LA DELICADA ORQUIDEA DE SHANGAI
by Susana Minguell
Summary: Estas no son las memorias de una princesa o una reina, son las memorias de una Geisha, mis memorias...
1. Chapter 1

**LA DELICADA ORQUIDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 1. Introducción**

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

**...La verdadera Geisha puede parar a un hombre en seco con una sola mirada...Estas no son las memorias de una princesa o una reina, son las memorias de una Geisha...**

**Quiero dedicar la historia a mi buena amiga Marga (Samillan) que será Taianne (Tai) en esta historia...T´estimo molt...petonets**

* * *

Las Geishas se originaron antiguamente como profesionales del entretenimiento de los hombres, no eran como las cortesanas que vendían su cuerpo como prostitutas, las Geishas entretenían a los hombres usando sus habilidades en distintas artes japonesas tales como música, baile y narración...

Las Geishas fueron bastante comunes en los siglos XVIII y XIX, aún hoy en día sigue habiendo pero en menor número. La ciudad de Kioto mantiene una fuerte tradición en cuanto a Geishas se refiere, concretamente el barrio de _Gion_ que es el distrito de Kioto (Japón) con más casas de té. A las Geishas de esta región se las conoce con el nombre de _Geiko y, _las aprendices de Geishas reciben el nombre de _Maiko_...

Tradicionalmente las Geishas comienzan su entrenamiento a muy corta edad, algunas jóvenes eran vendidas por sus familias a las _Okiya_, que son las casas donde viven las Geishas, donde se preparan, y aprenden todo lo que tienen que saber para acabar convirtiéndose en una Geisha o Geiko...

Cuando las jóvenes eran vendidas a las _Okiya_, se convertía en algo muy noble para una familia modesta que una de sus hijas fuese aceptada en una casa de Geishas, ellos pasaban a recibir unos importantes ingresos de dinero y la hija tenía su futuro asegurado. Para muchas de estas mujeres no suponía un honor, sino un sacrificio, uno al que no podían renunciar por el bien de su familia...

_...no elegimos ser Geishas para perseguir nuestro destino, elegimos ser Geishas porque no tenemos elección..._

Cuando llegaban a la _Okiya_ comenzaban con una etapa de trabajo donde eran conocidas con el nombre de _shikomi_, en esta etapa limpiaban y servían a las Geishas ya formadas pasando a ser sus _maiko_ o aprendices de Geishas para acabar en un futuro convertidas ellas mismas en Geishas...

Las Geishas comienzan con su entrenamiento después de completar sus primeros años de estudios, momento en el que entran a formar parte de una _Okiya_, aunque hay algunas Geishas que prefieren vivir en sus propios apartamentos según el poder adquisitivo de sus familias, una vez que entran en las casa de geishas comienzan su entrenamiento asistiendo a la llamada _Escuela del Karyukai_, que es el lugar donde se aprenden "Artes Tradicionales" como _Shamisen, Shakuchachi, Taiko, Canciones Tradicionales, Baile Japonés Clásico, Sado o Ceremonia del Té, Ikebana, Literatura y Poesía._ Esta etapa en que las Geishas aprendices comienzan con su educación tras pasar un examen de danza se denomina _Minarai..._

Durante la preparación y educación de las _Minarai_ para convertirse en futuras _Geiko o Geishas, _cada una de ellas tiene asignado un tutor, un hombre que domina a la perfección las artes tradicionales así como las artes de seducción, y que será el encargado de estar junto a la futura _Geiko_ hasta el momento de su presentación en sociedad...

Las Geishas no son prostitutas, a una Geisha no se le paga por sexo a no ser que ella así lo quiera, su cometido es entretener, coquetear y bromear sugerentemente con los hombres usando las artes tradicionales pero sin tener que acabar teniendo sexo con ellos...

Hay Geishas que optan por casarse y otras optan por tener lo que se llama un _Danna_, que generalmente es un hombre adinerado, unas veces casado y otras no, que se compromete a financiar los costos del entrenamiento personal de una Geisha y otros gastos considerables. Aunque la Geisha y su _Danna_ podrían estar enamorados, no siempre ocurre así...

La apariencia de una Geisha va cambiando a medida que va madurando durante su periodo de aprendizaje y educación, pasando de ser una _maiko_ o aprendiz, a una _geiko_ o Geisha ya consolidada...

Las _maiko _o aprendices usan un maquillaje durante su etapa de iniciación consistente en una base de color blanco, aplicada con lápiz de plomo, lápiz labial rojo y adornos rojos y negros aplicados alrededor de los ojos y las cejas...

Durante los tres primeros años una _maiko_ usa su maquillaje constantemente, al principio ayudada por su mentora que suele ser una Geisha mayor o la propia dueña de la _Okiya_, después ella se debe aplicar el maquillaje sola...

Cuando transcurren los tres primeros años ella se maquillará de una manera más apagada. La razón es porque se ha vuelto más madura y el estilo simple mostrará su belleza natural aunque, para ocasiones especiales, seguirá usando el maquillaje blanco...

No se debe olvidar el atuendo que en una geisha es fundamental y lleva un ritual propio. Las Geishas usan _kimonos_ mientras que las aprendices usan los llamados _Obi. _Las _maiko_ o aprendices usan un _obi_ con mangas muy largas que llegan al suelo, mientras que las _Geiko_ o Geishas las usan con mangas cortas, colores menos llamativos y corte más elegante...

Las _maiko_ usan zuecos negros de tacón muy alto llamados _okobo_ mientras que las Geiko o Geishas usan zuecos de madera y laca de suela baja llamados _zori_...

En cuanto al peinado, las _maiko_ usan el llamado _Sakkou_, para su debut usan el _Mishidashi_ y para año nuevo el _Yakkoshimada_. En cambio las Geishas no usan peinados tan elaborados, suelen llevar el _Ofoku_ en su vida diaria. En la época actual se ha popularizado mucho el uso de pelucas que dan un toque de distinción y sofisticación y que deben ser cuidadas y peinadas por artesanos...

* * *

Y es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia, la pequeña Sayuri Bella, nacida en Shangai, la ciudad más poblada de China ubicada en la China del Este. Nacida en el seno de una familia modesta asentada en una _Shikumen,_ típicas casas de Shangai construidas en ladrillo y conectadas entre ellas, organizadas en callejones rectos, lugar donde viven las familias con recursos económicos escasos que se dedican a la recolecta de arroz en los campos que controla el gobierno central...

Hija única, la alegría de su madre y la vergüenza de su padre, como solía ocurrir en aquella época en la que las familias solo tenían un hijo y no era varón sino hembra. Los varones siempre eran preparados para unirse al ejército comunista, eran honrados y vivían mejor que las hembras que normalmente eran repudiadas por sus familias, vendidas, o condenadas a vivir con un hombre como criadas...

El caso de Bella, porque así es como a ella le gusta que la llamen, fue diferente, no quiere decir que mejor, pero sí distinto. Para su madre supuso un dolor muy grande tener que abandonar a su hija con apenas doce años dejándola en una _Okiya _para que la educasen como a una Geisha. En cambio para el padre supuso un alivio verse libre de su hija y además recibir una importante compensación económica por ella...

Pero para la pequeña Sayuri Bella fue una condena, se convirtió en Geisha solo porque no tenía elección...hasta que se enamoró de su tutor, el hombre que fue asignado para enseñarla a ser sofisticada como una Geisha, y seductora como una mujer...el hombre que la amó por encima de todo y que le enseñó que ella no es solo una Geisha, que ella es toda una mujer...su mujer...

Soy Sayuri Bella...mi historia no debería ser contada... estas no son las memorias de una princesa, ni de una reina...son mis memorias, las de una Geisha que entendió demasiado rápido que no le puedes decir al sol, más sol. Ni a la lluvia, menos lluvia. Para un hombre una Geisha solo puede ser media esposa, Somos esposas del anochecer...

**Hola gente wuapa...aunque luego me arrepienta me estoy embarcando en una locura nueva, esta vez quiero enseñarles como es la vida de una Geisha...a mi siempre me ha gustado mucho conocer a cerca de estas mujeres maravillosas que se esconden bajo una capa de pintura blanca, se adornan el corazón y fingen ser lo que no son...mi historia hablará sobre el proceso de transformación que sufre una chica común, como un patito que acaba convertida en cisne a pesar de que ella quiere seguir siendo patito...**

**Les he hecho un resumen de lo que es una Geisha para que se familiaricen con los términos que voy a usar...les advierto que no habrá drama porque saben que no me gusta, solo contaré la historia de Bella y el amor que surgirá cuando conozca a su tutor, que no puede ser otro más que Edward...él le ensañará todo lo que necesita saber para ser una Geisha y ambos se enamorarán descubriendo el verdadero amor con sus cuerpos y sus corazones...**

**Espero que la historia les resulte atractiva...no pienso abandonar mis otros dos fics que son "Instinto Básico" y "El Diario de Edward Cullen"...no tienen muchos seguidores pero los voy a seguir escribiendo...para mi escribir es un placer y hacerles felices a ustedes cuando leen lo que escribo es todo un honor...**

**Si les apetece...nos embarcamos en el apasionante mundo de las Geishas de la mano de Sayuri Bella y Edward San...**

**Besos ****キス ****(en japonés)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA DELICADA ORQUIDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 2 **

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

**...El corazón perece de una muerte lenta. Se desprende de cada esperanza como si fueran hojas, hasta que no queda nada...**

* * *

La definición de niñez e inocencia pueden resultar sencillas de responder para una persona normal que las ha vivido, disfrutado y sentido, pero para mí tienen un significado diferente, uno más oscuro y lleno de sombras y tristezas. Una realidad que me ha tocado vivir haciéndome madurar antes de tiempo para poder enfrentarme y entender el destino que la vida me tiene reservado, el que me ha tocado vivir mucho antes si quiera de negarme a querer hacerlo...

Me llamo Sayuri Bella, aunque prefiero que me digan solo Bella por gentileza de mi madre que quiso ponerme este segundo nombre a pesar de que todas sus allegadas la miraron de manera extraña cuando lo hizo y mi padre estuvo sin hablarla durante semanas. Pero ella, como yo, es una mujer testaruda y de ideas fijas, algo que en la sociedad comunista y cerrada en la que vivimos le ha traído más problemas que ventajas...

Hoy en día, a mis treinta años de edad, vivo en Kioto, en una de las _hanamachi_ o también conocidas como calles de las flores. Aquí me vine a vivir cuando cumplí doce años, me crié en la _okiya_ de Taianne, o Tai como a mi me gustaba llamarla. La _Onna Geisha_ o dueña de la fue la que me recibió cuando llegué a Kioto y me ayudó durante mi formación y educación como Geisha. Una vez que terminé de formarme e hice mi presentación formal en la sociedad como Geiko, decidí retirarme para siempre gracias a las aportaciones económicas que mi _Danna_, Jacob san, dio por mi durante todos los años que duró mi aprendizaje. Eso, y que conocí el amor en el único lugar donde jamás pensé que lo conocería, durante mi formación como Geisha de la mano de mi _Hokan_ o tutor, Edward san...

Será mejor que comience por el principio... me llamo Sayuri Bella y esta es mi historia...

* * *

-Bella el desayuno está listo-, me gritó mi madre desde la cocina. Sabía perfectamente que mi padre no estaba en casa, primero por los gritos que daba mi madre, algo impensable si el cabeza de familia estaba en casa, y segundo por la manera de llamarme, cuando mi padre estaba en casa yo solo era Sayuri san, pero cuando se iba y mi madre y yo nos quedábamos solas entonces era solo Bella...

En realidad el "san" es un apelativo que no se usa demasiado en la sociedad moderna actúal pero en la aldea perdida de Shangai, en la que yo vivo, es casi obligatorio añadirlo al nombre en señal de respeto...

Vivo en una parte de Shangai muy conservadora donde el comunismo es nuestra forma de vivir y las tradiciones se convierten en algo más que simples historias del pasado, se convierten en asentadas y firmes tradiciones de obligado cumplimento...

A mi siempre me han dado un poco igual tantas restricciones y normas sin sentido, pero mi padre ha llegado a reprenderme duramente cuando olvido acatar alguna de esas tradiciones...

Soy hija única y eso es la vergüenza de mi padre, no porque él no me quiera ya que nada tiene que ver con el amor, sino porque en la sociedad en la que vivimos, modesta y de pocos recursos, tener solo un descendiente y encima hembra es una fuente seca de ingresos...

Los varones, desde que tienen uso de razón, son llevados frente al gobernador para comenzar a adiestrarlos en el uso de las armas y el oficio del ejército para que el día de mañana se unan a las filas del partido comunista y luchen en pos del país. Eso supone un orgullo para el cabeza de familia y el reconocimiento de todos aquellos que le rodeaban...

En cambio, una mujer solo es un estorbo, la única posibilidad es que se case con un hombre rico o que sea vendida a una _Okiya_ o casas de té que es el lugar donde se educan y forman las Geishas, algo que me da escalofríos solo con pensarlo...

-Ya voy mamá-, le grité mientras terminaba de colocarme la ropa que consistía en una túnica blanca que me llegaba hasta los pies con una gruesa chaqueta de lana encima que casi era tan larga como mi túnica. Pero a mi no me importaba, nunca daba importancia a ese tipo de detalles...

Me vestía con lo que mi madre me cosía, comía lo que ella cocinaba y ayudaba a trabajar los campos de arroz, que era nuestro sustento, cuando salía del colegio. Era una niña muy aplicada que, cuando nadie me veía, hacía lo que más me gustaba que era pintar, dejaba volar mi imaginación recordando aquellos maravillosos lugares que veía en los libros y a los que probablemente yo jamás iría, pero los pintaba como si hubiese estado allí mirándolos, viéndolos, sintiéndolos...

Este era mi secreto, uno que solo compartía con mi madre, ya que mi padre se hubiese enfadado mucho si descubre que pasaba mi tiempo libre pintando y que mi madre, cuando él no se daba cuenta, compraba carboncillos para mi y hojas de seda...

-Mi preciosa Bella que se está convirtiendo en toda una mujer-, me dijo mi madre mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos, justo como a mi me gustaba que lo hiciese, cuando llegué a la cocina...

-Mamá que exagerada eres, solo tengo once años-, exclamé yo una vez que me solté del agarre de mi madre arrodillándome en el suelo para tomar el desayuno consistente en una taza de arroz con algo de jengibre...

-Dentro de una semana ya serán doce-, me contestó mi madre mientras se sentaba frente a mi, sobre sus talones al igual que lo había hecho yo...

Vivimos en una típica casa tradicional oriental, muy al estilo de las viviendas unifamiliares de Japón, las llamadas _Minka, _que son casas rurales hechas de madera . Es una casa modesta pero muy confortable, con suelo de tatami y separadas las estancias por las llamadas _fusumas_ que son particiones verticales deslizantes. Para nosotros la parte más importante de la casa es la llamada _Genkan_ que es la entrada a la vivienda y el lugar donde todos aquellos que nos visitan dejan sus zapatos. Tradición oriental que denota educación. Y el lugar donde nosotros hacemos la vida diaria es el llamado _Imá_ o espacio de vida. Como nosotros somos una familia humilde, nuestra casa solo tiene una estancia que está dividida en tres partes, el _imá_ o sala de estar, separada por una fusuma está la cocina y justo en frente, y separado por otra fusuma, los lugares destinados a dormir que es donde están los futones ya que nosotros no dormimos en camas. El baño se encuentra fuera de la casa y cuando hace frío da un poco de pereza, pero te acabas acostumbrando...

-¿Qué quieres que te regale por tu cumpleaños?-, me preguntó mi madre mientras ambas disfrutábamos del desayuno. Como cada año ella reunía todos sus ahorros y me compraba aquello que más ilusión me hacía y, también como cada año, debía dármelo cuando mi padre no estaba aunque él ni siquiera se acordaba de que era mi cumpleaños, había borrado el día de mi nacimiento de su memoria. A mi ya no me importaba, ya no me dolía, porque mi madre me daba todo el amor que él me negaba, recibía siempre mucho más de lo que esperaba...

-Este año me gustaría tener una muñeca Yune-, le dije a mi madre emocionada. Alguna de las chicas que iban a la escuela conmigo ya las tenían. Eran unas muñecas de trapo con el pelo de lana y de colores, cada color simbolizaba algo distinto y a mi me llamaba la atención la muñeca de pelo verde, esa era Yune y simbolizaba la esperanza...

Eran muñecas algo costosas para gente como nosotros, casi sin recursos. Me arrepentí al momento de haberlo pedido sintiéndome egoísta mientras miraba como mi madre se mordía el labio pensativa, un gesto que yo había heredado de ella...

-Veré a ver que puedo hacer-, me contestó ella finalmente después de haber estado un rato callada, como si pensase sobre ello. Yo sabía que pensaba en cómo conseguir el dinero para comprarla y eso me hizo sentir aún más culpable...

-Olvídalo mamá, a veces soy una egoísta insensible que olvida la situación en la que nos encontramos-, le dije intentando enmendar la metedura de pata que había cometido...

-Mi pequeña Bella, siempre tan responsable y madura-, me susurró mi madre mientras extendía sus brazos para que yo me perdiese entre ellos. –Si yo pudiese pondría el sol a tus pies porque eres una niña maravillosa que algún día se convertirá en una preciosa mujer-, añadió ella mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos...

El recuerdo de estar entre los brazos de mi madre y su aroma es algo que me ha acompañado durante toda mi vida reconfortándome cuando más lo necesitaba...

-Tu eres mi sol, mamá-, le susurré apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar los pausados latidos del corazón de mi madre que eran como música celestial para mis oídos...

-Y tú el mío mi niña, y tú el mío-, me contestó ella acariciando mi pelo. –Ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegarás tarde al colegio-, añadió en seguida empujándome levemente para que me levantase...

Como cada día, después de despertar, asearme y desayunar, mi madre me acompañaba a la escuela y ella se iba después a trabajar los campos de arroz donde ya estaba mi padre y otros tantos jornaleros que se dedicaban a la recolección del arroz como único sustento. Cuando yo salía del colegio me reunía con ellos en los campos y ayudaba hasta que el sol se ponía en el horizonte que era el momento en que los tres regresábamos a casa. Mientras mi madre preparaba la cena yo me dedicaba a hacer mis deberes y tareas y después de cenar me retiraba a descansar. Así era día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes, año tras año...

Llegó el día de mi cumpleaños y mi madre me despertó dándome la preciosa muñeca Yune de pelo verde. Una muñeca que hoy aún conservo y que me ha acompañado durante cada uno de los momentos de mi vida, como una balsa de salvación a la que aferrarse cuando sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar...

La alegría fue tan grande que literalmente me comí a mi madre a besos, además esa mañana me puso galletas con trocitos de chocolate para desayunar, una exquisitez que nosotros no nos podíamos permitir y que estoy segura acabó con todos sus ahorros, y por supuesto una sorpresa que ella me dio porque estábamos solas...

Era sábado y no tenía que ir a la escuela por eso mi madre tampoco iba al campo a trabajar. Los sábados aprovechábamos para ir al mercado a comprar verduras y fruta, ir al río a lavar las ropas y recoger un poco la casa por si recibíamos visitas en la tarde, que era lo más natural siendo fin de semana. De repente llegaba visita a casa sin avisar y había que comportarse como una perfecta anfitriona para no avergonzar a mi padre, al igual que mi madre que debía estar preparada para agasajar a los invitados con todo tipo de comida y bebida demostrando así ser una ama de casa ejemplar y una esposa perfecta. Yo siempre la ayudaba en todo y la imitaba.

Mi madre era una mujer increíble a la que jamás se le caía una sonrisa de la cara, aunque estuviese cansada, aunque no tuviese ni pizca de ganas de ser amable, ella era simplemente perfecta siempre. Eso es algo que intenté recordar cada vez que a mi me fallaban las fuerzas, o no encontraba la sonrisa, o simplemente no tenía ganas de nada...

Como siempre solía pasar cuando ambas estábamos juntas, hablamos por los codos y reímos de un montón de cosas. Creo que mi padre nunca soportó ver la relación que había entre mi madre y yo...

Llegamos a casa justo a tiempo de comenzar a preparar el almuerzo y otro tipo de cosas que mi madre siempre dejaba hechas por si se presentaba mi padre con visita...

-¿Tu amas a papá?-, le pregunté a mi madre mientras ella cortaba unas verduras y yo jugaba con mi muñeca Yune de pelo verde sobre el tatami de la cocina...

-¿Porqué me preguntas eso?-, me preguntó ella de vuelta sorprendida. Había dejado de cortar las verduras y me miraba fijamente, con asombro...

-Porque él siempre te trata mal, como si tú no le importaras, como si no fuese feliz-, le respondí mirándola también fijamente. Antes de que ella respondiese añadí, -quizás tengo yo la culpa, él no deseaba tener una hija y nací yo-, le dije sin dejar de mirarla. Era algo sobre lo que había pensado durante mucho tiempo y al final había llegado a esa misma conclusión...

Mi madre se acercó hasta mi sin decir una sola palabra, se sentó a mi lado y sujetó mi cara con firmeza obligándome a mirarla fijamente. El recuerdo de sus ojos azules y cristalinos clavándose en los míos marrones, como decía ella del mismo color que el chocolate, es algo que tengo grabado en la mente a fuego. En ese preciso instante sus ojos grandes y profundos me miraban con tanta intensidad que no hacía falta que me hablase para saber lo que tenía que decirme, la expresión de su mirada y la tristeza que la empañaba eran más que suficiente para saber lo que pensaba...

-Tú eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida, un regalo de Dios-, comenzó a decirme ella sin dejar de mirarme mientras seguía sujetando mi cara con firmeza, -cuando pensé que ya no podía ser madre, cuando creí que mi útero era estéril, apareciste tú como un milagro, mi pequeño milagro-, continuó diciéndome ella con sus ojos cuajados en lágrimas, -tú padre se debe ceñir a las tradiciones como cabeza de familia que es, él es más rudo a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, te quiere pero lo demuestra a su manera-, terminó de decirme ella mientras yo limpiaba sus lágrimas que empañaban su delicada mirada...

-Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta-, le dije en un susurro una vez que limpié las lágrimas que habían caído sobre su rostro para apreciar mejor el color de sus ojos y la profundidad de su mirada...

-Hay muchas maneras de amar, aún eres joven ya lo aprenderás con el tiempo-, me dijo ella a modo de respuesta mientras se ponía en pie recomponiéndose para después continuar preparando la comida...

En ese momento no entendí lo que mi madre me quería decir pero con el tiempo sí supe apreciar el significado de esas palabras porque experimenté muchos tipos distintos de amor a lo largo de mi vida...

Pasamos el día muy tranquilas. Mi madre, cuando no había nada que hacer, se dedicaba a enseñarme tradiciones ancestrales japonesas que a mi me encantaba escuchar, la mayor parte de ellas eran ya obsoletas, otras ni siquiera se habían llevado nunca a la práctica quedando como meras historias de fantasía que las madres contaban a sus hijos, y otras en cambio eran tan reales que costaba asimilarlas en los tiempos en los que vivíamos. Aún así ella me las contaba todas y yo disfrutaba con cada una de ellas...

Interrumpimos nuestro rato de relatos cuando escuchamos que mi padre se acercaba y no venía solo...

-Creo que ahora ha llegado el momento de ser corteses y dibujarnos la sonrisa en la cara-, le susurré a mi madre mientras ambas nos poníamos en pie y arreglábamos nuestras sencillas ropas. Mi madre siempre decía –podemos ser pobres pero los demás no tienen porqué saberlo-, y por eso siempre se preocupaba mucho de que ambas estuviésemos guapas, limpias y presentables...

-Vas aprendiendo, mi pequeña-, me susurró ella mientras se ponía en pie frente a la puerta, muy tiesa y en posición de máximo respeto con sus dos manos escondidas dentro de las enormes mangas de su kimono de color verde limón...

Mi padre, después de quitarse los zapatos y colocarse las zapatillas que usábamos para caminar por la casa, entró seguido de un hombre de aspecto adinerado, guapo y de modales muy refinados...

-Esposo-, fue el saludo de mi madre mientras se inclinaba ceremoniosamente frente a mi padre. Yo hacía lo mismo pero sin pronunciar palabra mientras estudiaba por el rabillo del ojo al nuevo acompañante de mi padre, un hombre que jamás habíamos visto antes y que se veía de clase alta, algo que no abundaba en el barrio donde nosotros vivíamos...

-Mujer trae algo de sake para nuestro invitado-, le dijo mi padre una vez que mi madre se incorporó y después que volvió a inclinarse ante el desconocido que me miraba con extraña fijeza...

El sake era una bebida muy cara que nosotros no podíamos permitirnos y que guardábamos para las grandes ocasiones así que mi madre y yo imaginamos que esta debía de ser una de ellas si mi padre le pedía que sacase la bebida...

Quise ir tras mi madre para ayudarla pero mi padre se interpuso en mi camino sujetándome del brazo y plantándome literalmente frente al desconocido que seguía mirándome como si yo fuese algo comestible...

-Mira Jacob san esta es la pequeña Sayuri san-, le dijo mi padre al hombre. Que ahora sabía se llamaba Jacob. Mientras él me miraba y sonreía. Yo en cambio no era capaz de sonreír, estaba nerviosa y buscaba a mi madre desesperadamente mirando de reojo. No me gustaba ese hombre, a pesar de que era muy cortés y formal, pero había algo en él que no acababa de gustarme...

-Así que tú eres la pequeña Sayuri san-, me dijo él con un tono de voz muy dulce arrodillándose frente a mi para quedar a mi altura...

Pude observarle durante unos instantes. Era un hombre de piel morena y rasgos occidentales por lo que imaginé que sería algún pez gordo de Nueva York o de algún lugar de Europa de esos que había leído en los libros. Sus ojos eran grandes y negros como el azabache, su pelo competía en negrura con el carbón y lo llevaba largo y recogido en una coleta. Se le veía un hombre musculoso e incluso atractivo aunque yo a mi edad aún no veía a los hombres de esa manera...

-Contesta niña-, me gritó mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me había quedado absorta mirando al hombre y no había respondido a su pregunta y eso era una falta de respeto grave...

-Si señor, me llamo Sayuri Bella-, le respondí yo a media voz, sintiéndome más infantil y niña que nunca...

-No le hagas caso, su nombre es Sayuri san, el segundo nombre es cosa de su madre-, intervino mi padre usando un tono de voz con el que indicaba que no estaba nada contento con mi respuesta...

-Pues yo creo que Bella es un nombre precioso-, añadió Jacob sonriendo. Se notaba que intentaba transmitirme confianza aunque yo no me sentía del todo confiada...

-Bueno, como sea, ¿tu crees que servirá?-, le preguntó mi padre al hombre...

En ese instante mi cuerpo se tensó, mis sospechas de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar cada vez eran más y más fundadas...

Pensé en salir corriendo de allí pero al instante siguiente me acordé de mi madre y la vergüenza que la acompañaría durante toda su vida por mi falta de coraje y mi cobardía, así que cuadré mis hombros, tomé aire con fuerza y clavé mi mirada marrón en la mirada negra de ese hombre dispuesta a enfrentar mi destino pasase lo que pasase...

**Hola gente wuapa...no me parecía bien dejándolas solo con una introducción así que decidí subir también el segundo capítulo para ir metiéndolas en situación...y, dependiendo de sus comentarios quizás mañana suba el tercero...de ustedes depende...jejeje**

**Anímense gente wuapa que hasta me he tomado la molestia de poner "besos" en japonés...**

**Besos... ****キス**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA DELICADA ORQUIDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 3 **

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

**...El corazón muere de muerte lenta, mudando cada esperanza como las hojas de un árbol, hasta que no queda ninguna. No hay esperanza, no queda nada...**

* * *

-Bueno, como sea, ¿tu crees que servirá?-, le preguntó mi padre al hombre...

En ese instante mi cuerpo se tensó, mis sospechas de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar cada vez eran más y más fundadas...

Pensé en salir corriendo de allí pero al instante siguiente me acordé de mi madre y la vergüenza que la acompañaría durante toda su vida por mi falta de coraje y mi cobardía, así que cuadré mis hombros, tomé aire con fuerza y clavé mi mirada marrón en la mirada negra de ese hombre dispuesta a enfrentar mi destino pasase lo que pasase...

-Yo creo que es perfecta-, le respondió Jacob san sin dejar de sonreírme ni de mirarme...

A mi me parecía horroroso lo que estaba escuchando y contemplando pero tanto a él, como a mi padre, les parecía de lo más normal, ninguno parecía alterado, nervioso o sorprendido. Solo yo temblaba y apretaba los labios con fuerza para que no se notase mi miedo. Debía ser fuerte y valiente como lo era mi madre. En este momento yo debía ser fuerte por las dos ya que estaba segura que ella se derrumbaría cuando se enterase de las intenciones de mi padre...

-Entonces no se hable más, llévatela cuando quieras-, le dijo mi padre con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su regordeta cara...

El hombre llamado Jacob san seguía arrodillado frente a mi mirándome con suma atención mientras yo simplemente le miraba sin verle. Mi cabeza se había desconectado de mi cuerpo e intentaba asimilar el horror de las palabras de mi padre. Entender sus retorcidas intenciones. Intentar perdonarle por su barbarie...

-El sake querido esposo-, dijo mi madre usando un ceremonial tono de voz mientras se arrodillaba dejando la bandeja de plata con sus pequeños y delicadas tazas de porcelana encima sobre la mesa de madera que hacía veces de mesa para comer...

Ambos hombres se sentaron sobre sus talones alrededor de la mesa mientras hablaban entre ellos cosas que yo no podía entender y a las que tampoco prestaba demasiado atención. Simplemente caminé hasta donde estaba mi madre y me arrodillé al lado de ella, como si buscase cobijo, en ese momento me hubiese encantado que ella me estrechase entre sus brazos pero no podía romper el ceremonial que mi madre llevaba a cabo para servir el sake, sería descortés y de mala educación delante de nuestro invitado...

Me percaté que una delicada lágrima resbalaba a lo largo de la mejilla de mi madre, algo fugaz que ella se limpió con el dorso de la manga de su bonito kimono. Eso me hizo darme cuenta que ella sabía ya de las intenciones de mi padre y le dolía tanto como a mi, pero al igual que yo, era un títere de mi padre, ninguna teníamos voz ni voto y debíamos acatar las decisiones del cabeza de familia por mucho que nos disgustasen, lo contrario sería una grave afrenta contra mi padre y le supondría una vergüenza delante de la comunidad...

Otra vez mi madre volvía a sorprenderme demostrando una fortaleza y una elegancia natural que estoy segura yo no seré capaz de alcanzar jamás. Ella parecía ajena a todo su dolor mientras tomaba delicadamente la botella de sake entre sus manos y, tal como manda la tradición, servía con su mano derecha mientras sujetaba la botella con la izquierda para después servir un poco del caliente líquido en uno de las pequeñas tazas de cerámica, llamadas _ochoko_, que usábamos para beber el sake y que ella misma había ya dispuesto frente a cada hombre. La tradición decía que se debía llenar la taza del visitante pero jamás la de uno mismo. El sake se puede tomar frío, que es el llamado _hiyazake_, o caliente, que es el llamado _atsukan_, usado en este caso porque el clima estaba algo frío. Las mujeres no bebíamos jamás con los hombres, solo nos dedicábamos a quedar arrodillas con la cabeza gacha escuchando la conversación entre ellos y pendientes por si ellos necesitaban más bebida o cualquier otra cosa. Solo se nos permitía hablar si el cabeza de familia nos preguntaba algo, mientras tanto debíamos permanecer calladas...

-¿Has oído mujer?, nuestros problemas económicos están a punto de desaparecer-, exclamó mi padre mirando a mi madre que le escuchaba con suma atención sin cambiar la expresión neutra de su cara. Solo mostrando un profundo respeto hacia su esposo delante del invitado, como manda la tradición, pero sin reflejar ningún sentimiento de tristeza o dolor a pesar de que los sentía profundamente...

-Eso es una buena noticia esposo-, le respondió ella mientras miraba a mi padre inclinando levemente la cabeza...

-El señor Jacob san va a ocuparse de Sayuri san desde ahora-, siguió diciendo mi padre mientras mi madre escuchaba con suma atención, pareciendo complacida con la noticia. El hombre nos miraba a ambas sin dejar de sonreír y a mi el estómago cada vez se me revolvía y comprimía más de dolor, miedo y tristeza...

-Me siento muy agradecida Jacob san por su generosidad-, le dijo mi madre, ahora mirando al hombre directamente a los ojos, mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza de forma respetuosa...

Yo miraba la escena atónita. Estaba segura que mi madre tenía más ganas de gritar, llorar y golpear a mi padre, que de estar agradecida por la generosidad de ese hombre que para mi padre era su salvación, para mi madre su muerte y para mi una condena...

-Cuéntale a mi esposa cuales son los planes que tienes para mi Sayuri san-, le dijo mi padre al hombre que enseguida dejó su taza de sake y se centró en mi madre para explicarle con todo lujo de detalles que intenciones tenía para conmigo. Me percaté que mi madre agarraba con fuerza la manga de su kimono bajo la mesa mientras miraba a Jacob san con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que permanecía impertérrito...

-Su esposo me comentó que ustedes tenían una preciosa hija que acaba de cumplir doce años-, comenzó a decir el hombre mientras el silencio caía como una enorme manta sobre nosotros, -por cierto, felicidades pequeña Sayuri Bella-, añadió Jacob san mirándome fijamente mientras me regalaba una sonrisa...

-Gracias-, respondí yo tímidamente mirando al suelo, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Estaba demasiado asustada y enfadada como para poder disimular mis sentimientos y mucho menos canalizarlos, como hacía mi madre que seguía escuchando al hombre con la misma sonrisa dibujada en su cara y la misma aptitud tranquila y relajada a pesar de que yo sabía que no lo estaba...

-Creo que Sayuri Bella será una Geisha perfecta en un futuro-, continuó diciendo el hombre mientras yo tuve que agarrarme al borde de la pequeña mesa para no caerme de lado de la impresión. Había escuchado historias sobre esas mujeres, relatos donde se pretendía que pareciesen princesas aunque en realidad eran marionetas de un mundo al que ninguna quería pertenecer...

-Un honor Jacob san-, fue lo único que le dijo mi madre mientras inclinaba nuevamente su cabeza. Estoy segura que mi madre deseaba preguntarle mil y una cosa más pero sería una grave falta de respeto hacerlo antes de que la otra persona diese la información...

-Creo que entenderá que sería un gran honor que su pequeña Sayuri Bella entrase a formar parte de una _Okiya_-, siguió diciéndole el hombre a mi madre mientras ella asentía levemente con su cabeza...

-¿Te imaginas esposa nuestra Sayuri san como Geisha?-, dijo mi padre interviniendo así en la conversación, de todos los allí presentes era el que más estaba disfrutando. De vez en cuando yo lo miraba de reojo y apenas podía reconocer al hombre que tenía delante, un hombre dispuesto a vender a su hija sin ningún tipo de cargo de conciencia. Un hombre que no sentía el más mínimo cariño por mi. Un hombre sin corazón...

-Todo un honor esposo-, le respondió mi madre con toda naturalidad...

-Mañana mismo viajaré a Kioto para reunirme con Taianne san, que es la _onno geisha_ o dueña de una de las casas de té más importantes de Gion-, a mi madre se le escapó un leve jadeo que solo yo alcancé a escuchar. Me querían mandar lejos de mi ciudad, de mi familia, era peor de lo que había imaginado...

-Pensaba que mi Sayuri Bella sería educada en el _Jardín Yuyuan_, que es la casa de té que tenemos aquí en Shangai-, le dijo mi madre al hombre mirándole fijamente a los ojos...

-Como te atreves a llevar la contraria a nuestro invitado, mujer-, le gritó mi padre estallando en cólera. Efectivamente había sido un descuido grave por parte de mi madre hablarle al hombre antes de que lo hiciera él, pero yo entendía perfectamente la turbación de ella en ese momento, se llevaban a su niña lejos de su lado y jamás volvería a verme...

-Lo siento esposo, ruego disculpes mi atrevimiento-, se disculpó mi madre en seguida mientras se inclinaba completamente frente a mi padre quedando su rostro pegado al tatami...

-Discúlpate con nuestro invitado-, le rugió mi padre a modo de respuesta. Yo estaba aterrada porque jamás había visto ese lado oscuro de mi padre...

-Lo siento Jacob san, ruego disculpe mi torpeza y atrevimiento-, esta vez se disculpó con el hombre inclinándose frente a él de la misma manera que lo había hecho frente a mi padre...

-No se preocupe, no hay nada de qué disculparse, entiendo su sorpresa-, le dijo Jacob san obligando a mi madre a incorporarse, algo que no estaba bien visto pero a lo que mi padre no opuso objeción ya que no deseaba hacer nada que molestase a nuestro invitado o que le hiciese cambiar de parecer respecto a mi. –Se que usted preferiría la _Okiya_ de Shangai porque así tendría más cerca de su pequeña, pero la de Kioto es la de más prestigio de Japón, allí tienen los mejores _hokan_ o tutores que le enseñarán a Sayuri Bella todo lo que necesita saber para ser una Geisha-, le explicó el hombre a mi madre mirándola con una dulce expresión dibujada en su cara. Ella solo sonrió levemente intentando mostrar agradecimiento, porque eso es lo que se esperaba que ella hiciese...

-El honor es aún mayor, Jacob san-, le dijo mi madre a modo de respuesta...

-Te interesará saber que aún es virgen, ¿algún problema con eso?-, esta vez fue mi padre el que habló. La crueldad de sus palabras se clavó en mi alma con tanto miedo que pensé acabaría desmayándome por las vueltas tan vertiginosas que estaba dando mi cabeza. Esta vez fue mi madre la que rozó levemente mi pierna bajo la mesa indicándome que me relajase...

-No, eso no es un problema-, le respondió el hombre mirando fijamente a mi padre, me di cuenta que hasta a él le sorprendió el comentario de mi padre...

-¿Será usted el que se acueste con ella?, porque puede hacerlo aquí si lo desea-, añadió mi padre dejándome aún más horrorizada...

-Deje que le aclare algo-, comenzó a decir Jacob san después de tragar saliva con fuerza, se notaba que la conversación le incomodaba tanto como a mi, -una Geisha no es una prostituta, se podría decir que es una artista del entretenimiento-, continuó diciéndonos, ahora nos miraba a mi madre y a mi, ella le miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras que yo mantenía mi mirada baja, -solo tendrá sexo cuando y con quien ella quiera, en la _Okiya_ se le enseñará sobre literatura, poesía, música, danza, para que pueda entretener a los clientes pero sin necesidad de que haya sexo con ellos-, terminó de decir Jacob san. A mi se me escapó un suspiro que llevaba ya rato contenido dentro de mi pecho. Era un alivio saber que no me iban a prostituir...

-Bueno, yo solo lo decía por si su virginidad era un impedimento-, le dijo mi padre como si tal cosa. Su frialdad era tan palpable que me dejaba sin palabras...

-Agradezco la aclaración Jacob san y estoy segura que sabrá cuidar de mi pequeña como si fuese su hija-, le dijo mi madre sin dejar de mirarlo mostrando así su agradecimiento y alivio...

-No tenga dudas, cuidaré de ella todo el tiempo que tenga que hacerlo como si fuese mi hija-, le dijo el hombre a mi madre mirándola con sinceridad...

-Jacob san será su _danna_-, le aclaró mi padre a mi madre que simplemente inclinó su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento por la información extra...

-De nuevo gracias-, le dijo mi madre al hombre inclinando la cabeza ante él también. Yo no sabía lo que era un _danna_, pero tampoco me atrevía a preguntar...

-¿Tú sabes lo que es un _danna_, pequeña Sayuri Bella?-, me preguntó Jacob san como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, seguramente mi cara debía de ser el reflejo de mi ignorante desconcierto...

-No señor-, respondí casi en un susurro mirando al hombre durante unos instantes para después volver mis ojos a mi regazo...

-Mírame pequeña Bella-, me dijo el hombre usando un tono de voz tan dulce que hice lo que me dijo, además me extrañó que me llamase solo Bella, igual que lo hacía mi madre cuando estábamos solas. –Tienes unos preciosos ojos marrones que no deberían estar nunca escondidos-, añadió él sin dejar de mirarme...

-Le escucho señor-, le dije a media voz...

-Un _danna_ es aquella persona que se encarga de todos los costes económicos que deriven de tu formación así como los que se originen después que seas presentada como _Geiko_ en sociedad-, me explicó él sin dejar de mirarme, -¿sabes lo que es una _Geiko_?-, me preguntó él...

-Si, señor, es una Geisha-, le respondí recordando que mi madre me lo había explicado alguna vez cuando me hablaba de las tradiciones japonesas, de esas que aún hoy en día se seguían usando y que a mi me horrorizaban tanto...

-Eres una chica muy lista-, me dijo él alabando mis conocimientos...

-Gracias señor-, le respondí yo a modo de agradecimiento...

-Yo nunca te pediré nada a cambio, ningún favor económico ni sexual, ¿queda claro?-, me preguntó él sin dejar de mirarme, yo solo asentí con la cabeza sintiéndome algo más aliviada, -quiero que me veas como a un padre porque así será como cuidaré de ti-, terminó de decirme él sin dejar de mirarme. Parecía sincero aunque tampoco me quedaban muchas opciones, debería confiar en él aunque no me inspirase ninguna confianza hacerlo...

-Agradecida señor-, le respondí inclinando levemente mi cabeza tal y como me lo había enseñado mi madre...

-Quiero que dejes de llamarme señor, desde ahora seré _danna_, así te acostumbrarás para cuando lleguemos a Gion-, me aclaró él sin dejar de mirarme...

-Si _danna_-, respondí yo con todo respeto...

-La chica es lista, aprende rápido, y sino siempre puedes darle unos buenos azotes-, habló nuevamente mi padre mostrando la misma sensibilidad que un puercoespín...

-Estoy seguro que eso no será necesario-, agregó Jacob san mirándome a mi fijamente, yo volvía a tener mis ojos puestos en el tatami, -imagino que habrá heredado la inteligencia de su madre, a la par que su belleza-, añadió el hombre pero ahora miraba directamente a mi madre que se ruborizó ligeramente mientras inclinaba su cabeza levemente...

Mi madre era una mujer muy hermosa a sus 45 años de edad, lucía una piel blanca y sedosa que cuidaba dándose masajes con pasta de arroz igual que hacía con la mía, un pelo marrón como el mío que le caía en ondas sobre los hombros aunque ella lo llevaba siempre recogido en un moño bajo, su cuerpo dejaba ver la madurez de sus curvas en una exquisita combinación y sus ojos eran de un penetrante color marrón miel. Era una mujer muy hermosa, una hermosura que mi padre hacía tiempo no veía...

-Si no quiere la virginidad de Sayuri san puede tomar el cuerpo de mi esposa en agradecimiento a su gratitud-, le dijo mi padre al hombre...

Sus palabras sonaron tan crueles y frías que no pude más que levantar mis ojos y clavarlos sobre ese hombre que se había vuelto un monstruo frente a mis ojos. Mi madre no parecía inmutarse, miraba al suelo con la cabeza gacha esperando la respuesta de Jacob san y seguramente rogando en silencio que él la declinase porque, si aceptaba, a ella no le quedaría más remedio que ir con él a sus aposentos y entregarse...

-Estoy seguro que cualquier hombre en mi lugar se sentiría honrado ante su proposición, ciertamente su esposa es realmente preciosa, pero yo soy un hombre casado que hace esto desinteresadamente, solo quiero ayudar a su hija para que tenga un futuro prometedor y brillante-, le contestó Jacob san a mi padre agradeciéndole el gesto, aunque a mi me dio la sensación de que le resultó tan aberrante como a nosotras...

-Esta bien, como usted quiera, entonces esperaremos a que nos traiga noticias de Kioto-, le dijo mi padre mientras se ponía en pie, eso significaba que la visita había llegado a su fin, el cabeza de familia era el que decidía cuando había llegado el momento de que se marchasen las visitas. Jacob san lo entendió de inmediato y se puso en pie con rapidez...

-Un placer, volveremos a vernos pronto-, fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de marcharse mientras hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza ante mi madre y yo. Los hombres se podían despedir inclinándose o estrechando sus manos, dependiendo del grado de amistad que hubiese entre ellos, en esta ocasión mi padre estrechó la mano del hombre lo que me indicó que ya le consideraba parte de la familia...

No se volvió a hablar más del tema los días posteriores a la marcha del hombre. Mi padre se comportaba como si no pasase nada, para él era un motivo de alegría entregar a su hija a una _Okiya_ o casa de té para que la educasen para ser una _Geiko_ o Geisha. Tampoco pude hablar con mi madre porque no tuvimos si quiera un momento para estar a solas, mi padre se pegó a nosotras como si fuese una lapa imaginando que si nos dejaba solas mi madre podría acabar convenciéndome de que huyese lejos antes de que regresase Jacob san. Eso solo significaba que él no conocía a la que era su esposa en absoluto, yo tenía claro que mi madre jamás haría eso...

Una fría mañana de noviembre, dos meses después de que Jacob san estuviese de visita en nuestra casa, llegó una carta a casa escrita sobre papel de seda en un elegante japonés, como manda la tradición mi padre fue el encargado de abrirla y leerla mientras mi madre y yo esperábamos sentadas sobre nuestros talones frente a él. Pasaron como diez minutos antes de que mi padre pronunciara una sola palabra. Por un momento sentí un enorme alivio pensando que la _Okiya_ de Gion había negado mi entrada, pero en seguida ese alivio se transformó en terror imaginándome lo que mi padre sería capaz de hacer conmigo si no resultaba eso de ser Geisha así que, sin creerlo yo misma, me encontré rezando para que me hubiesen admitido aunque eso era como entregar mi alma y mi vida al diablo...

-Sayuri san, dentro de una semana viene Jacob san, tu _danna_, a buscarte para llevarte a Kioto, te han aceptado en la casa de té de Gion, la _onna geisha_ Taianne san espera tu llegada- me dijo mi padre, por primera vez, mirándome fijamente a los ojos...

**Hola gente wuapa...ya ven que no lo puedo resistir así que he subido otro capítulo más como les prometí que haría si me lo pedían...ya no hay vuelta atrás, Bella se va a Gion...quiero aclarar dos cosas, primero es que esta historia no es una adaptación de "Memorias de una Geisha", como algunas personas me han dicho, con esta historia solo quiero explicar en qué consiste la formación de una Geisha. Y por otro lado, que no habrá drama o sea que no piensen que Jacob es mala persona ni nada, está claro que a Bella no la mata de alegría ser Geisha pero recordemos que en Japón estas mujeres son muy codiciadas porque son extremadamente cultas, no son putas...**

**Mi siguiente actualización será "El Diario de Edward Cullen", he decidido resumir un poco más la historia porque me doy cuenta que no tiene mucha aceptación y no quiero matarlas de aburrimiento. Acabaré con el libro de Eclipse cuanto antes y comenzaré con Amanecer donde haré una versión propia de la historia, recuerden que les dije que ellos estarían dos años en Isla Esme...si les apetece pues las espero junto a Edward para leer su diario...**

**Besos ...****キス**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA DELICADA ORQUIDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 4 **

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

**...mi historia no debería ser contada...nos convertimos en Geishas solo porque no tenemos elección...**

* * *

Una fría mañana de noviembre, dos meses después de que Jacob san estuviese de visita en nuestra casa, llegó una carta a casa escrita sobre papel de seda en un elegante japonés, como manda la tradición mi padre fue el encargado de abrirla y leerla mientras mi madre y yo esperábamos sentadas sobre nuestros talones frente a él. Pasaron como diez minutos antes de que mi padre pronunciara una sola palabra. Por un momento sentí un enorme alivio pensando que la _Okiya_ de Gion había negado mi entrada, pero en seguida ese alivio se transformó en terror imaginándome lo que mi padre sería capaz de hacer conmigo si no resultaba eso de ser Geisha así que, sin creerlo yo misma, me encontré rezando para que me hubiesen admitido aunque eso era como entregar mi alma y mi vida al diablo...

-Sayuri san, dentro de una semana viene Jacob san, tu _danna_, a buscarte para llevarte a Kioto, te han aceptado en la casa de té de Gion, la _onna geisha_ Taianne san espera tu llegada- me dijo mi padre, por primera vez, mirándome fijamente a los ojos...

¿Aliviada?...pues aunque suene extraño me sentía así. Me horrorizaba alejarme de mi madre, de mi hogar, solo soy una niña de doce años que aún piensa en jugar con muñecas. Pero tenía la terrible certeza de que si no me aceptaban en la casa de té de Gion, mi destino iba a ser uno mucho más oscuro y siniestro...mis sospechas se confirmaron días después, cuando Jacob san vino a buscarme y me confirmó lo que yo ya intuía. Solo entonces pude darle gracias a Dios por evitarle a mi madre ese sufrimiento enviándome a un destino que, a fin de cuentas, me parecía horrible pero soportable...

La misma mañana en que mi _danna_, porque ya me había acostumbrado a dirigirme a él de esa manera, venía a buscarme, cuando desperté encontré a mi madre tumbada a mi lado en la cama mirándome y sonriéndome...una sonrisa apagada que yo se estaba forzando...ella siempre valiente hasta el último momento...

Acostumbrada a que mi madre me despertase gritando mi nombre a viva voz para después acabar ambas estallando en sonoras carcajadas cuando el eco de su voz se perdía entre las finas _fusumas_ que separan cada estancia de nuestra casa, esa mañana todo parecía apagado, gris, triste. Ella no gritaba, ninguna reía, solo me abrazaba mientras tarareaba una nana que me solía cantar cuando yo era pequeña, una antigua canción japonesa que habla de una niña que se encariñó con el sol hasta que el astro rey acabó aceptándola como hija. Una extraña pero bonita historia. Así me sentía yo en ese momento, una pequeña niña encariñada con su niñez a la que le obligan a aceptar un destino que no desea, a diferencia de la niña de la canción, yo no quiero que me adopte el astro rey, yo solo quiero quedarme para siempre entre los brazos de mi madre...

-¿Estás triste _okaasan_?-, le pregunté a mi madre, dirigiéndome a ella de una manera cariñosa usada en Japón cuando nos referíamos a nuestra madre, mientras la miraba fijamente perdiéndome en sus ojos profundos...

-No mi pequeña-, me respondió ella dejándome sorprendida con su respuesta. Tanto fue la sorpresa que me incorporé quedando sentada sobre mi futón para mirar a mi madre mejor a la cara...

-¿No te da pena que me marche, que ya no volvamos a vernos?-, le pregunté con la voz quebrada de dolor. Podía soportar que mi padre me despreciase, pero estaba segura que no soportaría que lo hiciese mi madre...

-Me quiero morir de dolor, mi pequeña Bella-, me aclaró ella mientras acariciaba mi pelo peinándolo con sus manos, -pero se que este destino es mejor que cualquier otro, se que cuidarán bien de ti-, añadió mirándome fijamente mientras me regalaba una de sus tiernas sonrisas. Esta vez sí sentí que la sonrisa iluminó su rostro, esa sonrisa era de verdad, salía de su corazón...

-¿Porqué dices eso _okaasan_, que puede ser mejor que estar junto a ti?-, le pregunté extrañada...

Sin decirme nada sacó un delicado sobre color verde lima de dentro de la manga de su kimono. Era de papel de seda y tenía unas hojas de bambú dibujadas delicadamente en uno de sus extremos. Abrió el pequeño sobre y sacó lo que parecía una carta. Estaba escrita con unos elegantes caracteres japoneses, se notaba que la había escrito alguien que tenía una cultura refinada, y sin decir nada comenzó a leer lo que allí había escrito mientras yo la escuchaba con suma atención...

_Hahaoya..._

_Entiendo su dolor en estos instantes como madre a la que van a arrebatarle a su pequeña. Tengo el atrevimiento de escribirle estas líneas para que sepa que cuidaré de la pequeña Sayuri Bella como si fuese hija mía, jamás permitiré que le ocurra nada malo, velaré por ella en cada momento, y la mantendré informada de todo cuanto acontezca en la vida de su hija..._

_Yo se que como madre hubiese elegido un futuro diferente para su hija pero créame que es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar..._

_Siempre suya..._

_Taianne_

-Es por esto que estoy en paz, esa mujer es buena de corazón y va a cuidar de ti como si lo hiciese yo misma-, me dijo mi madre una vez que acabó de leer la pequeña misiva que la _onna geisha_ de la casa de té de Gion había enviado a mi madre. Un gesto que me encargaría yo misma de agradecerle algún día...

-¿Qué significa _hahaoya_?-, le pregunté extrañada a mi madre, era la primera vez que escuchaba el término y supuse que si encabezaba la carta tenía que ser algo importante...

-Es la forma respetuosa de dirigirse a una madre, lo que indica que esa mujer tiene una cultura y unos modales exquisitos-, me aclaró mi madre mientras se entretenía trenzando mi pelo...

-Tengo miedo _okaasan_-, le confesé a mi madre una vez que acabó de peinarme mientras me refugiaba entre sus brazos que me acogieron con ternura...

-Yo también mi pequeña, yo también-, me contestó mi madre mientras me acunaba entre sus brazos, -pero tienes que ser fuerte, obedecer en todo y aprender lo que te enseñen, siempre has sido una niña muy despierta e inteligente, estoy segura que serás una _geiko_ maravillosa-, añadió ella mientras yo la sentía temblar...

-Pero yo no quiero ser geisha, quiero simplemente seguir siendo Bella-, comencé a replicar a mi madre entre lágrimas, -quiero acudir a la escuela cada día, ayudarte en los campos de arroz cada tarde y acompañarte al mercado cada sábado-, continué diciéndole sin parar de llorar mientras mi madre limpiaba cada una de mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, -quiero ser una niña-, terminé de decirle entre hipos de angustia...

-Lo se amor, lo se-, me respondió mi madre con una serenidad que hasta a mi me sorprendió, -pero te ha tocado madurar antes de tiempo, te ha tocado dejar de ser una niña y prepararte para ser una mujer, ese es tu destino y no debes darle la espalda aunque te duela, vívelo porque es la única vida que tendrás, no pierdas el tiempo lamentándote-, me dijo mi madre abrazándome con fuerza...

El significado de sus palabras solo sería capaz de entenderlo después, con el paso de los años, cuando ya has vivido parte de tu vida dándote cuenta de que es la única que tienes y tendrás...

Antes de lo que a mi me gustaría llegó Jacob san a buscarme. Mi madre se había pasado gran parte de la mañana peinándome y remendando todos aquellos vestidos viejos que tenía para parecer presentable cuando llegase a la _okiya_ de Gion. Después me había bañado frotándome con pasta de arroz para que m piel luciese blanca y brillante. Cuando acabó conmigo, y me miré en el espejo roto que mi madre tenía en su habitación, me costó reconocer a la persona que veía frente a mi, jamás me había visto tan guapa, parecía una delicada flor a la que van a transplantar de maceta y deben tratarla con sumo cuidado para no matarla...

No volvimos a hablar de mi inminente marcha, mi madre se comportaba como si yo fuese a asistir a una fiesta y regresase después para contarle cómo lo había pasado. Nada en su actitud hacía sospechar que esta era una despedida, que ella me estaba preparando para que me llevasen lejos de su lado, lejos de mi hogar, un lugar que me había visto nacer y al que jamás regresaría...

Mi padre solo se dignó a aparecer cuando lo hizo mi _danna_, Jacob san. No porque quisiese despedirse de mi, yo sabía que esa no era la razón ya que él había dejado muy claro que no le importaba nada mi destino, sino porque así lo manda la tradición y las buenas costumbres. El cabeza de familia siempre ha de estar presente cuando un hombre llega al hogar de una mujer casada. Y mi padre había demostrado que cumplía con las tradiciones de manera fiel olvidándose incluso de sus sentimientos, y de su corazón, aunque dudo mucho que lo tuviese y si lo tenía seguramente estaría muerto dentro de su pecho...

-Mis respetos _hahaoya_-, fue la manera como Jacob san saludó a mi madre...

Ocurrió algo muy curioso ya que cuando ella quiso agacharse mostrando su máximo respeto, que era como mandaba la tradición, mi _danna_ no se lo permitió sujetándola con firmeza de las manos para que no se inclinase haciendo él la reverencia por ella...

Por unos instantes ambas nos quedamos congeladas en el sitio, mi padre estaba allí y miraba la escena sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Jacob san estaba cambiando las tradiciones y eso podía significar una grave afrenta para mi padre. Pero finalmente él hizo caso omiso a lo que había visto, seguramente estaba más interesado en recibir el dinero que mi _danna_ le había traído de Gion a cambio de mi persona...

-Dejémonos de formalismos, ya eres parte de esta familia, aquí tienes a la pequeña Sayuri, ¿dónde está mi dinero?-, la sutileza no fue nunca el fuerte de mi padre y quedó demostrado con este simple comentario que él hizo sonriendo abiertamente mientras mi madre temblaba y yo apretaba con fuerza la boca para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de mis ojos sin control...

-Tiene razón, mejor nos vamos antes que anochezca aún nos queda un largo camino que recorrer-, comenzó diciendo Jacob san mientras sacaba un abultado sobre de dentro de su elegante kimono bordado con brocados de oro y plata, -aquí está lo acordado y yo mismo me encargaré de enviarles cada mes una pequeña compensación-, añadió mientras le tendía el sobre a mi padre que no tardó ni un segundo en abrirlo y ponerse a contar el dinero como un usurero...

-Agradecida Jacob san-, fueron las palabras que mi madre le dio a mi _danna_ a modo de despedida...

Estoy segura que a ella le hubiese gustado decirle muchas cosas más pero no quería hacer enfadar a mi padre y mucho menos poner a nuestro invitado en una posición comprometida...

De nuevo Jacob san volvió a sorprendernos a ambas, pero como mi padre estaba entretenido contando el dinero que había en el interior del sobre, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello...

-Cuidaré de ella con mi vida y la mantendré informada regularmente-, le susurró a mi madre mientras se inclinaba ante ella sujetando sus manos con firmeza...

-Cuide bien de mi pequeña-, le susurró mi madre de vuelta y hasta a mi me sorprendió su atrevimiento...

Si mi padre era consciente de tal intercambio de palabras entre ellos sería capaz de abofetear a mi madre en ese mismo instante y lo peor de todo es que estaba en su derecho a hacerlo. Aún así ella se arriesgó...

-Se va a hacer tarde-, fueron las últimas palabras de mi padre mientras miraba a Jacob san. Esta era su manera cortés de indicarle a nuestro visitante que la visita había acabado...

El primero en salir fue mi _danna_, después de darle una última mirada a mi madre con la que le decía sin palabras que confiase en él. Le siguió mi padre dejándonos a mi madre y a mi a solas. Me pareció increíble que en el último momento demostrase esa humanidad...

-Se fuerte mi pequeña Bella, marcha con la cabeza muy alta y no demuestres nunca debilidad en público-, comenzó a decirme mi madre mientras ambas nos mirábamos fijamente, -llora siempre que lo necesites pero a solas, nadie tiene que ser testigo de tu dolor-, continuó diciéndome ella mientras yo luchaba contra las ganas de llorar que tenía en ese momento, -nunca olvides que te amo y que siempre serás mi niña-, fueron las últimas palabras que mi madre me dijo antes de salir de esa casa a la que pensé jamás volvería...

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, con la cabeza alta y las ganas de llorar guardadas bajo llave hasta que fuese el momento de dejarlas salir, recordé a mi Yune y volví corriendo hacia mi habitación para cogerla...

-Ten _okaasan_, quédatela tú para que me recuerdes-, le susurré a mi madre mientras le tendía la muñeca para que la tomase entre sus manos...

-Yo te recordaré siempre mi pequeña Bella, debes llevártela tú porque ella te dará las fuerzas necesarias cuando estas te abandonen-, me susurró mi madre devolviéndome la pequeña muñeca de trapo...

Mi padre no fue capaz de decirme ni un simple –adiós-, de echo se marchó del lugar antes de que Jacob san y yo subiésemos a su elegante _Tuk tuk_, una especie de motocicleta con tres ruedas adaptada para llevar pasajeros, esta idea se copió de Bangkok y hoy en día se usa mucho aquí en Shangai aunque solo por la gente pudiente ya que el precio debe acordarse de antemano...

Mi madre estuvo de pie, en la puerta de nuestra casa, hasta que Jacob san y yo desaparecimos camino abajo. En ese momento recordé las palabras que mi madre me había dicho antes de marchar, -se fuerte y no permitas que nadie sea testigo de tus debilidades-, así que cuadré mis hombres, mantuve mi cabeza altiva y las lágrimas a raya...

-No te reprimas Sayuri Bella-, me susurró mi _danna_ mientras íbamos camino del aeropuerto...

-No se a qué se refiere _danna_-, le contesté dirigiéndome a él con máximo respeto. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería pero no quería mostrarme vulnerable...

-Además mientes fatal-, me dijo él sonriendo. En ese momento yo también sonreí dándome cuenta que llevaba sin hacerlo demasiado tiempo...

-Lo siento _danna-, _fue lo único que le dije intentando ocultar mi turbación...

-Escúchame bien pequeña Bella-, me dijo él obligándome a mirarle fijamente a sus ojos negros como el ónice, -yo nunca te haré daño, seré como el padre que no has tenido-, me confesó él mientras yo luchaba porque sus palabras no me hiciesen llorar, -se que este no es el destino que más te gusta, se que estás asustada, pero créeme cuando te digo que es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar-, me confesó él y sus últimas palabras sembraron una duda en mi, una que tuve que aplacar preguntando aún a sabiendas de que no era lo correcto ni lo más educado...

-¿Está seguro que es lo mejor que me puede pasar?-, le pregunté sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos. De repente la intensidad de su mirada se relajó y en su cara se dibujó la tristeza...

-Si pequeña, porque si yo no hubiese ido a buscarte, tú padre te habría prostituido, o peor aún, te habría entregado a uno de esos desgraciados con dinero que se acuestan con niñas de tu edad sometiéndolas como esposas-...

Las palabras de Jacob san calaron tan profundo en mi corazón y en mi alma que de repente sentí que se abría un enorme agujero en mi pecho provocándome un dolor tal que tuve que llevar mis manos al lugar donde mi corazón latía tan deprisa que creía se iba a salir de mi pecho...

En ese momento mis sospechas, esas que yo había tenido respecto a mi padre se hicieron reales, él tenía claro que de una manera u otra iba a sacar beneficio de mi persona. También recordé las palabras de mi madre esa misma mañana, cuando ambas estábamos tumbadas en mi cama, -este destino es mejor que cualquier otro-, ella también intuía lo que pasaría si la casa de té de Gion no me aceptaba...

-Siento haberte dañado con mis palabras pequeña Bella, pero creo que era mejor para ti saber porqué pienso que tú destino será mucho mejor conmigo y con la _onna geisha_ Taianne-, me dijo Jacob san cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no hablaba, mi mirada se había quedado perdida en algún punto inconcreto de ninguna parte...

-¿Cómo supo usted de mi, _danna_?-, le pregunté de repente con suma curiosidad. No acababa de entender como un hombre así se había dejado caer por una aldea miserable de Shangai...

-Desde hace años mi esposa y yo visitamos las aldeas más humildes buscando pequeñas que, como tú, son sometidas a un futuro incierto y desagradable-, me explicó él mirándome fijamente yo solo le escuchaba sin pronunciar palabra, estaba demasiado absorbida por la historia, -Taianne lleva muchos años recogiendo aquellas niñas que yo le entrego, algunas acaban siendo adoptadas por familias buenas que les dan todo el amor que las suyas no les dieron, y otras como tú son instruidas como _geiko_ o geishas, un honor que a ti ahora no te lo parece y que solo verás con el paso del tiempo-, continuó diciéndome él sin dejar de mirarme...

-¿Porqué su esposa y usted hacen esto?-, me atreví a preguntarle sin importarme si era demasiado osada. A fin de cuentas mi padre ya no estaba aquí para recordarme a cada momento las estúpidas tradiciones...

-Mi esposa Mameha, que así se llama, y yo tuvimos hace unos años una preciosa bebé-, comenzó a contarme mi _danna_, se notaba que le temblaba la voz pero aún así no detuvo su relato...

Ella es japonesa y yo occidental, nuestro amor fue muy problemático al principio porque su familia se oponía en rotundo, ni mi dinero, ni mi amor por ella eran suficientes para su familia que veían una deshonra que su única hija se desposase con un hombre de Nueva York...

Al final su familia aceptó el casamiento cuando mi preciosa mujer quedó en cinta. Nos extrañó que su familia, tan conservadora y tradicional, aceptase de buen grado que su hija estuviese embarazada cuando les había costado tanto aceptar que nos amábamos...

Todo fue de maravilla. Su padre comenzó a tratarme como a un hijo e incluso nos construyeron un hogar al lado del de ellos durante todo el tiempo que duró el embarazo de mi Mameha. Nunca quisimos saber el sexo del bebé hasta su nacimiento, nos daba igual lo que fuese con tal de que naciese sano...

Nueve meses después nació nuestra niña, una preciosa bebé que tenía los rasgos orientales de su madre mezclados con los míos occidentales. Sus pequeños ojos verdes rasgados y su pelo rubio como el trigo en verano. Ella se convirtió en nuestra alegría, en el centro de nuestra vida...

Decidimos que nuestra pequeña pasase su infancia en Kioto, ya que yo tenía importantes negocios allí, así sus abuelos maternos podrían disfrutar de su nieta a la que parecía adoraban...

-¿Parecía?-, le pregunté yo interrumpiendo su historia...

En ese momento él me volvió a mirar fijamente y pude ver reflejada en su cara toda la tristeza que cargaba su corazón...

-Sí, parecía-, me respondió él a media voz y continuó con el relato...

Cuando nuestra pequeña cumplió doce años, los mismo que tienes tú ahora, decidimos que había llegado el momento de regresar a Nueva York. A los padres de Mameha no les hizo mucha gracia la noticia de nuestra marcha, pero ya lo habíamos decidido, tanto mi esposa como yo deseábamos que nuestra niña tuviese una educación occidental. Preparamos nuestro viaje pero cuando llegó el día de partir, una fría mañana de octubre, nuestra pequeña había desaparecido y sus abuelos junto a ella...

-Oh-, se me escapó un incontrolable jadeo que tuve que aplacar colocando mi mano sobre mis labios, -¿ellos se la llevaron?-, me atreví a preguntar...

-Nunca lo supimos-, me respondió él con la voz cargada de dolor, -la buscamos durante años pero jamás encontramos rastro de ella ni de sus abuelos maternos-, me dijo él con tristeza...

-¿Es por eso que ayudáis a niñas desfavorecidas como yo?-, le pregunté una vez que todas las piezas del puzzle acabaron encajando en mi cabeza...

-Sí-, me respondió él regalándome por primera vez una cálida sonrisa...

-¿Y porqué no tenéis otro bebé?-, le pregunté volviéndome cada vez más osada a la par que curiosa...

-No podemos, mi esposa quedó estéril después del nacimiento de nuestra pequeña-, me dijo él con dolor...

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu pequeña?-, le pregunté con ávida curiosidad y mucho dolor. La historia me había conmovido más de lo que esperaba...

-_Aiko Akemi_, que significa "niña del amor hermosa"-, me dijo él mientras se limpiaba una lágrima traicionera que resbaló rápido a lo largo de su mejilla...

-Rezaré por ella-, le dije colocando mi mano delicadamente sobre la de él que descansaba sobre su pierna...

-Gracias Bella-, me agradeció él después de sujetar mi mano entre la suya mientras sus ojos negros y ahora brillantes de emoción se clavaban en los míos marrones...

_GION_

**Hola gente wuapa...aquí les dejo otro capítulo de ésta historia que tanto parece gustarles y que a mi, aunque no lo crean, me está aportando un montón de sensaciones nuevas que no sabía que tenía...suena raro pero es lo que me está pasando con cada letra que escribo tengo la sensación de meterme cada vez más dentro de la piel de Bella...espero que a ustedes les pase lo mismo mientras leen...**

**Ya les dije que Jacob no era mala persona...espero que ahora se hayan dado cuenta de ello escuchando su historia...en el siguiente capítulo llegarán a Gion, aún no se encontrará con Edward porque primero tiene que pasar por su etapa de maiko o aprendiz...pero aparecerá pronto...**

**Nos seguimos leyendo con "El Diario de Edward Cullen"...entramos directamente en el último libro, Amanecer, donde haré una versión libre de la historia que todas conocemos y donde por fin habrá sexo...**

**Amiga Lucia529, se que lees todas mis locuras y me dejas tus comentarios...te escribo por aquí para avisarte que no te puedo responder a los mensajes porque tienes la recepción de mensajes desactivada...revísalo para que te pueda agradecer, como hago con todas aquellas personas que comentan, tu dedicación y opiniones...**

**Besos ****キス**


	5. Chapter 5

**LA DELICADA ORQUIDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 5 **

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...la felicidad no es algo que merezcamos. Cuando la vida va bien es un regalo inesperado. No puede durar siempre...

* * *

**GION**

Llegamos al aeropuerto _Pudong_ de Shangai justo a tiempo para coger el vuelo de la compañía _Shangai Airlines_ rumbo al aeropuerto de _Kansai_ ubicado en la isla de _Okinawa_, ya que no había vuelo directo a Kioto. La duración del vuelo sería de dos horas y diez minutos aproximadamente. Una vez que llegásemos a Kansai subiríamos en el _Haruka Express_ que nos llevaría en un tiempo de 73 minutos hasta la estación de Kioto. Me fue contando Jacob san mientras corríamos por el enorme aeropuerto internacional de Shangai hacia la puerta de embarque con nuestros billetes de primera clase en la mano...

-¿Estás bien Sayuri Bella?-, me preguntó mi _danna_ una vez que nos acomodamos en nuestros enormes asientos de cuero de primera clase y mientras yo miraba a un lado y al otro con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mi muñeca Yune fuertemente apretada bajo mi brazo...

-Si, es que es la primera vez que subo en avión-, le susurré a Jacob san con mi rostro ligeramente ruborizado por mi confesión...

-No es algo que deba avergonzarte-, me dijo él sonriéndome con mucha ternura, -te mostraré un mundo que jamás has visto y te prometo que te resultará fascinante, me encargaré de que lo disfrutes a cada momento y te protegeré para que nunca jamás sufras por nada, ni por nadie-, añadió mi _danna_ mientras sujetaba mi mano entre la suya y la apretaba ligeramente. Su toque, más que molestarme, me agradó y me reconfortó...

Durante el tiempo que duró el viaje desde Shangai hasta Okinawa Jacob san me iba contando cómo haríamos para llegar hasta Gion, que era nuestro destino final. Como llegábamos por la tarde noche, Jacob san me comentó que esa noche la pasaríamos en su casa así podría conocer a su esposa _Mameha_. Jacob le había hablado mucho de mi y ella estaba deseando conocerme. Y a la mañana siguiente iríamos directamente a la _Okiya_ de Taianne, y allí me quedaría hasta finalizar mi formación convirtiéndome en _Geiko_ o _Geisha_. La idea seguía sin parecer fabulosa pero después de saber lo que mi padre tenía previsto para mi y mi futuro, me parecía una opción más que aceptable e intentaría aprender y cumplir con todo aquello que me ordenasen para que mi madre se sintiese orgullosa de mi...

-¿Estás muy callada?-, me preguntó Jacob san cuando ya habíamos llegado a Okinawa, al aeropuerto de Kansai y nos dirigimos a la estación para subir al expreso que nos llevaría a Kioto...

-Ahora mismo pensaba en mi _okaasan_-, le respondí a mi _danna_. Siempre me había considerado una persona muy sincera y cuando me preguntaban sobre mis pensamientos pues decía lo que de verdad pensaba. Mamá siempre me regañaba diciéndome que no tenía porque ser tan transparente, y tampoco era necesario decir realmente lo que una pensaba, pero yo no podía evitar hacerlo...

-Te prometo que la mantendré informada de tus avances y progresos-, me dijo él mirándome fijamente con esos enormes ojos negros que decían muchas más cosas sin palabras, solo con una mirada...

-¿Volveré alguna vez a verla?-, me atreví a preguntarle sin dejar de mirarle a esos preciosos ojos que me infundían tanta confianza...

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que así sea-, me respondió él y sus palabras me tranquilizaron y me hicieron ser un poco más optimista respecto al futuro incierto que se me presentaba delante. Me aferraría a esa posibilidad cada vez que me sintiese desfallecer. Ese sería el motor que me ayudaría a seguir adelante aunque no se cumpliese nunca, pero la esperanza no se debe perder jamás...

Subimos al Haruka Express que nos llevaría a la ciudad de Kioto en 73 minutos. Pensé que el trayecto se me iba a hacer demasiado largo ya que mi _danna_ se había quedado dormido y yo no tenía nadie con quien hablar. Pero cuando el moderno tren abandonó la estación y salimos a cielo abierto, quedé sorprendida con todo aquello que veían mis ojos...

Kioto es una de las ciudades más pobladas de Japón, ubicada en la región de Kansai y comprende ciudades como Osaka, Nara y Kobe. Toda la ciudad estaba cubierta de colorido, el que le daban su variedad de flores perfectamente podadas y cuidadas convirtiendo las calles en inmensos jardines cromáticos y aromáticos. Las flores que más se veían era la Camelia y la Azalea que contrastaban perfectamente con el Cerezo, que es la flor por excelencia de Japón y que está en su máximo apogeo entre los meses de marzo y abril, que se celebra el llamado _Hanami_ que significa "contemplación de las flores". Aún no era la época pero se veían cerezos por algunas calles...

Recordé que mi madre me había leído una vez un libro sobre monumentos importantes en el mundo, aprovechando que la maestra también nos estaba enseñando sobre ello en la escuela. Mi _okaasan_ me contó que los monumentos históricos de Kioto fueron nombrados "patrimonio de la humanidad" por la Unesco y yo comencé a ver algunos de esos monumentos de los que mi madre me había hablado y que yo solo había visto en los libros...

Jacob san se despertó justo cuando estábamos llegando a la estación de Kioto, que era el lugar donde se agrupaban gran parte de esos monumentos así que me fue explicando aquellos que veíamos...

-Mira Bella ese es el _Kiyomizudera_ o Templo del agua pura-, me explicó Jacob san señalando un imponente templo levantado sobre pilares de piedra desde donde se podía contemplar toda la ciudad, -el templo toma su nombre de las cascadas que bajan de las colinas cercanas-, continuó explicándome él mientras yo miraba la hermosa edificación, -existe una creencia popular que dice "saltar de la plataforma de Kiyomizu" donde se supone que si uno salta y sobrevive se le concede un deseo-, me explicó Jacob san y fue cuando yo le miré sorprendida...

-¿Alguien ha sobrevivido?-, le pregunté mientras centraba mi mirada nuevamente en el edificio intentando hacerme a la idea de cuanta distancia podía haber desde allí hasta el suelo...

-Es posible-, dijo él como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, -hay como 13 metros y justo debajo una enorme y mullida alfombra de vegetación. Hay personas que lo han logrado, aunque hoy en día es una práctica que está prohibida-, me explicó él mientras yo seguía mirando el templo e imaginando a alguien lanzándose desde allí...

Continuamos observando el paisaje hasta llegar a un lugar que me pareció tan mágico como maravilloso. Jacob san se dio cuenta de la expresión que yo tenía en la cara mientras contemplaba esa escena que tan surrealista me parecía así que me explicó que era lo que estaba viendo y que tan embelesada me tenía...

-Ese es el llamado _Kinkaku-ji_ o Templo del pabellón de oro-, me explicó mi _danna_ mientras yo era incapaz de apartar mis ojos de tanta belleza, -como verás es una edificación de tres plantas, las dos superiores están recubiertas de oro puro, y en la planta inferior está la llamada "cámara de aguas", una enorme habitación abierta rodeada de barandas que se asienta sobre el _Kiokochi_ o espejo de agua. En este estanque existen numerosas piedras e islas que representan la historia de la creación budista-, continuó explicándome él aprovechando que el expreso había efectuado una parada y podíamos observar el templo en toda su plenitud...

-¿Hay monjes?-, le pregunté cuando vi salir a un monje budista del interior para perderse después en el inmenso jardín japonés adyacente al templo...

-Sí, porque ahora lo usan los budistas para llevar a cabo su meditación zen-, me explicó Jacob san una vez que el expreso reanudó nuevamente la marcha...

-Esta ciudad es preciosa-, le dije a mi _danna_ con total sinceridad...

-¿Te la habías imaginado así?-, me preguntó él...

-Conocía de algunos monumentos por los libros que solía leer con mi madre pero realmente es mucho más impactante cuando se ven en vivo-, le respondí realmente emocionada y hasta conmovida. Solo tenía una pena, que no podía disfrutar junto a mi _okaasan_ de tanta belleza, ella y yo siempre imaginábamos que algún día las visitaríamos juntas...

-Aún te quedan muchas cosas bonitas por ver y descubrir-, me susurró Jacob san regalándome una de sus preciosas sonrisas...

Llegamos por fin a la moderna estación de Kioto (_Kioto-Eki)_. Un gigantesco edificio de diseño futurista que incorpora un complejo con centros comerciales, cines y restaurantes. Me parecía sorprendente que a solo unos pocos kilómetros habíamos sido testigos de los vestigios dejados por los antepasados nipones en forma de templos, y ahora nos encontrábamos en el interior de un moderno edificio que parecía fuera de lugar en el conjunto...

Esta vez un coche lujoso esperaba por nosotros a la entrada de la estación. Un hombre oriental perfectamente uniformado saludó cordialmente a Jacob san y después hizo lo mismo conmigo inclinándose levemente. Cuando quise corresponder a su gesto mi _danna_ me lo impidió dejándome confundida...

-Aquí no es necesario que te inclines en señal de respeto ante alguien del servicio, ya no eres una campesina, ahora eres una _maiko_ y eso significa que es a ti a quien le deben respeto-, me explicó Jacob san una vez que entramos en el interior del lujoso vehículo. Todo a nuestro alrededor era lujoso, me sentía incómoda solo con sentarme sobre esos delicados sillones de cuero, como si pudiese estropearlos solo con el roce...

-No sabía que ser aprendiz a Geisha suponía que los demás tenían que respetarme-, le indiqué a mi _danna_ mientras miraba a un lado y al otro fascinada por todo aquello que veía...

-Acostúmbrate Sayuri Bella, ahora eres una persona respetada que se va a formar en el más exquisito arte para convertirte en una artista del entretenimiento-, me explicó él mirándome fijamente...

-¿Y como sabe él que yo soy aprendiz para Geisha?-, le pregunté a Jacob san con curiosidad...

-No lo sabe, es para que te vayas acostumbrando-, me respondió él y se me debió quedar una cara muy rara porque Jacob san estalló en una sonora carcajada y acabé riendo yo también...

El sol ya había comenzado a caer sobre la ciudad una vez que llegamos al barrio de Gion. Un lugar ruidoso y luminoso en contraste con la serenidad de la ciudad de Kioto. Aquí parecía que todo era fiesta, tanto de día como de noche, la gente iba y venía hablando animadamente, riendo, comiendo e incluso bebiendo en la misma calle...

-Tranquila, acabarás acostumbrándote-, me comentó mi _danna_ entendiendo mi turbación, -nosotros vamos a un barrio más tranquilo, el _hanamachi_ o barrio de las flores, allí es donde está la _okiya_ de _onna geisga _Taianne y mi casa-, añadió él...

-¿Vives cerca de la _okiya_?-, le pregunté sintiéndome de repente algo más tranquila...

-Si Sayuri Bella, y podrás venir a visitarnos siempre que lo desees igual que yo te visitaré a ti-, me respondió él y mi sonrisa debió de conmoverle porque pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y después de acercarme levemente a su cuerpo besó la base de mi cabeza con ternura, como un padre hace con su hija, ese gesto me reconfortó tanto que se me escapó una lágrima que cayó sobre la pierna de Jacob San, -todo irá bien pequeña Bella, llora todo lo que quieras y así las lágrimas barrerán el dolor-, me susurró él cuando se percató de esa solitaria lágrima que mojó la cara tela de su pantalón. Sus palabras fueron el detonante que hizo que mis ojos se abnegaran en lágrimas hasta que llegamos a casa de mi _danna_, momento en que me recompuse para no causar mala impresión a Mameha que era la esposa de Jacob san...

-Preciosa Bella-, exclamó Mameha cuando me vio descender del coche. Se acercó hasta mi rápidamente y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Por un momento su aroma me recordó a mi madre y tuve que luchar por no llorar nuevamente, -eres más linda de cómo te imaginé-, añadió ella una vez que me separó levemente de su cuerpo para mirarme...

Era una mujer realmente bella, sus rasgos orientales la hacían parecer una delicada muñeca de porcelana de grandes ojos negros, marcados pómulos enrojecidos, diminuta boca pintada de rosa y una espesa cabellera negra que caía suelta sobre sus hombros...

-Mi amada esposa-, la saludó Jacob san, una vez que ella me soltó, y yo quedé fascinada viendo como la abrazaba delicadamente estrechándola entre sus brazos. Entre ellos había un amor palpable, en ese momento deseé encontrar algún día a la persona adecuada con la que yo pudiese compartir y sentir ese tipo de amor, una relación que yo jamás vi entre mis padres debido a las absurdas tradiciones que mi padre se empeña en seguir manteniendo...

Entramos dentro del confortable hogar que era muy diferente a mi casa de Shangai. Esta tenía habitaciones separadas entre si por sólidas paredes que nada tenían que ver con las finas _fusumas _que separaban cada estancia en mi casa. El suelo no estaba cubierto por tatami sino por placas de cerámica y alfombras de colores. La cocina estaba separada del salón en el que había sillones y hasta une enorme televisión de plasma. Las habitaciones tenían camas e incluso había un baño completo dentro de la casa. Y lo que más llamó mi atención fue que no tenía que quitarme los zapatos para entrar, ellos no compartían esa tradición oriental...

-¿Es algo distinta a lo que estás acostumbrada, verdad?-, me preguntó la esposa de Jacob san mientras me enseñaba la confortable vivienda...

-Un poco no, totalmente distinta-, exclamé yo mientras entrábamos a la que sería mi habitación por esa noche...

-Nos gusta mantener las tradiciones occidentales de Jacob, ya que al final no nos mudamos, pues decidimos traer algo de occidente aquí, a Gion-, me explicó ella. Pude notar como le tembló la voz levemente mientras recordaba el motivo por el que al final nunca regresaron a Nueva York, como tenían previsto en un principio antes de que su hija desapareciese...

-Siempre hemos tenido la esperanza de que nuestra Aiko Akemi vuelva, es por eso que no queremos irnos de Gion-, esta vez habló Jacob san que en ese momento entraba al dormitorio donde estábamos su esposa y yo...

-Tengo el presentimiento de que la volveremos a ver-, susurró Mameha mientras su esposo la abrazaba con ternura...

-¿Cuánto hace que desapareció?-, les pregunté con cautela, era un tema muy delicado y no deseaba hacerles sufrir más de lo que ya habían sufrido...

-Hace ya doce años, tenía tu edad cuando desapareció-, me explicó Mameha mientras su esposo la tenía fuertemente abrazada...

-Hoy tendrá unos veinticuatro años-, me aclaró Jacob san mostrando la misma entereza que su esposa aunque ya se sabe que la procesión va por dentro...

-Este era su dormitorio y ahora será el tuyo-, me dijo Mameha con una preciosa y sincera sonrisa adornando su delicado rostro...

-Me siento muy honrada-, le respondí y me incliné mostrándole el máximo respeto que pude, esa mujer se lo merecía...

-Eres una niña muy especial-, me susurró Mameha mientras me ayudaba a ponerme derecha nuevamente...

Esa noche pude darme un relajante baño en esa enorme bañera que ellos tenían en su cuarto de baño, Mameha se entretuvo lavándome el cabello y frotando mi cuerpo para eliminar toda suciedad después de un largo viaje. Me regaló un pijama que había sido de su hija así como una gran cantidad de bonitos vestidos que ella celosamente guardaba y que también habían pertenecido a Aiko alegando que así estaría muy hermosa siempre que viniese a visitarles o ellos fuesen a buscarme para sacarme de paseo. La idea de saber que podría entrar y salir de vez en cuando de la _okiya_ me hacía inmensamente feliz...

Mameha era una cocinera estupenda. Como ya me había dicho su esposo. Y lo comprobé con una deliciosa cena que ella me explicó que era lasaña, un plato típico de Italia consistente en unas placas de pasta rellenas de carne especiada y tomate. Nunca había comido algo como eso y me pareció delicioso...

Esa noche dormí placidamente sobre una cómoda cama con sábanas y una manta de pelo muy calentita que me sumió en un sueño profundo hasta la mañana siguiente que Mameha me despertó con dulzura para ir a desayunar.

Ya era casi mediodía. Me levanté sobresaltada pensando que quizás había dormido demasiado y la _onna geisha_ se enojaría conmigo por no presentarme temprano en la _okiya_. Pero Jacob san me dijo que no debía preocuparme, que Taianne me recibiría en la tarde y así podría pasar el día con ellos, una idea que me hizo muy feliz...

Si la cena me había parecido exquisita, el desayuno no lo fue menos. Jamás había visto tanta comida junta sobre una mesa. Bollos que Mameha me explicó que se llamaban croasant y que eran típicos de París, un líquido de color naranja que tenía cierto regusto entre dulce y amargo que ella me dijo que era zumo de naranja, y unos panes tostados a los que se aplicaba una pasta blanca que me dijo se llamaba mantequilla. Estaba todo tan rico que cuando acabé de comer tuve que salir a caminar un rato para que mi tripa bajase de volumen...

Pasé toda la tarde dejando que Mameha me peinase y me preparase para presentarme frente a la _onna geisha _Taianne. Después que acabó conmigo y me miré en el espejo sentí lo mismo que cuando mi madre me preparó para el viaje, estaba tan linda que apenas era capaz de reconocerme...

-Gracias Mameha-, le susurré a modo de agradecimiento después que ella terminó con la tarea de ponerme guapa...

-Soy yo la que te agradece a ti todo, mi pequeña Bella-, me respondió ella mirándome fijamente con sus expresivos ojos negros brillantes de emoción...

-No entiendo-, le dije extrañada...

-Me has hecho revivir el recuerdo de mi pequeña Aiko Akemi-, me respondió ella mientras se limpiaba una lágrima solitaria que resbalaba a lo largo de su mejilla...

-Lo siento, no era mi intención ponerla triste-, me disculpé ayudándola a secar sus lágrimas que ahora caían sin control...

-No es tristeza, su recuerdo es un regalo para mi corazón que por un rato a latido de alegría-, me contestó ella sonriendo...

Un rato después salimos los tres rumbo a la casa de té de Taianne. Me hizo mucha ilusión que Mameha nos quisiese acompañar, con ella cerca me sentía más protegida, como si fuese mi madre...

El trayecto desde la casa de Jacob san y Mameha hasta la _okiya_ lo hicimos a pie, otro detalle que me gustó porque significaba que podría ir yo a visitarlos siempre que quisiese, o pudiese. Antes de salir de su casa, Mameha y Jacob san me habían dicho que guardarían esa habitación para cuando yo fuese a verlos, que desde ese mismo momento ya era mía. Era la primera vez que tenía mi propio dormitorio así que se lo agradecí de una manera muy occidental, como me salió del corazón, dándoles un abrazo en el que acabamos fundidos los tres...

Caminamos a lo largo de la calle _Hanamikoji_, y justo en la esquina de esa calle Jacob san me dijo que se encontraba la casa de té más famosa de todo Gion , la casa de té _Ichiriki_. Una imponente edificación de altos muros, jardines interiores y salas de tatami. Construida en madera con placas de bambú, o también llamadas _inu yarai_, situadas en su fachada. Ventanas cubiertas que protegen la intimidad sobre todo aquello que ocurre en su interior...

-Vamos pequeña Saruyi Bella, ya tendrás tiempo de conocer la casa de té _Ichiriki_, aquí será donde ejerzas tu función de aprendiz hasta llegar a ser geisha-, me dijo Jacob san cuando se dio cuenta de que me había quedado parada mirando la enorme y majestuosa edificación que tenía delante. Cuando escuché que dijo que este sería el lugar donde trabajaría, un leve temblor recorrió mi cuerpo de cabeza a pies, pero decidí ignorarlo y continué caminando...

Caminamos unos minutos más hasta llegar a la _okiya Iwasaki_, el hogar que me acogería durante todo el tiempo que durase mi formación. La que sería mi nueva casa, mi hogar. Estaba absorta mirando el delicado edificio construido en madera con flores de colores adornando cada una de sus tres plantas, hasta que una voz delicada y suave me sacó de mis pensamientos...

-Bienvenida a casa Sayuri Bella-...

**Hola gente wuapa...aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo...espero que no les aburra tanta referencia histórica que hago en el fic, recuerden que la finalidad de esta historia es acercarles un poco más a ese mundo oriental que tantos secretos esconde y de paso conocer un poco mejor algunos lugares mágicos...Bella ya llegó a la okiya y ahora comenzará su formación...aún no aparece Edward pero no desesperen que él llegará...**

**Nos seguimos leyendo con "El diario de Edward Cullen" e "Instinto Básico"...así como algún que otro OS que me saque de la manga...ya me conocen...**

**Besos ****キス**


	6. Chapter 6

**LA DELICADA ORQUIDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 6 **

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...si quieres tener algo aprende a esperar, y cuando lo tengas hallarás la felicidad...

* * *

Caminamos unos minutos más hasta llegar a la _okiya Iwasaki_, el hogar que me acogería durante todo el tiempo que durase mi formación. La que sería mi nueva casa, mi hogar. Estaba absorta mirando el delicado edificio construido en madera con flores de colores adornando cada una de sus tres plantas, hasta que una voz delicada y suave me sacó de mis pensamientos...

-Bienvenida a casa Sayuri Bella-...

Salió a recibirnos una mujer muy hermosa. Su rostro de piel blanca como la luna llena resplandecía adornado por una enorme y sincera sonrisa que confortó mi corazón y aplacó mis nervios. Esos que intentaba esconder de todos y que se hacían cada vez más latentes a medida que se acercaba el momento de conocer a la mujer que tenía delante, la _Onna Geisha_, Taianne, la dueña de la _okiya_ en la que pasaré los próximos años de mi vida, y la persona que será como una segunda madre para mi...

Su aspecto distaba mucho a como yo la había imaginado en un principio. Tenía el pelo negro como el azabache y lo llevaba recogido en un alto moño que no era sofisticado pero que se veía bastante elegante. Su rostro estaba apenas cubierto de maquillaje resaltando su belleza natural, una belleza que su a su edad, más o menos debía de tener alrededor de cincuenta años, no había perdido ni un ápice de su esplendor de antaño. Sus ojos rasgados eran de un exquisito color marrón miel. Su cuerpo aún conservaba las exuberantes curvas que en algún momento hicieron perder la cabeza a algún hombre y que ahora estaban ligeramente menos acentuadas pero seguían siendo atractivas. Lo que más llamaba la atención de Taianne san era su elegancia natural, cada uno de sus movimientos eran tan suaves y precisos que parecía bailaba una danza exquisita, y su tono de voz era tan suave y melódico que daba la sensación de que cantaba en vez de hablar...

-Tu debes de ser la pequeña Saruyi san-, me dijo mientras yo, muy respetuosamente, me inclinaba ante ella demostrándole mi educación...

-Si señora-, le respondí con timidez mientras mantenía mis ojos fijos en el suelo dándome cuenta que Taianne calzaba unos zuecos de madera y laca de suela baja que se llamaban _zori, _y que solían usar las geishas,y sobre los que mi madre una vez me había hablado y yo solo había visto en los libros...

Mientras ella me ayudaba a ponerme nuevamente derecha levantando levemente mi rostro con su dedo índice, pude apreciar la delicada tela de su kimono, los típicos usados por las geishas, éste era de color rojo con bordados en oro que dibujaban flores de loto sobre la seda de encaje, el corte era elegante cayendo hasta los pies y sus mangas se ajustaban ligeramente a sus finas muñecas...

-Nada de señora-, me dijo ella una vez que mis ojos enfocaron su rostro que me sonreía con amabilidad, -desde ahora quiero que me llames Tai-, continuó diciéndome mientras yo asentía ligeramente con la cabeza escuchándola, -o si lo prefieres puedes llamarme _okaasan_, aunque entendería que no quisieras hacerlo porque yo no soy tu madre-, terminó de decirme ella mientras colocaba con delicadeza un mechón de mi pelo que se había salido del recogido que me había ello Mameha...

-Yo prefiero que me llame Sayuri Bella, o Bella a secas-, le dije en un susurro mientras sentía como mi rostro se calentaba ligeramente tiñéndose de un incontrolable rubor...

-Haremos una cosa-, me dijo ella mientras caminaba conmigo hacia el interior de la _okiya_ con su mano sobre mis hombros mientras Jacob san y Mameha nos seguían muy de cerca, -aquí en la casa serás solo Bella, y cuando te muestres en público durante tu periodo de _Maiko_ o aprendiz, serás Sayuri Bella-, continuó diciéndome ella sin dejar de sonreír, ahora estábamos paradas en el centro de un enorme patio rodeado de pórticos en cuyo centro se encontraba una preciosa fuente de guijarros humedecidos por el incesante caer del agua sobre ellos produciendo un sonido bastante agradable y relajante, -¿te parece bien?-, me preguntó, y por un momento me sorprendió que ella quisiese saber mi opinión, que quisiese respetarla y conocerla...

-Claro _okasan Tai_-, le respondí usando el nombre que yo sabía a ella le gustaría oír, su sonrisa me confirmó que efectivamente le agradaba que yo me dirigiese a ella de esa manera...

-¿Cómo se llamará cuando se convierta en _Geiko_?-, preguntó con curiosidad Jacob san. A mi también se me había pasado por la cabeza la pregunta pero no la hice por respeto. Mi madre me había enseñado a no adelantarme a las cosas hasta que ellas me encontraran a mi primero...

-Una vez que se convierta en _Geiko_ o Geisha, el nombre se lo pondrá su _hokan_-, le respondió ella mientras nos servían un _hiyazake_ o sake helado, una bebida que se agradecía porque la tarde estaba algo calurosa...

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta pequeña Bella?-, me preguntó Taianne mientras yo miraba embelesada con qué delicadeza servía el sake en los _ochoko_ o vasos de cerámica destinados a tal fin. Se veía que tenía práctica y una innata elegancia para hacerlo...

-¿Qué es un _hokan_?-, le pregunté ya que jamás había escuchado esa palabra...

-Será la persona encargada de tu formación, tu tutor-, me aclaró ella mientras acababa de servir la fría bebida dándosela en primer lugar a Jacob san, después a su esposa Mameha y por último a mi, quedando ella relegada al final como manda la tradición y las costumbres...

-¿Será un hombre?-, le preguntó Jacob san pareciendo sorprendido por eso...

-Si, tenemos los mejores _hokan_ en nuestra _okiya_ y para la pequeña Bella tengo el mejor de ellos-, le contestó Taianne a mi _danna_ que aún no parecía muy convencido con eso de que un hombre me enseñase las artes propias de una geisha...

-¿Le conozco?-, preguntó Jacob san con su expresión de cara seria, preocupada, como un padre que se inquieta de que su hija pequeña esté en compañía de un hombre mayor...

-Tranquilo Jacob san, este tutor es el mejor de todos los que tengo, lleva conmigo algún tiempo, y estará con la pequeña Bella cuando ella haya superado su etapa de _Shikomi_ y pase a su etapa de _Minarai_ o formación-, le explicó Taianne, con una sonrisa en su cara consciente de la preocupación de mi _danna_ por mi, mientras Jacob san la escuchaba y asentía con su cabeza aunque no terminaba de parecer convencido...

-Estará bien _shujin_-, le susurró Mahema al oído a Jacob san llamándole cariñosamente "esposo" en japonés...

-Lo se _kanai_-, le contestó él mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa a su mujer a la que había llamado cariñosamente "esposa"...

-No te preocupes Jacob san, el periodo de la pequeña Bella como aprendiz durará cinco años, será cuando cumpla los dieciocho que conocerá a Edward san, su tutor, para mi él es como un _musuko _-, le explicó Tainanne a mi _danna_ para que se quedase tranquilo usando la palabra japonesa para designar a un hijo de sangre, -mientras tanto yo me ocuparé de su etapa de aprendiz-, añadió ahora mirándome a mi fijamente mientras me regalaba una de sus tiernas sonrisas...

Hablaron durante un rato entre ellos mientras yo casi no escuchaba nada de lo que decían porque estaba absorta mirando alrededor, queriendo familiarizarme con la que será mi casa desde ese momento...

Estaba sentada en una delicada silla de mimbre que hacía juego con la mesa occidental en la que estábamos bebiendo el sake. A mi alrededor todo era serenidad y belleza acompañados por el leve murmullo del agua de la fuente cayendo sobre los guijarros romos que llenaban el fondo de la misma...

Nos encontrábamos en el centro de la _okiya_, en el corazón de la casa de té, el patio, y desde aquí se accedía a todas las dependencias. Tres plantas que rodeaban el patio abierto como si lo abrazasen y desde donde se veían las puertas cerradas de las diferentes estancias. La construcción era muy occidental con apenas vestigios orientales. Imaginaba que en el interior de la casa se apreciaría algo mejor estos rasgos propios de la cultura japonesa característicos de nuestras construcciones...

-¿Estás lista?-, la voz de Jacob san me sacó de mis pensamientos dándome cuenta que la reunión ya había llegado a su fin, estaba empezando a anochecer y era hora de que me separase de ellos para comenzar mi nueva vida...

-Creo que si-, respondí con cierta timidez mientras sentía como la mano cálida y suave de Mameha envolvía las mías sujetándolas y apretándolas con cariño...

-Recuerda que puedes venir a visitarnos cuando te apetezca y no olvides que nosotros vendremos a menudo, Jacob viaja mucho así que será estupendo tenerte a mi lado, nos haremos compañía-, me dijo Mameha con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara mientras yo la miraba perdiéndome en la profundidad de sus rasgados ojos negros...

-Podrás salir y entrar a tu antojo, esto no es una cárcel-, intervino Taianne en la conversación apoyando así lo que decía la esposa de Jacob san...

-Pero tienes que cumplir con tus clases-, añadió Jacob san pareciendo un padre preocupado por la educación de un hijo...

-Por supuesto _danna_, seré la alumna más aplicada-, le respondí yo mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza ante él...

-Desde ahora eres mi _musume_-, dijo Taianne mientras se acercaba hasta mí y me envolvía con su brazo delicadamente...

Que me llamase "hija" significó para mi mucho más de lo que pensaba y tuve que luchar para que las lágrimas no inundasen mi mirada mientras tragaba saliva e intentaba deshacer el enorme nudo de emoción que se había formado en la boca de mi estómago...

Acompañamos a Jacob san y Mameha hasta la salida recorriendo el mismo camino que hicimos al entrar. Atravesamos el patio hasta llegar a una pequeña estancia donde se encontraba la puerta que comunicaba con la calle. En esta pequeña habitación solo había un espejo bajo el que descansaba un pequeño mueble, y un perchero donde los visitantes dejaban sus abrigos o paraguas en caso de llevarlos. Era lo que los occidentales llaman un recibidor y que para nosotros es el llamado _Genkan_, el lugar más importante de la casa donde los visitantes se descalzaban antes de entrar aunque aquí no hacía falta porque se accedía directamente al patio...

-Bueno querida Bella, te enseñaré la que será tu habitación y te presentaré a tu nueva compañera de cuarto, a la que desde ahora servirás y atenderás aprendiendo de ella e intentando imitarla-, me explicó Taianne mientras atravesábamos nuevamente el patio en dirección al interior de la casa, una vez que mi _danna_ y su esposa se marcharon...

Nada más atravesar el patio llegamos a una puerta que solo estaba cubierta por unas cortinas de tela de color rojo y negro, cuando las atravesamos llegamos a otro recibidor o _genkan_ aunque algo más reducido que el de la entrada. El suelo que pisábamos era de madera así que Tai me indicó que debía quitarme los zapatos y colocarme unas sandalias de bambú que ella había sacado de una pequeña zapatera que estaba situada contigua a la puerta por la que habíamos entrado...

Frente a la puerta se encontraban unas estrechas escaleras de madera que ascendían hasta la segunda planta, Tai caminó hacia ellas y yo la seguí en silencio...

-Vamos a subir a la segunda planta que es el lugar donde sen encuentran los dormitorios, los baños y la cocina. Se puede decir que es aquí donde hacemos toda la vida de la casa. La planta inferior es el lugar donde recibimos a las visitas o salimos a tomar el sol, que es el patio. Nadie, excepto los que vivimos aquí, suben a esta planta-, me iba explicando Taianne mientras subíamos los escalones...

Un largo pasillo nos recibió al llegar a lo alto de la escalera con puertas cerradas a todo lo largo del mismo. Tai tomó el camino de la derecha del pasillo y yo caminé tras ella. No se oía nada, todo estaba en calma, parecía que la casa estaba vacía a pesar de ser casi la hora de cenar...

-Esta será tu habitación-, me dijo ella cuando llegamos hasta la última puerta cerrada del pasillo después de que conté seis puertas más cerradas e imaginé que también eran dormitorios, -mi habitación es la única que está en la planta primera-, me explicó ella y recordé haber visto una puerta cerrada a un lado de la escalera...

La habitación era pequeña pero muy confortable. Había un suave aroma a flores que me di cuenta que llegaban directamente de la ventana que estaba situada entre las dos pequeñas camas que estaban colocadas frente a la puerta. Las luces de la calle Hanamikoji iluminaban el cuarto que ahora estaba desierto. A un lado de la puerta estaba el armario que ocupaba gran parte de la pared y un tocador lleno de botes de diferentes tamaños, adornos para el pelo, maquillajes y peines. Al otro lado de la puerta se veía el baño porque la puerta estaba entreabierta, y otro tocador aunque éste vacío de cosas. En seguida entendí que la cama de la derecha y el tocador repleto de productos eran de mi compañera de cuarto. Solo rogaba internamente que fuese una chica agradable...

-¿Qué te parece?-, me preguntó Taianne una vez que entramos en la habitación y después que me mostró el baño, que era bastante simple con una bañera, un lavabo y un mueble para guardar toallas y productos de aseo, y ambas nos sentamos sobre la cama que estaba vacía y que supuse era la mía...

-Está muy bien, mucho mejor que lo que yo tenía en mi _minka_ de Shangai-, le respondí yo mientras seguía mirando a un lado y a otro del cuarto...

-Aquí estarás muy bien, me encargaré de eso, te lo prometo-, me susurró Taianne mirándome fijamente con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y me reconfortaba y que en cierta forma me recordaba a mi _okaasan, _-y tu compañera de habitación es una mujer muy buena, ella ya es Geisha y tú serás su ayudante durante el tiempo que dure tu aprendizaje-, siguió explicándome ella mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta el armario, yo la miraba sin decir nada...

-¿Usted también es Geisha?-, me atreví a preguntar mientras ella sacaba un vestido de colores vivos y mangas largas del armario colocándolo sobre la cama, a mi lado...

-Sí, soy Geisha, pero ahora no ejerzo como tal, solo me limito a enseñar a otras chicas como tu para que sean auténticas Geishas, las mejores de todo Gion-, me explicó ella mientras sujetaba mis manos ayudándome a ponerme en pie...

-¿Esto es para mi?-, le pregunté cuando me di cuenta de cuales eran sus intenciones, quería que me desnudase y me vistiese con la prenda que ella había sacado del armario que estaba colocado en mi lado de la habitación y que vi cuando me senté sobre la cama porque quedaba tapado tras la puerta. No era tan grande como el otro pero estaba cargado de ropa...

-Esto es lo que se llama un _obi_, son los vestidos que usarás mientras seas _maiko o aprendiz_-, me explicó ella mientras me ayudaba a quitarme el bonito vestido que me había regalado Mameha..

Cuando me lo terminó de colocar y me puso frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había al lado del armario me quedé sin habla, no reconocía a la chica que veía frente a mi vestida con un precioso vestido largo que me cubría los pies, de un brillante color verde lima y amarillo vivo con destellos plateados formando intrincados dibujos de dragones y otros animales místicos. Las mangas eran largas y cubrían incluso mis manos acabando en picos enormes...

-Y esto lo llevarás en tus pies-, me dijo Tai sacándome de mis pensamientos...

Casi se me desencaja la mandíbula de su sitio de tanto que se abrió mi boca cuando vi los zuecos que ella pretendía que me colocase en los pies...

-No pongas esa cara, te acostumbrarás a caminar con ellos-, me dijo Taianne sonriendo antes de que yo pudiese decir nada, seguramente mi cara lo decía todo...

-Nunca seré capaz de andar sobre esos tacones tan altos-, le dije con evidente angustia, pero ella solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y sonreía divertida...

-Estos son los llamados _okobo_, que son los zuecos de color negro y de tacón alto que usan las _maiko_ durante su etapa de aprendizaje-, me explicó Taianne mientras me ayudaba a subirme a esas dos trampas mortales...

-¿Tengo que llevar esto durante cinco años?-, le pregunté con cara de espanto. Acababa de caer en la cuenta que mi etapa de aprendiz duraría ese tiempo...

-No es tan malo-, me respondió ella soltando una musical carcajada que sonaba igual de maravillosa que el tono de su voz...

Intenté llegar desde el espejo hasta la cama, lo separaban apenas unos metros, y casi caigo de bruces contra el colchón. Los tacones eran muy altos y el traje muy pesado. Justo en el momento en que Taianne me ayudaba a incorporarme y a sentarme sobre la cama entraba en la habitación una mujer que era aún más hermosa que Tai y que vestía un elegante kimono dorado que la hacía parecer una diosa...

-Hola, veo que estás intentando superar tu primera prueba, los temibles _okobo_-, comentó la recién llegada sonriendo mientras se acercaba con paso lento y armonioso hasta donde estábamos Tai yo. Ella caminaba con firmeza aunque también es verdad que sus sandalias eran igual a las de Taianne, planas y cómodas...

-Bella te presento a Sangmi, tu nueva compañera de cuarto y la geisha a la que servirás durante tu aprendizaje-, nos presentó Taianne, la recién llegada juntó sus manos la una a la otra, las colocó bajo su barbilla y se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo...

Intenté ponerme en pie pero me fue imposible porque mi equilibrio estaba completamente descompensando. Al final acabamos las tres riendo a carcajadas ante mi torpeza que sobre estos tacones era aún más evidente que de costumbre...

-Tranquila, yo tardé casi un mes en acostumbrarme a ellos-, me dijo Sangmi sin dejar de reír mientras se sentaba a nuestro lado, -seremos buenas amigas-, añadió una vez que ya estuvo sentada mientras sujetaba mis manos entre las suyas...

-Os dejo solas, voy a supervisar como va la cena, cuando suene la campana venís a la cocina y cenamos, así aprovecho y te presento al resto de los habitantes de la casa-, nos dijo Taianne mientras se ponía en pie, ambas la vimos desaparecer sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que nos quedamos solas...

-¿En verdad eres una geisha?-, le pregunté a mi nueva amiga mientras la miraba fascinada...

-Sí, soy una geisha-, comenzó a decirme ella mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia su tocador, desde mi cama veía perfectamente lo que hacía siguiendo con suma atención cada uno de sus movimientos...

Llevaba una trabajada peluca negra llena de abalorios de color oro, cuando se la quitó su cabello mostraba un moño simple llamado _ofuku_ que según tenía entendido era el que usaban las geishas a diario. Mientras colocaba la delicada peluca sobre un pedestal destinado a tal uso yo observaba con atención su rostro que estaba completamente pintado de blanco cubriéndole no solo la cara sino también el cuello, el pecho y las manos, dejando la zona cerca de la nuca, y una parte del pelo sin maquillar de blanco. Las cejas y el borde de los ojos pintados de un negro intenso y los labios pintados de forma acorazonada de un rojo sensual...

-¿Te gusta mi maquillaje?-, me preguntó ella cuando se percató de cómo la miraba tan fijamente...

-Lo siento-, me disculpé dándome cuenta que quizás había llegado a molestarla por mirarla tan fijamente...

-Tranquila, estás aquí para aprender así que no tengas miedo en preguntar lo que te plazca, te iré enseñando todo lo que tú misma harás cuando seas geisha, -me respondió ella regalándome otra de sus cálidas sonrisas, -aunque te parezca mentira algún día tú serás como yo-, añadió sin dejar de sonreír mientras yo pensaba que eso no llegaría jamás porque me parecía imposible que un patito feo como yo acabase convertida en un cisne como ella...

-¿Porqué hay una zona en tu cuello y otra alrededor de tu pelo sin maquillar de blanco?-, le pregunté con curiosidad ya que ese detalle me había llamado poderosamente la atención y dudaba que fuese por un descuido...

-Siempre solemos maquillarnos así, a los hombres les parece muy sensual ver algo de piel sin maquillar, forma parte del espectáculo-, me explicó ella mientras procedía a quitarse toda la pintura de su cara con una esponjita blanca que previamente había humedecido en agua con lo que me pareció jabón...

-¿Yo también tengo que maquillarme así?-, le pregunté intentando disfrazar mi angustia. Yo pensaba que el vestido con mangas imposibles, y los zapatos con tacón de vértigo, eran lo peor, pero me equivoqué, aún quedaban cosas peores o al menos incómodas...

-Sí, irás maquillada todo el día, yo te ayudaré a aplicártelo los tres primeros años de tu aprendizaje, después lo harás tu sola-, comenzó a explicarme ella mientras seguía limpiándose el rostro, poco a poco podía apreciar lo hermosa que era, nada que ver con la mujer que momentos antes entraba en el cuarto, -después, cuando seas geisha, tu maquillaje será más suave dejando a la vista tu belleza natural, solo cuando haya ocasiones especiales te maquillarás como yo lo estoy ahora-, terminó de explicarme ella una vez que su cara estuvo limpia de maquillaje y sus ojos, que eran de un verde jade intenso, se clavaron en los míos a través del espejo, -hola Bella, mi nombre es Ángela aunque se me conoce como Sangmi cuando trabajo de geisha, y seremos grandes amigas-, me dijo ella saludándome como si fuese la primera vez que nos veíamos, y en cierta forma lo era porque ahora ya no quedaba ni rastro de su maquillaje en la cara...

-Hola Ángela, mi nombre es Sayuri Bella pero prefiero solo Bella, y aún no se que nombre usaré cuando sea geisha-, le respondí sonriendo como ella...

-Entonces te llamaré Bella-, me respondió ella mientras se ponía en pie y me pedía ayuda para desabrochar la interminable fila de botones que tenía a su espalda. Claro que llegar hasta ella fue toda una aventura, e intentar desabrochar los botones peleándome con mis enormes y largas mangas toda una odisea...

-¿Porqué tus vestidos no tienen este tipo de mangas?-, le pregunté con evidente frustración una vez que acabé de quitar todos los botones que tenía su traje. Ella sonreía divertida...

-Las geishas usamos otro tipo de kimonos, este que yo llevo es algo más elegante que los usados a diario-, me explicó ella mientras yo la ayudaba a quitarse el kimono. Ángela tenía una cuerpo muy bien formado sin grandes curvas pero bastante proporcionado, su piel era blanca como la leche y suave como la seda, sin un solo lunar, ni una marca de ningún tipo, -en cambio las _maiko_ deben vestir los _obi, _como el que tu llevas, de colores vivos y grandes mangas-, continuó explicándome ella mientras se colocaba una sencilla bata de seda que anudó a su perfecta cintura, -las mangas largas tienen su razón de ser, te serán muy útiles para guardar cosas y podrás esconder tus manos del frío-, me dijo ella mientras me guiñaba un ojo colocando mis manos como me había dicho mostrándome así a lo que se refería...

-Vaya-, fue lo único que respondí cuando me vi en el espejo, con las manos escondidas dentro de las mangas éstas caían con una sencillez perfecta sobre el vestido...

-Respecto a los _okobo_ tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellos, te aconsejo que des pasos cortos cuando andes porque así será más fácil mantener el equilibrio-, me dijo ella mientras tomaba mi mano ayudándome a caminar para mostrarme cómo debía de hacerlo...

Los primeros pasos fueron desastrosos, casi caemos las dos juntas, pero después que hice lo que ella me indicaba que hiciera mi manera de moverme cambió y al menos fui capaz de dar algunos pasos sin caerme de bruces...

-Muy bien, aprendes rápido-, me felicitó Ángela sin dejar de sonreírme...

-Gracias Ángela-, le dije yo a modo de agradecimiento, pero ya no pude decir nada más porque en ese momento un tintineo nos avisó de que había llegado la hora de ir a la cocina a cenar...

-Tranquila yo te ayudaré a llegar hasta allí-, me susurró Ángela mientras sujetaba con firmeza mi antebrazo cuando vio la expresión de horror que se dibujó en mi cara tan solo imaginando que debía llegar caminando hasta la cocina. Acepté su ayuda y salimos de allí juntas, con paso lento, hacia la cocina donde me esperaba Taianne junto al resto de habitantes de la casa...

**Hola gente wuapa...les cuento que nuestro Edward san está a punto de aparecer, de momento solo será una presentación formal entre ambos, recuerden que Bella aún tiene doce años y que entre ambos se llevan siete años así que él tendrá 19 en este momento...pero no desesperen, el tiempo pasa rápido...**

**Les pido disculpas por la demora actualizando pero les cuento que he creado un blog donde tengo todas mis locuras largas y cortas...me gustaría que entrasen y se suscribiesen, me ha costado mucho esfuerzo crearlo, porque soy un poco torpe con esto de internet, y me haría mucha ilusión verlas por allí, les dejo el link aunque también está en mi perfil... **

**el rincon de mis locuras - bichito . blogspot . com (sin espacios)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo con "Instinto Básico" y "El diario de Edward Cullen" además de algún que otro OS que tengo pendiente por ahí...**

**Besos ****キス**


	7. Chapter 7

**LA DELICADA ORQUIDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 7 **

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

**...Las oportunidades marcan nuestra vida...incluso a las que nos negamos o las que dejamos pasar...**

* * *

Con paso lento caminamos a lo largo del _rouka_ o pasillo que nos conducía directamente hasta la _daidokoro_ o cocina donde ya se encontraba sentado un grupo de personas alrededor de una mesa cubierta de un mantel de color rojo sobre el que había gran cantidad de comida. El grupo de personas que charlaban entre ellas animadamente estaba presidido por Taianne que se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa y que fue la primera en ponerse en pie cuando nos vio entrar a Ángela y a mi...

-_Kioodai_-, comenzó a decir Taianne usando la forma japonesa para referirse cariñosamente a los hermanos y hermanas...

Todos giraron la cabeza en dirección a la puerta cuando nos vieron llegar y por supuesto mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar cuando sentí ocho pares de miradas fijas en mi...

-Os presento a Sayuri Bella, es la nueva _maiko_ que estará junto a Ángela durante su etapa de aprendizaje -, todos los allí presentes hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo mientras yo hacía lo mismo correspondiendo de manera cortés...

-_Konichi wa_-, dije a modo de saludo mirándoles a todos con cierta vergüenza...

-Bienvenida Sayuri Bella-, fue un hombre de alrededor de unos diecinueve años el primero en ponerse en pie para saludarme. Vestía un bonito y elegante kimono de color verde que hacía juego con el de sus ojos que eran ligeramente rasgados demostrando así que debía de tener genes orientales y occidentales. Su pelo era propio de los occidentales de color cobrizo y graciosamente despeinado. Su piel era casi tan blanca como la mía y se veía perfectamente cuidada. Parecía un hombre muy agradable además de muy guapo. Pero preferí rechazar ese tipo de pensamientos puesto que me turbaba pensar en un hombre de esa manera, jamás me había pasado algo así...

-Aquí en la casa la llamaremos Bella-, le aclaró Taianne regalándome a mi una sonrisa mientras me indicaba que sujetase la mano que el hombre me tenía tendida para ayudarme a sentarme entre él y Tai...

-Mis respetos Bella, mi nombre es Edward-, me dijo él regalándome una preciosa sonrisa que reconfortó mi corazón porque me recordó a la manera en que mi madre me sonreía...

-Mis respetos Edward san-, le dije yo inclinando levemente mi cabeza pero él tuvo un gesto que me sorprendió y que provocó que mi rostro se tornase ligeramente carmesí...

-No tienes que inclinarte ante mi, soy yo el que lo hace ante ti, hermosa _maiko_-, me susurró él con una aterciopelada voz que sonó a la de un ángel mientras levantaba levemente mi barbilla con su dedo índice, -y aquí en la _okiya_ puedes llamarme solo Edward-, añadió sin dejar de sonreír y de mirarme con sus preciosos ojos verdes que brillaban como el jade...

-Siéntate aquí _musume_-, me dijo Taianne dirigiéndose a mi llamándome hija mientras Edward me ayudaba a caminar hasta el asiento libre que quedaba entre ellos dos, -espero que tengas hambre-, añadió ella mientras colocaba delante de mi un tazón de sopa caliente que provocó que mis tripas se contrajesen y sonasen ruidosamente cuando me llegó el delicioso aroma...

-Creo que sí tiene hambre-, comentó Edward cuando escuchó como mi estómago rugía avergonzándome...

Taianne me presentó a las personas que estaban sentadas junto a nosotros en la mesa y que me recibieron con el mismo respeto y cariño que lo hizo Edward...

-Ella es la _obaasan_-, comenzó a presentarme Taianne a los allí presentes empezando por la mujer anciana que se encontraba a su lado refiriéndose a ella como "abuela", -ella es la que nos prepara estos ricos alimentos-, añadió Tai mientras la mujer me regalaba una cordial sonrisa algo desdentada que me llegó al centro del corazón por la infinita ternura que desprendía. Fiel a mis buenas maneras y educación, esta vez fui yo la que incliné mi cabeza ante ella en señal de respeto...

-Bienvenida a casa niña-, me dijo la anciana sin dejar de sonreír...

-Este de aquí es el _ojiisan_-, esta vez le tocó el turno al hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la anciana y que debía de tener la misma edad que ella. Esta vez Taianne se dirigió a él llamándole "abuelo", en seguida entendí que la pareja de ancianos eran matrimonio, sus alianzas aún se mantenían intactas en sus dedos anulares y se miraban como solo una pareja de enamorados lo haría, -él es el encargado de mantener nuestra casa en condiciones arreglando todo lo que se estropea además de cuidarnos-, agregó Tai sonriéndole al anciano...

-Aunque me veas anciano pocos hombres hay que se atreven a tratar mal a mis niñas-, me comentó el anciano mirándome con una sonrisa desdentada como la de su esposa pero igual de tierna...

-Honrada _ojiisan_-, esta vez fui yo la que hablé, como manda la tradición, mostrando mis respetos. El anciano me sonrió con la misma ternura que ya lo había hecho su esposa...

-Ella es Sakura san-, continuó Taianne con las presentaciones, -su nombre significa "flor de cerezo"-, me dijo mientras yo miraba a la mujer que tenía sentada al otro lado de la mesa que era realmente guapa, una oriental de pelo rubio y largo que caía suelto sobre sus hombros, unos ojos azules de mirada intensa y una piel blanca como la nieve vistiendo un cuerpo perfecto y bien proporcionado...

-Prefiero que me digas Rosalie-, me dijo ella sonriendo mientras yo admiraba su pelo, sus ojos, sus maneras exquisitas, -y antes de que lo preguntes sí, soy rubia natural-, añadió ella estallando después en una carcajada suave a la que todos correspondimos de la misma manera...

-Rosalie es geisha, igual que Ángela-, me explicó Taianne mientras yo miraba fijamente a la mujer rubia incapaz de desviar mis ojos de ella...

-Te enseñaremos para que seas igual que nosotras, bienvenida a casa Bella-, me dijo Rosalie mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza ante mi, yo le correspondí con una sonrisa...

-Gracias Rosalie-, le respondí sintiéndola ya como parte de mi, como si un lazo de amistad invisible de repente nos atase a ambas...

-Yo soy Alice-, dijo la morena de pelo corto que se sentaba al lado de Rosalie. Sus rasgos orientales acentuaban su tez blanca, sus labios rojos y sus expresivos ojos negros. Era pequeña pero en conjunto resultaba dulce, linda y extremadamente elegante, igual que lo era Rosalie, por lo que en seguida imaginé que ella también era una geisha...

-Ella es Saori san, que significa "la flor que florece"-, me explicó Taianne sonriendo ante la impulsividad de Alice que seguía mirándome con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara, -ella también es geisha-, añadió Taianne confirmando así mis sospechas...

-Seremos buenas amigas-, exclamó Alice con un entusiasmo contagioso que me hizo reír...

-De todas ella es la más impulsiva-, comentó Taianne sonriendo, -muestra tus respetos Saori san-, le pidió cortésmente Tai a la geisha que de inmediato bajó su cabeza mirando en mi dirección...

-Un placer Alice-, le dije yo llamándola por su nombre dentro de la _okiya_, un gesto que debió de gustarle porque me guiñó un ojo cómplice cuando Taianne no miraba. Supe de inmediato que también me llevaría muy bien con ella...

-Ella es Oyuki san nuestra _gakusei_-, me explicó Tai dirigiéndose a la mujer pelirroja de pelo largo y tez igual de blanca que el resto, pero lo que más llamó mi atención es que ella no era oriental sino completamente occidental, algo extraño dentro de una tradicional casa de té japonesa, el mundo de las geishas estaba vetado a todas aquellas mujeres que no fuesen de procedencia nipona u oriental. Sus ojos negros como el carbón me miraban fijamente con dulzura, -su nombre dentro de la _okiya_ es Jessica-, añadió Taianne...

-¿Eres estudiante?-, le pregunté ya que me sorprendió que Taianne se dirigiese a ella usando ese término...

-_Hai_-, me respondió ella en un perfecto japonés a pesar de no ser japonesa, -_dozu yoroshiku_-, añadió con elegancia...esta es la manera formal que alguien tiene para decirte "es un placer conocerte"...

-El placer es mío-, le respondí yo sonriéndole...

Jessica está conmigo desde hace ya cinco años y es la única mujer occidental a la que se le permite conocer y estudiar de las artes de una geisha aunque nunca podrá ser una-, me explicó Taianne mirándome fijamente mientras yo miraba a la mujer que seguía sonriendo y que de vez en cuando asentía con su cabeza a lo que Taianne decía, -ella ayuda a Rosalie y a Alice de la misma manera que tú harás con Ángela y mientras aprende de las artes-, terminó de explicarme Taianne...

-Seremos buenas amigas, cuenta conmigo siempre que lo necesites-, me dijo Jessica sin dejar de mirarme...

-Gracias Jessica-, le respondí regalándole yo a ella también otra sonrisa...

-Ese de ahí es _hibiki san_, y es el _hokan _de Alice y su pareja-, me explicó Taianne mostrándome a un atractivo hombre oriental de piel morena que estaba sentado en mi lado de la mesa. Tenía el pelo muy corto, sus ojos eran de color miel y transmitía una paz increíble, -su nombre significa "el que enseña", pero aquí en la casa de té se le conoce como Jasper...

-Encantado de conocerte Bella-, me saludó él inclinando levemente su cabeza, recordé lo que me había dicho Edward san respecto a no inclinar mi cabeza ante un hombre que no fuese un anciano o alguna figura respetable, así que me limité a sonreír mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza...

-No sabía que una geisha podía relacionarse sentimentalmente con su _hokan_-, comenté en voz baja aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyesen y sonriesen...

-Somos una familia querida Bella, ellos están para enseñaros todo lo que una geisha debe saber para brillar con luz propia, respecto al corazón ahí no hay tradición que valga y en esta casa el amor es libre, no hay inconveniente con eso-, me explicó Taianne y en ese momento no pude evitar desviar mis ojos hacia Edward que me miraba fijamente sonriendo...

-Este hombretón de aquí es mi querido h_ayato san-, _me presentó Taianne mirando al hombre que tenía cerca de ella y que sonreía abiertamente como un niño...

-¿Qué significa tu nombre?-, le pregunté con curiosidad...

-El valeroso-, me respondió él mostrándome su musculoso brazo semi flexionado marcándose el enorme bíceps...

-Él es el _hokan_ de Rosalie y también su pareja-, me aclaró Taianne riendo ante la tontería que había hecho el hombre y con la que todos reían...

-Me llamo Emmet-, me saludó él inclinando su cabeza ligeramente. La verdad es que era de una belleza asombrosa, igual que Rosalie. También tenía el pelo rubio como ella aunque su piel era un poco más bronceada. Sus ojos rasgados eran tan azules como un cielo de verano. Y su musculoso cuerpo le daba créditos al significado de su nombre...

-Un placer Emmet-, contesté a media voz mientras él me guiñaba un ojo y yo me sonrojaba de nuevo...

-Y bueno a Edward ya le conoces, él será tu _hokan_ cuando termine tu fase de aprendizaje-, me dijo Taianne dirigiéndose a Edward que aún me miraba intensamente y al que yo no pude mantener la mirada porque el sonrojo era cada vez más evidente...

-Será un placer ser tu _sensei_-, me dijo Edward inclinando levemente su cabeza...

-¿Tú no tienes ningún nombre diferente?-, le pregunté mirándole fijamente a esos ojos verdes que te invitaban, con solo una mirada, a perderte en la profundidad de ellos...

-No, yo soy solo Edward-, me contestó él sonriendo nuevamente de esa manera tan extraña que provocaba que mi corazón se acelerase ligeramente...

-Y esta es nuestra _kazoku_-, me dijo Taianne refiriéndose a los allí presentes como su familia-, y ahora tú eres parte de ella-, añadió sonriéndome con cariño mientras apretaba mi hombro con ternura...

-Me siento muy honrada y agradecida de pertenecer a tu familia _okaasan_-, le dije mirándola fijamente. Mi manera de dirigirme a ella la agradó tanto que me besó con ternura en la mejilla, un beso que provocó se me saltase una solitaria lágrima que resbaló por mi mejilla hasta que Edward la recogió con la yema de su dedo antes de que cayese al suelo...

-No llores preciosa Bella, te trataremos muy bien-, me susurró él mirándome con una intensidad que más que incomodarme me agradó y me hizo estremecer...

-Solo recordaba a mi madre-, susurré y en ese momento me volví a sentir como una niña de doce años indefensa, sola y aterrada de miedo...

-Haremos una cosa querida Bella-, comenzó a decirme Taianne obligándome a mirarla fijamente. El resto de los allí presentes observaban en silencio la escena pero se notaba que les embargaba cierta congona mirándome, como si compartiesen mi tristeza, mi dolor y mi miedo...

-Te escucho _onna geisha_-, le dije aclarándome la voz que se me había quedado ligeramente enronquecida...

-Cuando acabemos de cenar le vas a escribir unas palabras a tu _okaasan_ contándole como es la _okiya_ y hablándole de los que aquí vivimos para que ella tenga la certeza de que te vamos a cuidar, a querer y a proteger, porque ahora eres parte de esta familia-, me dijo Taianne mientras me regalaba una cálida sonrisa que logró reconfortar mi corazón...

-Agradecida-, le respondí mientras luchaba por deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y así no llorar de nuevo...

Cuando acabamos de cenar, y tal como me había prometido Taianne, me acompañaron a la _heya_, que así es como se denomina el dormitorio, y me dejaron un rato a solas con una pluma y unos papeles de seda para que pudiese escribirle unas letras a mi madre...

_Querida okaasan,_

_Te escribo estas letras para que sepas que estoy muy bien. El viaje fue largo aunque fascinante. No sabes lo que me hubiese gustado estar contigo para que vieses lo mismo que yo he visto, esos lugares tan maravillosos que juntas ojeábamos en los libros y que en vivo son aún más increíbles y grandiosos._

_Taianne es una mujer increíble que me ha recibido en su casa como a una hija presentándome a todos los miembros de su familia que me han acogido con la misma dulzura y calidez que ella._

_He conocido a Edward san que será mi hokan cuando empiece con mi etapa de minarai, es un hombre muy bueno que estoy segura me tratará muy bien._

_Jacob san y su esposa Mameha me han ofrecido su hogar para cuando desee ir a visitarles, ellos también han sido muy buenos conmigo..._

_Mamá no te preocupes por mi, estoy muy bien, este lugar no es tan horrible como imaginé en un principio y, aunque no es el futuro con el que yo soñaba, estoy segura que es el mejor futuro que puedo tener..._

_No te olvides de lo mucho que te quiero y rezo a los dioses para que podamos volver a encontrarnos...extraño tus abrazos y viviré siempre con el recuerdo de tus besos..._

_Tu musume Bella..._

_私はママ愛__...(te quiero mamá)_

Después de acabar la carta y meterla en el sobre que Taianne me había dado, salí nuevamente hacia la cocina para reunirme de nuevo con todos los demás. Le dejé la carta al _ojiisan_ que se ofreció muy amablemente a echarla al correo al día siguiente...

Una vez terminada la cena salimos al patio, la noche estaba muy agradable, y Rosalie junto a Alice nos deleitaron con algunas canciones populares. Rosalie tenía mucha destreza tocando la _shakuachi_ o flauta de bambú, y Alice cantaba como los ángeles, así que ambas nos hicieron una demostración de las artes aprendidas...

-Tú también lo harás igual de bien-, me susurró Edward al oído mientras yo miraba embelesada como esas dos mujeres creaban magia con sus manos y con sus voces...

-No estoy yo tan segura-, le respondí en voz baja sin dejar de mirarlas sintiendo a Edward muy cerca de mí para que nadie más nos escuchase hablar, -míralas, son perfectas-, añadí y en ese momento centré mi mirada en la de él que brillaba con las luces de las velas que había alrededor nuestro haciendo que su verde se volviese de un pardo espectacular...

-Empezaremos a trabajar tu confianza-, me susurró él y, después de pellizcar con ternura la punta de mi nariz, se colocó nuevamente cómodamente sentado en su silla y siguió disfrutando del espectáculo...

A mi me costó un poco más apartar los ojos de él, tenía algo que me atraía pero no era capaz de identificar de qué se trataba, yo solo era una niña de doce años que aún no era capaz de comprender el significado de algunos sentimientos, aunque tenía clara una cosa, me hacía extrañamente feliz saber que él sería mi _sensei_, y con este pensamiento y una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara regresé mi atención al espectáculo...

Los días iban pasando y mucho más rápido de lo que yo había imaginado. Ángela era realmente agradable conmigo y demostraba una paciencia infinita cuando yo la ayudaba a prepararse para trabajar y mientras la bombardeaba con mil y una preguntas...

Una vez, movida por la curiosidad que me daba observar la piel de Ángela que estaba exenta de marcas, lunares o cualquier cosa que pudiese estropearla, me aventuré a preguntarle, -¿cómo es posible que no haya ni siquiera un lunar sobre tu piel?, la pregunta no pareció sorprenderla pero a mi su respuesta sí me sorprendió...

-Cuando era niña no me permitían gritar, ni correr, e insistían en que no podía lastimarme ya que una fractura en un brazo o una pierna desluciría mi belleza-, me respondió ella sonriendo, -respecto a los lunares lo lograrás con la pasta de arroz y el maquillaje-, añadió mientras continuaba arreglándose...

-No te dejaban ser niña-, le dije yo movida por una extraña congoja...

-¿Acaso tenemos elección?-, fue su pregunta aunque yo sabía bien que era retórica, una de esas de las que no se espera respuesta porque tampoco la hay...

Rosalie, Alice y Jessica también pasaban mucho tiempo con nosotras, incluso había veces que ellas se arreglaban en nuestra habitación y tanto Jessica como yo las ayudábamos con sus trajes y maquillajes...

Tanto ellas como Ángela trabajaban en la casa de té _Ichiriki_ que era la misma que yo había visto cuando llegué por primera vez a la _okiya_ _Iwasaki_, que es donde vivíamos. Me comentaron que allí también trabajaría yo cuando llegase a ser geisha...

Después de tres meses desde mi llegada, yo ya me maquillaba como una _maiko_, al principio me costó mucho acostumbrarme a verme con la cara completamente blanca, los labios rojos y los ojos remarcados en color negro...pero al final acabé acostumbrándome e incluso comencé a hacerlo yo sola bajo la atenta mirada de Taianne y Ángela que me corregían cuando por ejemplo no extendía bien mi maquillaje blanco sobre mi cara, o no remarcaba con precisión mis ojos...como me decía Taianne, -todo tiene que estar en su sitio, tiene que ser perfecto-...

Seis meses después era capaz de caminar sobre los _oboko_ con una destreza que nunca llegué a pensar que lograría, así como a llevar los kimonos siguiendo los consejos que Ángela me daba aprovechando la largura y anchura de mis mangas buscándoles diferentes utilidades...

Respecto a mi pelo, eso me costó un poco más de trabajo y paciencia, pero al final acabé aprendiendo a recoger mi pelo en un moño _sakkou_ que era el que llevábamos las aprendices a diario. Cuando tuviese mi examen de danza me peinaría usando el moño _mishidashi_ que era algo más sofisticado y que se usaba solo para el debut de la _maiko_...

Cada vez veía con más asiduidad a Edward san que siempre elogiaba mi manera de maquillarme, la forma en como caminaba con los enorme zuecos y el gusto exquisito que tenía para llevar los kimonos de vivos colores que resaltaban sobre la blancura de mi piel. Hablar a ratos con él era maravilloso, tenía algo que me hacía sentir bien, estaba deseando que pasase el tiempo para poder estar junto a él y que me enseñase todo lo que él sabía sobre las artes...

Cuando Ángela, Rosalie y Alice estaban trabajando, Jessica y yo compartíamos muchas horas juntas. En ese tiempo puede saber de ella y su familia, de porqué una mujer occidental había sido admitida en una casa de té...parece ser que su _danna_ la encontró un día en la calle pidiendo limosna y rebuscando en la basura, su familia había renegado de ella por ser hembra ya que su madre biológica murió en el parto y su padre, que era oriental, tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella, pero como Jessica sacó todos los rasgos occidentales de su madre y encima era hembra, su padre no quiso hacerse cargo de ella y la abandonó a su suerte en las calles de Gion...

Un día un hombre adinerado la encontró, y en vez de abusar de ella o maltratarla la llevó a casa de Taianna y decidió ocuparse económicamente de ella para que Tai la educara y enseñara. Taianne le advirtió que Jessica nunca podría llegar a ser geisha por su condición de madre occidental y su ausencia de rasgos orientales, pero que aún así la educaría y podría vivir en la _okiya_ como una más de la familia...

Jessica me contó que cuando cumplió los dieciocho años su _danna_ que se llama Mike san, se presentó frente a Taianne para pedirle que permitiese a Jessica que saliese con él, como manda la tradición, y Taianne accedió gustosa. Desde entonces Jessica, que ahora tiene veinte años está esperando a acabar con su etapa de formación para contraer matrimonio con su _danna _de treinta años, que está locamente enamorado de ella...

Después de que Jessica me confiase su historia sentí como que ambas estábamos más unidas y el tiempo fue convirtiendo nuestra amistad en casi un parentesco de hermanas...

Casi cinco años después

Taianne me enseñó sobre el arte de la danza, ya que ese sería el primer examen que tendría que pasar para poder dejar mi etapa de _maiko_, que acabaría en tres meses porque cumpliría mis dieciocho años de edad, y si aprobaba pasaría a la etapa de _minarai_, donde estaría junto a Edward san...

Me esforzaba mucho por aprender el baile que debería presentar en el _Ryoan – ji_ o "Templo del dragón tranquilo y pacífico". Este lugar era donde las _maiko_, una vez que acababan su formación de aprendices, usaban para mostrar ante un público masculino su aptitudes para la danza. Aptitudes que, si demostraba que poseía, le darían paso a su segunda etapa de formación, la más importante para poder llegar a ser una _geiko_...

Taianne me explicó que ese templo era siempre el elegido para este tipo de eventos porque dentro de el existe uno de los _karesansui_ o jardines secos más famosos del mundo, una composición creada a base de arena rastrillada, musgo y rocas...

La noche antes de mi examen estaba muy nerviosa y no terminaba de recordar todos los pasos, me salía del tatami delimitado para bailar y no iba al ritmo de la música que muy pacientemente Rosalie tocaba para mi mientras Alice cantaba...ellas me acompañarían como _ane_ o hermanas mayores...

-Tranquila Bella, empieza de nuevo-, me dijo Taianne cuando volví a equivocarme por quinta vez...

-No puedo, no soy capaz-, exclamé dejándome caer al suelo mientras las lágrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos. Gracias que no iba maquillada en ese momento porque sino se hubiese echado a perder completamente mi maquillaje...

-_Gomen nasai_-, dijo Edward, usando la manera formal de pedir perdón entrando en ese momento en la sala de danza, -_sumimasen onna geisha_-, le dijo a Taianne inclinando levemente la cabeza frente a ella...

-Estas disculpado, ¿qué necesitas?-, le respondió Taianne mientras Edward se incorporaba para mirarla fijamente a los ojos...

Llevaba ya un tiempo que no podía evitar lo que sentía cuando miraba a Edward que se había convertido en un atractivo joven de veinticinco años. Ahora con mis dieciocho años empezaba a entender todo lo que sentía cuando Edward me hablaba, me miraba intensamente, me sonreía. Mi corazón aleteaba dentro de mi pecho como si tuviese miles de colibríes moviendo sus alas...

-Me gustaría estar un rato a solas con Bella para intentar ayudarla-, le pidió a Taianne con mucha educación, -si a ella le parece bien-, añadió de inmediato mirándome a mi fijamente...

-Ella decide-, fue lo único que dijo Taianne. Todas las miradas se centraron en mi persona pero la única que me quemaba, me llenaba y lograba que me diesen escalofríos era la de él, la de Edward...

-_Dozo yoroshiku_-, le dije dándole a entender que era un inmenso placer y, aunque no debía hacerlo, agaché ligeramente la cabeza frente a él a modo de agradecimiento...

Me pareció escuchar un –bien-, por parte de las chicas pero estaba tan absorta perdida en la profundidad de la mirada de Edward que no podría asegurar que lo escuchase...

**Hola gente wuapa, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, ya por fin Bella creció y tiene dieciocho años, he creído conveniente adelantar el tiempo porque se que ustedes están deseando que nuestro Edward entre en acción...pues aquí lo tienen, está a punto de cambiar el rumbo de la historia...pero siempre para mejor...**

**Ya saben que subo el capítulo a mi Blog y aprovecho para agradecer a todas las personas que se han pasado por allí y se han suscrito, la dirección está en mi perfil pero se las dejo...recuerden que es si espacios...**

**El rincón de mis locuras – bichito . blogspot . com**

**Nos seguimos leyendo con "Instinto Básico" y "El diario de Edward Cullen"...si me acompañan...**

**Besos ****キス**


	8. Chapter 8

**LA DELICADA ORQUIDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 8 **

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...Si quieres lograr lo que no tienes, tienes que hacer lo que nunca has hecho...

* * *

-Me gustaría estar un rato a solas con Bella para intentar ayudarla-, le pidió a Taianne con mucha educación, -si a ella le parece bien-, añadió de inmediato mirándome a mi fijamente...

-Ella decide-, fue lo único que dijo Taianne. Todas las miradas se centraron en mi persona pero la única que me quemaba, me llenaba y lograba que me diesen escalofríos era la de él, la de Edward...

-_Dozo yoroshiku_-, le dije dándole a entender que era un inmenso placer y, aunque no debía hacerlo, agaché ligeramente la cabeza frente a él a modo de agradecimiento...

Me pareció escuchar un –bien-, por parte de las chicas pero estaba tan absorta perdida en la profundidad de la mirada de Edward que no podría asegurar que lo escuchase...

La _onna geisha_ Tai y mis hermanas mayores, Rosalie y Alice, salieron de la enorme sala repleta de espejos en la que nos encontrábamos quedando Edward y yo solos en mitad de la misma...

Mis ojos le miraban con curiosidad a través de uno de los enormes espejos que tenía delante mientras él caminaba con paso firme y elegante hacia el pequeño aparato de música, que parecía desentonar por su modernidad junto a tanta tradición, colocando lo que parecía un disco dentro de el...

Momentos después una suave música comenzó a llenar la enorme sala, fue cuando Edward caminó nuevamente hasta donde yo estaba observando como el kimono verde y plateado se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo moviéndose con elegancia a cada paso que él daba. Mi corazón tronaba dentro de mi pecho mientras él se acercaba, tuve que desviar mis ojos del espejo al suelo pareciéndome, de repente, el tatami lo más interesante que había visto hasta ahora...

-Quítate los _oboko_-, me dijo él con un tono de voz propio de un Ángel mientras me tomaba suavemente de las manos, momento en que sentí como si una corriente eléctrica de placer me recorriese el cuerpo entero...

-Pero debo acostumbrarme a bailar con ellos-, le dije confundida mientras me los quitaba. Él seguía sujetando con delicadeza mis manos y a mi su contacto me parecía sumamente natural e increíblemente placentero...

-Primero quiero que sientas la música-, me aclaró él una vez que me había quedado sin zapatos, solo con los calcetines que acostumbraba a llevar puestos cada día ya que, en nuestra cultura, no es educado ni elegante que una mujer enseñe sus pies, -¿recuerdas la parte en que debes confiar más en ti misma?-, me preguntó, sin soltar mis manos, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los míos que le miraban hipnotizados...

-Ah, eso-, respondí yo como si tal cosa mientras intentaba romper el hechizo de su mirada sobre mi...

-Sí, eso-, me dijo él a modo de respuesta sonriendo, -cierra los ojos y deja que la música entre en tu cuerpo a través de tus sentidos-, añadió él en un susurro mientras yo obedecía cerrando mis ojos, nuestras manos seguían unidas...

Durante unos minutos él no pronunció palabra alguna, sentía su cálido tacto en mis manos, su aliento golpeaba suavemente la piel de mi rostro cada vez que él respiraba, lo que me indicaba que estaba cerca de mi, pero como yo tenía mis ojos cerrados no lo veía. La música comenzó a llenarme por dentro e inconscientemente comencé a mover mis piernas como si de repente mi cuerpo se hubiese convertido en una rama de cerezo mecida por el viento...

-Te hablaré sobre la danza que vas a representar mañana para que te sea más fácil interpretarla-, me dijo él sin dejar de susurrar, -no abras los ojos-, me advirtió al darse cuenta que yo hice el amago de abrir mis ojos para mirarle fijamente mientras me hablaba. Desistí en mi idea y los dejé cerrados...

-_Sumimasen_-, le dije yo a modo de disculpa...

-Abre los ojos-, me dijo él, y su tono de voz me sorprendió porque ahora no era un simple susurro, era alto y claro, así que obedecí encontrándome con sus dos piedras jade mirándome, -conmigo no tienes que disculparte-, me aclaró sin dejar de mirarme, nuestras manos seguían unidas y en cierta manera hacía el momento más íntimo, más nuestro, -¿queda claro?-, me preguntó mientras me sonreía con delicadeza...

-_Hai-_, le respondí yo sonriéndole también...

-Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, por favor-, me pidió él sin soltar su agarre de mis manos que ya se habían acostumbrado al exquisito calor de su piel, yo obedecí concentrándome nuevamente en la música...tarea algo difícil cuando tenía a Edward tan cerca, pero no quería decepcionar a mi _sensei_, y debía comenzar a acostumbrarme a su cercanía ya que a partir de mañana sería continua...

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más en lo que Edward no pronunció palabra alguna dejándome tiempo para acostumbrarme a la música de nuevo. Me concentré en la suave melodía y dejé que nuevamente me llenase por dentro...

-El _Nihon Buyou, _o Danza Tradicional Japonesa nació en Japón hace más de 300 años-, comenzó a contarme Edward mientras yo le escuchaba atentamente con mis ojos cerrados, -es un espectáculo concienzudamente planeado para ser presentado sobre un escenario y deleitar a los espectadores en todos sus sentidos-, continuó contándome él mientras yo procuraba grabar toda la información que él me daba en mi cabeza, -debes de ser sensual en cada movimiento-, me dijo él y sus últimas palabras provocaron que mis ojos se abriesen de par en par y le mirasen con sorpresa...

-¿Sensual?-, le pregunté de vuelta, quizás no había escuchado bien, pero la sonrisa que él tenía dibujada en su cara me confirmó que sí había escuchado bien, -yo no se ser sensual-, añadí con un tono de voz que sonó a desesperada...

-Confía en ti misma-, me dijo él sin dejar de sonreír ni de mirarme, -te aseguro que eres increíblemente sensual solo hace falta que tú te lo creas y lo demás vendrá solo-, me aclaró él sin dejar de sonreírme...

La música cambió sus acordes haciéndolos algo más intensos, más sensuales, y fue el momento que aprovechó Edward para levantar mis brazos y, sin soltarlos, comenzar a moverse a un ritmo suave que deseaba que yo siguiese...

-Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar-, me susurró con mis brazos aún en alto. Sentía como su calor envolvía mi cuerpo y como su cercanía alteraba mis sentidos, -la sensualidad del espíritu japonés se expande cuando mediante la danza, logra atravesar la discreción que impone el kimono-, me susurró él mientras yo, con mis ojos cerrados, sentía como sus manos descendían por todo lo largo de mis brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros siguiendo su camino hacia mis costados acabando en mi cintura que se vio sometida al inesperado agarre de sus brazos...

Yo ni siquiera abrí los ojos, sentía que mis piernas se habían vuelto gelatina pero por alguna extraña razón no dejaban de moverse al compás de la suave música y mis brazos seguían en alto meciéndose con lentitud sobre mi cabeza mientras las manos de Edward quemaban a través de la elaborada tela de mi kimono sobre mi cintura...

-Movimientos suaves y tranquilos donde solo debe moverse la parte superior del cuerpo deslizando sigilosamente las piernas a ras del piso-, me explicó él sin dejar de sujetar mi cintura, -el _Nihon Buyou_ tiene como elemento fundamental "la tierra", el cuerpo es como un árbol de raíces firmes-, siguió explicándome él mientras yo me sentía embelesada con sus enseñanzas, cautivada por la música y tentada por su cercanía, -las piernas siempre han de estar algo inclinadas-, me susurró y sentí como sus manos se habían deslizado hacia mis muslos, -los pasos deben de ser cortos-, ahora sus manos estaban sobre mis pies ascendiendo con suavidad hacia mis tobillos, -los hombros deben permanecer alineados-, continuó diciéndome Edward mientras yo enloquecía sintiendo sus manos nuevamente alrededor de mi cintura, mis costados, mi cuello hasta descansar sobre mis hombros, -y son los precisos movimientos de cabeza los encargados de transmitir toda la energía y expresión del espíritu japonés-, terminó de decirme él mientras sus manos habilidosas soltaban mi moño dejando que mi pelo cayese libre sobre mi espalda facilitando que los dedos de él se enredasen entre los mechones de mi pelo...

Sin querer se me escapó un suspiro al sentir sus caricias en mi pelo. Mis ojos permanecían aún cerrados, mis manos seguían meciéndose sobre mi cabeza, mis piernas se balanceaban al ritmo de la música. El cálido aliento de Edward se sentía cada vez más cerca de mis rostro y mi corazón llevaba ya rato tronando dentro de mi pecho...

-Abre los ojos-, me susurró él...

Me encontré con sus profundos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente, su sensual boca ligeramente entre abierta, sus mejillas algo ruborizadas. Quedé sin palabras, solo podía mirarle, mirarle y perderme en la profundidad de su mirada, mirarle y perderme en la locura de su boca, mirarle y desgastarle con mi mirada...

-Ahora hazlo tú sola-, me dijo separándose levemente de mi. De repente sentí un frío que dio paso a un enorme vacío...

Tuve que recomponer mi postura de inmediato regañándome a mi misma por haber sido tan débil, no debía olvidar que él era mi _hokan_ y solo estaba intentando ayudarme para superar la prueba de danza que tenía al día siguiente...

-¿Estás lista?-, me preguntó él, que ya se había acercado al aparato de música para apagarlo...

-¿Sin música?-, le pregunté extrañada...

-Sí, yo cantaré para ti-, me contestó él dejándome completamente sorprendida...

Me coloqué en el centro de la sala con mis piernas ligeramente flexionadas y mis manos juntas a la altura del pecho. La melódica voz de Edward comenzó a llenar la sala, cerré mis ojos y dejé que la magia de su voz y la fluidez de movimientos invadiesen mis sentidos transmitiendo yo todo aquello que sentía con cada uno de los cambios...

De repente Edward dejó de cantar y la música volvió a llenar la sala, esta vez era una música muy lenta, cargada de sentimiento, de melancolía, de pasión, así que mis movimientos se hicieron más pausados...

Entendí que llegaba el momento de representar los tres movimientos típicos de la danza tradicional japonesa comenzando por éste, el _mai_, donde los movimientos son lentos y solemnes...

La música cambió de nuevo volviéndose rápida y alegre, llegaba el movimiento _odori_ donde dejé que mis manos se moviesen con soltura a la misma vez que lo hacían las anchas mangas de mi kimono que parecía hablar con cada uno de los movimientos...

Edward volvió a cambiar de música, ahora le tocaba el turno a la _shosa, _expresión de emociones y sentimientos en estado puro. Mi rostro reflejó cada momento de la canción con una expresión diferente que iba desde la tristeza hasta la alegría, desde la sorpresa al aburrimiento...Edward reía divertido mirándome...

-Muy bien Bella san, lo has hecho de maravilla-, exclamó él después de apagar la música mientras aplaudía con énfasis...

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su piropo, aún sin mirarle su mirada me quemaba la piel, me inquietaba, me excitaba. Escondí el rubor de mi rostro saliendo del campo visual de Edward disimulando mientras bebía un poco de agua fresca que había en una botella que yo misma había traído antes de empezar el ensayo...

-_Arigato_ Edward-, le dije a modo de agradecimiento una vez que sentí que mis emociones volvían a quedar ocultas bajo el manto de la indiferencia...

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes nada que agradecerme, lo has logrado tú sola-, me dijo él mientras se acercaba a mi con un abanico de colores vivos y brillantes en la mano...

-¿Para que necesitas un _osensu_?-, le pregunté yo usando el termino japonés para referirme al abanico...

-Porque lo vas a necesitar para bailar mañana-, me contestó él como si tal cosa después de llegar a mi lado y abrir el abanico de una manera graciosa y elegante...

-No sabía que tenía que usarlo-, respondí yo sintiéndome de repente nerviosa, ni siquiera me atrevía a coger el _osensu_, como si tuviese miedo de que me mordiese...

-Tranquila Bella san, estoy seguro que lo harás genial-, comenzó a decirme él mientras me tendía el abanico para que lo sujetase con firmeza en mi mano derecha, -solo imagina que el abanico es parte de ti, como una extensión de tu propio cuerpo-, continuó diciéndome él, usando un tono de voz tranquilo y sosegado, mientras me calzaba con delicadeza los _oboko_...

-No se yo-, le contesté una vez que él acabó de calzarme dejándome sola en mitad del tatami mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia el aparato de música...

-¿Dónde ha quedado la confianza en ti misma?-, me preguntó él justo momentos antes de prender de nuevo la música, parado frente a mi con esa sonrisa suya que tantas emociones nuevas me provocaba y que inevitablemente acababa contagiándome hasta que yo también sonreía, -eso está mejor-, añadió él cuando se dio cuenta de que había logrado su objetivo que no era otro más que hacerme sonreír, -¿_daijobu desuka?-_, me preguntó él sin dejar de mirarme...

-Sí, estoy bien-, respondí yo a su pregunta...

-Baila para mi-, me dijo él una vez que encendió de nuevo el aparato de música...

Cerré los ojos y dejé que otra vez la envolvente música fuese tomando posesión de cada parte de mi cuerpo y, tal como me indicó Edward, imaginé que el abanico era una parte más de mi cuerpo, una extensión de mis extremidades...

-El _osensu_ es lo que define a la danza japonesa tradicional-, comenzó a decirme Edward usando un tono de voz suave y pausado mientras yo seguía bailando con los ojos cerrados, -encarna su espíritu-, continuó diciéndome él en el mismo tono de voz, con la calma propia de alguien que no pretende acabar con la magia del momento sino unirse a ella mediante las palabras...

La música cambiaba en cada parte y yo adaptaba los movimientos a la nueva melodía con tanta facilidad que incluso hasta a mi misma me sorprendía que pudiera hacerlo con esa inesperada y sorprendente naturalidad...

-Durante el baile te acompañará un _shamisen _o guitarra japonesa, unos _kotsuzumi_ o tambores de mano, y una flauta de bambú-, siguió explicándome él mientras la música fluía con extrema belleza a través de mi cuerpo que parecía flotar con cada una de las notas, -Rosalie será la encargada de tocar el _shamisen _y Alice será la encargada de cantar-, me explicó Edward justo cuando la canción llegaba al final y yo acababa casi postrada sobre mis piernas en el suelo dejando que mi _obi_ cayese a mi alrededor creando una bonita figura y el abanico abierto tapando mi rostro...

-Precioso-, exclamó Edward aplaudiendo con fuerza una vez que terminé mi representación...

-¿Tú también estarás?-, le pregunté de repente una vez que él dejó de aplaudir mientras desconectaba el aparato de música. Fue justo a los pocos segundos de soltar la pregunta que me arrepentí de hacerla...

-Soy tu _hokan_, debo estar allí-, me respondió él mientras se acercaba donde yo estaba, -además de que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-, añadió al mismo tiempo que sostenía con delicadeza mis manos entre las suyas y clavaba sus enormes y expresivos ojos verdes en los míos que le miraban fijamente...

-¿Qué tal va todo?-, preguntó la _onna geisha_ Taianne entrando en la sala de baile justo cuando la boca de Edward casi roza mis labios en un beso. El sonido de la voz de Tai nos hizo sobresaltarnos a ambos que nos separamos abruptamente intentando disimular nuestro sonrojo...

-_Genki desu_-, respondió Edward usando un tono de voz cargado de profundo respeto mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente ante Taianne...

-Me alegro que vaya bien-, comentó Taianne contestando así a lo que Edward le había dicho, él lo había hecho en japonés, como solía hacerlo cuando hablaba con la _onna geisha_...

-Mañana aprobará su examen-, le dijo Edward a Tai muy convencido, tanto que hasta me convenció a mi solo con escucharle...

-No me cabe ninguna duda-, dijo Taianne apoyando así a Edward en su comentario y compartiendo su entusiasmo, -a partir de mañana mi _musume_ pasará de su etapa de _shikomi_ o aprendiz, a su etapa _minarai_, un paso más como _maiko_ para llegar a ser una _geiko_ o geisha-, comentó Tai mirándome fijamente porque se había acercado hasta mi y tenía sus manos sujetando las mías...

Que se refiriese a mi como su hija fue algo que me llenó el corazón de dicha y confianza, no podía decepcionar a esta mujer que me había dado todo su amor, ni a Edward que se había implicado de lleno sin tener que hacerlo de momento, ni a mi _danna_ Jacob san que cada semana me visitaba junto a su esposa Mameha demostrándome todo su cariño y su apoyo, ni a mi madre con la que mantenía contacto semanal mediante cartas y que tan orgullosa estaba de mi...

-Con permiso, me retiro a descansar, mañana es un día importante e intenso-, dijo Edward a modo de despedida mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente ante nosotras para después caminar con elegancia hacia la puerta, -_oyasuminasai_-, se despidió respetuosamente Edward deseándonos buenas noches en japonés antes de salir...

-Buenas noches-, respondimos las dos al unísono mirando como él desaparecía tras la puerta...

-Tengo miedo-, le susurré a Tai cuando nos quedamos solas...

-No debes temer nada mi pequeña, todo saldrá bien-, me susurró ella de vuelta mientras acariciaba mi cabello con ternura...

-¿Quién vendrá a mi examen?-, le pregunté mientras nos encaminábamos a su habitación, esa noche dormiría con ella porque, como manda la tradición, ella sería la encargada al día siguiente de prepararme para la ceremonia...

-Habrá muchos desconocidos pero entre ellos estaremos nosotros, tu _hazoku_-, me contestó ella usando el término japonés usado para designar a la familia...

-¿Serán todo hombres?-, le pregunté sintiéndome de repente algo asustada...

-Siempre serán hombres mi querida niña, nosotras nos preparamos para complacerlos mediante el arte, la oratoria y la música-, me respondió ella una vez que llegamos a su dormitorio y comenzó a cepillarme el cabello...

* * *

-Vamos Sayuri Bella despierta-, escuché la voz de Taianne a lo lejos y no fue hasta que sentí su mano zarandeando mi brazo que fui consciente de que me hablaba y de donde me encontraba, -_ohayo gozaimasu_ dormilona-, me saludó ella cuando abrí los ojos usando la forma japonesa para dar los buenos días...

-Buenos días _okaasan Tai-, _le respondí mientras me estiraba con fuerza usando la forma cariñosa "madre" que sabía que a ella tanto le gustaba...

-Primero iremos a desayunar y después comenzaremos a arreglarte-, me indicó ella ayudándome a salir de la cama, por una vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la _okiya_, me permitió salir en bata y zapatillas, aún tenía los pies algo doloridos de la noche anterior porque no estaba acostumbrada a bailar con los _oboko_...

La _obaasan_ estaba ya en la cocina cuando Tai y yo aparecimos y tenía la mesa puesta y repleta de comida, -_ohayo gozaimasu musume_-, me saludó la anciana dándome los buenos días refiriéndose a mi como lo solía hacer Taianne, usando el término "hija", -espero que tengas hambre-, añadió con su típica sonrisa desdentada señalando la mesa que estaba repleta de comida...

-Pues sí, tengo hambre, pero creo que no tanta como para comerme toda esta comida yo sola-, contesté mirando la mesa y sintiéndome llena solo con verla, -¿dónde están los demás?-, le pregunté a la anciana mientras me sentaba junto a Taianne que ya estaba dando buena cuenta de los panecillos calientes...

-Solo tú y yo hasta la ceremonia-, me respondió Tai con la boca llena y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara, una que probablemente le provocó la cara que se me quedó a mi cuando supe que nadie más vendría a comerse toda esa gran cantidad de comida...

-Este momento es muy importa Sayuri Bella-, me comentó Taianne mirándome fijamente a los ojos...

-Lo se _okaasan_-, le respondí yo inclinando levemente mi cabeza...

-Serás presentada en sociedad, es el primer paso para ser una _geiko_-, continuó explicándome ella sin dejar de mirarme, -después de tu examen de danza comenzarás a cultivarte en las artes del _hanamachi_ de la mano de tu _sensei_ Edward san-...

El nombre de Edward provocó que mi corazón se acelerase saltándose unos cuantos latidos, pero pude disimular bebiendo de mi té mientras Taianne, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta, continuaba hablando...

-No vas a estar sola en esta etapa-, siguió diciéndome ella, -te acompañará tu _onne san_-, me dijo ella y yo no pude evitar preguntar ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre...

-¿Qué es una _onne san_?-, le pregunté a Taianne con enorme curiosidad...

-Es lo que llamamos tú hermana mayor-, comenzó a explicarme ella mientras yo la escuchaba con suma atención, -la persona que te guiará en los _ozashike _o banquetes a los que asistirás como invitada y observarás como tu _onne san_ interactúa con los clientes que son hombres que desean ser atendidos por geishas-, terminó de decirme ella mientras yo reflexionaba sobre sus palabras y en seguida llegó la pregunta de rigor...

-¿Quién será mi hermana mayor?-, le pregunté a Taianne...

-Sangmi Ángela-, me respondió ella sonriendo. El corazón se hinchó de alegría dentro de mi pecho por lo acertada que había sido la elección de Tai, nadie mejor que ella para aconsejarme, enseñarme y ayudarme...

-_Arigato okaasan_-, le agradecí con sumo respeto inclinando mi cabeza...

Minutos después ambas volvíamos a estar en la habitación de Taianne. Sobre su cama descansaba un maravilloso _obi_ con diseños en lila y dorado, junto a el estaba el llamado _nagajuban_ que es la prenda que se lleva debajo del _obi_ o _kimono_, diferenciándose por su color, para una _maiko _rojo con diseños blancos, dorados y plateados, y para una _geiko_ o geisha es rojo y rosa...

Mi atención se centró en cada uno de los detalles de mi atuendo mientras Taianne preparaba todo lo necesario para maquillarme y peinarme. El cuello de mi _obi_ fue lo primero que llamó mi atención, predominantemente rojo con bordados blancos, plateados y dorados junto a la diminuta figura de una flor de cerezo que es el escudo de la _okiya_ de Taianne y que me identifica como parte de ella...

Ángela me explicó que a medida que una aprendiz va madurando en su formación, el cuello de su _obi_ se va volviendo blanco, y cuando ésta alcanza los veinte años de edad, se volverá totalmente blanco y sin escudo...

Junto al bonito vestido estaban, cuidadosamente dispuestas sobre la cama, unas cintas de color rojo que se atan en los _oboko_ y que también se, porque me lo ha contado Jessica, que las cintas cambian de color a medida que la aprendiz adquiere conocimientos, primero son rojas, luego lilas y cuando se alcanza la madurez amarillas...

-Recuerda que tu kimono debe hablar por ti-, me susurró Taianne, seguramente porque me vio absorta mirando las ropas, sin dejar de hacer sus tareas. Entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería...

Fijé mi atención en el tocador donde Taianne se afanaba en colocar todo lo necesario para peinarme y maquillarme. Esa noche no usaría peluca, como solían hacer algunas geishas ya experimentadas, esta vez Taianne me peinaría con el llamado moño _mishidashi_ que era el que usaban las aprendices el día de su debut y que después repetían el día que eran presentadas como auténticas _geiko_...

Este tipo de peinado, según me explicó Taianne en su momento, lleva un elaborado moño en la parte baja del cuello que se abre y deja ver una seda roja llamada _hanoko_. Todo este precioso y complicado atuendo se complementa con unos adornos llamados _bira bira_ que se enganchan en la parte izquierda del peinado y que suelen caer en cascada sobre la sien, como si fueran pequeñas flores que descansan juntas en un ramo...

-¿Estás preparada?-, me preguntó Taianne sacándome de mis pensamientos...

-Sí, _okaasan_-, le respondí yo muy respetuosamente, después de haber tomado aire con fuerza momentos antes de soltarlo con calma...

**Hola gente wuapa...aquí estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo, quiero que entiendan que escribir cada capítulo en esta historia me lleva más tiempo que en cualquier otra porque todo lo que en ella aparece es real y para ello tengo que consultar en internet...espero que les esté gustando y que no se líen mucho con los términos en japonés...se darán cuenta que normalmente aclaro a qué se refiere cada uno de ellos cuando los uso...por cierto, por si no se han dado cuenta, una Geiko es una geisha...lo aclaro porque suelo usar indistintamente ambos...**

**Agradezco mucho las muestras de apoyo cuando finalicé mi fic "El Diario de Edward Cullen", me di cuenta de que tenía más seguidores de los que pensaba...así que gracias de corazón por empezar y acabar otra de mis locuras a mi lado...**

**Nos seguimos leyendo con "Instinto Básico"...la historia está por acabar, para aquellas personas que ya han visto la película saben que ya no queda dudas de quien es el asesino y de porqué nadie lo descubre nunca...y para las que no la han visto, con leerse la introducción que escribí ya saben de que les hablo...digamos que ahora dejamos a un lado el misterio para darle paso a la perversión mezclada con la pasión de nuestros protagonistas...¿me acompañan?...**

**Besos** **キス**


	9. Chapter 9

**LA DELICADA ORQUIDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 9 **

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...Déjame un beso en el aire, no para tomarlo al respirar, voy a convertirlo en mi oxígeno para vivir...

* * *

-¿Estás preparada?-, me preguntó Taianne sacándome de mis pensamientos...

-Sí, _okaasan_-, le respondí yo muy respetuosamente, después de haber tomado aire con fuerza momentos antes de soltarlo con calma...

Dejé que Taianne comenzase con el complicado arte del maquillaje, para ello me senté en la silla situada frente al tocador mirando como ella hacía su trabajo con esmero y exquisito cuidado...

El maquillaje que la _onna geisha_ me estaba aplicando era algo más recargado de lo que yo usualmente solía usar. Había aprendido a aplicarlo yo sola, después de meses de entrenamiento y de la infinita paciencia de mí _onne san_ o hermana mayor Ángela y de Taianne, pero hoy era un día especial y por eso era mi _okaasan_, porque yo ya la consideraba una madre, quien se encargaría de ello...

Después de casi dos horas por fin pude apreciar los resultados de mi elaborado maquillaje en el espejo del tocador. Estaba acostumbrada a verme maquillada pero en ese momento me parecía no reconocer la imagen de la persona que el espejo me devolvía...

Mi cara estaba aún más blanca de lo habitual, Taianne había usado un polvo elaborado a base de arroz y agua que mezclado en partes iguales y después tratado convenientemente daba un aspecto más blanquecino y etéreo al color de mi cara. Ese mismo producto fue el que ella aplicó a mi cuerpo una vez que me despojé de la bata de seda que llevaba puesta y que cubría mi ropa interior...

También había resaltado mis pómulos en color rosa, color que solo usaban las _maiko_ para su debut pero que después dejaban de usar al convertirse en _geishas _ya que en este momento el maquillaje se volvía más sobrio...

Otro detalle que llamó poderosamente mi atención fue la manera en que Taianne maquilló mis ojos. Normalmente los llevaba remarcados en color negro resaltándolos, pero ahora estaban bordeados en color rojo. Tai me explicó que eso solo lo usaría esa noche y después volvería a mi maquillaje habitual. El rojo era bastante chocante por el extraño efecto que daba a la mirada...

-Estos polvos harán que tu piel parezca de nácar tapando así todas las manchas, marcas de nacimiento o lunares que puedas tener, una piel perfecta-, me comentó Taianne mientras aplicaba con suavidad los polvos por todo mi cuerpo...

-Debemos ser perfectas, ¿verdad?-, le pregunté yo mientras miraba todos sus elegantes movimientos...

-Siempre mi querida _musume_-, me respondió ella refiriéndose a mí como "hija", un término que solía usar con bastante frecuencia cuando hablaba conmigo...

Llegó el momento de ocuparse de mi pelo que ahora caía suelto a todo lo largo de mi espalda. Tai llevaba días aplicándome un aceite que, según ella me decía, le daba un brillo especial al cabello para que cuando llegase el momento de representar la danza mi pelo brillase bajo la luz de los focos...

Habitualmente las chicas orientales no solían tratarse el pelo con tanto esmero porque su color negro les permitía ahorrarse tanto trabajo, pero el mío era de color marrón, algo poco usual en una chica oriental, y por ello había que tratarlo con esmero...

Esa noche Taianne trabajaría mi pelo sin usar pelucas, habitualmente se usaban cada vez que una aprendiz, o una _geiko_ salían de la _okiya_. Es por eso que Taianne se esmeró peinándome con el típico moño _mishidashi_, que usaría nuevamente el día que debutase como _geisha_...

El elaborado moño bajo dejaba ver una seda de color rojo que hacía juego con el que bordeaba mis ojos. Tai se esmeró en colocar unos preciosos _bira bira _que eran adornos que caían en cascada a un lado de mi peinado y que estaban salpicados de pequeñas flores de color blanco que formaban un delicado ramo...

-¿Qué tipo de flores son éstas?-, le pregunté a la _onna geisha_ mientras jugaba delicadamente con las flores de mi tocado. Eran de plástico pero parecían realmente auténticas a la vista...

-Son orquídeas-, me respondió Taianne sonriendo...

-¿Son las que se suelen usar habitualmente?-, le pregunté yo intentando recordar qué tipo de flores eran las que usaban mis hermanas mayores Ángela, Rosalie y Alice. Pero por mucho que me esforzarse intentando recordarlo no me venía a la cabeza...

-Cada _maiko_ usa las suyas, no siempre son iguales-, me respondió Tai dejándome algo confundida...

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes qué flor es la que le va a cada una?-, le pregunté a Taianne mirándola fijamente, ella sonreía mientras recolocaba nuevamente mi tocado sobre mi pelo...

-Lo sabrás después del examen, todo a su debido tiempo _musume_ querida-, me respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie para comenzar con la última parte de mi aspecto, mi vestimenta...

Para la ocasión Taianne había elegido un bonito _obi_ en colores lilas y dorados sin olvidar todos aquellos detalles, como el color del cuello, rojo con bordados plateados, blancos y dorados y la delicada flor de loto grabada en uno de sus lados, que eran propios de una _maiko..._

La _onna geisha _comenzó a vestirme con el _nagajuban, _que es la prenda que se lleva debajo del _obi_. En esta ocasión de color rojo con diseños blancos, dorados y plateados. Después le tocó el turno al bonito kimono de colores vivos y el sofisticado _obi_ que se ata de una manera especial, según sea para una _maiko_ o una _geiko_...

Taianne movía sus manos con destreza mientras ataba el _obi_ que medía unos 8 metros hecho en seda y decorado con bordados rojos y dorados combinando a la perfección con el estampado floral del kimono y sus colores. Taianne abrochó perfectamente el _obi_ dejando un pequeño abultamiento en la parte trasera del kimono llamado _kitsuke_. Al final de tal abultamiento de la tela descansa el _kamon_ que es el escudo de la _okiya, _en mi caso la flor de cerezo...

-Tranquila que no se moverá-, me dijo Taianne mientras me ataba fuertemente el _obi_ bajo el pecho...

-Y tampoco podré respirar-, le respondí yo intentando no morir de asfixia de tan apretado que llevaba la prenda...

-No seas quejica, lo agradecerás cuando estés de rodillas porque te servirá de descanso para la espalda y cuando te pongas en pie seguirá perfectamente colocado en su sitio-, me explicó Tai sin dejar de sonreír mientras se apartaba ligeramente de mí para ver el resultado...

-¿Tengo que llevarlos?-, le pregunté angustiada señalando a los _okobo_, Tai sonreía mientras me ayudaba a colocarme los calcetines blancos que siempre llevábamos para cubrir nuestros pies desnudos y gracias a los cuales no tenía rozaduras en los dedos...

Los _okobo_ que luciría esa noche tenía 10 centímetros de tacón. Gracias que el kimono siempre queda a la altura de los tobillos para que no roce con el calzado. Los de esta noche eran lacados en color negro, a diferencia de los de madera que eran los que usaba usualmente...

Una vez vestida y mientras yo miraba mi imagen en el espejo, Taianne sacó una elegante caja que estaba guardada bajo la cama indicándome, una vez que la dejó sobre el colchón, que la abriese...

No pude contener la admiración cuando vi el delicado paraguas que en su interior había y que combinaba a la perfección con mi kimono y mi _obi_. Fue Taianne la que lo sacó de la caja pues parecía que mis manos se habían quedado paralizadas y lo abrió mostrándome en todo su esplendor los delicados y elegantes dibujos que decoraban su tela de seda y bambú...

-¿Tengo que llevarlo?-, le pregunté extrañada. Era de noche y no acababa de ver que utilidad podía tener un paraguas a esa hora...

-Sí, tienes que llevarlo, aunque sea de noche, es tradición-, me respondió ella entendiendo enseguida mi confusión...

-Entonces será un placer y un honor-, le respondí yo mientras inclinaba ligeramente mi cabeza sujetando el delicado paraguas entre mis manos...

-Solo lo usarás mientras no bailes, en el momento de bailar tendrás esto-, me explicó ella mostrándome un precioso _osensu_ muy parecido al que me había dado Edward para bailar...

El abanico era tan hermoso como el paraguas, de gran tamaño y pintado a mano. Taianne me explicó que este abanico solo se usa para bailar...

-Tanto el abanico como el paraguas son regalos de tu _danna _Jacob san-, me dijo Tai provocando que casi se me salten las lágrimas de emoción y profundo agradecimiento. En todos estos años era la primera vez que Jacob san me hacía un regalo, por supuesto él había cubierto todos mis gastos mes a mes y aún seguiría haciéndolo hasta que fuese _geisha_, pero era la primera vez que recibía un regalo tangible como este...

-¿Puedo pasar Taianne?-, en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Mameha al otro lado de la puerta. Mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría porque ella también era como una madre para mí...

-_Hai_-, respondió Taianne afirmativamente dándole permiso a Mameha para entrar...

-Mírate, estás preciosa-, exclamó ella cuando al entrar me vio allí en mitad de la habitación completamente vestida...

-_Arigato_-, le respondí yo dándole así las gracias inclinando respetuosamente mi cabeza...

-Nuestra _musume_ se está haciendo mayor-, comentó Taianne sonriendo mirándome con la misma ternura y el mismo cariño en que lo hacía Mameha...

-Te he traído un regalo-, comenzó a decir Mameha mientras me daba una bonita bolsa de papel decorada en distintos colores...

No pude evitar la emoción y lo abrí con rapidez ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la _onna geisha_ ya que esas no eran las maneras correctas de recibir y abrir un regalo...

-_Gomen nasai_-, dije algo avergonzada mientras sentía como mis mejillas subían de color...

-Anda ábrelo ya que yo también estoy impaciente-, me respondió Taianne riendo a carcajadas acabando Mameha y yo por imitarla...

Era un precioso _ozashiki-kago_ o cesta de mimbre cuya parte superior, por donde se abre, está hecha de seda, que usaban tantos las _maiko_ como las _geishas_ para guardar su maquillaje, su teléfono móvil, el abanico que se usa para darse aire y que es algo más pequeño y de color blanco que el que se usa para bailar, el abanico para bailar, un espejo de mano, un cepillo de dientes, toallitas húmedas, un _binkaki_ o peine de madera y tarjetas con su nombre y el nombre de la _hanamachi_ que la forma...

-Es precioso-, exclamé mirando el bolso con devoción...

-Pensé que te haría falta-, comentó Mameha con un tono de voz que evidenciaba lo feliz que estaba al ver lo mucho que me había gustado su regalo...

-Le será de mucha utilidad-, intervino Taianne con una gran sonrisa...

-Muchas gracias Mameha-, le dije con la voz temblorosa por la emoción y sin poder evitarlo, y olvidando por completo el protocolo, ambas nos fundimos en un intenso abrazo...

-Te quiero mi niña-, me susurró Mameha al oído provocándome un estremecimiento de orgullo...

-Es momento de irse, no podemos llegar tarde-, nos dijo Taianne indicándome que había llegado el gran momento...

De repente sentí un enorme nudo en la boca del estómago que se iba apretando cada vez más a medida que descendía por las escaleras. La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa lo que me indicó que seguramente todos habían salido ya rumbo al lugar donde tendría lugar el acontecimiento...

-¿Dónde está Edward san?-, le pregunté de repente a Taianne cuando nos quedamos solas. Al momento de haber hecho la pregunta me arrepentí, sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban mientras miraba como Tai sonreía con disimulo...

-Él está ya en el _Ryoan-ji_ esperando por ti-, me explicó Taianne mientras subíamos al elegante coche que nos llevaría rumbo al _Templo del Dragón Tranquilo y Pacífico_, lugar donde tendría que hacer mi examen de danza...

-Pensaba que él nos acompañaría-, dije sintiéndome de nuevo a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea por la vergüenza, de repente sentía que era incapaz de mantener mi lengua dentro de la boca cuando de hablar de Edward san se trataba...

-Según la tradición el _hokan_ debe esperar por su alumna en el templo hasta que ella llegue, después él te dará algunos consejos antes de comenzar el examen-, me explicó Taianne mientras disimulaba nuevamente su sonrisa...

-¿Están listas?-, nos preguntó el _ojiisan_ que ya se había sentado al volante del coche para llevarnos al templo...

-_Hai_-, contestó Taianne inclinando levemente su cabeza indicándole al abuelo que podía arrancar, no era conveniente llegar tarde...

-Cuando lleguemos al templo nos reuniremos con Edward san-, comenzó a explicarme la _onna geisha_ mientras íbamos de camino...

Escuchar el nombre de Edward provocó que mi corazón diese un enorme brinco dentro de mi pecho pero intenté disimularlo mirando hacia otro lado para que Tai no pudiese adivinar lo que me pasaba solo con verme la cara...

-Rosalie y Alice estarán listas en el escenario a la espera de que tu hagas tu aparición, ellas serán tus _ane _o hermanas mayores esta noche-, continuó explicándome Taianne, ahora yo la miraba fijamente para no perder detalle de todo lo que me contase, -Rosalie será la encargada del _shamisen_, ella te guiará con el ritmo del tambor para que no pierdas los pasos-, continuó explicándome Tai, -y Alice será la encargada de guiarte con su voz dándole las entonaciones necesarias que te harán darte cuenta en cada momento de los cambios en la música y por tanto en el baile-, siguió explicándome ella tal y como ya lo había hecho Edward el día anterior...

-¿Serán todos hombres?-, le pregunté de repente sintiéndome algo más nerviosa...

-Olvídate de eso ahora, busca a tu _sensei_ con la mirada, él te dará la confianza necesaria para bailar sin vacilaciones-, me dijo Taianne mirándome fijamente a los ojos...

-Eso haré _okaasan_-, le respondí yo mirándola a ella fijamente también...

En ese preciso instante el coche se detuvo, habíamos llegado, mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse y mi corazón a latir con fuerza dentro de mi pecho...

-¿_Daijobu desuka?_-, me preguntó Taianne, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, tomándome con firmeza de las manos sin dejar de mirarme justo antes de que el abuelo abriese la puerta del coche...

-Muy bien-, le dije yo respondiendo a su pregunta...

-Buena suerte Sayuri Bella-, me dijo ella y después besó mi frente con ternura. Había llegado el momento...

El _ojiisan_ abrió la puerta del coche y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir del vehículo. El templo estaba iluminado dándole un aspecto de maravillosa magnificencia, una extraordinaria belleza que imponía respeto y admiración. Pero lo que provocó que mi corazón se saltase unos cuantos latidos fue ver a Edward san de pie a la entrada del templo vestido con un kimono lila y oro que combinaba con el mío, su pelo atractivamente alborotado, sus brillantes ojos verdes fijos en los míos, y su extraordinaria sonrisa dibujada en su perfecto rostro...

-_Hahaoya_-, saludó respetuosamente Edward san a Taianne llamándola "madre" mientras se inclinaba ante ella...

-_Musuko_-, le respondió ella, también con sumo respeto y cierta admiración llamándole "hijo"...

-Sayuri Bella-, ahora fue el turno de Edward de dirigirse a mí llamándome por el nombre con el que se me debe conocer fuera de la _okiya_, e igual que hizo con la _onna geisha_, se inclinó respetuosamente ante mí haciendo yo un leve gesto con mi cabeza sin llegar a inclinarme...

-_Sensei_-, le respondí yo a modo de saludo dirigiéndome a él como "maestro", intercambiamos unas rápidas miradas acompañadas de unas sonrisas cómplices que por unos segundos me hicieron olvidar porqué estábamos allí...

-Mi encantadora Sayuri Bella-, se escuchó la voz cargada de admiración de Jacob san que en ese momento salía a nuestro encuentro. Tal y como manda la tradición el _danna_ debe dar su bendición a su protegida antes de que ésta haga su examen...

-Jacob san-, ahora fui yo la que me incliné con respeto ante él que en seguida tomó mis manos entre las suyas obligándome a ponerme derecha, a Jacob san no le agradaban los formalismos entre nosotros, yo para él era como una hija y siempre me decía que una hija no debía inclinarse ante su padre, algo que yo he hecho toda mi vida con el mío, -agradezco sus regalos mi _danna_-, dije a continuación una vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron...

-Para mi _musume_ siempre lo mejor-, me respondió él llamándome "hija" para después besar mi frente con ternura...

-Llegó el momento-, habló Taianne provocando que mi cuerpo se tensara de nervios, Edward entendió de inmediato lo que me pasaba y con mucha ternura, y total respeto, pasó su mano delicadamente alrededor de mi cintura infundiéndome ánimos. Me pareció ver unas mal disimuladas sonrisas en los rostros de Taianne y Jacob san, aunque seguramente serían cosas de mi loca cabeza mezclada con los nervios que sentía...

-_Arigato_-, le susurré a Edward en voz baja, solo para que él pudiese escucharme, ya que su agarre me había infundido el suficiente valor como para no derrumbarme de los nervios...

-No tienes porqué darme las gracias-, me susurró él de vuelta, también en voz muy baja para que solo yo pudiese oírle, mientras Taianne y Jacob san hablaban entre ellos, -en todo caso soy yo el que te agradece a ti que me hayas dejado sujetar tu cintura, es todo un placer y un regalo para mis sentidos-, me volvió a decir él mientras nuestras miradas quedaban conectadas y todo lo demás dejaba de existir. Esa extraña sensación me solía ocurrir a menudo cuando estaba junto a Edward...

-_Gomen nasai_-, se disculpó Edward san con Taianne ya que ella nos hablaba y ninguno de los dos la escuchábamos...

-Te dejo a Sayuri Bella en tus manos-, le indicó Taianne sonriendo, -enséñala antes de subir al escenario-, añadió mirándome a mí fijamente mientras Edward asentía con su cabeza, -lo harás muy bien, ya me siento orgullosa-, me dijo Taianne mientras besaba mi frente con cariño...

-Eres la hija que todo padre quiere tener-, me dijo Jacob san mientras recogía con la yema de su dedo índice una solitaria lágrima que caía por mi mejilla...

No pude decir nada más, si hablaba acabaría llorando a mares y arruinaría mi maquillaje. Edward entendió lo que pasaba y me guió al interior del templo sin decir ni una sola palabra dándome tiempo a recuperarme de tantas emociones...

-¿Dónde me llevas?-, le pregunté después de caminar durante unos minutos en silencio recorriendo estrechos y poco iluminados pasillos. A los lejos se oían voces que reían, cantaban, gente que parecía estar divirtiéndose...

-Te llevo tras el escenario, estarás allí hasta que llegue el momento de tu actuación-, me explicó Edward caminando sin soltar mi mano que desde hacía algún rato ya tenía sujeta firmemente entre la suya, mientras yo le seguía...

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-, le pregunté y mi voz debió de ser fiel reflejo de mi estado de ánimo, que en ese momento vibraba de nervios, porque él se detuvo y se giró clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos mientras me regalaba una fabulosa sonrisa...

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, estaré a tu lado cada momento que tú lo necesites hasta que tú me lo impidas, solo tienes que buscarme con la mirada y me encontrarás-, me susurró él sin dejar de mirarme, el pasillo en el que nos encontrábamos era algo estrecho lo que provocaba que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen algo más cerca de lo normal. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a volverse erráticas mientras, por inercia, nuestros labios empezaban a acercarse. Él deseaba besarme y yo moría en deseo por que lo hiciese. Cuando casi podía sentir la calidez de su aliento cayendo directamente sobre mi boca, un fuerte ruido nos obligó a separarnos abruptamente...

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-, le pregunté asustada. Me había aferrado a su brazo como si él fuese una balsa salvavidas en mitad del océano embravecido...

-Tranquila, son los fuegos artificiales que anuncian que el baile está próximo a empezar, así que debemos darnos prisa en llegar a nuestro lugar para que te prepares-, me explicó Edward san sin dejar de sonreír, seguramente se reía de mi actitud infantil pero yo, por si acaso, seguía aferrada a su brazo sin soltarle mientras ambos caminábamos hasta la parte trasera del escenario...

Allí, entre bambalinas, se escuchaba perfectamente lo que ocurría tras el telón de tela que nos cubría. Edward comenzó a colocar mis ropas con mucho cuidado mientras yo intentaba recordar todos los pasos y los cambios de ritmo en la música...

-¿Y si se me olvida algo?-, le pregunté asustada una vez que él acabó de recolocar mi aspecto. Me pareció oírle susurrar un _kieri_, que es el término que se usa para decir que alguien es hermoso, pero no quise aferrarme a eso para no hacerme ilusiones...

-¿Recuerdas lo que te expliqué ayer?-, me preguntó él mientras me daba el abanico que era el último complemento que me faltaba para estar perfecta y lista...

Durante unos minutos me quedé en silencio esforzándome en recordar todo lo que él me explicó la noche anterior, pero los nervios mezclados con su cercanía y el casi beso que habíamos estado a punto de darnos me estaban dificultando la tarea hasta el punto de que mi mente se había quedado en blanco...

-Debes de sentir la música-, comenzó a decirme él mientras acariciaba mis hombros con ternura para ayudar a relajarme, -dejar que la música entre en tu cuerpo a través de tus sentidos-, continuó diciéndome él mientras nuestras miradas parecían conectadas, -deja que la sensualidad te domine hasta desbordarse-, me dijo él sonriendo seguramente debido al sonrojo que de repente cubría mi rostro, -confía en ti misma-, añadió él sin dejar de mirarme, -porque yo ya lo hago-, terminó diciéndome para después depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla dejando esa parte de mi piel caliente...

Las luces del escenario bajaron de intensidad lo que me indicó que ya había llegado el momento. Fui capaz de ver a mis _ane_ Rosalie y Alice colocadas ya en sus posiciones esperando por mí. El público allí presente era mayoritariamente masculino, detalle que me puso aún más tensa, hasta que sentí como Edward volvía a sujetar mi cintura apretándola levemente para que me tranquilizase...

-Olvídate de toda esa gente, piensa que solo estamos tú y yo, baila para mi-, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse unos centímetros de mi cuerpo dándome espacio para que pudiese salir al escenario...

Cerré los ojos durante unos segundos mientras intentaba acompasar mi respiración con los latidos de mi corazón. Salí al escenario caminando con elegancia, como se esperaba que hiciese una _maiko_, me coloqué en el centro agachándome levemente con el abanico cubriendo mi rostro. El silencio era tan intenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Aproveché para cruzar mi mirada con Rosalie y Alice que me sonrieron levemente y por último con Edward que me guiñó un ojo cómplice. La música comenzó a sonar y me dejé arrullar por el sonido del _shamisen_, al que Rosalie le arrancaba las más maravillosas notas, y la embriagante y dulce voz de Alice que me arrulló en cada movimiento...

El sonido del _mai_ hizo que mi cuerpo se volviese lento y solemne con cada movimiento. Después la música cambió al _odori_ y mis movimientos se hicieron rápidos y alegres. Finalmente llegamos al momento _shosa_ donde dejé que mis sentimientos y emociones se desbordasen junto con la música. Cada uno de esos tiempos los acompañé con el magnífico abanico que se movía conmigo como si de una parte de mi cuerpo se tratara haciendo un todo perfectamente coordinado...

Fui consciente de que todo había acabado cuando escuché los estruendosos aplausos que provenían de los allí presentes. Rosalie y Alice se acercaron donde yo estaba y, como manda la tradición para las _ane _o hermanas mayores, ellas se inclinaron ante mí demostrando así su respeto y admiración, había dejado de ser una aprendiz y acababa de convertirme en una _minarai_...

Por primera vez desde que salí al escenario miré al público allí presente. Taianne lloraba de felicidad mientras se deshacía en aplausos. Mameha y Jacob san también me miraban con orgullo, el orgullo de unos padres que miran a su hija, fue entonces cuando mi mirada se detuvo fija en una mujer que estaba sentada junto a Mameha, mi corazón dejó de latir y mi respiración se volvió agitada, todas las emociones contenidas hasta ese momento se desbordaron, la mujer que estaba allí sentada, llorando y sonriéndome era mi madre, ella estaba aquí, después de tantos años volvía a encontrarme con ella...mi _okaasan_...

**Hola gente wuapa...aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo y pido disculpas por el retraso...tuve un pequeño problema con mi ordenador y las altas temperaturas, de unos casi 40 grados, que tenemos estos días dificultan la tarea de concentrarse a escribir...pero aquí está, ya saben que yo no abandono mis historias...espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora comienza la etapa _shikomi_ que es donde Bella aprende las artes necesarias para llegar a ser una geisha y, por supuesto, es cuando comienza a crecer el amor entre ellos...¿alguien adivina porqué Bella lleva orquídeas en su pelo?...¿cuál será el nombre con el que la bautice Edward san?...**

**Como se me están acumulando las peticiones de OS voy a dedicarme a escribir algunos antes de continuar con el siguiente capítulo de Instinto Básico...**

**Besos** **キス**


	10. Chapter 10

**LA DELICADA ORQUIDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 10 **

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...¿no te das cuenta?...cada cosa que he hecho, cada paso que he dado, ha sido para acercarme cada vez más a ti...

* * *

Por primera vez desde que salí al escenario miré al público allí presente. Taianne lloraba de felicidad mientras se deshacía en aplausos. Mameha y Jacob san también me miraban con orgullo, el orgullo de unos padres que miran a su hija, fue entonces cuando mi mirada se detuvo fija en una mujer que estaba sentada junto a Mameha, mi corazón dejó de latir y mi respiración se volvió agitada, todas las emociones contenidas hasta ese momento se desbordaron, la mujer que estaba allí sentada, llorando y sonriéndome era mi madre, ella estaba aquí, después de tantos años volvía a encontrarme con ella...mi _okaasan_...

Todo se volvió oscuro a mí alrededor, ni siquiera la penetrante mirada de Edward conseguía dar algo de luz al momento, como solía ocurrir cada vez que él me miraba. Dejé de escuchar los aplausos para oír solo los alocados latidos de mi corazón que ahora estaba más acelerado que antes de comenzar a hacer el examen de baile...

Mi madre me miraba con esa cálida sonrisa que yo recordaba de niña y con la que tantas veces había soñado porque la tenía grabada a fuego en esa parte del cerebro donde tengo guardados los tesoros, sus ojos, ahora surcados de pequeñas arrugas, estaban empañados por las lágrimas. Se la veía perfecta, guapa, radiante, a pesar de las marcas que el paso de los años habían dejado en ella, para mi seguía siendo igual de maravillosa que años atrás, cuando solo con doce años tuve que separarme de su lado. De repente parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, que fue ayer la última vez que nos habíamos visto, todo volvía a estar en su sitio porque mi _okaasan_ esta otra vez a mi lado...

Tuve que salir de mi nube personal porque Tai me jalaba suavemente del brazo llamando así mi atención. No supe que me hablaba hasta que la miré fijamente a la cara, un rostro que brillaba de felicidad igual que lo hacía el de mi madre y el mío propio...

-Puedes ir con ella, _musume_-, me susurró cerca del oído mientras apretaba con ternura mi brazo empujándome levemente hacia las escalerillas que comunicaban el acceso al escenario con el público...

Mientras me movía hacia mi madre escuchaba los aplausos de los allí presentes que aún seguían llenando la sala, como si el encuentro con mi querida madre también fuese parte del espectáculo, como si todos se hubiesen contagiado de la felicidad que nos embargaba a ambas...

Allí, entre Jacob san y Mameha, estaba sentada mi madre, arropada por dos de las personas que se habían convertido en lo más importante de mi vida en estos últimos años...

Fue Jacob san, siempre tan caballeroso y atento, el que se puso en pie para después ayudar a mi madre a hacer lo mismo mientras yo me acercaba. Con el elaborado traje que llevaba puesto, y el peso de los adornos sobre mi cabeza, me costaba un poco moverme con facilidad y soltura, contando que estaba subida a unos zuecos imposibles que me entraron ganas de quitarme para salir corriendo, me detuve a tiempo porque sabía que eso no era protocolariamente correcto, ahora pertenecía oficialmente a la _okiya_ de Taianne y debía ser respetuosa y dar ejemplo...

Mi madre vestía un precioso kimono blanco adornado de flores verdes y turquesas, se ceñía a su cuerpo, ahora más delgado de lo que yo lo recordaba, con dulzura, su pelo estaba ya prácticamente cubierto de canas, a pesar de que mi madre aún no era muy mayor, y lo llevaba recogido en un elaborado moño enmarcándole la cara dejando así su belleza natural al descubierto...

-Mi niña, mi pequeña _musume_ que se ha convertido en toda una hermosa mujer-, me susurró mi madre mientras ambas nos fundíamos en un intenso abrazo. El aroma tan característico de mi _okaasan_ me golpeó con fuerza llevándome seis años atrás, cuando tenía doce años, esa mañana en que ella me dijo lo mismo cuando me despertó felicitándome por mi doce cumpleaños...

-Mami-, fue lo único que salió de mis labios, las lágrimas caían con tanta fuerza de mis ojos que me dificultaban hasta hablar. Ambas abrazadas transmitiéndonos con ese gesto todo el amor y el cariño que durante tanto tiempo hemos llevado guardado esperando este encuentro...

-No llores mi pequeña o estropearás tu precioso maquillaje-, me susurró mi madre separándome ligeramente de su cuerpo para mirarme fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos que estaban enrojecidos y húmedos como los de ella, -cuanto ha crecido mi hermosa _musume_, es un orgullo para mi ver que te has convertido en toda una mujer-, me susurró ella sin dejar de mirarme mientras limpiaba con suavidad las lágrimas que mojaban mi cara con cuidado de no quitar mi maquillaje, que debía de estar impecable hasta mi regreso a la _okiya_...

-Verte aquí...-, intenté decirle a mi madre pero no me salían las palabras...

-Debemos agradecérselo a Jacob san, tu _danna_-, me dijo mi madre antes de que yo pudiese decir nada más, ella ya se había dado cuenta de que la emoción me había atorado las palabras. En ese momento giramos ambas nuestro rostro hacia mi _danna_, que estaba sentado junto a su esposa sujetándole la mano, y ambas inclinamos nuestras cabezas a modo de profundo respeto y enorme gratitud...

-No hay nada que agradecer-, nos dijo él, a modo de respuesta, intuyendo lo que significaba nuestro pequeño gesto...

-¿Dónde está papá?-, le pregunté a mi madre a pesar de que conocía la respuesta mucho antes de que ésta saliera de los labios de mi _okassan_...

-No ha podido venir-, comenzó a decirme mi madre. Se la veía nerviosa de repente, como si estuviese buscando la disculpa adecuada, las palabras exactas para hacerme sentir mejor, -ya sabes como es tu padre-, continuó diciendo ella, cada vez más inquieta e incómoda...

-No te preocupes mamá, lo entiendo-, le dije poniendo fin así a su incomodidad, -estás tú, y eso es lo que me importa-, añadí antes de volver a abrazarla con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba con mi abrazo...

Pasamos el resto de la noche abrazadas, donde iba yo también iba ella, como esa noche no debía de hacer nada más, pues Taianne me permitió disfrutar de la compañía de mi madre como regalo por haber superado la prueba con tanto éxito...

Durante toda la noche estuve contándole a mi madre como había sido mi vida durante estos años en que no nos habíamos visto. Me enteré que Jacob san la escribía regularmente contándole como estaba, y hablándole de mis progresos. Otro detalle más de mi _danna_ para estarle infinitamente agradecida...

Le presenté a todas aquellas personas que se habían convertido en parte importante en mi vida. Comencé por la _onna geisha Tai_, como manda la tradición y porque ella para mí era como una madre. También me enteré que Taianne había estado comunicándose por carta con mi madre contándole sobre mí, pero cuando hice el amago de agradecérselo ella solo me guiñó un ojo cómplice...

Después continué con la _obaasan_, o abuela, contándole que ella era la encargada de darnos de comer y cuidar de nuestro bienestar en la _okiya. _Seguidamente letocó el turno al _ojiisan_, o abuelo, él estaba muy orgulloso escuchando como yo le contaba a mi madre que él era el encargado de velar por nosotras y por nuestra seguridad dentro de la casa. Al anciano se le infló el pecho de orgullo cuando mi madre le hizo una enorme reverencia que mantuvo durante casi un minuto, esto solo se hacía para demostrar a alguien un respeto más allá de lo puramente formal, más allá de lo normal, era una honra para quien lo recibía...

-_Arigato-, _le dijo mi madre una vez que se incorporó mientras sujetaba la mano del anciano con firmeza entre las de ella...

-No hay nada que agradecer _hahaoya_-, le respondió el abuelo usando la manera respetuosa de "madre" para dirigirse a la mía...

Luego le tocó el turno a mis hermanas mayores, porque después de tantos años ellas para mí eran eso, _ane_. Comencé por _Sangmi_, dirigiéndome a ella de esta manera formal porque nos encontrábamos fuera de la _okiya_. Le expliqué a mi madre que ella era mi compañera de habitación, y que ella fue la encargada de mi aprendizaje como _maiko_. Mi madre y ella compartieron unas pocas palabras ya que Ángela estaba trabajando y debía atender a los caballeros allí presentes, como toda una _geisha_...

-Que guapa es, ¿algún día tu vestirás de la misma manera?-, me preguntó mi madre en voz baja cuando Ángela se alejó. Mi madre la miraba con admiración y sorpresa porque era la primera vez en su vida que veía una _geiko_ de cerca...

-_Hai_-, respondí yo intentando sofocar la risa que me daba de ver la cara de mi madre...

En ese momento llegó a nuestra mesa Rosalie acompañada de Emmet y aproveché para presentárselos a mi madre igual que había hecho con Ángela...

-Esta es _Sakura san_-, dije a modo de respeto, igual que había hecho con Ángela tuve que usar el nombre con el que Rosalie era conocida fuera de la casa, -y él es su _hokan_, hayato Emmet-, dije señalando hacia Emmet que en ese momento se inclinaba respetuosamente frente a mi madre...

-Hola-, exclamó risueña Alice una vez que llegó hasta donde nosotras estábamos sentadas, -me he tomado un descanso-, añadió sentándose respetuosamente cerca de mi madre, -soy _Saori san_-, le dijo a mi madre a modo de presentación mientras yo sonreía ante su impetuosidad, -pero puedes llamarme Alice-, añadió, aunque esta vez lo hizo en voz baja para que Taianne no la escuchase y así no la regañase...

-Encantada _Saori san_-, le contestó mi madre con respeto, -un placer conocerte Alice-, añadió mi _okaasan_ muy cerca del oído de Alice provocando que ésta sonriese satisfecha...

Justo en ese momento llegó su _hokan, Hibiki Jasper_, y Alice se lo presentó directamente a mi madre sin esperar a que yo lo hiciese por ella. Taianne rodaba sus ojos mientras disimulaba su risa como todos los demás, así era Alice y así la adorábamos...

No pude presentarle a _Oyuki Jessica_ porque a ella no se le estaba permitido salir de la _okiya_ como _geisha_ por su condición de occidental, aún así le hablé de ella a mi madre contándole su maravillosa historia que a mí me había parecido un cuento de hadas cuando ella me la contó, sin olvidar hablarle de Mike que era su _danna_ y con el que ella acabaría casándose cuando acabase su formación...

-Bueno, ¿dónde está tu _hokan_?-, me preguntó de repente mi madre pillándome desprevenida. Mis ojos se desviaron inconscientemente hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado Edward y no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando él cruzó su mirada verde jade con la mía regalándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas tan lindas, -vaya, creo que ya se quien es-, añadió mi madre sin esperar mi respuesta, le bastó con ver mi reacción y la de Edward, que en ese momento se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia nuestra mesa...

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que llegué a pensar que acabaría saliéndose de mi pecho. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer mi columna vertebral mientras un molesto cosquilleo comenzaba a sentirse en la palma de mis manos. Mi madre sonreía mientras me miraba, no había secretos para una madre y ella se dio cuenta enseguida de lo mucho que me gustaba este hombre, mi _hokan_, mi maestro, mi _sensei_...

-_Konbanwa_-, saludó Edward muy respetuosamente dando así las buenas noches mientras se inclinaba ligeramente ante mi madre, -soy Edward san, el _hokan_ de Sayuri Bella-, continuó diciendo él sin moverse de su posición...

-_Dozu yoroshiku_-, le contestó mi madre haciéndole entender que para ella era un enorme placer conocerle, fue ahí cuando Edward levantó su mirada posándola brevemente en mí, gesto que hizo que mi corazón acelerase sus latidos, para después mirar a mi madre mostrándole su agradecimiento y respeto...

-¿Usted será el encargado de la formación de mi Bella?-, le preguntó mi madre intentando mantener el tono formal de la conversación a pesar que se notaba que para ella él era alguien muy especial porque, sin necesidad de decirle yo nada, ella se había dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía por él...

-_Hai_-, respondió Edward sin dejar de sonreír, -y hoy lo ha hecho muy bien-, añadió mirándome a mí sin dejar de sonreír...

-_Arigato-, _respondí yo en un susurro intentando ocultar la leve rojez de mi rostro...

-Es muy lista y muy despierta, desde niña lo fue-, comentó mi madre mientras acariciaba mi pelo con ternura...

-Si que lo es-, apoyó Edward sin dejar de mirarme, -además ahora entiendo de donde ha sacado su belleza-, esto último lo dijo mirando a mi madre, ahora fue el turno de ella de dar las gracias y de sonrojarse mientras yo estaba al borde del colapso...

-¿Ya la has bautizado?-, esta vez fue Taianne la que habló dirigiéndose a Edward...

-Aún no-, le contestó él mirándome a mí con su preciosa sonrisa...

Fue en ese momento que recordé lo que eso significaba, Edward debía bautizarme con un nombre con el que se me conocería fuera de la _okiya_ cuando ejerciese de _geisha_. Igual que a mis hermanas mayores, el _hokan _era la persona indicada para tal honor...

-¿Bautizar?-, preguntó mi madre extrañada, momento que Taianne aprovechó para explicárselo mientras Edward y yo no dejábamos de mirarnos, era muy fácil abstraerse de todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor cuando esos intensos ojos verdes me miraban fijamente...

-Sayuri Bella ha superado su primer examen, el _examen de danza_-, comenzó a explicarle Tai a mi madre que la escuchaba con suma atención, -a partir de ahora comenzará su formación a _geisha_ propiamente dicha de la mano de su _hokan_, Edward san-, continuó diciendo Tai y justo cuando nombró a Edward él desvió momentáneamente sus ojos de los míos para fijarlos en los de mi madre mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza, después regresó con todo el magnetismo de su mirada a la mía, -y es en esta etapa cuando Sayuri Bella debe ser bautizada con un nuevo nombre que será con el que se la conozca fuera de la _okiya_-, terminó de explicarle Tai a mi madre...

-Y, ¿qué nombre ha escogido? Edward san-, le preguntó mi madre mirando a Edward fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos que ahora también miraban a los de mi madre rompiendo el momentáneo hechizo al que me tenía sometida con la intensidad de su preciosa mirada...

-Si Edward, ¿qué nombre has elegido para la pequeña Sayuri Bella?-, preguntó a su vez la _onna geisha _Tai con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara...

-He estado dándole muchas vueltas-, comenzó a decir Edward mientras paseaba sus ojos entre mi madre, Tai y yo, mi corazón a estas alturas se había incluso saltado algún que otro latido, -y creo haber encontrado justo el nombre que mejor le va-, añadió y ahora solo me miraba fijamente a mi...

-Estoy segura que será acertado mi _sensei_-, le respondí mientras inclinaba levemente mi cabeza en su dirección...

-Desde ahora, y cada vez que Sayuri Bella esté fuera de la casa, será conocida como _La delicada Orquídea de Shangai_-, después de eso se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la mesa, como si hubiese pasado un ángel...

En ese momento recordé la conversación mantenida con Taianne mientras me vestía y peinaba cuando le pregunté acerca de las flores que se suelen llevar en el cabello...

_-¿Qué tipo de flores son éstas?-, le pregunté a la onna geisha mientras jugaba delicadamente con las flores de mi tocado. Eran de plástico pero parecían realmente auténticas a la vista..._

_-Son orquídeas-, me respondió Taianne sonriendo..._

_-¿Son las que se suelen usar habitualmente?-, le pregunté yo intentando recordar qué tipo de flores eran las que usaban mis hermanas mayores Ángela, Rosalie y Alice. Pero por mucho que me esforzarse intentando recordarlo no me venía a la cabeza..._

_-Cada maiko usa las suyas, no siempre son iguales-, me respondió Tai dejándome algo confundida..._

_-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes qué flor es la que le va a cada una?-, le pregunté a Taianne mirándola fijamente, ella sonreía mientras recolocaba nuevamente mi tocado sobre mi pelo..._

_-Lo sabrás después del examen, todo a su debido tiempo musume querida-, me respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie para comenzar con la última parte de mi aspecto, mi vestimenta..._

Ahora ella me miraba sonriendo, y su sonrisa me confirmó lo que yo sospechaba, ella sí conocía el nombre que Edward había escogido para mí...

-¿Te gusta Bella?-, me preguntó Edward sacándome de mis propios pensamientos. Me sorprendió que se dirigiera a mí de esa manera tan íntima llamándome por mi nombre estando donde estábamos, pero me sorprendió aún más ver la expresión de tristeza que se había dibujado en su cara apagando su preciosa sonrisa...

-Me encanta-, le respondí inclinando levemente mi rostro ante él, pero Edward no me lo permitió sujetando con delicadeza mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo fijamente...

-¿De verdad?-, me preguntó sin dejar de mirarme ni de sujetar mi barbilla...

El suave contacto de sus dedos contra mi piel era casi como un elixir de arrebatadora pasión que se iba extendiendo por cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo embargándome de placer...

-De verdad, me encanta-, le contesté mirándole fijamente para que notase mi sinceridad, no quería seguir viendo ese extraño halo de tristeza dibujado en su cara eclipsando su belleza...

-Las orquídeas son flores muy delicadas-, comentó mi madre sonriendo, se notaba que a ella también le había gustado el nombre con el que Edward me había bautizado...

-Y muy hermosas-, añadió Edward sin dejar de mirarme mientras mi cara ardía...

-Pues que así sea-, pronunció Taianne de forma solemne, como si sus palabras sentaran un antes y un después, -Sayuri Bella será desde ahora _la delicada orquídea de Shangai_-, añadió haciéndome sentir muy a gusto con mi nuevo nombre, de verdad que me gustaba, extrañamente me hacía sentir muy identificada con esa flor...

-Aún hay algo más-, dijo Edward mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra del interior de su precioso kimono...

De nuevo mi corazón acelerado y mi pulso disparado. Las únicas que se veían muy tranquilas eran mi madre y Tai, como si ambas supiesen exactamente lo que había dentro de esa cajita...a pesar de que estoy segura que Tai sí lo sabía...las sonrisas que ambas tenían dibujadas en sus caras eran fiel reflejo de la alegría que ambas sentían. Mi madre apretó durante unos segundos mi mano, que descansaba sobre mi regazo para evitar que Edward viese que temblaba...

-Con permiso _hahaoya_-, le pidió Edward a Taianne dirigiéndose a ella usando la forma de "madre" de una manera respetuosa...

Taianne solo movió ligeramente su cabeza en señal de asentimiento indicándole a Edward que podía continuar y él así lo hizo, ni mi madre, ni yo, nos atrevimos a interrumpir tan solemne momento...

-Esto es un pequeño presente que espero aceptes-, me dijo Edward mirándome fijamente mientras acercaba la delicada caja hacia mí. Era la primera vez que notaba la voz de mi _hokan_ temblorosa lo que me demostró que no era yo la única nerviosa en ese momento...

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, primero porque no podía hablar debido a la emoción contenida que sentía en ese momento, y segundo, porque tampoco sabía bien qué decir en este caso, tomé la caja con unas manos que ahora me fue muy difícil mantener firmes ya que temblaban como hojas de bambú, y la abrí delicadamente encontrándome una preciosa pulsera en oro blanco con una delicada _orquídea_, engarzada en el centro de dos cadenas, repleta de cristales que destellaban en diferentes tonalidades de color según incidía la luz sobre ella...

-Una preciosa orquídea para otra aún más hermosa-, esas fueron las palabras que pronunció Edward mientras colocaba delicadamente la pulsera sobre mi muñeca...

Después de abrocharla ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente mientras las manos de él sujetaban con firmeza las mías...

**Hola gente wuapa...aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia...en el siguiente empezaremos con la formación de Bella propiamente dicha, además ha quedado claro que entre ambos hay algo más que una simple relación entre alumna y maestro...algunas de ustedes acertaron respecto al nombre con que Edward san bautizaría a Bella, de algún sitio tenía que venir el título ¿no?...ya ven que no soy muy creativa...jajaja**

**Quiero agradecer el apoyo que le han dado a mi página de facebook "El rincón de mis locuras"...en mi perfil está la dirección...**

**Ya saben que nos seguimos leyendo con un par de OS que tengo pendientes...les aviso que la adaptación de "Instinto Básico" ya llegó a su fin, por si alguien se ha despistado y no lo ha visto...**

**Besos** **キス**


	11. Chapter 11

**LA DELICADA ORQUIDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 11 **

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...el shamisen se deja oír inundando todo el enorme teatro gracias a las diestras manos de la geisha que logra arrancarle al instrumento unas notas ahogadas teñidas de tristeza y alegría...

* * *

-Una preciosa orquídea para otra aún más hermosa-, esas fueron las palabras que pronunció Edward mientras colocaba delicadamente la pulsera sobre mi muñeca...

Después de abrocharla ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente mientras las manos de él sujetaban con firmeza las mías...

Solo la voz de Taianne nos sacó abruptamente de nuestra burbuja. Tuve que mover la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviese arrancándome el sopor en el que me había visto envuelta momentos antes. Las manos de Edward soltaron las mías haciéndome sentir una momentánea sensación de vacío que desapareció cuando me centré en la voz de la _onna geisha_ Taianne que me hablaba en ese momento...

-Se hace tarde, es hora de que nos marchemos-, me dijo ella mirándome con dulzura, pero la expresión de mi cara, al darme cuenta que tenía que separarme de mi madre nuevamente, debía de ser tan evidente que Taianne me acarició levemente el entrecejo para intentar con ese gesto hacer desaparecer las arrugas que se acababan de formar entre mis dos cejas, -no te preocupes Sayuri Bella, tu madre vendrá con nosotras-, me aclaró ella mientras me regalaba una tierna sonrisa a la que yo correspondí dejando que saliese de mis pulmones todo el aire que, hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta que llevaba rato aguantando...

-¿Podrá quedarse con nosotras?-, le pregunté a Taianne con sumo respeto, yo sabía que lo primero era mi formación y que debía de estar centrada en eso, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver a mi madre que solo pensar en separarme de ella me partía en dos el corazón...

-Si Bella, tu madre se quedará con nosotras unos días-, me respondió Taianne regalándome una de sus sonrisas más especiales. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero eran de alegría, en ese momento no se podía ser más feliz...

Salimos juntos del lugar y ya el abuelo nos esperaba fuera para llevarnos a la _okiya_. Taianne, mi madre, Edward y yo subimos en el coche y nos encaminamos en silencio hacia nuestro destino...

Mi madre estaba a mi lado y ambas teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas, Taianne miraba distraída a través de la ventana las luces de la ciudad de Gion que parecían hacernos guiños, y Edward cruzaba de vez en cuando su mirada con la mía cuando giraba su cabeza, porque estaba sentado delante junto al conductor, provocando que mi corazón se acelerase...

Me di cuenta que los demás ya se habían marchado cuando nosotros salimos del palacio, lo que no me esperaba es que el abuelo, en vez de conducir directos a la _okiya_, se desviase hacía la casa de Jacob san y su esposa Mameha...

Cuando el coche se detuvo en el lugar, fue Tai la que contestó a mi pregunta no formulada, seguramente la sorpresa y la confusión se reflejaban claramente en mi cara...

-Tú y tu madre os quedaréis aquí hasta el lunes, así podréis disfrutar de vuestra mutua compañía-, comenzó a decirme Taianne mientras todas las miradas estaban centradas en mí. A juzgar por como me miraba el resto yo debía de ser la única dentro de ese coche que no sabía lo que iba a pasar, -el lunes tu madre regresará a Shangai y Edward san vendrá a recogerte para comenzar con vuestras clases-, terminó de decirme ella, en ese momento yo miré a Edward que me regaló un guiño de ojo cómplice. Entendí de inmediato que él había tenido mucho que ver en esa toma de decisión así que le susurré un –gracias- moviendo únicamente mis labios, a lo que él correspondió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza...

Ese fin de semana fue tan mágico e intenso que me volví a sentir como aquella niña de doce años que disfrutaba en compañía de su madre sin hacer nada más que sentirnos, reír, llorar y hablar. La había echado tanto de menos que era ahora cuando sentía el peso de su ausencia sobre mi corazón, un peso que arrastraba mi alma barriéndola de melancolía...

Jacob san y su esposa se dedicaron a hacer una ruta turística por Gion para que mi madre conociese los lugares más representativos de la ciudad. Mi madre se interesó mucho en saber cómo habían sido todos estos años que habíamos estado separadas en mi vida, mi _danna_ y su esposa eran los más indicados, además de mí, para contarle a mi madre todos los pequeños detalles que ella deseaba conocer porque ellos habían sido como unos padres para mí...

Mameha se sinceró con mi madre, aprovechando una tarde que Jacob san estaba fuera por negocios ya que ella sabía que a él no le gustaba hablar sobre ello, y le contó sobre su hija desaparecida, su pequeña _Aiko Akemi_, incluso le enseñó fotos que yo ya había visto. Ambas acabaron abrazadas llorando, mi madre le decía que, a pesar de que ella no me había perdido a mí, en cierta manera sabía como se sentía Mameha, porque a ella le habían arrancado a su pequeña de solo doce años de su lado privándola de todos esos años de adolescencia que para una madre son fundamentales en la vida de su hija...

Pero había algo que mi madre deseaba saber por encima de cualquier otra cosa, y para eso esperó a la última noche, cuando ambas estábamos ya metidas en la cama de la habitación que Jacob san y Mameha tenían reservada para mí en su hogar, la misma que en su momento perteneció a su hija y que yo tan honrada me sentí de ocuparla. Su curiosidad y su pregunta me pillaron tan por sorpresa que sentí que jamás me había puesto tan nerviosa, ni me había sentido tan avergonzada, a juzgar por como quemaba mi rostro, y cómo me miraba mi madre...

-Bueno, ¿vas a contarme que hay entre Edward y tú?-, me preguntó mi _okaasan_, de una manera casual, mientras me trenzaba el pelo antes de dormir para que no se me enredase durante el sueño...

Menos mal que estaba sentada, y de espaldas a ella, así no podía ver cuál era mi reacción...me di cuenta tarde que teníamos justo un espejo frente a nosotras y ella estaba siendo testigo de excepción de mi rubor y de mis nervios...

-¿Y bien?-, me volvió a preguntar ella insistiendo mientras volvía su atención nuevamente a mi pelo, como si no hubiese pasado nada, esperando mi respuesta, una respuesta que yo no tenía...

-Nada-, respondí con un tono de voz ahogado que hasta a mí misma me sorprendió porque jamás lo había escuchado saliendo de mis labios, ni siquiera cuando la cercanía de Edward me ponía tan nerviosa que casi no podía ni respirar con normalidad...

-Ya entiendo-, respondió mi madre terminando de anudar mi trenza con una goma para el pelo que ella llevaba sujeta en su muñeca...

Ahora que ya había acabado de peinarme no me quedaba más remedio que mirarla fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos que me observaban con creciente curiosidad y una expresión dibujada en su cara con la que claramente decía..."Bella, soy tu madre y eso significa que no puedes engañarme"...

-Es mi _hokan_-, añadí a mi respuesta anterior. Esta vez fui capaz de hacer que mi voz sonase con algo más de claridad y sosiego a pesar de que seguía igual, o incluso más nerviosa que momentos antes...

-Sí, eso lo se-, me contestó mi madre con dulzura sin dejar de mirarme con esos preciosos ojos con los que yo tantas veces había soñado despierta echándola de menos, -pero yo quiero saber que es él para ti justo aquí-, añadió ella mientras colocaba su mano derecha justo sobre el lugar donde se encontraba mi corazón que latía desbocado dentro de mi pecho...

-Ay mamá-, suspiré mientras agachaba mi rostro para rozar la suave piel de la mano de mi madre que aún permanecía sobre mi corazón...

-Te gusta de verdad ¿eh?-, me pregunta mi madre mientras su mano se aparta de mi pecho para ayudar a mi rostro a que se levante y la mire...

-Creo que sí-, le respondo a mi madre con timidez mientras siento que la piel de mi cara se calienta...

-¿Solo lo crees?-, me pregunta mi madre sonriendo con picardía pero antes de que yo responda ella vuelve a hablar, -porque creo haber visto que Edward y tu os regaláis unas miradas que hablan por si solas-, añade ella sin dejar de mirarme ni de sonreír...

-¿Tú crees?-, le pregunto y ahora mi voz suena cargada de esperanza y de una creciente alegría mezclada con un intenso nerviosismo...

-Ya sabía yo que ese "creo que sí" no era real-, contesta mi madre sonriendo, al final acabamos ambas estallando en sonoras carcajadas...

-Mi corazón se acelera cuando le miro, mi pulso se dispara cuando le siento cerca, y mi cuerpo tiembla cuando me regala una de sus maravillosas sonrisas-, le digo a mi madre sin dejar de mirarla, hasta yo me sorprendo de mis propias palabras, unas palabras que me doy cuenta han salido directas de mi corazón...

-Eso es amor mi querida _musume_-, me responde mi madre con una ternura increíble implícita en sus palabras...

-¿Te gusta mamá?-, le pregunto a mi madre con cierto temor, como si su aprobación fuese lo único que mi corazón necesita para dejarse llevar...

-Es perfecto, parece un buen hombre y se que cuidará de ti como tú te mereces-, la respuesta de mi madre queda suspendida en el aire más como una premonición que como un deseo...

-¿De verdad lo crees?-, le pregunto con cierto matiz de creciente esperanza en mi voz...

-Lo creo, lo se-, me responde ella sin dudarlo, -una vez te dije que en la vida hay muchas formas distintas de amar, y te aseguro que Edward san te ama a ti de la mejor de las formas, de esa que sale directamente del corazón, así que no le niegues el tuyo porque él ya ha dejado el suyo en tus manos-, me dice mi madre en un susurro mientras sus ojos se tiñen de lágrimas...

-Entonces, ¿porqué lloras?-, le pregunto alarmada...

-Son lágrimas de felicidad-, me responde ella mientras ambas nos abrazamos con fuerza dejando que nuestras lágrimas caían sin control...

Al día siguiente llegó el duro momento de separarnos, ese en el que yo me había negado a pensar porque solo con hacerlo sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho que me dejaba casi sin aliento...

-Volveré-, fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció mi madre antes de irse y después de hacerme saber lo orgullosa que se sentía de mí...

Jacob san se ofreció para llevarla de vuelta al aeropuerto, fue en ese momento cuando me enteré que él había puesto a disposición de mi madre uno de los aviones privados con los que contaba su empresa y me prometió que volvería a hacerlo siempre que yo se lo pidiese, gesto que le agradecí con un enorme abrazó que él correspondió...

Mameha se quedó conmigo consolándome mientras me ayudaba a guardar en mi pequeña bolsa de mano las pocas prendas de ropa que había llevado para pasar el fin de semana en su casa con mi _okaasan_, entre todas esas prendas había una que decidí usar justo ese día porque mi madre la había cosido con sus propias manos, era un kimono blanco con delicados brocados de orquídeas en color verde destacando sobre el fino paño de seda, caía hasta los pies y estaba atado en la espalda con una interminable fila de botones que Mameha se entretuvo abrochando. Recogí mi pelo en un moño _sakkou_, peinado sencillo que suelen usar las _maiko_ o aprendices cuando van vestidas de diario, esta vez adorné mis pies con unas _zori_ prescindiendo de los incómodos _oboko_ de tacón y no olvidé de enganchar la pulsera que Edward san me había regalado a mi muñeca para que él la viese al recogerme...

-Estás radiante mi _musume-, me dijo _Mameha una vez que terminé de arreglarme, hacía ya tiempo que ella se refería a mí llamándome "hija" y a mi me gustaba que lo hiciese...

Unos discretos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestra conversación, de repente mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte dentro de mi pecho que tuve que colocar ambas manos sobre él para así intentar calmarlo, la puerta aún no se había abierto pero yo sabía que era él, Edward venía a recogerme...

Mameha me guiñó un ojo cómplice, al que yo correspondí con una sonrisa nerviosa, justo antes de abrir la puerta y perderme en la visión de ese increíble hombre que esperaba por mí en el umbral vestido con un kimono blanco con dibujos en oro sobre su tela, unas sandalias negras, y una sonrisa dibujada en su cara capaz de hacer que el infierno pareciese el Polo Norte...

-_Ohayo gozaimasu_, señoras-, nos saludó él, dándonos los buenos días, con ese tono de voz tan cálido y sensual que estoy segura él usa sin siquiera darse cuenta del efecto que causa en las que le escuchamos, o al menos en mí que cada vez que lo oigo siento que la tierra se abre a mis pies y el cielo me absorbe directa al paraíso...

-Buenos días Edward san-, saluda Mameha con toda tranquilidad mientras se inclina levemente a modo de saludo...

-Mameha-, susurra él sujetando la mano de ella con suavidad para evitar que se incline y así, después, acercarla a sus labios depositando un cálido beso sobre ella provocando que Mameha se sonroje ligeramente...

-Entra, por favor-, le dice ella apartándose a un lado para dejar que él traspase el umbral de la puerta y entre, en ese momento su sola presencia parece llenar la estancia de un aura mágica de luz y belleza...

-Buenos días mi delicada orquídea-, me susurra él a modo de saludo mientras se acerca a mí con pasos lentos, casi felinos, yo solo sonrío como una boba porque soy incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, -te ves increíble esta mañana-, añade una vez que ha llegado hasta mí justo antes de sujetar mi mano entre las suyas y, a diferencia de lo que hizo con Mameha, en vez de llevársela a los labios, la sitúa sobre su pecho, justo donde late su corazón que en ese momento está acelerado como el mío, y manteniéndola ahí inclina levemente su cabeza ante mí...

-Gracias mi _sensei_-, respondo yo con timidez intentando que no se note como tiembla mi cuerpo ante su contacto...

-¿Estás lista para irnos?-, me pregunta, sin soltar mi mano que continúa sobre su pecho, mirándome con sus ojos ligeramente rasgados de color verde jade que hoy parecen brillar con más intensidad...

-_Hai_-, respondo en un susurro sin dejar de mirarle, perdida en la profundidad de sus ojos, en el tranquilo y sereno mar de su mirada, hipnótico placer para mis sentidos...

Cinco minutos después de habernos despedido de Mameha ambos salimos a la calle. Mis pies caminan robotizados siguiendo los pasos de Edward, él me tiene sujeta de la mano, como una pareja de enamorados, es la primera vez que él hace algo como eso pero yo no tengo pensado quejarme ni objetar al respecto. No tengo ni idea hacia dónde nos dirigimos, pero tengo claro que caminaría directamente hacia el infierno si él me llevara de la mano...

-¿Dónde me llevas?-, le preguntó extrañada cuando soy consciente de que no caminamos en dirección a la _okiya_...

-Quiero enseñarte un sitio que es muy especial para mí y que además será el escenario perfecto para empezar con el primer arte que vamos a estudiar-, me responde él mientras me regala una maravillosa sonrisa que, por un momento, es capaz de eclipsar hasta al mismo sol que se cierne majestuoso sobre nuestras cabezas...

-¿Puedo preguntar qué arte es ese?-, le digo con cierta timidez, seguramente si Taianne estuviese aquí con nosotros me reprendería por mi atrevimiento y por no haber estudiado las artes y su orden...

-Intuyo que no te has estudiado las artes, ¿me equivoco?-, me pregunta Edward san, sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de caminar...

-Lo siento maestro-, respondo con cierta timidez y mucha auto culpa...

-Tranquila mi delicada orquídea-, me dice él deteniéndose y obligándome a mí a hacer lo mismo ya que nuestras manos siguen entrelazadas...

-Lo siento, se que debí de ser más aplicada-, le confieso con mi mirada perdida en las piedras sueltas de la calle por la que caminamos...

-Sayuri Bella, mírame-, me susurra él con suavidad a pesar de que su voz suena a orden explícita, yo hago lo que él me pide perdiéndome de nuevo en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, -yo te guardaré el secreto y te enseñaré todo lo que debes de saber-, añade él sonriendo una vez que nuestras miradas quedan conectadas...

De repente la intensidad de nuestras miradas, la cálida proximidad de nuestros cuerpos, y la imperiosa necesidad de nuestras pieles por sentir aunque solo sea un leve roce, provoca que nuestras bocas comiencen a acercarse lentamente la una a la otra, suave, intenso, caliente, excitante, y cuando creo que estoy llegando al cielo porque Edward va a dejar que pruebe el sabor de sus besos, él se separa algo sonrojado y nervioso...

-Vamos, no quiero que se haga tarde-, me dice tomando mi mano nuevamente para empezar a andar. Yo tengo que sacudir mi cabeza levemente a un lado y al otro para quitarme esa extraña sensación de desconcierto que de repente nubla mi cabeza y altera mis sentidos...

El resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio, de vez en cuando cruzamos alguna tímida mirada entre nosotros, otras siento como él aprieta mi mano delicadamente aunque sin mirarme, hasta llegamos a lo que parece un parque porque solo se ven árboles que cubren todo lo que hay alrededor impidiéndome discernir con claridad donde estamos...

-Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos-, me comenta él con cierta ilusión de niño en su tono de voz, como si estuviese compartiendo un secreto conmigo que para él fuese de verdad un tesoro...

Yo le sonrío mientras entramos juntos al recinto. Es un parque muy grande lleno de flores de colores y árboles enormes que confieren al entorno un encanto difícil de explicar con palabras...

-Nunca he estado aquí-, le confieso yo a él intentando transmitirle la misma ilusión en mi voz que él me ha transmitido a mí momentos antes, -¿qué parque es éste?-, le pregunto con extrema curiosidad mientras con mi vista recorro embelesada tanta hermosura que nos rodea...

-El parque de las orquídeas-, me responde él mirándome a los ojos con intensidad provocando que me sonroje levemente...

-¿Por eso me has traído aquí?-, le pregunto con cierta timidez mientras él me guía hacia el interior del parque, un lugar apartado que parece pertenecer a otro sitio por su inigualable belleza...

-Sí-, me responde él mientras llegamos a lo que parece ser nuestro destino, una pequeña fuente llena de guijarros que entrechocan entre sí por efecto del agua que cae continuamente entre ellos llenando el lugar de un pacífico sonido. Lo más impresionante de todo es la gran cantidad de orquídeas de distintos colores que bordean la fuente, como si la estuviesen abrazando...

-Es un lugar precioso-, exclamo mientras miro detenidamente cada pequeño detalle de ese sitio para guardarlo en ese lugar de mi cabeza que solo reservo para los recuerdos importantes y bonitos, esos que me marcan en la vida, esos que jamás se pueden olvidar...

-Ahora mismo yo no tengo tan claro como tú que éste sea un lugar precioso-, me contesta él mirándome fijamente. Ambos estamos sentados en un pequeño banco de piedra situado frente a la fuente, muy alejados del resto del parque, como si estuviésemos en otro mundo aparte...

-¿Porqué dices eso?-, le pregunto extrañada, pero cuando mi mirada se cruza con la suya, se perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta sin necesidad de que salga de sus labios...

-¿Empezamos con la clase?-, me dice él sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos y dejándome nuevamente desconcertada por el cambio brusco de la conversación...

-Claro, claro-, respondo yo intentando buscar la compostura que parece haberse ido de vacaciones...

-Empezaremos a estudiar el _shamisen_-, comienza a decirme él adoptando el aire de profesor tan suyo que ya le he visto usar en otras ocasiones. Mi corazón se estruja de pena porque sabe que ya se acabó la "diversión" mientras mi cabeza lo reprende para que preste atención, -¿sabes en qué consiste ese arte?-, me pregunta a continuación mientras se reclina lentamente sobre el respaldo del banco y me mira sonriendo. Es la tercera vez que se pasa la mano por su pelo ya de por sí alborotado, eso me indica que no soy la única nerviosa allí, y con este pensamiento reconfortante me aventuro a responder a su pregunta...

-Es un instrumento de tres cuerdas hecho a base de piel de gato o de perro- le respondo agradeciendo al cielo tener memoria fotográfica ya que una vez estuve leyendo sobre las artes, justo cuando digo esto mi ceño se frunce y él suelta una risita nerviosa...

-Eso era antes Sayuri Bella, ahora ya no se fabrican así-, me aclara de inmediato y yo acabo riendo junto a él mientras relajo mi ceño fruncido, -por favor continúa-, me dice él una vez que ambos hemos dejado de reír poniéndose nuevamente muy serio y muy sexy y yo regañando a mi subconsciente por pensar ese tipo de cosas justo en un momento en que no deben de ser pensadas...

-Este instrumento se toca pinzando y golpeando las cuerdas con tres dedos de la mano izquierda-, continúo diciéndole mientras él no deja de mirarme con su dedo índice apoyado en sus labios y sus piernas cruzadas, -con esto se logra reproducir el _sawari_, que es indispensable para lograr el tono correcto del _shamisen_-, termino de decirle mientras él asiente levemente con su cabeza complacido...

-Mi delicada orquídea ha hecho los deberes-, me susurra mientras coloca un mechón de mi pelo que se ha soltado del moño. Su toque provoca que por mi cuerpo ascienda y descienda una vertiginosa corriente eléctrica que me deja aturdida y acalorada, aunque logro disimularla para que él no se percate de ese sutil cambio en mi estado de ánimo, algo que por otra parte resultaría vergonzoso...

-_Arigato_-, respondo agradeciendo su cumplido. Me he acostumbrado a que me llame "delicada orquídea" y hasta me gusta que lo haga, a pesar de que se supone que es el nombre que debo de usar cuando esté trabajando...

-¿Conoces los estilos que se usan con el _shamisen_?-, me pregunta Edward adoptando nuevamente ese sofisticado y sexy aire de _sensei_...

-Sí, creo que si-, respondo dudosa mientras rebusco entre todos los papeles que tengo guardados en mi mente, una mente que está un poco embotada de tanto mirar a este hombre, al fin los encuentro y respondo con voz algo dudosa, -_uta-mono, katari mono, minyo_-, termino de decirle y él rompe el silencio con un sonoro aplauso que hace que me sobresalte ligeramente, después acabo contagiándome de su alegría y me sonrojo...

-Muy bien Bella, eres una alumna muy aplicada-, me dice casi gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, se le ve tan feliz y desinhibido que hasta me conmueve...

-Algo he leído-, le contesto intentando no ruborizarme aún más de lo que ya lo estoy...

-¿Sabrías diferenciar cada una de las artes?-, vuelve a preguntarme él con el mismo entusiasmo e incluso me doy cuenta de que se ha acercado levemente a mí, pero prefiero desterrar ese pensamiento y centrarme en su pregunta porque sino mi mente se quedará en blanco...

-_Uta mono_, es el estilo cantado-, comienzo a decirle mirándole fijamente mientras él va asintiendo levemente con su cabeza sin dejar de mirarme a mi, -_katari mono_, el estilo narrado-, continúo hablando intentando que mi voz suene firme y segura, y luchando con las imperiosas ganas que tengo de tocar ese rostro perfecto que me mira con tanta atención y que ahora tengo un poco más cerca, -y _minyo_, son canciones folklóricas-, termino de decirle perdiéndome momentáneamente en el verde jade de sus lindos ojos ligeramente rasgados...

-Fin de la primera clase-, me susurra él perdiéndose también en mis ojos que no dejan de beber del magnetismo de los suyos...

Y cuando creo que vamos a continuar con la clase, cuando estoy esperando que él adopte esa actitud de profesor que tanto me gusta, él hace algo que me deja descolocada, temblando y más ruborizada que de costumbre, sin decir ni una sola palabra, acorta el espacio pequeño entre nuestros cuerpos y me envuelve con mucha ternura, afecto y amor, entre sus brazos que se siente cálidos y protectores...

En un principio se me tensa todo el cuerpo, se me detiene el corazón, y se me agarrotan las extremidades, hasta que él comienza a acariciar lentamente mi espalda y mi cuerpo se relaja entregándose a un abrazo que no tardo en corresponder como si se me fuese la vida en ello sorprendiéndome incluso por mi atrevimiento y desesperación...

**Hola gente wuapa...me pidieron un acercamiento entre ellos y de momento esto es lo máximo que se van a acercar...tengan paciencia, este solo es el primer paso...¿han visto que original es nuestro Edward en sus clases?...ainsss es para comérselo con shamisen y todo...jajaja**

**Ya saben que nos seguimos leyendo con algún OS que me saque de la chistera de mis perversiones...me encanta que me den sus ideas...**

**Besos** **キス**


	12. Chapter 12

**LA DELICADA ORQUÍDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 12**

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...Las flores de cerezo se han caído, cada uno de sus pétalos es un trozo de mi amor, incluso ahora, sigo soñando con poder verte esta primavera. Las flores de cerezo se están dispersando...

Sakura

* * *

-Fin de la primera clase-, me susurró él perdiéndose también en mis ojos que no dejaban de beber del magnetismo de los suyos...

Y cuando creía que íbamos a continuar con la clase, cuando estaba esperando que él adoptase esa actitud de profesor que tanto me gustaba, él hizo algo que me dejó descolocada, temblando y más ruborizada que de costumbre, sin decir ni una sola palabra, acortó el espacio pequeño entre nuestros cuerpos y me envolvió con mucha ternura, afecto y amor, entre sus brazos que se sentían cálidos y protectores...

En un principio se me tensó todo el cuerpo, se me detuvo el corazón, y se me agarrotaron las extremidades, hasta que él comenzó a acariciar lentamente mi espalda y mi cuerpo se relajó entregándose a un abrazo que no tardé en corresponder como si se me fuese la vida en ello sorprendiéndome incluso por mi atrevimiento y desesperación...

Los segundos pasaban y nosotros seguimos abrazados, estar entre los brazos de Edward era como estar en lo que yo imagino es el paraíso. Mi corazón tronaba dentro de mi pecho, pero no me suelto, es más, me agarro con más fuerza sintiendo como se tensan los músculos de sus brazos y como su respiración se acelera...

De repente nuestros cuerpos son poseídos por un placentero hormigueo que nos obliga a separarnos levemente quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca, nuestras miradas conectadas. Puedo tomarme el tiempo para apreciar los exóticos rasgos de Edward, sus ojos verdes ligeramente rasgados, su piel blanca como la nieve y ahora adornada por un leve rubor, su pelo indomable y salvaje a la luz del tímido sol que lo hace leonino y exótico. Es tan bello que impresiona. De repente me fijo más intensamente en su boca, unos labios carnosos y gruesos que ahora, ligeramente entreabiertos, exhalan un cálido aliento contra la piel de mi rostro. Tengo tantas ganas de besarlo, de probarlo, de saber el sabor de sus besos. Poco a poco nuestras caras empiezan a acercarse, como si de repente tuviesen vida propia, y cuando apenas quedan unos centímetros para que pueda cumplir mi fantasía y besarlo, un ruido sordo nos obliga a separarnos llevándonos a ambos a una realidad que nada tiene que ver con la que vivimos momentos antes dentro de nuestra burbuja...

-Mira, es una flor de cerezo-, me susurra Edward mientras ambos miramos el delicado pétalo rosado que ha caído sobre la tierra seca que hay bajo nuestros pies, -las flores de cerezo se están dispersando-, añade él con su vista fija en ese delicado pétalo, yo mientras tanto le miro a él aún embrujada por su cercanía, su olor y su impresionante belleza...

-Aun queda tiempo para la primavera-, le susurro sin dejar de mirarle...

-Sí-, me responde él, ahora sus ojos se han centrado de nuevo en los míos que no han dejado de mirarle, -pero los cerezos suelen dejar caer sus hojas antes de tiempo para que, cuando llegue la primavera, florezcan con más fuerza y belleza-, añadió él sin dejar de mirarme, sintiendo como sí de repente él ya no hablase de las flores de cerezo sino de mí, o de ambos...

Otra vez el silencio, otra vez perdidos en un profundo mar de sensaciones, otra vez deseando, anhelando, un beso, una caricia...

-¿Nos vamos?-, me pregunta él cuando se da cuenta del leve temblor que recorre mi cuerpo, ahora hace un poco de frío, y él se ha dado cuenta de ello, lo que yo nunca voy a admitir es que no solo tiemblo por el frío...

-Claro _sensei_-, le contesto con cortesía inclinando levemente mi cabeza...

-Mi delicada orquídea de Shangai-, dice él entre suspiros mientras aparta un mechón de pelo que, caprichoso, se ha salido del moño. Después se pone en pie y me tiende la mano para que yo me levante también. Tan caballero como siempre...

Recorremos el camino de vuelta a pie, disfrutando de cómo el sol de la tarde empieza a teñir de naranjas, y amarillos, las calles de Gion. Algunas Geishas caminan con prisa de un lado al otro, sus _zori_ golpean las calles empedradas convirtiendo sus pasos en un extraño sonido de reloj. Las miro de reojo intentando imaginarme alguna vez ser como ellas...

-Tú también serás como ellas-, me susurra Edward cuando se da cuenta de cómo miro a esas mujeres que me fascinan porque sí, ahora que conozco en que consiste ser geisha, esas mujeres para mí se han convertido en la muestra viva del arte, la belleza, la cultura y el romanticismo...

-¿Tu crees?-, le pregunto dudosa mientras me giro para observar a otra de esas mujeres que ha sonreído con picardía a mi _hokan_, él se ha limitado a inclinar con respeto su cabeza sin siquiera mirarla, hubiese sido de mal gusto que lo hiciese, algo dentro de mí brilla de alegría ante su gesto...

-Por supuesto que lo creo, y tú también-, me responde él enfatizando cada una de sus palabras, -¿o debemos trabajar de nuevo la parte de la autoestima?-, me pregunta de repente deteniendo nuestros pasos y obligándome a mirarlo...

-No, _sensei_-, le respondo en un tono de voz bajo y contenido mientras escondo mi sonrojo del fuerte magnetismo de sus ojos...

-¿Y bien?-, me pregunta él levantando ligeramente mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo...

-Yo seré como ellas-, admití como una niña buena que no quiere defraudar a su maestro...

-No esperaba menos, Sayuri Bella-, me contesta él regalándome una sonrisa que casi hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo, mis piernas acababan de convertirse en gelatina...

_-Hai_-, es la única palabra que sale de mis labios mientras yo también le regalo a él una de mis mejores sonrisas. Me parece escucharle suspirar, pero seguramente es producto de mi imaginación...

Llegamos a la _okiya_ minutos después. Las luces de la entrada estaban iluminadas y también las de las habitaciones del piso superior. Se oían ruidos en el interior, seguramente la abuela estaba ya preparando la cena mientras las chicas se preparaban para acudir al comedor y cenar en familia, como solíamos hacerlo cuando mis hermanas mayores, Rosalie, Alice, Jessica y Ángela, no trabajaban, aunque Jessica solo lo hacía en la casa...

-Iré a cambiarme para la cena-, me susurró Edward una vez que me dejó en la _genkan_, o entrada a la casa, a los pies de la escalera. El olor a comida recién hecha, y la calidez de familia, inundaban el lugar haciéndolo confortable...

-Nos vemos arriba, _hokan_-, le dije antes de que él se fuese camino de su habitación y yo ascendiese los escalones rumbo a la cocina...

Una vez que llegué al piso superior, y antes de que si quiera pudiese anunciar mi llegada, una mano me jaló con fuerza hacia mi _heya_, o dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de mí una vez que entré...

-Queremos todos los detalles-, fue Alice la que habló mientras Rosalie me empujaba hacia la cama, y Ángela cerraba con seguro la puerta asegurándose que nadie entraba. Hasta Jessica estaba allí, sentada cerca del tocador peinándose...

-Venga Bella, estamos impacientes-, comentó Rosalie sin dejar de mirarme al igual que hacían todas las demás...

-Chicas, la estáis asustando-, esta vez fue Ángela la que intervino en la conversación sentándose a mi lado. Seguramente mi cara debía de ser todo un poema a la incredulidad, y el desconcierto. Agradecí su intervención, de repente mis _ane_ me daban miedo...

-Gracias Angi-, le susurré a Ángela mirándola con ojitos de desesperación mientras el resto ponía los ojos en blanco, estaban claramente expectantes y cotillas...

-A ver cielo-, comenzó a decirme Ángela, con un tono de voz pausado, mientras acariciaba mi pelo, -respira hondo-, continuó diciéndome ella mientras yo, como una niña obediente, hacía todo lo que me decía, -y ahora cuéntale a tu _ane_ más querida, o sea yo, que tal tu tarde con Edward san-, terminó de decirme ella...

-Eres una tramposa-, le gritó Jessica mientras se levantaba de la silla y se sentaba sobre la cama. Ahora estábamos todas sobre la pequeña cama, parecíamos una lata de sardinas en conserva...

-No se qué queréis que os cuente-, les dije con la voz temblorosa mientras ocho pares de ojos me miraban intensamente...

-Empieza por contarnos como es que tú sexy _sensei_ te llevó fuera de la _okiya_ para darte tu primera clase-, fue Alice la que tomó la palabra mientras me miraba con esa sonrisa pícara que yo tan bien conocía...

-Y ahórrate eso de..."es que Edward san es así", o "quizás es su manera de dar las clases"-, esta vez fue Rosalie la que intervino dejándome sin argumentos...

-Chicas-, dije finalmente entre sonoros suspiros, unos que ellas imitaron sonriendo como bobas, -no se porqué lo ha hecho, pero espero que no deje de hacerlo-, admití sonrojándome y todas acabamos gritando como niñas pequeñas...

-¿Ya te ha besado?- preguntó Ángela mientras las demás gruñían de satisfacción en voz baja y daban palmaditas entusiasmadas...

-A juzgar por su cara, que parece un tomate, sí-, comentó Jessica entusiasmada mientras me obligaba a mirarlas...

-No, aún no me ha besado-, les respondí y todas soltaron un –ahhhhh-, que me hizo sonreír, parecían decepcionadas, -pero nos hemos abrazado-, añadí y todas volvieron a revolucionarse olvidando la pequeña decepción anterior...

Unos golpes sordos en la puerta, y la voz de la _onna geisha_ Taianne avisándonos que la cena ya estaba lista, acabó con esa improvisada reunión de féminas cotillas ávidas de información sobre mi intimidad. Era la primera vez que tenía amigas de verdad, la primera vez que me pasaba algo así con un hombre, y me alegraba poder compartirlo con ellas...

Cuando llegamos a la confortable _daidokoro, _la cocina, ya estaban sentados el _ojiisan_ que hablaba en voz baja con Taianne que se sentaba a su lado, Edward san con su kimono blanco, se veía divino, solo le faltaban las alas y pasaría por un Ángel, y la _obaasan_ que se afanaba con los calderos en el fuego...

-Niñas un poco de tranquilidad que estamos en la mesa-, nos regañó Tai porque llegamos a la cocina riendo y dándonos empujones, como si fuésemos adolescentes. Edward san me regaló una espléndida sonrisa mientras me indicaba con la mano que me sentase a su lado. Me pareció observar que Taianne sonreía disimuladamente, aunque desvió con tanta rapidez los ojos que pensé lo había imaginado...

-_Sumimasen_ onna geisha-, me disculpé en voz baja mientras me sentaba al lado de Edward san manteniendo mi mirada fija en el plato vacío que tenía delante para que él no fuese consciente de mi sonrojo. Mis hermanas reían despreocupadas bromeando con sus _hokan_ como sí nada hubiese pasado...

-Levanta el rostro _bebi_, tu hermosura no debe ser escondida y tu sonrojo es adorable-, me susurró Edward san...

Mis ojos se clavaron en los de él llenándome de toda la magia e intensidad de su mirada verde jade. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí llamándome _bebi_, término japonés que significaba "bebé", y me pareció tan íntimo que mi corazón se contrajo de alegría mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía de placer. Yo solo incliné levemente mi cabeza en su dirección, no encontraba las palabras exactas ante su gesto...

-¿Cómo van las clases?-, nos preguntó Taianne una vez que todos estuvimos sentados en la mesa con la cena puesta, como una gran _hazoku,_ o familia, que es lo que éramos...

-Muy bien, Bella es una alumna muy aventajada-, respondió Edward sonriendo mientras miraba fijamente a Taianne que asentía con su cabeza muy complacida escuchando a mi _sensei_...

-¿Domina el _shamisen_?-, le preguntó Tai sin dejar de mirar a Edward que parecía orgulloso explicando a la onna geisha mis progresos. Yo miraba fijamente a mi plato porque sabía que si levantaba mis ojos, y le miraba, acabaría poniéndome roja como un tomate...

-No solo el instrumento, sino también los tres estilos-, admitió Edward con un brillo intenso en sus preciosos ojos verdes...

-¿De veras?-, preguntó muy sorprendida Taianne, ahora me miraba fijamente con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su cara, todos en la mesa estaban pendientes de mí, lo que provocaba que mi sonrojo fuese aún más intenso...

-Ya te dije que era una alumna muy aventajada-, le comentó Edward san a Tai aunque sin mirarla, sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban posados en mí, me atreví a mirarle un momento y quedé hipnotizada con su mirada...

-Será geisha antes de tiempo-, comentó Ángela regalándome una maravillosa sonrisa mientras el resto de mis hermanas asentían con sus cabezas...

-Mi preciosa _musume_-, susurró Taianne en voz baja demostrando así lo orgullosa que estaba de mí, ese detalle hizo que mi corazón se inflase de alegría...

-Mañana usaremos la sala de practica-, le comentó Edward a Tai que asintió con la cabeza aprobándolo...

-Lo que necesite _sensei_-, le respondió Taianne mientras Edward agachaba levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto y gratitud...

El resto de la cena pasó hablando de muchas cosas que nada tenía que ver conmigo, ni con mi formación, afortunadamente para mí que no me gustaba nada ser el centro de atención...

Miraba como mis hermanas compartían cierta intimidad con sus _hokan_ y ese detalle me daba cierta envidia sana, me gustaba verlas felices y anhelaba, muy dentro de mi corazón, llegar a ese grado de complicidad con mi _sensei_, por que sí, lo tenía claro, sentía algo por él que iba más allá de una simple amistad y, a juzgar por las reacciones de su cuerpo, y sus íntimos gestos, a él también le pasaba lo mismo...

En un momento de la noche, y como si Edward pudiese leer mi mente, o sentir lo que yo sentía, él colocó desinteresadamente su brazo sobre el respaldo de mí silla, como si quisiese compartir con los demás ese íntimo gesto entre nosotros, como sí quisiese decirles –esta es mi chica, la mujer que sería capaz de proteger con mi vida arrullándola con el amor de mi corazón-, su gesto provocó que mi cuerpo se agitase por un inesperado temblor que lo recorrió de cabeza a pies...

-¿Tienes frío _bebi_?-, me susurró acercando su boca a mi oreja para que solo yo pudiese escucharlo. Ese nimio detalle provocó que mi cuerpo siguiese temblando con más fuerza a pesar de que yo me esforzaba en intentar que no se me notase tan agitada...

-Estoy bien, _sensei_-, le respondí a media voz, casi ni me salían las palabras y mucho menos después de admirar la sonrisa preciosa y perfecta que él me dedicó mientras me guiñaba un ojo de forma cómplice...

Ya entrada la noche decidimos retirarnos a descansar, al día siguiente comenzaba mi segunda clase con Edward san y estaba ansiosa, más por estar nuevamente a solas con él, que por la clase en sí...

-Mañana nos vemos a las 9 en la sala de práctica-, me dijo Edward justo antes de que yo entrase en mi habitación y él se fuese a la suya, que estaba situada en el piso inferior...

-_Hai sensei_-, le susurré yo mirándole fijamente, -_oyasuminasai_-, le dije mientras inclinaba levemente mi cabeza...

-Buenas noches, mi delicada orquídea-, me respondió él inclinando también su cabeza levemente ante mí para después desaparecer escaleras abajo dejando una estela de aroma a canela y vainilla tan característica de él y que tan loca me volvía...

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué es lo que ha provocado esa cara de placer?-, me preguntó Ángela sonriendo, ella ya estaba tumbada en su cama y se la veía deseosa de saber cada uno de los detalles...

-Un aroma al que me he hecho adicta-, le contesté yo mientras me ponía mi pijama...

-Y dime, ¿ese aroma tiene algo que ver con cierto _sensei_ que ambas conocemos?-, me preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes de emoción y una eterna sonrisa dibujada en su cara...

-Quizás-, le contesté yo sonriendo también mientras me cobijaba entre las cálidas mantas de mi cama...

-Me alegro mucho por ti, hacen una pareja muy linda-, me confesó Ángela sin dejar de mirarme, ni de sonreír...

-¿Tu crees?-, le pregunté mientras me mordía el labio inferior...

-Por supuesto, y se que la onna geisha también lo aprueba-, me respondió ella...

-¿Crees que Tai lo sabe?-, le pregunté sintiéndome de repente angustiada...

-Por supuesto, ella todo lo sabe sin necesidad de que tú se lo digas-, me aclaró Ángela visiblemente divertida ante mi repentina preocupación...

-¿Ella aprobó vuestras relaciones desde el principio?-, le pregunté a mi amiga con cierto interés...

-Sí-, me respondió tajantemente Ángela, y su respuesta le brindó cierta calma a mi loco corazón que no dejaba de acelerar sus latidos, -¿porqué crees que eligió a Edward san como tú _hokan_?-, me preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreír...

-¿Ella sabía que ambos sentiríamos algo el uno por el otro?-, le pregunté a Ángela asombrada...

-Ella todo lo sabe, lo siente y lo ve-, me respondió Ángela sin dejar de sonreír, -es nuestra brujita del amor, y de la felicidad-, añadió ella y ambas estallamos en una sonora carcajada...

Caí profundamente dormida una vez que apagamos la lamparita pequeña que teníamos colocada sobre la mesita de noche que separaba ambas camas. Mi último pensamiento fue para mi madre y para mi _sensei_...

-Entra Edward san, y despiértala tú-, escuché la voz de Ángela en la lejanía...

Mis pocas neuronas mañaneras tardaron segundos en procesar lo que acababan de escuchar mis oídos, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mi cuerpo saltó de la cama como si de repente una fuerte descarga eléctrica hubiese caído sobre él...

-Por fin te has despertado-, exclamó Ángela mientras se reía a carcajadas...

-¿Dónde está?, ¿dónde...?-, dejé la pregunta a medias cuando me di cuenta de que ella solo intentaba hacer que me despertase, -muy graciosa-, la regañé con los dientes apretados mientras ella seguía riéndose a carcajadas...

-Lo siento, pero tenía que lograr que despertases-, se disculpó Ángela secándose las lágrimas que aún descendía por su rostro después de la risa...

Miré el reloj y cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era salté de la cama como una posesa y casi tiro a mi amiga al suelo, ella me veía ir y venir sin saber bien qué hacer, entraba al baño y momentos después salía de allí sin haber hecho nada. Abría el armario, y al momento lo cerraba sin coger nada. Estaba dislocada, nerviosa y quizás un poco neurótica, hasta que Ángela me puso una mano sobre el hombro obligándome a detenerme y mirarla...

-Entra al baño, dúchate, y después yo te ayudaré a vestirte-, me dijo ella haciendo una pequeña pausa en cada una de sus palabras, asegurándose que yo, en el estado catatónico en el que me encontraba, fuese capaz de entender lo que ella me decía...

Y eso hice, entré al baño y dejé que el agua de la ducha cayese fría y con fuerza sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, eso ayudó a que mis neuronas terminasen de despertar, y mi cuerpo se activase en modo "mañana". Cuando salí de la ducha Ángela ya tenía listo sobre la cama un precioso _obi_ rojo de mangas largas con bordados en dorado, me di cuenta que eran pequeñas orquídeas lo que había dibujado sobre la delicada seda del vestido. Ella me sonrió cómplice mientras me ayudaba a ponérmelo...

-¿De donde salió este kimono?, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes en mi armario-, le pregunté a mi hermana mayor mientras me sentaba, una vez que ella acabó de abrocharme la fila de botones que tenía el kimono en la espalda, frente al enorme espejo del tocador, ese día Ángela me maquillaría y me peinaría...

-Solo se que alguien por aquí tiene un _hokan_ muy solícito-, me respondió ella sonriendo de medio lado provocando que mi corazón se saltase un par de latidos mientras mis manos acariciaban la seda del vestido...

El resto del tiempo estuvimos en silencio. Observaba atentamente como las manos ágiles de Ángela recogían mi pelo en un moño bajo, el _sakkou_, que era el que usaban las _maiko_ a diario, le añadió unas pequeñas flores blancas que olían a azahar...

Respecto al maquillaje, esta vez mi rostro no quedó pintado de blanco, tal y como debía ser llevado por una _maiko_ o aprendiz, esta vez Ángela lo maquilló de manera occidental, como cualquier adolescente que se maquilla a diario, resaltó mis ojos pintando de negro mis largas y tupidas pestañas, aplicó un poco de colorete, a base de arroz, sobre mis pómulos, y pintó de un suave color rosa mis labios dándoles un brillo discreto...

-¿No debería ir maquillada de blanco?-, le pregunté una vez que ella acabó con su tarea y ambas observábamos el resultado frente al espejo que teníamos delante...

-Hoy haremos una excepción, estoy segura que a tu _sensei_ le encantará poder admirar la belleza de tu rostro-, me contestó ella mientras recolocaba las flores en mi moño...

Acabamos de completar el atuendo calzándome unos _oboko_, que no me gustaban nada pero a los que debía acostumbrarme...

-Ángela, yo no se...-, intenté decirle que no estaba segura de sí debía continuar adelante con esta locura llamada "amor", estaba aterrada, había veces que pensaba que me estaba precipitando abriendo mi corazón a un hombre que apenas conocía, dejándome llevar por unos sentimientos que eran completamente nuevos para mí, pero mi hermana mayor no me dejó seguir hablando, acalló mis palabras colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios mientras me obligaba a mirarla fijamente a través del espejo...

-No le tengas miedo al amor, no prives a tu corazón de esa dicha-, esas fueron sus palabras antes de depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla e indicarme con la mano que ya estaba lista...

Me miré por última vez en el espejo y justo antes de salir de mi _heya_, Ángela llamó nuevamente mi atención obligándome a detenerme y mirarla...

-No olvides tu _udewa_-, me dijo ella mostrándome la delicada pulsera que Edward me había regalado la noche en que superé mi examen de danza...

-Pónmela, por favor-, le pedí a mi _ane_ extendiendo mi mano_..._

-Así está mejor-, me dijo ella satisfecha con su resultado cuando acabó de colocar la pulsera en mi brazo...

-_Arigato_-, le agradecí inclinando levemente mi cabeza hacia ella momentos antes de salir de la habitación para reunirme con Edward san en la sala de práctica que estaba ubicada en el patio...

Mientras bajaba las escaleras sentía como mi corazón iba acelerando sus latidos, en ese estado me ponía mi maestro cada vez que le veía. Las puertas de la sala estaban abiertas de par en par, se podía oler el sándalo que él quemaba dentro de unos cuencos de madera. Cuando entré me encontré con una impresionante imagen que casi hace que mis piernas pierdan su tan lastimada estabilidad...

Edward san estaba sentado sobre una delicada alfombra roja en posición del _loto_, cada uno de sus pies descansaba sobre sus muslos. Las palmas de sus manos abiertas mirando al techo, sus ojos cerrados mientras el humo de sándalo lo envolvía como si estuviese dándole un abrazo. Su torso estaba al descubierto, solo vestía unos pantalones de seda anchos de color negro, como si fuese un samurai...

Me quedé parada en la puerta perdiéndome en ese tonificado pecho que subía y bajaba despacio al ritmo de su tranquila respiración. Su piel era blanca como la nieve más pura, un ligero vello cobrizo cubría parte de su pecho envolviendo sus pezones que estaban erectos. Sentí ganas de acercarme y morderlos, pero tuve que apartar esas descabelladas ideas de mi cabeza antes de excitarme y ponerme en evidencia con uno de mis escandalosos sonrojos...

Como si leyese mi mente, él abrió sus enormes ojos verdes ligeramente rasgados clavándolos en mí, que seguía parada en la puerta, mientras me regalaba una de sus sonrisas, una que estaba salpicada de cierta picardía, una que me volvía completamente loca...

-_Ohayo gozaimasu_-, me saludó él dándome los buenos días mientras sus preciosos ojos recorrían mi cuerpo con sensualidad. Cada parte de mí en la que él posaba la mirada quedaba candente, como si en vez de mirándome estuviese acariciándome...

-Buenos días _sensei_-, le saludé yo cortésmente intentando que mi voz no sonase ronca...

-_Kieri_-, susurró él por lo bajo dejándome sin palabras. Jamás había usado un término así para dirigirse a mí, era la manera de decir que alguien estaba preciosa, o precioso, en japonés. Lo dijo tan bajo que pensé que seguro me lo había imaginado así que decidí no decir nada al respecto...

-Siéntate a mi lado, _bebi_-, me dijo él palmeando un cojín verde que descansaba junto a él...

-Sí maestro-, respondí yo con respeto...

-¿Te molesta que te llame _bebi_?-, me preguntó él cuando yo ya estaba sentada sobre mis piernas, que era la manera correcta de hacerlo, solo a los hombres se les permitía sentarse sobre el suelo y cruzar sus piernas, las mujeres debíamos hacerlo sobre las nuestras y no levantarnos hasta que el hombre lo hiciese o nos diese permiso para hacerlo...

-No, maestro-, le respondí extrañada por su repentina pregunta. Si él supiera lo que mi cuerpo sentía cada vez que me llamaba de esa forma...

-Entonces no quiero que me llames maestro, prefiero Edward, ¿estás de acuerdo?-, me preguntó él sonriendo mientras me miraba con sus gemas verdes profundas e hipnóticas...

-De acuerdo, Edward-, le respondí también con una sonrisa perdiéndome en el poder de esa mirada...

-¿Preparada para la clase de hoy?-, me preguntó él mientras sacaba lo que parecía una flauta de madera de detrás de él...

-_Hai_-, respondí sonando igual que una alumna aplicada, -¿qué es eso?-, le pregunté cuando él me mostró la flauta...

-Esto es un _shakuachi_-, me dijo él mientras me daba el delicado objeto para que mis manos se fuesen familiarizando con su textura y su peso...

-Una flauta-, susurré por lo bajo recordando aquellos días en mi escuela, cuando era una niña, que tocaba frente al resto de mi clase, siempre se me dio bien ese instrumento...

-Es una flauta japonesa que se sujeta horizontalmente, como una _flauta dulce_-, comenzó a explicarme él mientras observaba atentamente como mis manos acariciaban la suave madera del instrumento...

-¿Una _flauta dulce?-, _le pregunté con creciente curiosidad, porque era la primera vez que oía ese término...

-Es un instrumento de viento muy antiguo-, comenzó a explicarme Edward mientras yo le escuchaba con suma atención, -popular desde la Edad Media hasta el Barroco, son las que se suelen usar cuando se quiere iniciar a alguien en la música, su sonido se asemeja mucho al de los instrumentos de cuerda, de ahí su nombre y su manera tan peculiar de ser tocada-, terminó de explicarme él mientras movía sus manos siguiendo sus palabras...

-¿Cómo se toca?-, le pregunté volviendo mi atención de nuevo al instrumento, si seguía mirando sus labios y el movimiento de sus manos acabaría volviéndome loca...

-Se toca soplando el aire como si fuera el borde del cuello de una botella, sus cinco agujeros están afinados según una escala pentatónica, esto es, cinco sonidos diferentes dentro de una octava, sin semitonos-, continuaba él contándome, ya había cogido la flauta y me mostraba cada uno de sus elementos, -el intérprete puede modificar cada uno de sus sonidos soplando de maneras diferentes, con mayor o menos intensidad...

Dicho esto, él llevó el _shakuhachi_ hasta sus labios y comenzó a soplar inundando la sala de una música suave y relajante. Mis ojos quedaron embelesados mirando como su boca transformaba cada una de las notas, como sus dedos, largos y finos, tapaban los agujeros produciendo unas maravillosas notas suaves. Verle a él tocando debía de ser tan placentero como estar a las puertas del cielo...

-¿Quieres intentarlo tú?-, me dijo él pasándome el instrumento. Tuve que mover mi cabeza a un lado y al otro para salir del trance de placer en el que él me había sumido...

-No se si seré capaz de hacerlo-, le dije con algo de temor mientras cogía la flauta de sus manos...

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo de la confianza en uno mismo?-, me preguntó él alzando una de sus cejas mirándome de manera divertida...

Respiré profundamente intentando concentrar todos mis sentidos en ese pequeño instrumento de madera, intentando no pensar en que, momentos antes, él lo había tenido entre sus labios. Cerré mis ojos mientras llevaba la boquilla hacia mi boca y dejé que el aire contenido en mis pulmones escapase poco a poco transformándose en delicadas notas que combinadas comenzaban a dar como resultado una elegante melodía...

Edward comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo después de que yo dejase que el último de mis alientos saliese de mis labios a través del instrumento transformado en música. Quedé extasiada después de ese pequeño momento de placer que había experimentado. Acababa de darme cuenta que mis nociones de flauta no se me habían olvidado y que me servían también para este nuevo instrumento. Por eso interpreté una melodía que era con la que solía deleitar a mis compañeros en el colegio y que también había causado un buen efecto en Edward, a juzgar por sus aplausos y la expresión de felicidad de su cara...

-¿Sabías tocar este instrumento de antes?-, me preguntó él con el mismo entusiasmo y la misma alegría de momentos antes. Era maravilloso mirar a esos ojos tan bonitos y ver como brillaban...

-Sí, me gustaba mucho tocar la flauta cuando era niña-, le confesé mientras me mordía el labio y bajaba mi mirada porque era incapaz de mantener la suya, me quemaba y me excitaba con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de colapsar...

-A este paso, no va a haber nada que yo pueda enseñarte-, me susurró él, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras levantaba ligeramente mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo...

-Hay mucho que me puedes enseñar, contigo estoy descubriendo muchas cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían-, le confesé mientras me perdía en sus ojos. Me di cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta, pero ahora ya era tarde para rectificar lo dicho. Él seguía mirándome con tanta adoración que me daban ganas de llorar de alegría...

-Tú también me estás enseñando muchas cosas a mí-, me susurró él sin dejar de mirarme. Ahora mis ojos, caprichosos e insolentes, se desviaban de sus ojos a sus tentadores labios...

-¿Yo?-, le pregunté mientras tragaba saliva, -¿qué puedo yo enseñarte a ti?-, añadí sin dejar de mirar esa boca que tantas ganas tenía de besar...

-Me enseñas lo es el _joonetsu_ cada vez que me miras-, comenzó a decirme él mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos escuchándole y mirándole, -me enseñas lo que significa el _jutari_-, continuó diciéndome él, ahora sus manos sostenían mi rostro con delicadeza, como si él tuviese miedo de que fuese a romperse. Mi corazón latía tan deprisa que estaba segura que acabaría saliéndose de mi pecho, -y yo, desde que has llegado a mi vida, y te has adueñado de mi corazón, siento que _anata ga suki desu_-, esas últimas palabras se clavaron en mi alma mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas...

Después ya ninguno podía obviar lo que sentíamos, no se podía luchar contra el amor, contra la pasión y contra el deseo, y recordando las palabras de mi hermana mayor, cerré mis ojos y dejé que sus labios rozasen los míos transformando todos nuestros sentimientos en un beso...

**Joonetsu: **términojaponés que se usa para referirse alamor apasionado...

**Jutari: **término japonés que se usa para hablar de dos personas que se aman...

**Anata ga suki desu: **término japonés que se usa para decir te amo...

**Hola gente wuapa...por fin el beso, yo se que ustedes llevaban ya un tiempo esperándolo, así que ya llegó...a partir de ahora nuestros protagonistas compartirán momentos de intimidad. Voy a escribir un capítulo intermedio donde podamos conocer un poco a Edward, su vida, su familia...como si fuese un paréntesis en la historia, un alto en el camino en sus clases, momento en que ambos compartirán la cama y sus cuerpos...¿les apetece?...pues me voy a poner con ello, claro sí recibo muchos mensajes que me animen, es que me he vuelto algo vanidosa jajaja...**

**Besos** **キス**


	13. Chapter 13

**LA DELICADA ORQUÍDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 13**

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...¿no te das cuenta?...cada cosa que he hecho, cada paso que he dado, ha sido para acercarme un poco más a ti...

* * *

-Me enseñas lo que es el _joonetsu_ cada vez que me miras-, comenzó a decirme él mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos escuchándole y mirándole, -me enseñas lo que significa el _jutari_-, continuó diciéndome él, ahora sus manos sostenían mi rostro con delicadeza, como si él tuviese miedo de que fuese a romperse. Mi corazón latía tan deprisa que estaba segura que acabaría saliéndose de mi pecho, -y yo, desde que has llegado a mi vida, y te has adueñado de mi corazón, siento que _anata ga suki desu_-, esas últimas palabras se clavaron en mi alma mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas...

Después ya ninguno podía obviar lo que sentíamos, no se podía luchar contra el amor, contra la pasión y contra el deseo, y recordando las palabras de mi hermana mayor, cerré mis ojos y dejé que sus labios rozasen los míos transformando todos nuestros sentimientos en un beso...

Un beso que comenzó a subir de intensidad en cuanto su lengua, tímida y húmeda, rozó la comisura de mi boca y yo abrí los labios dejando que se uniese a la mía, que estaba impaciente por probar el sabor de sus besos...

Su intoxicante aroma a canela y vainilla, el elixir al que sabían sus besos, y la cercanía de su cuerpo, provocó que mi cuerpo despertarse por primera vez de su letargo haciéndome sentir un montón de sensaciones, cada una más placentera que la anterior. Él tenía sus manos alrededor de mis caderas sujetando y atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, y las mías se enredaban con timidez entre las suaves hebras de su pelo cobrizo deleitándome con la suave textura de su cabello. Sentir su erección a través de la seda de sus pantalones provocó que mi cuerpo temblara de deseo. Eran tantas, y tan fuertes mis emociones, que tuve que separar nuestras bocas y tomar aire con fuerza para intentar serenarme, sentía que estaba a punto de perder la cordura y, lo más llamativo de todo, no me importaba ni lo más mínimo que eso pasase...

-Mi _hanbun_-, me susurró él juntando su frente con la mía. Ese era el término japonés que se usaba para hablar de tu otra mitad, esa persona que te complementa en todo y sin la que no puedes vivir...

-_Anata wa suki desu_-, le susurré yo sin dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes tan maravillosos con nuestras frentes aún unidas, sus manos en mis caderas y las mías entre sus rebeldes cabello...

-Tú también me gustas-, me susurró él de vuelta como respuesta a mi afirmación anterior, -y mucho-, añadió sonriendo, su sonrisa provocó que yo también riese...

-Me asusta lo que siento, es tan nuevo para mí-, le confesé sin moverme de mi posición, como si así tuviésemos una intimidad difícil de romper...

-A mí también, _hanii_-, me susurró él de vuelta refiriéndose a mí como "cariño", -todo esto también es nuevo para mí-, continuó diciéndome sin soltar sus caderas, ahora nuestras frentes se habían separado y nos bebíamos con la intensidad de nuestras miradas, -mi cuerpo reacciona de maneras que me son totalmente nuevas-, siguió diciéndome él, yo le escuchaba embelesada, ahora mis manos acariciaban su rostro haciéndole suspirar, -pero me gusta que mi primera vez en todo sea contigo-, terminó de decirme para después volver a besarme con una ternura y un amor infinitos...

Pero cuando el beso comenzaba a subir de intensidad, cuando sus manos me atrapaban con fuerza como queriendo fundirme con su cuerpo, cuando las mías acariciaban y pellizcaban el suyo con deseo, él separó su boca de la mía y frenó nuestras ansias en seco...

-¿He hecho algo mal, Edward?-, le pregunté extrañada ante su gesto tan repentino. En un momento estábamos en el paraíso, y al instante siguiente estábamos en la realidad de nuevo...

-¿Algo mal?-, me preguntó él sorprendido. Antes de responderme me abrazó acunándome contra su pecho desnudo, seguramente le inquietó la expresión confusa de mi rostro, -es imposible que hagas algo mal, _hanii_-, me susurró sin dejar de acunarme, sus manos acariciaban mi pelo y descendían hacia mi espalda como si dibujasen un lienzo imaginario mientras las mías se aferraban con fuerza alrededor de su cintura quemándome con la calidez, y suavidad de su piel...

-Entonces, ¿porqué te has detenido?-, le pregunté sin entender. Escuché que él reía, su pecho temblaba suavemente mientras la música de su risa llenaba la sala, -¿te ríes de mí?-, le pregunté separándome de su pecho y mirándole fijamente a los ojos...

-No, amor, no me río de ti-, me contestó él, ahora sonriendo, volviendo a abrazarme de nuevo, -pero si sigo probando tu boca, y sintiendo la calidez de tu piel, voy a perder la poca cordura que me queda y no estamos en el lugar apropiado para que eso ocurra-, añadió él sin dejar de acariciarme. Después de escuchar sus razones exhalé con fuerza todo el aire que, sin darme cuenta, había tenido retenido en mis pulmones mientras le escuchaba...

No se cuanto tiempo pasó desde que él me confesó cuanto me deseaba, y yo me dejé acunar junto a su torso desnudo. Pero cuando los inciensos de sándalo ya casi estaban a punto de consumirse, y nuestros cuerpos se empezaban a entumecer por estar tanto tiempo en la misma postura, fue Edward el que dio por finalizada la clase ese día...

-Será mejor que subamos a la _daidokoro_, ya deben de estar a punto de servir la comida-, me susurró ayudándome a quedar nuevamente sentada sobre mis piernas. No era consciente del tiempo que había pasado, por eso me sorprendí cuando miré el reloj de pared y vi que era casi la hora del almuerzo. Junto a Edward el tiempo dejaba de tener significado, como si no existiera...

-_Hai_-, respondí yo solícita mientras él me ayudaba a incorporarme. Ahora que me había puesto en pie es cuando era consciente de lo mucho que me dolían las extremidades, pero había valido la pena...

-¿Tienes la tarde ocupada?-, me preguntó él de repente mientras colocábamos los cojines de nuevo en su sitio, y apagábamos los inciensos por completo...

-Pensaba que seguiríamos con la clase- le dije intentando que mi tono de voz no delatase mis ansias por volverle a ver más tarde, si por mí fuese, ni siquiera subiría a comer, estando con Edward se me quitaba hasta el hambre por la gran cantidad de mariposas que aleteaban dentro de mi tripa...

-Creo que dominas a la perfección el _shakuhachi_, así que podemos hacer algo diferente-, me dijo él mirándome con esa sonrisa tan bonita con la que solía adornar su lindo rostro...

-¿En qué estás pensando?-, le pregunté, ahora yo también sonreía contagiada por su inesperado entusiasmo. Tenía la típica cara de niño travieso al que se le acaba de ocurrir algo verdaderamente trepidante...

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta tarde a dar un paseo?-, me preguntó mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente. Mientras me perdía en sus ojos, y en el rubor de sus mejillas, pensaba que era imposible que hubiese un hombre más guapo que él en el mundo, y lo mejor de todo es que él se había fijado en mí...

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?-, le pregunté haciéndome la remolona mientras observaba como su sonrojo aumentaba cada vez más. No se de donde me salió esa vena tan decidida, era como sí con Edward me desinhibiese...

-¿Sí tú quieres?-, balbuceó él visiblemente nervioso, se veía adorable...

-No se, no se-, seguí haciéndome la remolona, me encantaba verlo en ese estado, tan nervioso...

-Si tienes algo que hacer...yo...no...o sea-, intentó decir él y yo no pude más que acercarme a su lado y envolver su cuello con mis brazos...

-_Baka_, Edward-, le dije llamándole "tonto" aunque de manera cariñosa mientras sus brazos me abrazaban y sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba contra el mío, -estaré encantada de salir contigo-, añadí riendo...

-_Heiban_-, me susurró él mirándome fijamente a los ojos...

-No soy mala-, me defendí sin dejar de sonreír, -pero te veías adorable todo nervioso-, añadí y antes de que pudiese decir nada más le besé, acerqué mi boca a la suya y ambos nos fundimos en un beso intenso...

-_Gomenasai_-, escuchamos la voz de Taianne disculpándose cuando entró a la sala y nos vio besándonos. Edward y yo nos separamos de golpe, mi cara estaba tan roja que hasta me quemaba, él parecía un poco más entero aunque su sonrisa lo decía todo, y su pelo alborotado era un claro ejemplo de ello...

-_Konichiwa_-, la saludó Edward mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza...

-Hola onna geisha-, dije yo inclinándome también...

-No pretendía ser indiscreta, solo venía a avisaros que la comida está casi a punto-, nos dijo Taianne intentando disimular la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapársele. Se la veía contenta, señal de que lo que había visto, lejos de molestarla, la había agradado sobre manera...

-Iré a mi _heya_ para prepararme y lavarme un poco-, dije yo sin atreverme a levantar mi cabeza para que Tai no advirtiese lo ruborizada que estaba, aunque podía asegurar que ella ya lo había notado...

-Muy bien-, contestó ella mirándome fijamente hasta que salí de la sala con el paso acelerado, necesitaba urgentemente llegar a mi habitación y mojar mi cara a ver si desaparecía el ardor de mis mejillas...

* * *

-¿Lo apruebas?-, le preguntó Edward a Tai cuando ambos se quedaron solos en la sala...

El silencio era tan intenso entre ellos que casi se podía cortar con una tijera, pero ambos estaban tranquilos, serenos y felices, sobre todo la onna geisha que ya vaticinó que ese encuentro tendría lugar algún día, y ella nunca se equivocaba respecto al amor. Pero esto era algo que nunca compartiría ni con su _musuko_, ni con su _musume_, porque eso eran ellos para ella, sus hijos...

-¿La amas?-, fue la pregunta directa que le hizo Taianne al _hokan_. Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y entre ellos había la suficiente confianza como para preguntar de esa manera abierta, sin tapujos, sin medias tintas...

-Ella es mi _hanbun_-, le confesó Edward mirando a la geisha con sus ojos verde jade brillante, -mi _hoseki (_significa "joya" en japonés)-, continuó diciéndole él sin dejar de mirarla, -y sí, la amo con todo mi corazón-, terminó de decirle él mientras Taianne le escuchaba atentamente...

-Tienes mi bendición, cuida de ella _sensei_, la vida ya la ha tratado mal en alguna ocasión y esa chica no merece sufrir-, fueron las últimas palabras que Taianne le dijo al _hokan_ antes de salir de la sala dejándole solo y sumido en sus pensamientos...

Edward no fue consciente del tiempo que estuvo allí, en la sala de práctica, pensando en la conversación que acababa de mantener con Taianne. Era la primera vez que una mujer llegaba a su corazón de la manera en que lo había hecho Bella, y Edward se alegraba de haberlo podido compartir con Tai, una mujer que conoció cuando apenas era un adolescente que no tenía rumbo fijo en la vida, y a la que él ha querido, y quiere como si fuese su propia madre porque desgraciadamente para él, su _okaasan_ había muerto cuando él más la necesitaba, cuando empezaba a vivir, y si no hubiese sido por Tai, seguramente Edward hubiese acabado tirado en algún sucio rincón de Gion comido por la basura y mordido por las ratas...

Y como siempre le pasaba cada vez que pensaba en su madre, y en su vida pasada, la mente de Edward voló hasta su niñez, cuando era un pequeño alegre que disfrutaba mucho con la compañía de su madre, una madre que recordaba cada día de su vida, y cuya inesperada muerte aún le dolía como si fuese reciente...

**FLASHBACK**

-Edward, mi _bebii_, ¿dónde te escondes?-, le gritaba su madre mientras le buscaba por el jardín...

Él siempre se escondía tras el enorme árbol que había junto a la casa de madera donde ellos vivían, uno en el que su madre había colocado un columpio en el que Edward pasaba horas subido. No había nada que su madre querida no hiciese por su niño que acababa de cumplir 9 años y casi ya era todo un hombrecito...

Él siempre hacía lo mismo, reía nervioso hasta que su madre, que sabía perfectamente donde se escondía su pequeño aunque disimulaba buscándolo, lo encontraba y le hacía un montón de cosquillas cayendo ambos sobre la mullida hierba que rodeaba y cubría la propiedad, que no era muy grande, pero para ellos dos suficiente...

Edward nació en Naha, capital de la prefectura de Okinawa. Es la prefectura más antigua de Japón que comprende un total de 160 islas, de las cuales solo 44 están pobladas. Naha es el centro político, cultural y económico de Okinawa. El padre de Edward, Keshin Yamamoto, fue un importante hombre de negocios, su estatus y nivel económico eran tan elevados que casi se le consideraba un rey en la región, por lo que Naomi, que era su _kanai_, o esposa, y Edward, su único _musuko_, o hijo, vivían con todo tipo de lujos. Una cárcel de oro, como el mismo Edward decía cuando nadie podía oírle...

Es por eso que él estaba tan apegado a Naomi, su _okaasan_, una mujer occidental de enormes ojos verdes, heredados por su hijo Edward, una melena rubia rizada y una piel blanca como la nieve, también dejada como herencia a su hijo. El padre de Edward, el señor Keshim Yamamoto, se enamoró de Naomi nada más verla cuando estaba de viaje de negocios en Manhathan, lugar donde ella vivía con su familia mientras estudiaba Ciencias Políticas en la universidad...

Ella también se enamoró de él, aunque al principio estaba reticente a irse a vivir a Japón, ella quería acabar sus estudios antes de viajar, y con 21 años no tenía deseos de casarse, pero el señor Yamamoto era muy persuasivo y al final ella no supo negarse. Le regaló el oído con promesas que jamás cumpliría, le ofreció un amor desinteresado que ella jamás vio en él, y le puso a sus pies un mundo lleno de riquezas que fue lo único que cumplió de todo lo que le dijo aquella tarde en que ella aceptó casarse con él e irse a vivir a Okinawa...

Según le contó Naomi a su hijo, cuando él ya tuvo suficiente conocimiento como para entender lo que ocurría entre sus padres, los primeros años de matrimonio Naomi fue tratada como una reina, su príncipe azul de ojos rasgados había venido de otro mundo conquistando su corazón de jovencita romántica. Ella vivía en una burbuja, en una en la que él la tenía metida y de donde no la dejaba salir jamás. Mientras tanto, Keshim andaba con putas, drogas, trapicheos y todo tipo de negocios que se alejaban bastante de la legalidad, hasta que Naomi le comentó que deseaba volver a la universidad y retomar así sus estudios que dejó interrumpidos cuando él la convenció para que se casase con él y se fuese a vivir a Okinawa, separándola de su familia, de su vida y de sus amistades...

Por supuesto el señor Yamamoto estalló como si de una bomba se tratara, tuvieron una pelea enorme, y ella acabó aceptando su yugo porque fue cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. En cuanto él se enteró del embarazo de su esposa, cambió de actitud radicalmente hacia ella, se volvió todo atenciones, todo solícito, todo cariñoso, sobre todo cuando supo con certeza que sería un varón, todo un honor para un hombre de descendencia Samurai con unas tradiciones tan arraigadas. Antes de que el niño naciese él ya tenía planeado para él todo su futuro. Su hijo sería un hombre de honor que se forjaría bajo el hierro del ejército para después, una vez convertido en todo un hombre fuerte y valiente, llegar a ser su mano derecha, el que llevaría sus oscuros negocios una vez que él ya no estuviese capacitado para hacerlo. De todo esto no le dijo ni una palabra a su esposa, ella jamás lo aprobaría, pero al final se haría lo que él dijese, él era el cabeza de familia y por tanto el que más autoridad tenía...

Cuando el bebé nació, volvieron de nuevo las discusiones. Ella quería llamarle Edward y él no se lo permitía, así que al final le puso el nombre de Miyamoto Yamamoto. Naomi tuvo que aceptar resignada a pesar de que ella le llamaba Edward cuando nadie la escuchaba...

Ella quiso viajar a Estados Unidos para que su familia conociese al bebé, pero él no se lo permitió y, como siempre, ella tuvo que acatar sus deseos dando la respuesta por callada. En cambio sí viajaron a Gion, lugar donde vivían los padres del señor Yamamoto, suegros de Naomi, una pareja encantadora que nada tenía que ver con el déspota y desalmado de su hijo...

La señora Yamamoto, aunque a ella le gustaba más que la llamasen Helga, fue un apoyo muy importante para Naomi, fue como su segunda madre, su pañuelo de lágrimas y su pilar...

Edward fue creciendo y el vínculo afectivo con su madre crecía de igual manera porque su padre no estaba nunca en casa, a él no le interesaba ser cariñoso con su hijo, solo espera que él cumpliese doce años, momento en que se lo llevaría a la academia militar para que empezasen a enseñarle al mocoso lo que era disciplina...

Pero Edward era un niño muy tranquilo, no se interesaba en absoluto en jugar a la guerra, no le gustaban las pistolas de juguete, ni los juguetes bélicos, él prefería dibujar, leer y se interesaba mucho por todo lo relacionado con las Artes Tradicionales. Naomi potenció esa faceta imaginativa y artística de su hijo lo que enfureció al señor Yamamoto que acabó negándole el saludo a su esposa, incluso dejó de compartir el lecho con ella, lo que, por otra parte, alivió a Naomi que desde hacía ya tiempo aborrecía al que era su esposo llegando incluso a sentirse asqueada cada vez que él la tocaba...

Edward, a sus siete años de edad, aún recordaba aquella noche en que vio a sus padres discutir, aquella última vez en que su padre le habló a su madre, jamás volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, ni siquiera cuando la policía se llevó bajo arresto a su padre y él ya no lo vio nunca más...

-El mocoso irá a la academia militar cuando cumpla doce años, te guste o no-, le gritó el señor Yamamoto a su esposa mientras Edward abrazaba a su madre con fuerza asustado y lloroso, -míralo-, escupió Keshim señalando al niño con odio, -es una nenaza, necesita que le hagan un hombre, y por mi honor que se lo harán-, gritó él con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones mientras Edward escondía su cara entre los brazos de su madre sin dejar de llorar, y Naomi miraba horrorizada a su esposo intentando que sus lágrimas no se desbordasen delante de él, ya tendría tiempo de llorar más tarde, cuando él no estuviese delante para verlo...

Desde ese momento, el señor Yamamoto no volvió a hablar ni a su esposa ni a su hijo, dejó la habitación conyugal y casi ni se le veía por la enorme casa. Naomi se devanaba los sesos buscando la manera de escapar de aquella cárcel de oro, huir muy lejos donde los tentáculos de su esposo no pudiesen alcanzar a su pequeño...

Pero ya se sabe que a todo cerdo le llega su matadero, y al señor Yamamoto también. Una fría mañana de noviembre la policía se presentó en su casa llevándoselo esposado a comisaría, ahí fue cuando ella se enteró de todos los negocios fraudulentos de su esposo, y ahí fue cuando por fin pudo desvincularse de su yugo separándose de él definitivamente...

Se marchó a principios de diciembre, con unos ahorros de dinero que tenía, ya que él se encargó de que ni ella, ni el mocoso, tocaran un solo yen. A ella le hizo un favor, porque no pensaba llevarse nada, pero le dolía ver que a su hijo tampoco le había dejado ni siquiera algo para poder estudiar o labrarse un futuro...

Naomi era una mujer fuerte, valiente, su esposo se había encargado de cambiarla y eso era lo único bueno que ella recordaba de él, lo demás solo había sido como vivir en un infierno...

Ella regresó a Manhathan y se instaló con su hijo en una bonita y modesta casita de una sola planta, con un pequeño y cuidado jardín en el que ella colocó un columpio sujeto a la rama de un enorme árbol que vivía dentro de la propiedad, como si fuese parte de la familia...

Naomi nunca pudo seguir estudiando pero trabajaba por las mañanas en un supermercado y por las tardes, después de recoger a su hijo Edward, porque cuando llegó de Japón lo primero que hizo fue cambiarle el nombre a su pequeño, del colegio y pasar la tarde con él...

Pero desgraciadamente no todo pudo ser felicidad entre Edward y su madre, porque a ella le diagnosticaron un cáncer que, debido a lo extendido que ya estaba cuando se lo descubrieron, no pudieron si quiera ponerle tratamiento...

Edward todavía recuerda aquella noche en que su madre le habló por primera vez de su enfermedad terminal, y el pequeño mundo de él se vino abajo rompiéndose en mil pedazos...

-Mi pequeño Edward ven aquí que tenemos que hablar-, le dijo Naomi a su hijo con la voz suave y tranquila a pesar de que por dentro estaba rota de dolor...

-Dime _okaasan-, _le dijoél mientras se sentaba junto a su madre. A pesar de que Edward hablaba inglés americano a la perfección, había veces que se dirigía a su madre usando términos en japonés...

Así fue como ella, tragándose el nudo que le comprimía la garganta, le habló a su hijo sobre su enfermedad, le contó que no había cura para ella, y le comentó que viajarían de nuevo a oriente, pero esta vez no irían a Okinawa sino a Gion. Su ex esposo seguía en la cárcel y jamás quiso volver a saber de ellos, pero los abuelos paternos de Edward se harían cargo del pequeño cuando Naomi ya no pudiese...

Edward, a pesar de sus diez años de edad, comprendió lo que su madre le dijo y, en vez de llorar, patalear o negarse, como había pensado Naomi que haría, lo que le dijo a su madre la dejó de una pieza...

-Tranquila mamá, yo cuidaré de que no te pase nada, ahora soy el hombre de la casa-, esas palabras las guardaría Naomi en su corazón para siempre, y atormentarían a Edward durante su vida porque al final no pudo salvar a su madre, ella murió cuando él tenía doce años y él no pudo hacer nada por salvarla...

Sus abuelos paternos y él la enterraron en un discreto y pequeño cementerio en Gión. Cada día, Edward visitaba la tumba de su madre para ponerle unas flores de cerezo sobre ella, y limpiarla de hojas secas. Cada día le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el colegio, las buenas notas que había sacado, y todo lo que había aprendido ya sobre las Artes Tradicionales, esas que Naomi se empeñó en enseñarle antes de morir...

Una tarde calurosa de primavera, mientras Edward hacía sus deberes sentado en la mesa de la cocina de su _obaasan_, una mujer que él no había visto antes, de pelo negro como el azabache, ojos rasgados color miel y piel blanca, entró en la cocina acompañada de su abuela para saludar a Edward...

-Pequeño Edward san-, le saludó la recién llegada mientras acariciaba el pelo cobrizo y desordenado del muchacho. Él la miraba embelesado, esa mujer era muy guapa, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a Edward era la paz que transmitía...

-Edward san, ésta es Taianne, una vieja amiga de tu abuelo y mía-, le explicó la anciana a su nieto. Desde que él y Naomi habían regresado de Manhathan, Helga aceptó que su nuera le cambiase el nombre a su nieto, pero a cambio ella añadió el "san" y al final a él acabó conociéndosele como Edward san...

-_Dozu yoroshiku_-, le dijo Edward de forma respetuosa mientras inclinaba la cabeza ante Tai que miraba al niño con una ternura infinita...

Al final, cuando Edward estaba ya a punto de cumplir los trece años de edad, Helga, su abuela, le explicó que debía irse a vivir con Taianne a su _okiya_, porque tanto ella, como su esposo, estaban ya muy mayores para poder darle a Edward todo lo que él necesitaba y Taianne sí podía dárselo. Podría darle seguridad, y una formación, para asegurar el porvenir del niño, y así Yamamoto nunca lo encontraría y tampoco podría poner sus garras sobre él...

Edward aceptó su destino con una convicción, y una madurez más propia de un adulto que de un niño de casi trece años. Sus abuelos continuaron visitándole en casa de Tai, hasta que dos años después murieron. Edward entendió porqué su abuela había tomado esa decisión, seguramente ya sabrían ambos de su enfermedad y no quisieron que Edward lo pasase mal por segunda vez, con la muerte de su madre él ya había tenido bastante...

Taianne acogió a Edward san como a un hijo en su casa, e incluso ella misma le compró un pequeño y acogedor apartamento en una de las _hanamachi_ por si él deseaba vivir solo, pero Edward pocas veces visitaba ese lugar, se sentía más a gusto viviendo con Tai. Le instruyó en las Artes Tradicionales quedándose maravillada al darse cuenta de todo lo que el chico sabía, ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió que Edward sería un _sensei_ maravilloso, él estuvo de acuerdo y acabó convertido en lo que es hoy en día, un maestro, un _sensei_ que no solo había encontrado la paz que su alma necesitaba, sino que también había logrado despertar a su corazón de su letargo de amor...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Edward movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si se estuviese quitando de encima algo molesto. Sentía una extraña desazón en la boca del estómago, algo que siempre le pasaba cuando recordaba a su querida _okaasan_. De repente, mientras salía de la sala de práctica, se le ocurrió una brillante idea, una que sabía que a Bella le gustaría...

Esa tarde la llevaría junto con él al pequeño cementerio donde estaban enterrados su madre y sus abuelos, esa tarde le hablaría a ella sobre su vida, le contaría sobre sus sentimientos, y le entregaría su cuerpo y su alma, porque su corazón ya se lo había entregado la primera vez que la vio, cuando apenas era una niña de doce años que llegó asustada a la casa de Tai. Sus espectaculares ojos marrones le fascinaron, su dulzura le conmovió y, a pesar de su corta edad, él tuvo la certeza de que esa niña acabaría convirtiéndose en alguien muy importante en su vida...

A medida que Sayuri Bella fue creciendo él se fue enamorando en silencio cada vez más de ella. La observaba sin que ella se diese cuenta, le preguntaba frecuentemente a la onna geisha por los avances que la pequeña, que se estaba empezando a convertir en una preciosa jovencita, tenía como aprendiz. Y cuando Taianne le comentó la posibilidad de que él fuese el _hokan_ de ella, Edward san se sintió honrado y muy complacido, intentó disimular su emoción, la alegría de saberse futuro maestro de Sayuri Bella, pero ahora, mientras recordaba aquellos momentos, fue consciente de que Taianne se había dado cuenta del amor silencioso que Edward san le profesaba a la joven, y del que la joven sentía por él, solo era cuestión de tiempo que nosotros nos diésemos cuenta, como ya había pasado...

Y cuando Sayuri Bella cumplió dieciocho años él supo que ya no podía esperar más para confesarle su amor, cada vez que se acercaba a ella con cualquier excusa su corazón saltaba de emoción, su pulso se aceleraba y su cuerpo se llenaba de temblores. Él nunca había estado enamorado antes, no sabía lo que eso significaba ni la cantidad de estragos que el amor podía causar en el cuerpo. Pero desde que Sayuri Bella entró en su vida, Edward san empezó a ser consciente de lo que era eso que la gente llamaba "amor" y por lo que más de uno perdía hasta la cordura...

El día del examen de danza de Bella él estaba más nervioso que ella. Aún recordaba la conversación mantenida el día anterior al evento con Taianne, él le había hablado a ella del nombre con el que deseaba bautizar a Sayuri Bella, la tradición decía que era el _sensei_ el encargado de buscar un nombre que definiese a su alumna, y que sería el que ella usaría cada vez que saliese de la _okiya_...

A Tai le pareció un nombre muy bonito, _la delicada orquídea de shangai_. Ella le preguntó porqué ese nombre, porqué la orquídea, y él tuvo clara su respuesta, -las orquídeas son flores muy delicadas, muy sensibles, muy sencillas y muy hermosas-, así era como él veía a su alumna...

Pero Edward quiso ir más allá con la tradición, y con manos temblorosas sacó la cajita en la que guardaba la _udewa_ que más tarde le regalaría a su alumna. Una preciosa pulsera tallada en oro blanco con una orquídea engarzada en su estructura. Taianne quedó gratamente sorprendida y aprobó el gesto del _sensei_, como si con ello le diese su bendición...

Esa noche, la noche del examen de danza, Bella estaba arrebatadoramente hermosa. A Edward no le pasó desapercibido las orquídeas pequeñas y discretas que Tai le había colocado a Bella en su pelo, detalle que a él le gustó más de lo que pensaba y que le agradeció a la onna geisha inclinando levemente su cabeza cuando las miradas de ellos se cruzaron...

Edward estaba más nervioso que la propia Bella, pero no quiso que ella se diese cuenta, así que intentó bromear con ella mientras ambos esperaban en el backstage del escenario. En esos momentos en que los dos estaban solos, cuando el aroma de Bella casi le enloquecía, y la cercanía de su cuerpo le calentaba, él deseo besarla, lo deseó como nunca antes había deseado algo en su vida, y cuando casi estaba a punto de hacerlo, un fuerte golpe les obligó a separarse abruptamente, eran los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban que el baile estaba a punto de empezar, el beso debería esperar...

La primera clase que ambos tuvimos juntos quise llevarla al Parque de las orquídeas, en honor a su nuevo nombre. Un lugar mágico al que yo solía ir de vez en cuando y que ahora deseaba compartir con ella, de repente quería compartir con ella todas las cosas de mi vida, era un sentimiento tan posesivo que a veces llegaba a asustarme. Y de nuevo, cuando su cercanía comenzaba a nublar mis sentidos y a hacerme perder la cordura, me acerqué hasta ella acortando así el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y la abracé, quería transmitirle con ese abrazo todo el amor y el respeto que sentía por ella. Cuando ella, tímida al principio, enredó sus brazos alrededor de mí y me apretó con firmeza contra su cuerpo, sentí que estaba en casa...

Y ahora, mientras me ponía la camisa para ir a comer, sonreía como un _baka_, como ella me había llamado cariñosamente momentos antes, por fin nos habíamos besado, ahora ya conocía el sabor de sus besos y me acababa de volver adicto a ellos...

**Hola gente wuapa, les dije que me pondría enseguida con el siguiente capítulo, quería que conociesen un poco sobre la vida de Edward, como ya se habrán dado cuenta él tampoco lo ha pasado muy bien, creo que Bella y él son como dos almas que han acabado encontrándose después de llevar mucho tiempo buscándose...**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado con este capítulo, en el siguiente veremos la cita entre ambos, además Edward la llevará a su pequeño apartamento...¿pasará algo allí?...quizás quieran darme ideas...esperaré a que me sorprendan...jajaja**

**Besos** **キス**


	14. Chapter 14

**LA DELICADA ORQUÍDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 14**

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...recuerda que, aunque estemos solos, también estamos unidos en la soledad...

* * *

Y ahora, mientras me ponía la camisa para ir a comer, sonreía como un _baka_, como ella me había llamado cariñosamente momentos antes, por fin nos habíamos besado, ahora ya conocía el sabor de sus besos y me acababa de volver adicto a ellos...

Esa tarde la llevaría junto conmigo al pequeño cementerio donde estaban enterrados mi madre y mis abuelos, le hablaría a ella sobre mi vida, le contaría sobre mis sentimientos, y le entregaría mi cuerpo y mi alma, porque mi corazón ya se lo había entregado la primera vez que la vi, cuando apenas era una niña de doce años que llegó asustada a la casa de Tai. Sus espectaculares ojos marrones me fascinaron, su dulzura me conmovió y, a pesar de su corta edad, tuve la certeza de que esa niña acabaría convirtiéndose en alguien muy importante en mi vida...

En cuanto entré en mi habitación, y después de cerrar la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la debida, me dejé caer boca abajo sobre mi cama mientras suspiraba sonoramente contra la suave colcha...

-Ese suspiro significa que algo importante acaba de pasar-, me dijo Ángela haciéndome saltar del susto, no había advertido su presencia, ahora me sentía cohibida...

-Nada importante-, le contesté mientras me incorporaba intentando parecer tranquila y sosegada. Dos sentimientos que distaban mucho de la realidad de cómo me encontraba...

-Ah no, señorita, usted no va a salir de este dormitorio hasta que no le cuente a su _ane_ que o quien a provocado ese suspiro que te ha salido del alma-, me respondió mi querida hermana mayor mientras se sentaba sobre mi cama para impedir que me moviese...

Un rubor comenzó a extenderse por mis mejillas incluso antes de articular palabra alguna. Recordaba todo lo que acababa de ocurrir con Edward en la sala de práctica y no era capaz de disimular mi sonrojo. Buscaba la manera de explicarle a Ángela cómo me sentía, pero se me escapaban las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo...

-Me he enamorado-, fue lo único que fui capaz de decirle a mi amiga momentos antes de que ella abriese sus brazos y me envolviese entre ellos. Así nos quedamos durante unos instantes, mi rostro ardiendo, mi corazón latiendo desenfrenado dentro de mi pecho y mi amiga sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi pelo con ternura...

-Eso ya lo sabía-, me contestó Ángela sin dejar de sonreír, ahora sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos, en ellos se podía leer lo feliz que se sentía por mi amor hacia Edward, -y, ¿quién es él?-, me preguntó ella intentando disimular una sonrisa. Pero sus intentos cayeron en saco roto, ambas acabamos estallando en sonoras carcajadas...

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestras risas. Era Alice que asomaba su cabeza a través de la puerta mirándonos con cara de "perras, estáis cuchicheando y me lo he perdido", lo que nos hizo reír de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fuerza...

-Después hablaremos, quiero saberlo todo-, nos dijo sin dejar de mirarnos como si le saliesen dagas por los ojos, a pesar de que sabíamos que no estaba ni cerca enfadada, -ahora será mejor que vayan a comer, Taianne está en la cocina-, añadió guiñándonos un ojo antes de desaparecer...

Nos cambiamos de ropa lo más deprisa que pudimos. Elegí un sencillo _obi_ en colores blancos y negros que apenas tenían unos bordados en la parte baja, sencillo pero elegante. Recogí mi pelo en una coleta, por primera vez me apetecía llevar el pelo como cuando era una niña, con solo un sencillo recogido, estaba cansada de luchar con las orquillas, los adornos florales y los picores que me producía tener el pelo siempre recogido en un _sakkou_...

-Estás preciosa-, me susurró Ángela momentos antes de salir de la habitación. Su comentario me hizo sonreír y, por supuesto, sonrojarme, y el rubor se mantuvo, e incluso se intensificó, cuando llegué a la cocina encontrándome a un Edward verdaderamente irresistible...

Estaba sentado en su lugar de costumbre, sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente la puerta, me miraban a mí con un deseo y un amor que sobrecogió mi corazón. Su pelo estaba ligeramente mojado e igual de rebelde que de costumbre. Casualmente coincidíamos en la ropa, vestía una camisa blanca de lino y un pantalón negro de seda, lo se porque cuando yo entré en la _daidokoro_, él se puso en pie moviendo la silla vacía que tenía al lado para que yo me sentase. Con la cara ardiendo, y el corazón tronando dentro de mi pecho, me senté a su lado y agaché la cabeza lo más deprisa que pude susurrando un –_arigato_- en voz baja para que solo él me escuchase...

La comida pasó entre risas, comentarios y miradas que Edward y yo nos dábamos a escondidas mientras, ingenuos, pensábamos que nadie nos miraba y resulta que todos en la mesa se habían dado cuenta de ello. Gracias al cielo, yo no me había dado cuenta porque sino mi cara estaría casi tan roja como los tomates que la _obaasan_ había servido para la cena...

-Estás muy guapa con tu coleta-, me susurró Edward en un momento en que los demás estaban enfrascados en otra conversación y nadie nos escuchaba...

-Gracias-, le susurré yo de vuelta mirándole de reojo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí que mis pies levitaban bajo la mesa, ese hombre me hacía sentir tantas cosas fascinantes que no encuentro palabras para definirlas. Él solo me sonreía consciente de lo que su mirada y su sonrisa provocaban en mí...

-¿Preparada para nuestra cita?-, me susurró de nuevo sin dejar de sonreír ni de mirarme. La palabra "cita" quedó suspendida en mi mente girando, y girando, hasta clavarse en ese lugar de mi corazón en el que solo tengo lo más valioso que me ha pasado en la vida, y donde Edward estaba en la posición de honor...

-¿Qué has pensado?-, le pregunté mientras mordía ligeramente mi labio esperando su respuesta. Mis manos estaban ocupadas doblando la servilleta que, por cierto, ya había doblado unas veinte veces, para evitar que Edward fuese consciente del temblor de mis manos...

-Es una sorpresa-, me susurró él de vuelta volviendo a su posición inicial en la silla. Me quedé mirando como bebía lentamente de su copa de agua aparentando tranquilidad mientras que yo estaba a punto de caer desmayada porque mi corazón latía tan rápido dentro de mi pecho, por los nervios, que casi sentía que me faltaba el aire para respirar...

-¿Qué tienen pensado hacer hoy?-, se escuchó la voz de Taianne que ahora había centrado su atención en nosotros. Edward san se veía tan fresco como una lechuga mientras que a mí casi se me cae el tenedor que en ese momento sujetaba en mi mano...

-Había pensado que, como Bella va tan adelantada en sus lecciones sobre las Artes Tradicionales-, comenzó a decirle él a la _onna geisha_ mirándola con total tranquilidad, -tomarnos la tarde libre e ir a dar un paseo-, continuó diciendo Edward mientras yo solo quería que me tragase la tierra de la vergüenza. Taianne miraba a Edward fijamente asintiendo con su cabeza mientras los demás me miraban a mí sonriendo...

-Me parece una idea magnífica-, comentó Tai sonriendo, ahora me miraba a mí y no a Edward. En sus ojos había aprobación y dulzura...

-Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer-, dijo de repente Edward levantándose de su asiento mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza en dirección a la _onna geisha_ pidiendo su permiso para abandonar la cocina...

-Por supuesto Edward san-, le contestó Taianne en respuesta a la silenciosa petición que él le había hecho...

-_Arigato_-, le respondió cortésmente Edward agradeciendo el gesto de Tai, -te recojo a las cinco, ¿te parece bien?-, me susurró cerca del oído inclinándose...

-_Hai_-, respondí yo sonriendo y, como no, sonrojándome...

Mi mirada le siguió hasta que él salió definitivamente de la cocina. Moría por levantarme e ir tras él, acababa de irse y ya sentía su ausencia, era algo enfermizo. Estuve a punto de decirle que me llevase con él, que yo iría donde él fuese. Afortunadamente mi cabeza reaccionó a tiempo y solo asentí mientras internamente deseaba que ya fuesen las 5...

A pesar de que no tenía que hacerlo, cuando todos excepto la _obaasan_ y Tai abandonaron la cocina, decidí ayudar a recoger, necesitaba preguntarle algo a la _onna geisha_ y no quería que nadie estuviese delante. No era importante, pero sí se salía de lo establecido para una _minarai_...

-Dime _musume_-, me dijo Tai, antes de que yo si quiera abriese mi boca, parándose frente a mí y mirándome con esos ojos tan cargados de ternura y de amor...

-¿Cómo sabes que deseo hablarte?-, le pregunté yo mirándola con admiración y bastante sorpresa...

-Te conozco mi preciosa niña, tus ojos me hablan más que tus palabras, y tus gestos me gritan todo aquello que yo deseo saber y que tú no me dices-, me contestó ella con total serenidad y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara...

-Es una tontería-, le susurré mientras me mordía el labio inferior...

-Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme para mí no es una tontería-, me respondió ella mientras tomaba mi mano y juntas nos sentábamos en una de las sillas...

-Me preguntaba sí sería un problema que esta tarde, en mi cita con Edward, pudiese vestir ropa occidental-, le dije de corrido porque sino seguramente no sería capaz de pedírselo, -ya te dije que era una tontería-, añadí en seguida al darme cuenta de que ella no decía nada, parecía sumida en profundos pensamientos que nada tenían que ver con nuestra conversación...

-Claro que sí mi linda Bella, es normal que desees vestir como una adolescente, pues eso es lo que tú eres-, me contestó Tai y, sin darme cuenta, se me escapó un profundo suspiro debido a la gran cantidad de aire que, sin ser consciente, había estado reteniendo en mis pulmones...

-Pensé que no sería apropiado para mí ahora-, le confesé a ella que no dejaba de mirarme, ni de sonreír con cariño...

-Eres joven, niña, diviértete-, me contestó Tai riendo a carcajadas junto a la _obaasan_ que también se había unido a nuestras risas...

-_Arigato_-, le respondí inclinando levemente mi cabeza ante ella mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía a la abuela sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo...

-Solo dime una cosa-, me dijo Tai justo cuando ya estaba a punto de levantarme e irme a mi cuarto. Moría por buscar algo cómodo con qué vestirme y arreglarme apropiadamente para mi cita con Edward. El mero hecho de pensar en la palabra "cita" provocaba que mi corazón comenzase a latir desbocado dentro de mi pecho...

-¿Qué deseas saber _okaasan_?-, le pregunté mirándola fijamente...

-¿Estás enamorada de él?-, me preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarme con esos ojos rasgados color miel que de repente me transmitían todo un torrente de sensaciones, de sentimientos y de amor...

-_Hai_, él es mi _hanbun_-, le respondí yo con toda la seguridad que fui capaz de imprimir a mis palabras. Los ojos de Tai se humedecieron de emoción mientras la _obaasan_ se secaba sus lágrimas con el delantal. Era la primera vez que afirmaba en voz alta que estaba enamorada de él, y que le consideraba mi mitad...

-Entonces ve a ponerte muy guapa, no debes hacer esperar a tu _jutari_-, me dijo ella sonriéndome usando la palabra que se emplea cuando se habla de dos personas que de verdad se aman...

Salí de allí después de inclinar levemente mi cabeza mostrando mis respetos a las dos mujeres que para mí eran tan importantes para después caminar hacia mi habitación luchando contra las ganas que tenía de correr como una loca...

-Pensábamos que no ibas a llegar nunca-, me dijo Alice cuando, al abrir la puerta la encontré sentada sobre mi cama acompañada de Ángela, Rosalie y Jessica...

-¿Qué hacéis aquí todas?-, les pregunté sonriendo parada frente a la puerta cerrada. De verdad que me sentía feliz de poder compartir este momento con ellas, mis hermanas y mejores amigas. Ellas eran mi familia...

-No pensarías que íbamos a dejar que te vistieses sola-, comentó Alice mientras caminaba hacia mi armario decidida a elegir el kimono más vistoso que allí encontrase...

-Respecto a eso, tengo algo que deciros-, les comenté obligando a Alice a quedarse parada frente a mí mirándome, -es que hoy no usaré kimono, Tai me ha dado permiso para vestirme como una occidental-, les aclaré cuando ninguna dijo nada ante mí comentario...

-Eso es genial, tengo unos modelitos perfectos-, exclamó emocionada Ángela levantándose como un rayo en dirección a su armario...

-Chicas, yo había pensado en unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta y unas deportivas-, les expliqué antes de que comenzasen a hacer una pasarela de modelitos...

Nadie pronunció palabra alguna. Las tres me miraban como sí de repente me hubiesen salido tres cabezas y mi piel se hubiese vuelto de color verde. Yo las miraba sin entender qué podía haber provocado que ellas se quedasen en shock, hasta que Alice habló haciendo un gran esfuerzo...

-Voy a hacer que no oí eso, voy a hacer como sí tu no hubieses si quiera pensado en esa posibilidad-, me dijo Alice mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando que su respiración, ligeramente agitada, volviese a la normalidad...

-Pero yo...-, intenté decir, pero su mano en alto me lo impidió mientras, aún con sus ojos cerrados, movía su cabeza de un lado al otro...

-Ni por un momento pienses que vas a ir a tu primera cita con Edward vistiendo unos vaqueros, por encima de mi japonés culo-, me dijo Alice enfatizando cada una de sus palabras como sí fuesen losas de piedra que caían poco a poco. Su comentario nos hizo reía a todas, incluso a ella misma que regresó su atención a mi armario obviando lo que acababa de pasar y volviendo a ser la misma Alice de siempre...

-¿Qué has pensado?-, le pregunté vencida mientras me dejaba caer sobre mi cama. Jessica y Rosalie me daban palmaditas sobre el hombro intentando animarme...

-Alice, tú elige los que más te gusten de su armario, y yo lo haré del mío-, esta vez fue Ángela la que le habló a Alice, ambas estaban frente a los armarios abiertos, parecía como si fuesen a hacer una competición a ver quien encontraba el modelito perfecto en el menor tiempo...

-Mientras tanto vente conmigo que te voy a maquillar-, me habló Rosalie mientras se levantaba de la cama...

-Y yo a peinarte-, añadió Jessica levantándose también...

-Barbie Bella, perfecto-, susurré yo en voz baja mientras me dejaba arrastrar por mis locas amigas...

-No, eres la Barbie Geisha-, me aclaró Alice guiñándome un ojo cómplice. Todas acabamos estallando en sonoras carcajadas ante su comentario...

Dos horas después ellas habían logrado un milagro conmigo. No era capaz de reconocer a la belleza que tenía frente a mí reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero que teníamos en nuestra habitación...

Vestía un pantalón vaquero azul, ya que al final logré convencerlas alegando que nuestra cita no era nocturna sino de tarde, y como Alice lleva muy a rajatabla este tipo de cosas, accedió sin rechistar, pero a cambio me colocó una camiseta blanca de tirantes con brillos y unos zapatos de tacón que estilizaban mis piernas...

Mi pelo estaba suelto, Jessica decidió no recogerlo porque decía que se veía más bonito cayendo en cascada sobre mi espalda. Y Rosalie se decidió por un maquillaje natural que resaltaba mi belleza pero sin ser demasiado llamativo, o eso es lo que ella me iba explicando mientras me maquillaba...

-Ahora sí estás perfecta para tu cita-, dijo Alice convencida de su trabajo mientras miraba orgullosa el resultado...

-Falta un detalle-, comentó Ángela mientras la veía acercarse a mi mesita de noche, -la _udewa_-, me dijo mostrándome la pulsera que Edward me había regalado...

-Espero que Edward te quite la ropa-, exclamó entusiasmada Jessica, provocando que todas nos quedásemos mirándola fijamente sin entender el porqué de su comentario, -no me miréis así-, se defendió, -lo digo porque lleva un conjunto de ropa interior digno de ser mostrado-, aclaró ella defendiéndose, como si lo que había dicho fuese lo más natural del mundo...

Decidí no comentar nada al respecto, la mera idea de imaginar a Edward desnudándome provocaba que mi corazón se acelerase, y mi cuerpo temblase. No porque no lo desease, sino por todo lo contrario, ardía en deseos de que ocurriese...

Puntual como un reloj suizo, y hermoso como todo un ángel, estaba Edward al pie de la escalera esperando por mí cuando dieron las 5 en punto. Extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar los dos últimos escalones y después acercarme hasta su cuerpo y susurrarme al oído lo hermosa que estaba...

-_Kieri_-, me susurró cerca del oído llamándome hermosa...

-Tu también estás hermoso-, le contesté yo mientras me dejaba acunar por sus brazos...

Él vestía unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, una camisa blanca con las mangas algo remangadas marcando sus brazos, y un par de botones desabrochados mostrando parte del nacimiento del vello de su pecho. Un vello con el que me entraron ganas de jugar enredándolo entre mis dedos...

Su pelo cobrizo estaba desordenado y rebelde, y sus preciosos ojos verdes ligeramente rasgados brillaban con la misma intensidad de siempre volviéndome loca e invitándome a perderme en ellos...

-¿Nos vamos?-, me preguntó en un susurro mientras nuestras miradas quedaban conectadas y nuestros alientos bañaban la piel de nuestros rostros...

-_Hai_-, le contesté con la voz ligeramente enronquecida. Deseaba tanto que me besara que estaba empezando a desesperarme y ya casi ni las palabras me salían...

-¿Puedo besarte?-, me preguntó él en un susurro sin despegar sus preciosos jades en mis pozos marrones derretidos por la intensidad de su mirada...

Y no fui capaz de responder, uní su boca a la mía y comencé el beso sin importarme lo lanzada que pudiese parecer. El gemido tierno de Edward al sentir como mi lengua invadía su boca me alentó a aferrar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello pegando mi cuerpo al de él...

-Amor mío, estoy a punto de perder la cordura-, me susurró Edward separándose de mis labios abruptamente mientras su frente descansaba sobre la mía y sus jadeos, erráticos, bañaban mi rostro...

-Y eso, ¿es malo?-, le pregunté a media voz mientras mordía mi labio nerviosa a la espera de su respuesta. Me sentía valiente, desinhibida y deseada, él me hacía sentir así...

-No mi vida, no es malo, pero no estamos en el lugar adecuado-, me respondió él sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi labio liberándolo de mis dientes que cada vez lo apretaban más fuerte debido a los nervios, -mejor nos vamos-, añadió Edward después de depositar un suave beso sobre mis labios que quedaron deseando sentir más de esa boca, pero sabía que él tenía razón, no era el lugar apropiado...

-¿Dónde me llevas?-, le pregunté cuando salimos tomados de la mano de la _okiya_...

-Primero haremos una parada en un lugar muy especial para mí-, me dijo él regalándome una sonrisa maravillosa, -y después-, añadió quedándose un momento en silencio, como sí estuviese decidiendo si decírmelo o no, -mejor no te lo digo, es una sorpresa-, terminó de decirme él estallando en una gloriosa y divina carcajada cuando vio la cara que se me quedó...

Me dejé llevar de la mano de Edward donde él deseaba llevarme. La tarde era soleada, como si el sol estuviese feliz de vernos juntos. Hablábamos de todo un poco sin centrarnos en nada, disfrutando de la voz del otro aunque no se diga nada importante, disfrutando del momento...

-¿Dónde estamos?-, le pregunté cuando ambos llegamos a un lugar rodeado de enormes árboles de cerezo con unas grandes puertas de hierro blanco forjado que nos daban la bienvenida...

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien importante para mí-, me contestó él mientras me llevaba tomada de la mano hacia el interior del recinto...

Mientras caminábamos por un sendero cuidado de piedras, me daba cuenta que estábamos en un cementerio. No entendía bien qué hacíamos allí, quizás Edward tenía un amigo que trabajaba en este lugar y deseaba que yo le conociese. Pero cuando él se detuvo frente a tres lápidas de mármol gris, cubiertas de flores de cerezo que ya empezaban a secarse, me di cuenta que, quien quiera que fuesen las personas que allí estaban enterradas, debían de ser muy importantes para él, y era precisamente a estas personas a quien quería que yo conociese...

-Mamá, esta es mi Bella-, él le habló a una de las lápidas, sin soltar nuestras manos que aún estaban enlazadas, usando un tono de voz lleno de orgullo y cargado de emotividad...

Me quedé sin saber que decir mientras miraba esa lápida gris tan bien cuidada cubierta de preciosas flores de cerezo. Allí, grabado en la piedra, se podía leer...

_Naomi...mi okaasan...aishiteru (Naomi, mi madre. Te amo)_

_Tu musuko...Edward_

-Es mi madre, Naomi-, comenzó a explicarme Edward mientras limpiaba las hojas secas de encima de la lápida, -y estos de al lado son mis abuelos, Helga y Liam, los padres de mi padre-, continuó él diciéndome mientras hacía lo mismo con las flores secas sobre sus lápidas...

Y fue como él comenzó a explicarme su historia. Me contó porque su madre estaba enterrada junto a sus suegros. Me contó como se habían conocido sus padres y como habían llegado a quedarse él y su madre solos. Como sus abuelos paternos siempre sintieron mucho amor por él, y por Naomi, recibiéndolos con los brazos abiertos en su casa de Gion cuando la enfermedad de Naomi ya no tenía cura. Terminando de contarme como su abuela, para que él no se quedase solo, acabó entregándoselo a Taianne que lo cuidó como a un hijo...

-Miyamoto Yamamoto-, me dijo él mientras me miraba sonriendo, mi cara debía de ser todo un poema a la incredulidad a juzgar por la risa que escapó de sus carnosos labios llenando el aire...

-¿Quién es?-, le pregunté confundida mientras él continuaba riendo...

-Soy yo-, me contestó él sin dejar de reír, -así era como me llamaba antes de que mi madre cambiase mi nombre-, añadió ante mi sorpresa...

-Me gusta más Edward-, le dije yo sonriendo, él había ya acabado con su tarea de quitar las hojas secas y ahora había vuelto a sostener mi mano con la suya...

-A mi madre también, por eso lo cambió cuando ya estábamos lejos de la tiranía de mi padre-, me dijo él sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar que yo sabía que le costaba un enorme esfuerzo esconder su dolor...

-Lo siento tanto-, le susurré porque de verdad que me dolía que su vida no hubiese sido fácil. Acababa de darme cuenta que ambos éramos como dos juguetes rotos, dos mitades que necesitaban encontrarse para volver a estar enteros de nuevo...

-Nada de tristezas-, me dijo él volviendo a recuperar el tono normal de su voz...

-Gracias por presentarme a tu familia-, le agradecí mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza...

-Ahora tú eres parte de mi vida-, añadió él momentos antes de besar mi frente con una ternura y un cariño infinitos...

Salí de allí sintiendo algo diferente a lo que sentía cuando entré en este lugar. Ahora sentía que pertenecía a Edward de una manera más íntima, él me había abierto su corazón, ahora tenía la certeza de que nada ni nadie iba a separarnos nunca, solo nosotros mismos, y eso estaba a años luz de ocurrir...

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y la certeza de que amaba a este hombre como a mi propia vida, me dejé guiar hacia el otro lugar de nuestra cita. Edward no quería decirme donde me llevaba, pero a estas alturas estaba dispuesta a bajar al infierno mientras él no soltase mi mano...

-Espero que no te moleste nuestra siguiente parada-, me dijo él, enseguida fui consciente de cómo tembló su voz...

-¿Porqué habría de molestarme?-, le pregunté yo con cierta incertidumbre...

En ese momento habíamos llegado frente a la puerta de un edificio de tres plantas que se veía bastante cuidado por fuera. Sus ventanas estaban adornadas con flores de colores dándole al conjunto un aspecto de extrema belleza y confortabilidad...

-Tengo un apartamento en este edificio y he preparado una cena para los dos-, me contestó él con su semblante algo ruborizado mientras abría la puerta de su elegante portal dejándome entrar a mi primero, -si te sientes incómoda podemos ir a otro lugar, no quiero que pienses que deseo aprovecharme de ti-, me dijo él sin darme apenas tiempo a decir algo al respecto...

-Edward-, le dije mirándole a los ojos, los dos parados frente la puerta cerrada de su apartamento, -nada de lo que tú hagas me llevaría a pensar eso-, continué diciéndole mientras sujetaba su rostro entre mis manos, -me agrada formar parte de tu vida, y sobre todo de tu intimidad-, añadí sin dejar de mirarle...

Después de eso ya no dijimos nada más, él cubrió su boca con la mía continuando el beso justo donde lo habíamos dejado al pie de la escalera de la _okiya_ de Taianne...

**Hola gente wuapa...aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, había pensado escribir la cita en uno solo pero al final he decidido que lo voy a dividir en dos partes...quizás Bella y Edward compartan algo más que una deliciosa cena, un vaso de sake, y un baile a la luz de las velas...**

**Besos** **キス**


	15. Chapter 15

**LA DELICADA ORQUÍDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 15**

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...nosotras creamos un mundo mágico en el que solo hay belleza...

* * *

En ese momento habíamos llegado frente a la puerta de un edificio de tres plantas que se veía bastante cuidado por fuera. Sus ventanas estaban adornadas con flores de colores dándole al conjunto un aspecto de extrema belleza y confortabilidad...

-Tengo un apartamento en este edificio y he preparado una cena para los dos-, me contestó él con su semblante algo ruborizado mientras abría la puerta de su elegante portal dejándome entrar a mi primero, -si te sientes incómoda podemos ir a otro lugar, no quiero que pienses que deseo aprovecharme de ti-, me dijo él sin darme apenas tiempo a decir algo al respecto...

-Edward-, le dije mirándole a los ojos, los dos parados frente la puerta cerrada de su apartamento, -nada de lo que tú hagas me llevaría a pensar eso-, continué diciéndole mientras sujetaba su rostro entre mis manos, -me agrada formar parte de tu vida, y sobre todo de tu intimidad-, añadí sin dejar de mirarle...

Después de eso ya no dijimos nada más, él cubrió su boca con la mía continuando el beso justo donde lo habíamos dejado al pie de la escalera de la _okiya_ de Taianne...

Edward rompió nuestro beso separando delicadamente sus labios de los míos cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron a enredarse con salvajismo y de nuestras bocas empezaron a caer gemidos. Estábamos aún en el rellano de la entrada a su apartamento, ni siquiera él había abierto aún la puerta, pero parecía que nuestra necesidad estaba comenzando a desbordarse de forma salvaje. Me alegró que fuese él quien detuviese el beso, seguramente yo no hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo...

Con este inquietante y ruborizante pensamiento entré al apartamento de Edward cuando él abrió la puerta sosteniéndola para que yo pasase primero. Un apartamento pequeño pero bastante acogedor. Llamó mi atención observar que, a pesar de que él no vivía permanentemente allí, la estancia estaba limpia, con una decoración cálida y se respiraba sensación de hogar...

-¿Te gusta?-, me preguntó él mientras dejaba las llaves colgadas cerca de la puerta de entrada, -es algo pequeño pero...-, añadió él enseguida pero yo no le dejé acabar de hablar...

-Me encanta-, le dije yo interrumpiéndole, se veía adorable allí de pie, tocándose el pelo una y otra vez mientras sonreía...

Tomó mi mano suavemente entre la suya y me llevó a conocer su pequeño pero confortable apartamento. La cocina era pequeña pero decorada con un gusto exquisitamente rústico con sus muebles de madera mezclados con el acero inoxidable de los electrodomésticos, completaba el conjunto una mesa con dos sillas colocada justo al lado de la puerta...

Después regresamos de nuevo al salón, fue cuando me di cuenta que justo cerca de la ventana había una mesa decorada con velas amarillas y preparada para una cena de dos, el resto del entorno estaba escasamente decorado, solo un sillón de tres plazas frente a un televisor de plasma y una chimenea, y una librería a la que aún le faltaban muchos libros por poner...

-El salón aún no está acabado de decorar-, me dijo él cuando se dio cuenta de que miraba alrededor, como sí me leyese el pensamiento...

-Me gusta mucho Edward, de verdad-, le dije apretando ligeramente su mano, gesto que a él le agradó porque me devolvió una maravillosa sonrisa con la que acunó mi corazón que latía desbocado desde nuestro apasionado beso en la puerta de su apartamento momentos antes...

Después me llevó al dormitorio, el apartamento solo tenía uno, era grande y con un baño completo en su interior. Solo había una cama cubierta con un cobertor blanco y azul que hacía juego con las cortinas, y dos pequeñas mesitas a cada lado de ella. El conjunto acababa de completarse con un armario empotrado que también era de color azul...

-¿Te gusta el color azul, verdad?-, le pregunté sonriendo al darme cuenta que todo allí era de ese color...

-Me encanta-, me respondió él girándose para mirarme durante unos instantes con el abrasador poder de sus ojos verde jade, -aunque desde que te conocí el color marrón me vuelve loco-, esto último lo dijo en un susurro suave, como si acariciara cada una de las palabras mientras con su dedo índice dibujaba el contorno de mis labios y yo cerraba los ojos disfrutando de su caricia, -y este es el baño-, me dijo él sacándome de mi burbuja personal de sensaciones en la que él me acababa de meter...

-Muy bonito-, respondí intentando que mi voz no sonase extraña, ni confundida, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara, fracasé estrepitosamente...

A este paso no se si seré capaz de resistir la noche sin que mi corazón entre en paro cardiaco o mi cuerpo en combustión espontánea, pensé para mi misma mientras seguía a Edward de nuevo al salón...

-Espero que tengas hambre-, me dijo él mientras movía una de las dos sillas que estaba perfectamente colocada en la bonita mesa decorada con velas, para que tomase asiento...

-¿No deseas que te ayude?-, le pregunté algo confundida al darme cuenta que la comida aún no estaba servida en la mesa...

-No, por favor, esta noche eres mi invitada-, me contestó él mientras hacía una graciosa reverencia ante mí, lo que provocó que una risita nerviosa se escapase de entre mis labios...

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos mientras estaba allí sentada observando el bullicio que había en la calle a través de la ventana del salón de Edward, y escuchaba ruido de platos y cacharros en la cocina. Después apareció con una enorme sopera de la que salía un exquisito aroma y un denso humo. En cuanto me llegó el olorcillo mi estómago se contrajo de hambre...

-Espero que te guste la sopa de miso-, me dijo él mientras colocaba la sopera en mitad de la mesa volviendo a desaparecer nuevamente hacia la cocina, para aparecer segundos después con dos platos llenos de sushi...

-Me encanta, mi madre solía prepararla en casa de vez en cuando-, le contesté recordando lo mucho que me gustaba ayudar a mi _okaasan_ cuando hacía sopa de miso...

-Me alegra saber que he acertado-, contestó él sonriendo mientras se sentaba, ahora algo más aliviado, -¿el sushi también te gusta?-, me preguntó él señalando los dos platos que acababa de colocar sobre la mesa...

-Es mi debilidad-, le dije regalándole una sonrisa...

La verdad es que no era mi plato preferido pero solo el hecho de saber que lo había preparado él, era motivo más que suficiente para que se convirtiese en mi plato preferido y me encantase...

Para acompañar tan suculenta comida Edward sacó una botella de _atsukan_ o sake caliente que, según me explicó, era lo que mejor iba con la comida que él había preparado, además de unas bonitas _ochoko_, pintadas a mano, para beber el sake...

Durante la cena hablamos de todo un poco, de su familia, de la mía, de su vida, de la mía. Después de casi tres horas de conversación me di cuenta que hablar con Edward era sencillo, ameno y muy gratificante. Como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida, era muy fácil dejarse llevar por la conversación. Por primera vez en mi vida le conté cosas de mí que nunca le había contado a nadie. Por primera vez en mi vida sentía que esa persona especial había llegado, era él...

-Estoy llena-, exclamé mientras llevaba mis manos al cierre de mi pantalón vaquero que ahora parecía me apretaba más que antes...

-No, señorita, de ninguna manera-, me contestó él sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la silla, -aún queda el postre-, añadió guiñándome un ojo...

-Oh Dios mío, no se si entrará algo más-, le dije sin apartar las manos de mi estómago, -deja que te ayude a recoger para hacer un hueco al postre-, añadí poniéndome en pie para ayudarle, no me gustaba estar sentada mientras él hacía todo el trabajo, así que ahora tenía la excusa perfecta, esa y que el sake caliente se me había subido un poco a la cabeza y necesitaba moverme...

-Esta bien, pero solo por el postre-, añadió él sonriendo mientras ambos recogíamos los restos de la cena...

Momentos después estábamos nuevamente sentados en la mesa. Edward había preparado dos platos llenos de unas delicadas piezas de postre que se veían de lo más apetecible y además, había traído consigo un cuenco de cerámica, una tetera y una bolsita que contenía unos polvos de color verde, en seguida supe lo que era eso, se lo había visto hacer a mi madre unas cuantas veces, era la ceremonia del té, y Edward iba a representarla frente a mí...

-¿Porqué esa cara?-, me preguntó Edward seguramente al ver como brillaban mis ojos y como se habían encendido ligeramente mis mejillas...

-¿Qué es eso?-, le pregunté señalando los pequeños platitos que mostraban unos postres de lo más apetitosos, preferí desviar mi atención del té y lo que ello significaba...

-Esto de aquí-, comenzó a explicarme Edward señalando en primer lugar el plato que tenía a mano izquierda, -es _mochi_, un pastelito de arroz que normalmente se envuelve en helado pero que hoy, por el clima, he decidido servir solo-, me explicó mirándome fijamente, como si quisiese grabarse todas mis reacciones en su memoria mientras le escuchaba, -y este otro-, ahora le tocó el turno al plato que él tenía a su lado derecho y que parecía tan apetitoso como el otro, -es _dorayaki_, un dulce japonés compuesto por dos bizcochos redondos rellenos de _anko_, o pasta de judía dulce, perfecto para acompañar el té-, me explicó él, aún sin dejar de mirar como yo centraba mi atención en el pastelito, se veía apetitoso pero yo no lo hacía por eso, lo hacía para que él no notase la turbación que me invadía viendo el té...

-Se ven muy apetitosos-, susurré yo, quise que mi voz sonase diferente pero, a juzgar por la mal disimulada sonrisa de Edward, fallé estrepitosamente...

-¿No me vas a preguntar que es esto?-, me preguntó él señalando la pequeña bolsita con el polvo de color verde que descansaba junto a la tetera...

-Es té-, le contesté intentando que no se notase lo que me turbaba pensar en algo, aparentemente tan inocente, como era el té...

-¿Conoces algo sobre la ceremonia del té?-, me preguntó él aparentando una tranquilidad que yo hacía ya rato que había perdido y que no lograba encontrar...

-Algo-, le contesté yo con una tos mal disimulada...

-¿Deseas preguntarme algo?-, me dijo él igual de sereno y tranquilo, disfrutando claramente de mi turbación que aumentaba a cada momento...

-No-, contesté, y enseguida fui consciente de que sonó como una respuesta muy rápida, y me arrepentí, pero ya era tarde porque Edward se había dado cuenta lo que provocó que mi cara se encendiese como una bombilla de mil amperios...

-Entonces, ¿porqué ese sonrojo?-, me preguntó él yendo directamente al grano...

-Es que...- comencé a decirle pero me quedé callada porque no sabía bien cómo expresar en palabras lo que sentía...

-Habla sin miedo- me instó él sin dejar de mirarme ni de sonreír...

-Es que yo pensaba que la ceremonia del té era algo intimo-, le dije intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para que no sonase demasiado erótico, porque en sí la ceremonia del té era algo muy erótico, muy íntimo, de ahí mi turbación...

-Y lo es-, me dijo él sin dejar de mirarme con esos ojos verde jade que parecía me atravesaban el alma y se quedaban en mi corazón, -la ceremonia del té no es solo algo íntimo, o incluso erótico para muchos hombres-, continuó explicándome él sin dejar de mirarme, ahora su mano derecha sujetaba la mía sobre la mesa, -también es una ceremonia muy importante y muy respetada-, me explicó él regalándome una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, -hoy te mostraré como se hace, en su momento tendrás que hacerlo tú misma, es parte de tu aprendizaje-, terminó de decirme él apretando mi mano con firmeza justo antes de apartarla y proceder con la ceremonia...

Cada uno de sus movimientos era seguido por mis ojos, la delicadeza con la que movía sus manos me hacía desear que fuese mi cuerpo el que él tocase en ese momento, no podía entender como era posible que me hiciese sentir tantas sensaciones tan placenteras. Él era consciente de ello porque, de vez en cuando, centraba su atención en mí y sonreía con disimulo consciente de lo que me estaba haciendo sentir...

Decir que disfruté del té hubiese sido quedarme corta. Fue el mejor té que había probado en mi vida y, tal como manda la tradición, ambos compartimos la taza bebiendo tres veces seguidas, lo que hacía el momento aún más íntimo, más intenso, mejor...

La mezcla del sabor de los pasteles junto al del té era algo realmente indescriptible. Como un enorme estallido de sabor en mi boca que nublaba mi mente, dulce y agrio, caliente y frío, todo un disfrute para todos mis sentidos ahora más despiertos que nunca...

Edward se levantó de la silla cuando una delicada música comenzó a llenar la habitación, tendiendo su mano hacia mí ayudándome a ponerme en pie para que bailase...

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura con firmeza mientras mis manos se enredaban entre los mechones de su pelo cobrizo, dejé que su cuerpo se meciese junto al mío delicadamente, sus ojos verdes clavados en los míos mientras la calidez de su aliento bañaba la piel de mi rostro excitándome...

Sus labios se fruncían formando una maravillosa y sexy sonrisa que me invitaba, una y otra vez, a que los besase, a que me perdiese en ellos. La proximidad de su cuerpo, su embriagante aroma, el sake, la ceremonia del té y mi propio deseo, provocó que, por primera vez en mi vida, fuese yo la que tomase la iniciativa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acorté la distancia entre nuestras bocas y le besé, con toda la pasión, con todo el amor y con todo el deseo que tenía acumulado y que estaba deseando sacar...

Edward correspondió a mi beso con la misma pasión que yo le estaba transmitiendo a él, con las mismas ganas, con el mismo amor. De repente sentí el borde del sillón en mis pantorrillas y me dejé caer suavemente hacia atrás mientras Edward me seguía cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo...

Aún teníamos puestas nuestras ropas pero el calor era palpable a través de la tela. La lengua de Edward entraba en mi boca con fiereza y yo dejaba que saquease y amase mi boca sin quejas...

Nuestros gemidos hacía ya rato que eran jadeos, tan altos que incluso llegaban a opacar el sonido de la música que seguía sonando de fondo...

-Te deseo-, le susurré una de las veces que él liberó mis labios mientras los suyos se entretenían probando la delicada piel de mi cuello. A estas alturas no me importaba ser osada, necesita que él tuviese la certeza de que lo amaba y quería que de verdad esto pasase...

-Yo también te deseo, amor mío-, me susurró él, ahora mirándome fijamente con sus labios algo rojos e hinchados, su pelo más desordenado que de costumbre y sus ojos brillantes...

-Hazme el amor, Edward-, le susurré yo perdiéndome en la profundidad de su mirada...

-¿De verdad lo deseas?-, me preguntó él acariciando mi pelo sin dejar de mirarme...

Pero yo no le respondí, simplemente uní de nuevo mi boca a la suya contestándole con un apasionado beso que le dio la respuesta que él esperaba...

-Pero no aquí-, me dijo él separándose abruptamente de mi boca para después hacerlo de mi cuerpo dejándome una extraña sensación de vacío, -levanta, mi amor-, me dijo él tendiendo su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a poner en pie, -vamos a mi dormitorio-, añadió una vez que ambos estábamos en pie...

Mi corazón, que acababa de pararse pensando que él me estaba rechazando, ahora empezó a latir con más fuerza, casi a punto de salirse de mi pecho, estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Edward y lo deseaba más incluso que el aire que estaba respirando...

Cuando llegamos a su dormitorio, mientras yo quedaba de pie junto a su enorme cama, él cerraba las cortinas y encendía unas velas que, hasta ese momento, yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaban allí...

Él se acercó muy despacio hacia donde yo estaba, sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras sus manos sacaban mi camiseta blanca de tirantes con brillos de dentro de la cinturilla de mi pantalón vaquero y la dejaban caer al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron sobre manera cuando vieron mi sujetador de encaje azul...

-Eres tan hermosa-, susurró él mientras rozaba con suavidad la delicada tela de encaje de mi sujetador, solo eran las yemas de sus dedos pero yo los sentía como el fuego sobre el encaje...

Me armé de valor y comencé a desabrochar su camisa con lentitud dejando que mis manos rozasen suavemente su pecho, que su suave vello me hiciese cosquillas en los dedos, nuestros ojos no dejaban de mirarse con deseo. Cuando le quité la camisa mis manos dibujaron ansiosas la forma de sus músculos y jugaron caprichosas con la dureza de sus pezones provocando que la respiración de Edward se acelerase...

Las manos de Edward acariciaron mi tripa hasta llegar al cierre de mis pantalones vaqueros mientras las mías hacían el mismo recorrido a lo largo de su torso desnudo. Como sincronizados, y sin dejar de mirarnos, desabrochamos nuestros pantalones, primero fue él el que me ayudó a quitármelos con una delicadeza digna de una muñeca de cristal, después fue mi turno para quitarle a él los suyos rozando con mis dedos la piel desnuda de sus fuertes y tonificadas piernas...

-De verdad que sí, muy hermosa-, susurró él mirándome con adoración...

-Tú también eres hermoso-, le dije yo mientras acariciaba la piel de su rostro...

Así, solo vestidos con nuestra ropa interior, unimos nuestras bocas deseosas por un beso y dejamos que nuestras lenguas caprichosas tomasen el control del frenético beso...

Una vez que separamos nuestras bocas, más por la necesidad de tomar aire, Edward se colocó detrás de mí y, mientras besaba suavemente mi nuca, y mis hombros, desabrochaba el cierre de mi sujetador hasta que cayó al suelo quedando mis senos libres de toda tela, expuestos y deseosos de sentir sus caricias...

Sin moverse de su posición, Edward juntó su torso desnudo a mi espalda mientras acariciaba la sensible piel de mis senos con sus manos jugando con la erección de mis pezones. Podía sentir su dureza contra la parte baja de mi espalda y eso me encendía aún más y más...

Sus manos abandonaron mis senos, aunque su boca siguió erizando la piel de mi nuca con sus besos, y comenzó a quitar mis braguitas que era la única pieza de ropa que me quedaba, hasta que cayeron al suelo junto al sujetador y al resto de mi ropa...

-Hermosa, y mía-, me susurró él cerca del oído mientras se colocaba frente a mí y me observaba, su escrutinio, ahora completamente desnuda frente a él, provocó que me ruborizase ligeramente, -no te avergüences de tu desnudez, es lo más bello que mis ojos han visto nunca-, me dijo él, usando el mismo tono de voz, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos y acariciaba mis mejillas como sí con ese gesto quisiese borrar el sonrojo...

Fue mi turno de quitarle a él la única prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo. Mis manos temblorosas se deslizaron desde su rostro, pasando por su cuello y torso, hasta su ropa interior que desapareció lentamente uniéndose a la mía que estaba en el suelo...

Edward era más hermoso de lo que yo había imaginado. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo pero estaba segura que era imposible que alguno pudiese ser más bello de lo que lo era este hombre...

-¿Te gusto?-, me preguntó él sonriendo, claramente se había dado cuenta de cómo lo devoraba con la mirada, ahora me sentía algo turbada, -tus sonrojos son adorables, y demasiado sexys como para resistirme a besarte-, me susurró él acortando la distancia entre nuestras bocas que volvieron a unirse con deseo provocando que ambos cayésemos sobre la cama de él...

Su cuerpo desnudo cubrió el mío con la suavidad de una caricia, encajábamos perfectamente, como sí hubiésemos sido creados el uno para el otro, como dos piezas de un puzzle que encajan a la perfección porque han sido diseñadas para eso, para pertenecerse, para estar juntos...

Poco a poco la intensidad de nuestros jadeos y la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos empezaba a hacerse más que evidente. Sentía que el centro de mi cuerpo estaba empezando a volverse húmedo y sensible sobre todo cuando Edward, sin abandonar mi boca, comenzó a acariciar mis pliegues con la suavidad de sus dedos...

-Relájate mi vida-, susurró él contra mi boca cuando sintió que mi cuerpo se tensaba al sentir su dedo en mi interior. Era una sensación de lo más placentera pero a la misma vez se sentía extraña, -necesito que tu cuerpo se prepare para recibirme-, continuó diciéndome él, ahora eran dos dedos los que sentía acariciando mi interior, pero yo ya no le escuchaba, estaba dentro de una enorme burbuja de placer que en cualquier momento acabaría estallando, -déjate ir mi amor, disfrútalo-, susurró él incrementando sus caricias en mi centro hasta que exploté gritando su nombre mientras disfrutaba de un delicioso orgasmo, el primero de mi vida...

-Necesito más-, le dije yo una vez que me recuperé de mi orgasmo sintiendo que mi cuerpo aún ardía en deseos de más...

-Seré muy cuidadoso, mi amor-, me dijo él posicionando su cuerpo sobre el mío, aunque apenas se había movido unos centímetros mientras me daba placer...

Sentía el calor que manaba de la sensible punta de su erecto miembro rozando la húmeda entrada de mi cuerpo. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a mecerse delante y atrás, con cada uno de sus movimientos entraba un poco más en mi cuerpo que se abría como una delicada flor recibiéndolo, hasta que él se detuvo, había algo en mi interior que le obligó a detenerse y no continuar con el placentero vaivén de sus caderas...

-¿Porqué te detienes?-, le pregunté mirándole fijamente, su rostro estaba perlado en sudor, se notaba que estaba reprimiendo su deseo...

-Estoy a punto de arrebatarte la virginidad y deseo que seas mía para siempre, antes de quitarte lo que de siempre ha sido tuyo-, me dijo él sin dejar de mirarme y sin moverse, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban en tensión, incluso podía escuchar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón bombeando contra mis pechos...

-Mi virginidad es tuya, te la doy para siempre, ahora te pertenece igual que te pertenezco yo a ti-, le susurré sin dejar de mirarle mientras sentía como él terminaba de hundirse en mí suavemente rompiendo la barrera que separaba nuestro amor que ahora ya había quedado unido para siempre...

**Hola gente wuapa...aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que la espera, valga la redundancia, de la primera vez entre ambos haya valido la pena y les haya gustado...como verán ha sido lo que yo llamo un lemon romántico porque creo que esta historia lo merece...**

**Espero que les haya gustado su primera vez y me den su opinión al respecto...continuaremos con las clases, aún nos quedan algunas artes más que Bella debe aprender antes de ser Geisha claro que, yo creo que, ahora las clases serán más interesantes...¿no creen?...**

**Besos** **キス**


	16. Chapter 16

**LA DELICADA ORQUÍDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 16**

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...Te darás cuenta de lo que hoy parece un sacrificio, va a terminar siendo el mayor logro de tu vida...

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi querida amiga Marga que hoy cumple años...felicidades amiga, que te quiero...

* * *

Sentía el calor que manaba de la sensible punta de su erecto miembro rozando la húmeda entrada de mi cuerpo. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a mecerse delante y atrás, con cada uno de sus movimientos entraba un poco más en mi cuerpo que se abría como una delicada flor recibiéndolo, hasta que él se detuvo, había algo en mi interior que le obligó a detenerse y no continuar con el placentero vaivén de sus caderas...

-¿Porqué te detienes?-, le pregunté mirándole fijamente, su rostro estaba perlado en sudor, se notaba que estaba reprimiendo su deseo...

-Estoy a punto de arrebatarte la virginidad y deseo que seas mía para siempre, antes de quitarte lo que de siempre ha sido tuyo-, me dijo él sin dejar de mirarme y sin moverse, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban en tensión, incluso podía escuchar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón bombeando contra mis pechos...

-Mi virginidad es tuya, te la doy para siempre, ahora te pertenece igual que te pertenezco yo a ti-, le susurré sin dejar de mirarle mientras sentía como él terminaba de hundirse en mí suavemente rompiendo la barrera que separaba nuestro amor que ahora ya había quedado unido para siempre...

Éramos solo uno, ahora nos pertenecíamos con el cuerpo, el alma y la mente, la conexión era tan íntima que, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía bien, sentía que de verdad hacía lo correcto...

Hacer el amor con Edward fue mucho mejor de cómo alguna vez lo había soñado. Cuando una es una niña siempre piensa en cómo será su príncipe azul, imagina un cuento de hadas que, la mayor parte de las veces, nada tiene que ver con la realidad que al final te toca vivir, pero en mi caso mi realidad había superado con creces a mi imaginación. Acostumbrada a vivir con un padre que solo respetaba sus tradiciones y una madre que no lo amaba a pesar de que jamás se lo haría saber, mi historia estaba siendo completamente distinta. Mi madre siempre me enseñó que el amor es un sentimiento maravilloso cuando se encuentra a la persona idónea con quien compartirlo, y ahora que había conocido a Edward y que él estaba en mi vida, me daba cuenta de lo que significaban realmente las palabras de mi madre, ahora cobraban significado...

Nuestros últimos gemidos llenaron la habitación cuando Edward y yo tocamos el cielo juntos. Llevábamos amándonos durante horas, sus labios habían recorrido mi cuerpo con tanta intensidad que parecían haber quedado tatuados sobre mi piel, aún tenía la sensación de que los podía sentir y solo pensando en ello encendía nuevamente mi deseo...

Ahora estábamos tumbados, muy abrazados, Edward me tenía fuertemente sujeta contra su pecho, mi cabeza reposaba sobre su piel desnuda mientras él me hacía cosquillas con su vello en cada respiración y yo disfrutaba escuchando el rítmico movimiento de su corazón, un corazón que ahora latía por nuestro amor, mientras volvía a la normalidad con cada latido...

-¿En qué piensas?-, me preguntó él mientras besaba suavemente mi cabeza...

-En lo feliz que me haces-, le respondí yo mientras me acurrucaba aún más contra su pecho, como si quisiera fundirme con su piel hasta volver a ser solo uno...

-¿De verdad te hago feliz?-, me preguntó él y me pude dar cuenta de la emoción impresa que tenía su voz, como un niño pequeño al que le dan una maravillosa sorpresa...

-Mucho amor mío, soy muy feliz-, le respondí mientras sentía como sus brazos se apretaban aún más fuerte a mí alrededor...

-Eso es lo que deseo vida mía, hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida-, me contestó él sin dejar de abrazarme. Sus palabras quedaron tatuadas en mi corazón y en mi mente...

-¿Para siempre?-, le pregunté mientras intentaba que mi corazón, ahora desbocado, no se saliese de mi pecho por lo rápido que latía...

-Por supuesto, ahora que te he encontrado y que me has dado lo más preciado de tu vida, no pienso dejarte ir jamás-, me respondió él, y creo que mi corazón se saltó unos cuantos latidos cuando escuché, de sus labios, esa confesión tan sincera, porque sí, yo lo amaba, y deseaba lo mismo que deseaba él, no separarnos jamás, -¿porqué tan callada, he dicho algo que no ha sido de tu agrado?-, su siguiente pregunta logró sacarme de mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado absorta pensando en sus últimas palabras, y él interpretó mi silencio como sí algo no estuviese bien...

-No mi amor, todo lo contrario, me acabas de hacer muy feliz porque ¿sabes?-, esta vez me giré para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, la sábana que cubría mi desnudez resbaló suavemente hacia abajo dejando mi cuerpo expuesto ante sus ojos que me miraron con una mezcla de lujuria, amor y pasión, que logró encender cada célula de mí, -yo también deseo lo mismo, y no pienso permitir que te vayas nunca de mi vida-, estas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de juntar mi boca a la suya y fundirnos ambos en un intenso beso que nos llevó a amarnos nuevamente sin límites...

Nos quedamos profundamente dormidos y no fue hasta que el tímido sol del invierno de Gion nos despertó llenando la habitación con su cálida luz. Los brazos de Edward me tenían fuertemente sujeta y mis piernas parecían enredaderas alrededor de las suyas. Su cálido aliento golpeaba mi rostro mientras yo me perdía en la belleza serena del suyo...

Muy despacio me liberé de la agradable cárcel de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente pude salir de la cama y escabullirme al baño. Tomé una ducha que despertó todos los agarrotados músculos de mi cuerpo y me vestí con un albornoz azul que encontré colgado detrás de la puerta del baño. Una vez lista me fui a la cocina para preparar un desayuno que ambos comeríamos en la cama, me hacía especial ilusión mimar a Edward y lo iba a hacer...

Afortunadamente él había pensado en todo y, a pesar de que no vivía en el apartamento normalmente, tenía su nevera repleta de comida lo que me hizo pensar que él deseaba, tanto como yo, pasar el día en su apartamento, los dos juntos, los dos solos...

Con este optimista pensamiento comencé a preparar un delicioso desayuno a base de fruta fresca, zumo natural y huevos revueltos acompañados de tostadas, no me di cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que el delicioso aroma de la comida recién hecha y del café caliente provocó que mi estómago rugiese furioso cuando entraba, con la bandeja en mis manos, en la habitación de Edward...

-Parece que no soy el único con hambre por aquí-, susurró él desde la cama mientras se estiraba dejando su cuerpo desnudo ante mis ojos y provocando con ello que el mío despertase otro apetito que nada tenía que ver con la comida, -¿en qué piensa mi delicada orquídea que se ha ruborizado?-, me preguntó él sonriendo con su pelo indomable revuelto y sus preciosos ojos verdes ligeramente rasgados brillantes...

-¿Es normal que te desee cada minuto?-, la pregunta salió de mis labios antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, la enorme risotada de Edward llenando la habitación provocó que mi rubor se hiciese aún más visible cuando fui consciente de que había pensado en voz alta...

-Vida mía, yo te deseo desde que te conozco, y ahora que soy adicto al sabor de tu piel y de tus besos, te deseo con solo pensarte-, me contestó él después de ayudarme a dejar la bandeja sobre la mesita auxiliar que él tenía cerca de la cama, y así poder abrazarme con fuerza mientras me susurraba al oído...

Quise continuar justo donde nos habíamos quedado antes de dormirnos pero Edward no me lo permitió alegando que debía alimentarme, y aunque me pareció bastante aguafiestas, me halagó que se preocupase tanto por mí...

Comimos entre risas, besos y mimos, jamás me cansaría de tocarle y decirle lo mucho que le amaba, acababa de descubrir este nuevo sentimiento y desde luego me había vuelto adicta a el...

El día pasó rápido, mucho más de lo que me hubiese gustado, y aunque me entró la tentación de quedarme a dormir con Edward de nuevo, ambos decidimos regresar a la _okiya_, al día siguiente tendríamos que continuar con mi formación, no podíamos despistarnos, aunque ahora tenía la certeza de que las clases serían mucho más agradables de lo que ya eran...

-Amor mío, no te pongas triste, sabes que podemos volver aquí siempre que lo deseemos, ahora esta también es tu casa-, me susurró Edward momentos antes de salir de su apartamento, seguramente leyó la tristeza que se reflejaba en mi cara por tener que irme, de verdad que me costaba muchísimo salir de allí, ese lugar se había convertido en un sitio muy especial para mí...

-¿Podremos volver?-, le pregunté yo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, ambos parados frente a la puerta aún cerrada del apartamento, con nuestros cuerpos muy juntos...

-Siempre que lo desees mi vida, para mí ahora este es nuestro lugar especial-, me contestó él besando suavemente mi frente mientras yo envolvía su cuerpo con mis brazos...

Paseamos tranquilamente disfrutando del crepúsculo que anunciaba la llegada pronta de la noche sobre las tranquilas calles, hoy domingo, de la ciudad de Gion...

-¿Sabes?-, me susurró Edward rompiendo el silencio que se había, cómodamente, impuesto a nuestro alrededor, mi mirada se perdió en el verde jade de la suya y en su cálida sonrisa, -me encantaría compartir contigo una habitación en la _okiya_-, me dijo él mirando al suelo mientras su mano apretaba la mía con firmeza, con cariño...

Su repentina confesión, la más pura y directa salida de su corazón, me sorprendió aún más de lo que yo misma pensé que lo haría. Mis hermanas mayoras mantenían relación con sus _hokan_, pero dentro de la casa de la _onna geisha_, dormían separados...

-Disculpa sí te he molestado con lo que te he dicho, no quiero que piensas que solo me interesas por el sexo, mi amor por ti va mucho más allá de un simple contacto carnal-, su siguiente afirmación y disculpa me sorprendió aún más que la anterior. Me di cuenta enseguida de que él había vuelto a mal interpretar mi silencio, pero es que no podía evitar perderme en mis pensamientos recordando y disfrutando todo aquello que Edward me decía, confesiones con las que me regalaba el oído y me hacía muy feliz...

-No, amor mío, yo no pienso eso en absoluto-, me precipité en responderle para que no se hiciese ideas equivocadas en la cabeza. Su ceño, hasta ahora ligeramente fruncido por la culpa, se relajó visiblemente al escucharme...

-Me quitas un peso de encima, yo te amo de verdad-, me susurró él de vuelta, ahora había soltado mi mano y me había acercado a su cuerpo envolviéndome con su brazo mientras continuábamos caminando hacia casa de Taianne...

-Lo se mi vida, siento tu amor hacia mí, jamás se me ocurriría pensar lo contrario-, le contesté yo dejándome arrullar por la calidez de su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, -pero el sexo también es maravilloso-, esto último volví a soltarlo sin pensar, sin medir mis palabras, lo que provocó que Edward riera a mandíbula batiente de nuevo...

-Es que te amo, vida mía-, exclamó él entre risas mientras yo escondía mi cara en su pecho muerta de vergüenza...

-Mira Edward, yo se que te voy a extrañar cada minuto que pase lejos de ti dentro de la casa-, comencé a explicarle una vez que él dejó de reír y yo de esconder mi rubor en su pecho, -pero considero que quizás Taianne podría sentirse ofendida si tuviésemos el atrevimiento de proponerle tal cosa-, continué diciéndole mientras él asentía con su cabeza dándome la razón, -creo que deberíamos dejar nuestros momentos juntos y a solas limitados a tu apartamento-, terminé de decirle ahora mirándole fijamente a los ojos y deseando que entendiese mi punto de vista y no se ofendiese por ello pensando erróneamente que no le deseaba...

-Tienes razón amor mío-, me dijo él una vez que yo acabé de hablar, -pero debes prometerme una cosa-, añadió, ahora ambos estábamos parados frente a la _okiya_ de Tai, ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, mirándonos fijamente bajo los farolillos de colores que decoraban la entrada a la casa y ahora que había caído la noche estaban encendidos...

-¿Qué quieres que te prometa?-, le pregunté sonriendo ante su cara de "niño malo" que tenía mientras me miraba...

-Que los fines de semana serán solo nuestros y los pasaremos en nuestro lugar-, me dijo él sin dejar esa preciosa expresión de inocencia mezclada con picardía que aún tenía dibujada en su cara...

-Nada me haría más ilusión-, le confesé sonriendo y antes de que él pudiese añadir algo más acabamos besándonos con toda la pasión que desde hace rato ambos teníamos contenida...

-Ahora debes descansar, mañana retomamos nuestras clases-, me dijo él una vez que logramos romper nuestro beso, algo que por otro lado nos costó un tremendo esfuerzo, sobre todo porque comenzaba a subir de intensidad y no era el lugar idóneo para abandonarnos a nuestros deseos...

-¿Cuál es la siguiente lección?-, le pregunté mientras entrábamos al _genkán_ o entrada principal para quitarnos los zapatos y colocarnos los zuecos...

-Mañana te llevaré a la _Escuela del Karyukai_ – me comentó Edward momentos antes de despedirnos ya que su _heya_ estaba en la planta baja y mi habitación en la alta...

-¿No aprenderemos aquí, en la _okiya_?-, le pregunté extrañada y al mismo tiempo emocionada, había oído hablar mucho de la escuela, sobre todo a mis hermanas mayores, y tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo era ese lugar y qué se podía aprender allí...

-A partir de ahora no, tu formación está ya muy avanzada y casi llega a su fin, es el momento de prepararte en la escuela-, me contestó él mientras colocaba con ternura un mechón de mi pelo que se había soltado del amarre de mi coleta...

-¿Qué arte será la siguiente que aprenderé?-, le pregunté intentando que mi voz sonase lo más casual posible, su ligero y suave toque había logrado encender y avivar mi deseo...

-Te enseñaré en que consiste el _Sado_ o Ceremonia del té-, me contestó él sonriéndome sabedor de lo que esa ceremonia significaba para mí, sobre todo después de haberle visto a él haciéndola, -y ahora a dormir mi preciosa Sayuri Bella-, terminó de decirme él mientras sujetaba con dulzura mis manos entre las suyas para después depositar besos en ellas, en un lado y en el otro de ambas manos, un inocente gesto que, hecho por Edward, resultaba tremendamente erótico...

-_Oyasuminasai_ (buenas noches)- le susurré perdiéndome en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, sin soltar nuestras manos...

-_Aishiteru _(te amo)-, me susurró él de vuelta, un te amo que se me clavó directo en el centro del corazón derritiéndolo de amor...

-_Kimi no koto istumademo watashi no no kokoro kinen_ (estás en mi corazón)-, le susurré yo de vuelta besando yo también sus manos de la misma manera que él lo había hecho momentos antes con las mías...

Nos costó mucho a ambos separarnos, nuestras miradas seguían conectadas como si estuviesen unidas por un hilo invisible e irrompible, y nuestras manos se negaban a soltarse, al final ambos acabamos separándonos mientras reímos de nuestro infantil comportamiento y, con un último te quiero, subí las escaleras rumbo a mi dormitorio mientras Edward me regalaba su última sonrisa al pie de la escalera...

Lo que me sorprendió fue lo que me encontré cuando llegué a mi habitación y abrí la puerta, una estampa que jamás hubiese pensado que vería y que me hizo sonreír...

Ángela estaba tumbada del revés sobre su cama con la ropa aún puesta, Alice y Rosalie compartían la mía, espalda con espalda, y Jessica había optado por tumbarse sobre la alfombra entre ambas camas, las cuatro dormían profundamente mientras yo las miraba conteniendo la risa desde la puerta...

Entré muy despacio para no despertarlas, no era demasiado tarde pero a juzgar por los ronquidos de alguna, llevaban ya un rato dormidas. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el baño a cambiarme de ropa, la musical voz de Alice hizo que me quedase literalmente congelada en el sitio sin atreverme a dar ni un solo paso más...

-Sayuri Bella, no te atrevas a caminar ni un solo paso más, no te librarás del "tercer grado" aunque te encierres en el baño y te acuestes dentro de la bañera...

Poco a poco las demás fueron despertando como si Alice hubiese accionado un control remoto imaginario que las obligase a despertar a todas al mismo tiempo. Yo seguía parada en el mismo sitio calibrando las opciones que tenía, intentar salir huyendo y no dejar de correr hasta llegar a Okinawa, encerrarme en el baño y no salir de allí hasta el día siguiente, o girarme y enfrentar a mis hermanas mayores que estaban ávidas por saber...

-Sabes perfectamente que no tienes otra opción-, escuché que me dijo Alice, como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos...

-Anda Bella, se buena y siéntate con la _ane_ Ángela que te estaba guardando un lugar en la cama-, esta vez fue Ángela la que habló mientras daba suaves golpitos sobre el colchón de su cama indicándome el lugar donde debía sentarme...

-Se buena Bella-, me animó Rosalie que ahora estaba tan despierta como el resto...

No me quedó más remedio que sentarme en la cama de Ángela, y en seguida todas hicieron coro a mi alrededor esperando a que comenzase a contarles sobre mi día con Edward, pero yo seguía callada, no es que no quisiese hablar, porque de verdad que deseaba compartir todo con ellas, pero es que no sabía por donde empezar, ni que palabras usar para describir lo que sentía...

-¿Al final vio tu ropa interior?-, Jessica fue la primera en romper el silencio, y la primera en ir directa al grano, aún recordaba su preocupación sobre mi ropa interior el día anterior y ese pensamiento me hizo reír y, como no podía ser de otra forma, sonrojarme...

-A juzgar por su cara, creo que la vio-, comentó Rosalie sonriendo de esa manera tan pícara con la que solo lograba que me pusiese aún más y más roja...

-Y a juzgar por su sonrojo, no solo la vio-, añadió Alice haciendo que todas estallasen en una sonora carcajada a la que yo no me pude resistir a pesar de lo avergonzada que me sentía por la conversación que manteníamos...

-Vamos Bella, se buena y cuéntanos todo-, me dijo Ángela regalándome una de sus típicas sonrisas que ella solía usar cuando quería conseguir algo de mí...

-Chicas, ¿qué queréis que os diga?-, dije finalmente entre suspiros mientras sentía como me dolía la cara de tanto sonreír...

-Pues empieza por el "principio", y termina con "todo"-, me dijo Rosalie provocando que todas acabásemos estallando en sonoras carcajadas de nuevo...

Así fue como empecé a contarles a mis hermanas como había sido ese fin de semana con Edward, desde que llegamos a su apartamento hasta que regresamos hacía un rato a la _okiya_. Por supuesto que no entré en detalles pero ellas fueron capaces de imaginarse lo que yo no contaba a juzgar por sus caras y sus preguntas con muchos dobles sentidos...

Así pasamos un buen rato hasta que horrorizada me di cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando vi la hora que marcaba el reloj, sí no dormía Edward me mataría al día siguiente y Tai nos mataría a todas sí se enteraba de que estamos cotilleando hasta altas horas de la madrugada...

Me costó un poco hacerlas entrar en razón, pero al final logramos, entre Ángela y yo, que se fueran a sus habitaciones antes de que Taianne viniese a matarnos a todas...

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Bella-, me dijo Ángela una vez que ambas nos quedamos solas en la habitación, ya metidas en la cama...

-Estoy muy feliz, él me hace muy feliz-, le confesé a mi hermana mayor con todo mi corazón...

-¿Sabes?-, comenzó a decirme Ángela mientras ambas nos mirábamos tumbadas en nuestras respectivas camas, -llevo ya un tiempo en esta _okiya_ y Edward siempre ha estado solo-, continuó diciéndome ella sin que dejásemos de mirarnos, -y es la primera vez en la vida que le veo sonreír con calidez, su sonrisa ilumina la habitación cada vez que tu llegas, y eso solo tiene un nombre, amor-, las últimas palabras de Ángela reconfortaron mi corazón y elevaron en algunos grados mi autoestima, con ese sentimiento caí profundamente dormida, pensando que no se podía amar más a alguien de lo que como yo amaba a Edward...

El insistente sonido del despertador y unos rítmicos, e incluso molestos, ruidos en la puerta, me obligaron a abrir los ojos a pesar de que me apetecía mucho más mantenerlos cerrados. No fue hasta que tuve los ojos bien abiertos que la conciencia me golpeó de lleno en la cara despertándome del todo, era muy tarde y aún estábamos en la cama...

-Chicas, ¿van a abrir la puerta o tendré que llamar al _ojiisan_ para que lo haga?-, escuché la voz de Tai que nos gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta que aún estaba cerrada, la noche anterior habíamos echado la llave para impedir que Alice, Rosalie y Jessica entrasen de nuevo, y era por eso que la _onna geisha_ ahora no podía entrar...

Afortunadamente para mí, y mi falta de coordinación recién levantada y aturdida, fue Ángela la que se levantó a abrirle la puerta a Tai, ambas sabíamos que estábamos en un buen lío, era tarde y debíamos prepararnos para nuestras clases, porque Ángela, aunque ya era _geisha_, todavía seguía formándose, o acudía a visitar alguna casa de té, ella al igual que mis otras hermanas mayores, tenían una agenda social muy ajetreada...

Pero muy al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, Taianne entró con total tranquilidad en la habitación llevando consigo lo que parecía una bolsa que contenía un kimono, Ángela y yo nos miramos varias veces sin entender la indiferencia que mostraba Tai, ella iba y venía de un lado al otro mientras nos hablaba como sí nada hubiese pasado...

-Vamos niñas que hay que empezar a prepararse-, nos dijo usando un tono de voz tranquilo y sosegado. No es que Tai se enfadase a menudo, pero esperaba alguna reprimenda por su parte, pero ésta nunca llegó...

-_Gomen nasai _(lo siento )-, me disculpé una vez que Ángela entró en el baño para darse una ducha y me quedé a solas con la _onna geisha_, pero ella me miró sin entender el porqué de mis disculpas así que intenté aclararle el porqué de mi disculpa, -por quedarme dormida-, le dije intentando que ella entendiese...

-Bella, niña mía-, comenzó a decirme ella con toda la dulzura que fue capaz de imprimir en cada una de sus palabras, -yo también he sido joven-, continuó ella mientras comenzaba a peinar mi cabello ya que me había sentado frente al tocador, a ella le gustaba comenzar por mi pelo, después mi maquillaje y por último el vestido, -y también he amado como tú amas-, me dijo y sus palabras lograron hacer que me ruborizada ligeramente y que ella sonriera al ver mi rubor a través del espejo, -así que no tienes porqué disculparte-, terminó de decirme ella guiñándome un ojo cómplice...

-Pero Edward estará esperando por mí-, le dije a ella con un poco de angustia en mi voz, moría por volver a verle, pero también sabía que a Edward le gustaba la puntualidad y, a pesar del amor entre ambos, él seguía siendo mi _sensei_ y le debía el respeto de la puntualidad, pero Taianne no parecía en absoluto angustiada, ni parecía tener prisa en arreglarme...

-Hija mía, de vez en cuando es bueno hacer esperar a los hombres, así desean vernos con más ganas-, me comentó Tai y ambas acabamos estallando en sonoras carcajadas...

-Hoy iremos a la _Escuela Yasaka Nyokoba_-, le dije a Tai muy emocionada mientras ella me maquillaba...

-¿Eres feliz?-, me preguntó ella dejando de maquillarme para mirarme fijamente a los ojos...

-Sí, tenía muchas ganas de conocer esa escuela-, le contesté yo muy emocionada sin ser consciente de que ella no se refería precisamente a mi formación en ese momento, no fue hasta que la miré fijamente a los ojos que entendí lo que de verdad me estaba preguntando, -te refieres a Edward, ¿verdad?-, le pregunté sin dejar de mirar como en su cara se reflejaba una cálida sonrisa que yo muy bien conocía...

-Sí, hija mía, me refiero a él, ¿te hace feliz?-, volvió a preguntarme ella sin dejar de mirarme...

-Nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida-, le dije con toda la sinceridad que me fue posible imprimir a cada una de mis palabras...

Y sin decir nada más, pero con la seguridad de que todo está en su sitio, que todo es como debería de ser, ella continuó maquillándome y preparándome para mi ceremonia del té y para encontrarme con el hombre de mi vida y mi _sensei_...

-¡Wow, menudo kimono, mami!-, exclamó Ángela cuando salió del baño y miró dentro de la bolsa que Taianne había dejado sobre mi cama, -¿es su ceremonia del té?-, le preguntó Ángela a Tai que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, -que emoción Bella, te va a encantar-, esta vez ella se dirigió a mí sonriendo...

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-, le pregunté yo intentando quitarme de la cabeza las imágenes de Edward haciendo la ceremonia para mí, intentando que no se notase en mi cara todo lo que sentí y todo lo que pasó después entre nosotros...

-Justo lo que tú estás pensando-, me dijo Ángela antes de que Tai pudiese si quiera abrir la boca...

-Niña, no seas vulgar-, la regañó Taianne aunque sabía que no lo había dicho en serio, porque me había guiñado un ojo cuando Ángela no la veía, pero a ella tampoco parecía importarle que Tai la regañase, ambas conocíamos bien a nuestra _onna geisha_...

-Es una ceremonia muy importante, como ya te habrá dicho Edward-, comenzó a decirme Tai mientras terminaba de maquillarme, mi maquillaje ese día sería suave y no muy recargado, aún estaba estudiando y no era necesario que usase un maquillaje cargado, como cuando era _maiko_, o muy sofisticado como cuando fuese _geisha_, -la ceremonia del té es la muestra más importante y significativa de la cultura japonesa-, me dijo Tai una vez que terminó de maquillarme, ahora solo quedaba la última parte, el vestido...

Razón tenía Ángela cuando exclamó maravillada al ver el kimono, a mí casi me da algo al verlo, Taianne solo sonreía satisfecha ante mis reacciones, aún lograba sorprenderme...

-Toda mujer que se precie de serlo, y que aspire a ser una _geisha_, debe saber qué ponerse en cada ocasión, cada momento requiere un atuendo determinado-, comenzó a explicarme Tai mientras sacaba el delicado kimono de la bolsa, a la luz del día se veía aún más maravilloso...

Durante unos instantes ella lo sujetó en alto, frente a Ángela y a mí que lo mirábamos atónitas, era una delicada seda verde con dibujos dorados y rojos que formaban ondas sobre la tela, como laberintos imposibles que se entrecruzaban entre sí formando dibujos sofisticados y maravillosos. De mangas cortas que llegaban a la mitad del brazo, el conjunto lo completaban unas _zori_ de madera color verde que hacían juego con el kimono...

-Una _geisha_ debe deslumbrar con su atuendo de la misma manera que lo hace con sus artes, nunca lo olvides-, fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo Tai cuando acabó de vestirme...

-Estas preciosa-, me susurró Ángela que ya se había vestido para irse a "entretener" como ella solía decir...

Y como siempre me pasaba, me costaba mucho reconocer a la mujer que veía frente al espejo, cinco años no eran suficientes para acostumbrarme a mi aspecto cada vez que me arreglaba, pero ahí estaba yo, vestida, maquillada y con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho porque en la planta baja me esperaba mi _sensei_, el hombre que ahora era el dueño de mi corazón...

-Vamos Sayuri Bella, tu _hokan_ espera por ti-, me dijo Taianne con un tono de voz solemne mientras abría la puerta de la habitación...

-_Hai_-, le contesté yo mientras caminaba hacia donde ella estaba, y después de inclinar respetuosamente mi cabeza ante ella, salí de ella a encontrarme con mi maestro, con mi amor...

**Hola gente wuapa...les pido disculpas por el retraso para subir el capítulo pero ahora, gracias a Dios, estoy trabajando y mi tiempo es escaso de todas maneras ya saben que yo nunca abandono mis locuras, ustedes no se lo merecen y me encanta escribir...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que lo hayan disfrutado, les advierto que en el siguiente tocará el turno a la ceremonia del té, y como ya les he explicado, es una ceremonia muy especial e íntima, sobre todo sí se hace con alguien a quien amas, así que prepárense porque vamos a ver un lado algo más salvaje entre nuestros personajes que les va a sorprender...o eso espero...y prometo que lo subiré este fin de semana...**

**Besos** **キス**


	17. Chapter 17

**LA DELICADA ORQUÍDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 17**

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...la ceremonia del té requiere años de práctica y aprendizaje... con todo, el conjunto de este arte, en cuanto a sus detalles, no significa más que hacer y servir una taza de té. El asunto supremamente importante es que dicho acto debe realizarse de la manera más perfecta, más educada, más graciosa y más encantadora posible...

* * *

-Vamos Sayuri Bella, tu _hokan_ espera por ti-, me dijo Taianne con un tono de voz solemne mientras abría la puerta de la habitación...

-_Hai_-, le contesté yo mientras caminaba hacia donde ella estaba, y después de inclinar respetuosamente mi cabeza ante ella, salí de allí a encontrarme con mi maestro, con mi amor...

Mis pasos era cortos y elegantes, como me había enseñado la _onna geisha_, después de los años había aprendido a coordinar mejor cada uno de mis movimientos y ahora con las _zori_, que eran las sandalias de madera sin tacón que debía usar en vez de los _oboko_ incómodos de tacón alto que llevaba antes, podía caminar con más gracia, seguridad y elegancia, detalles que Tai me había inculcado día a día y que siempre se encargaba de repetírmelos y recordármelos...

Mi corazón tronaba dentro del pecho, necesitaba volver a ver a Edward, y también me sentía algo nerviosa, no tenía muy claro como comportarme con él dentro de la _okiya_, a fin de cuentas él es mi _sensei_ y debo de tratarle como tal...

Metida en esos pensamientos estaba hasta que llegué al borde de la escalera y lo vi, apoyado en el barandal, con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, ese pelo cobrizo desordenado, vestido un pantalón negro de samurai y una camisa blanca rematada por un ancho fajín rojo adornado con flores de cerezo, que son el escudo de nuestra _okiya,_ el distintivo que nos vincula con Taianne y su casa, en ese preciso momento dejé de pensar, e incluso de respirar, mientras bajaba lentamente los escalones con nuestras miradas conectadas...

-_Ohayo gozaimasu_ (buenos días)-, me dijo él mientras tendía una de sus manos hacia mí para que la tomase y así ayudarme a bajar los últimos escalones que nos separaban...

-_Konichiwa_ (hola)-, respondí con un tono de voz algo tímido y, justo en el momento en que nuestras manos se tocaron, él me acercó rápido hacia su cuerpo envolviéndome entre sus brazos en un sólido abrazo...

-_Hanni_ (cariño)-, me susurró él muy cerca del oído, mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento en la sensible piel de mi lóbulo, -mi _hanbun_ (mi mitad)-, continuó diciéndome él mientras su boca acariciaba mi mejilla, -te he echado mucho de menos-, terminó de decirme él para después unir su boca a la mía en un beso interminable e intenso...

Su lengua jugaba con la mía dentro de mi boca como si ambas quisiesen unirse para no separarse jamás, las manos de él se aferraban fuertemente a mi cintura mientras las mías revolvían salvajemente su pelo...

-_Anata ga suki desu _(te amo)-, me susurró él una vez que separamos nuestros labios, el beso estaba empezando a subir de intensidad y no era el lugar apropiado para ello, nuestras frentes quedaron unidas mientras nuestras respiraciones, aceleradas y jadeantes, bañaban nuestros rostros...

-Mi _jutari_ (se dice a alguien a quien se ama)-, le susurré yo de vuelta...

-Estás tan hermosa que no se si podré concentrarme en las clases el día de hoy-, me dijo él una vez que nos separamos mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba abajo...

-Cuéntame qué haremos-, le dije yo más para intentar relajarme que por interés, si él seguía mirándome así la que seguro no iba a poder concentrarse en nada que no fuera él sería yo...

-De momento nos vamos a la _Escuela Yasaka Nyokoba_, desde hoy será allí donde aprenderás el resto de las artes-, comenzó a explicarme él mientras salíamos de la _okiya_...

-¿Iremos a pie?-, le pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que no usaríamos el coche ni tampoco llamaríamos un taxi...

-Sí, hace una mañana muy bonita y la escuela no está lejos-, me contestó él mientras me ofrecía su brazo para que yo me sujetase a él, -puedes hacerlo-insistió él con su brazo aún flexionado al darse cuenta de mi vacilación a agarrarlo...

-_Gomenasai_ (lo siento)-, le dije mientras me agarraba con firmeza a su brazo, no es que no quisiese hacerlo, lo deseaba mas que nada, solo que no sabía sí era adecuado que una aprendiz de geisha fuese agarrada del brazo de su _sensei_...

-Bella, amor mío-, comenzó a decirme él en un susurro, el simple hecho de que me llamase por mi nombre ahora que no estábamos en la _okiya_ hizo que mi corazón se encogiese de amor, -aunque yo sea tu maestro no pienso dejar de agarrar tu mano en público, susurrarte palabras de amor, o estar muy pendiente de ti en cada momento, ahora tú formas parte de mi vida y te cuidaré día y noche-, terminó de decirme él para después besar con ternura mi cara...

El paseo hasta la escuela fue muy agradable, la gente me miraba extrañada y fascinada, según me explicó Edward, aquí en Gión ver a una _geisha _o a una _maiko_ era todo un espectáculo, incluso muchos turistas deseaban hacerme fotos pero Edward muy amablemente les indicaba que no con la cabeza, no era apropiado que una aprendiz a _geiko_ saliese retratada en fotos, de echo, eran muy pocas las personas que lograban estar cerca de una aprendiz y mucho menos de una _geisha_...

-Edward-, le dije justo antes de llegar al imponente edificio que era la escuela, un precioso lugar lleno de flores de colores y de pequeños bonsáis que hacían del entorno un sitio mágico y lleno de encanto...

-Dime amor mío-, me contestó él con un tono de voz dulce y sosegado, tan sereno como él era, tan maravillosamente encantador...

-Yo no quiero ser _geisha_, nunca he querido-, comencé a decirle mirándole fijamente a los ojos, él solo asentía con la cabeza escuchándome, no queriendo interrumpirme, por una vez iba a confesar realmente lo que pensaba y sentía y nadie mejor que él para hacerlo, -se que tengo mucho que agradecer a Jacob san y Mameha porque ellos me han dado una vida que, de otra manera, yo no habría tenido, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no desee esta vida tampoco, yo no nací para complacer a los hombres, yo no nací para ser una...- pero él no me dejó continuar, se paró frente a mi y colocó su mano sobre mi boca para que no continuase diciendo nada más...

-No lo digas, por favor, no lo digas-, me susurró despacio sin dejar de mirarme y sin apartar su mano de mis labios, ahora no los cubría, solo su dedo índice dibujaba el contorno de mi boca como si de un perfilador se tratara, -no hay nada deshonroso en lo que haces-, continuó diciéndome mientras recolocaba un mechón que se había soltado de mi pelo, -ser una _geisha_ es un honor ancestral, se trata de ser una maestra en las artes, una versada en la cultura japonesa y la envidia de todas las mujeres-, me dijo él mientras me regalaba una espléndida sonrisa, justo antes de depositar un cálido beso en mis labios, -nunca olvides que una geisha no es una prostituta, esa es la idea que tienen los occidentales y todas aquellas personas que desconocen nuestra cultura, ¿crees que permitiría que la mujer que amo se prostituyese, que te enseñaría sobre artes para que después estuvieses con otros hombres de manera íntima?...

La pregunta que él me hizo quedó momentáneamente flotando entre nosotros, solo nos mirábamos pero sin hablar, con nuestras manos entrelazadas transmitiéndonos sentimientos, esos a los que no se les pueden poner palabras porque son demasiado intensos como para ni siquiera pronunciarlos en voz alta...

-Responde a mi pregunta amor mío-, volvió a insistir él sin moverse ni un centímetro de mi lado...

-No, se que nunca lo permitirías-, le respondí completamente convencida de lo que decía, -y ya se que no somos prostitutas, fue lo primero que aprendí en cuanto llegué a la _okiya_-, terminé de decirle sin dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes que tanto me fascinaban y que tenían un brillo especial cuando se clavaban en los míos...

-No lo olvides nunca-, me dijo mientras se acercaba con sumo cuidado hasta mi oído, -_aishiteru_ (te amo)-, me susurró provocando que mi piel se erizara con la calidez de su aliento y mi corazón trotase dentro de mi pecho como si quisiese salirse de él y echar a correr para abrazarse al de Edward...

Así fue cómo cruzamos el umbral de la Escuela Yasaka Nyoboka encaminándonos hacia la puerta principal de entrada que estaba flanqueada por unos enormes árboles de cerezo que ahora se veían algo desnudos porque no es la época de floración pero que igual resultaban hermosos. Comenzamos a ascender por la enorme escalinata que daba acceso al interior de la escuela que, en ese momento, se veía desierta y tranquila lo que me hizo suponer que era la hora de las clases. Yo seguía agarrada del brazo de mi _sensei_, iba con mi cabeza ligeramente inclinada mostrando así el respeto que una aprendiz debe mostrar en público, y en completo silencio...

Edward se acercó al mostrador de entrada donde una mujer entrada en años, pero con una presencia digna de una emperatriz y unos modales exquisitos, escribía unos delicados símbolos japoneses en una hoja de papel vegetal...

-_Ohayo gozaimasu_ (buenos días)-, saludó Edward mientras inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente ante la anciana que lo miró sonriendo con unos ojos rasgados y poblados de arrugas que solo transmitían calidez...

-_Konichiwa sensei_ (hola maestro)-, saludó la anciana que ahora se había puesto en pie y salía de detrás del mostrador para atendernos, -le estaba esperando, síganme, por favor-, nos dijo la anciana caminando con pequeños pasos gráciles delante de nosotros indicándonos que la siguiésemos...

-_Arigato_ (gracias)-, le contestó Edward mientras ambos seguíamos a la anciana hacia el lugar donde imaginé tendría lugar nuestra clase de hoy mientras apretaba mi brazo ligeramente, un pequeño gesto de complicidad que me encantó...

La anciana volvió a salir del recinto llevándonos hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, un lugar rodeado de pequeñas flores de distintos colores que le daban al entorno un aspecto mágico, en una de las esquinas del pequeño y coqueto jardín había una pequeña cabaña construida con materiales naturales hacia la que nos dirigíamos por un pequeño sendero llamado _roji _que previamente había sido rociado con agua, me llamó la atención un pequeño recipiente de piedra lleno de agua que estaba colocado junto a la entrada y en el que nos lavamos las manos justo antes de acceder a la cabaña, y nos enjuagamos la boca, pero no hice ningún comentario al respecto, Edward me lo explicaría más tarde. El acceso a la cabaña era tan pequeño que parecía no cabía una persona erguida, y no me equivoqué, había que agacharse para acceder al interior, me di cuenta, con enorme sorpresa, que la anciana no se agachaba, se ponía de rodillas y accedía así al interior de la pequeña construcción, Edward y yo la imitamos, me resultó algo incómodo hacerlo con el kimono pero en ningún momento mostré malestar, mi rostro solo estaba relajado mirando al suelo, debía dejar a mi maestro en buen lugar mostrando el respeto que él me había enseñado...

Imitamos a la anciana cuando se quitó los zapatos y se colocó unos calcetines blancos que son llamados _tabis_, ya una vez dentro de la cabaña, para después acercarnos al _tokonoma_, que es una alcoba con un rollo suspendido en la pared, Edward me explicó una vez que hay dos tipos de rollos, de caligrafía o de pintura, el rollo representa el espíritu de su creador, se elige en función de la persona invitada y, esta persona a su llegada, debe inclinarse ante el como símbolo de respeto, que era justo lo que estaba haciendo Edward en ese momento mientras yo miraba con absoluta atención cada uno de sus movimientos y la anciana sonreía complacida. El conjunto del entorno se completaba con un arreglo de flores frescas naturales de temporada llamado _chabana_...

Mientras Edward y yo estábamos en pie frente al rollo de papel, la anciana, como anfitriona, alimentaba el fogón que teníamos justo delante de nosotros con pedazos de carbón candente y cuyos cinco elementos representa el mundo material del taoísmo: el metal de la tetera, la madera del carbón, la tierra de la cerámica, el fuego y el agua...

-Edward san si necesita algo más no dude en avisarme-, le dijo la anciana a mi _sensei _justo antes de salir de la pequeña cabaña de rodillas, igual que como entramos...

-Genki desu, arigato (muy bien, gracias)-, le contestó Edward mostrando el mismo respeto que la anciana nos había mostrado a nosotros...

Una vez que la anciana nos dejó solos pude relajar un poco mi rígida postura y volver a mirar a Edward a los ojos mientras veía como él se colocaba de rodillas tras la pequeña mesita dispuesta junto al fogón y delante del rollo de papel que colgaba del techo, yo hice lo mismo en el otro lado, frente a él sin dejar de mirar cada uno de sus delicados y sensuales movimientos mientras avivaba el fuego...

-Es el momento de hacer tus preguntas mi Delicada Orquídea de Shangai-, me dijo Edward en un tono de voz pausado y susurrante...

-Quiero saberlo todo-, exclamé sin darme cuenta para momentos después agachar mi rostro ligeramente ruborizado, -_sumiamsen _(disculpa)-, dije avergonzada...

-Mi preciosa Bella-, susurró Edward sonriendo, -entonces vamos por partes-, añadió a continuación, cuando dejó de reír...

-¿Porqué hemos salido de la escuela?-, fue mi primera pregunta porque fue lo primero que llamó mi atención, Edward me escuchaba con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas y, de vez en cuando, avivaba el fuego para que no se extinguiese...

-Desde tiempos ancestrales, la casa del té está situada en el jardín donde esperan los invitados a que el anfitrión los reciba-, comenzó a explicarme Edward sin dejar de mirarme, y antes de que pudiese preguntar algo más, él adivinando mi siguiente pregunta, continuó aclarándome mis dudas, -el sendero por el que hemos caminado, y que tu ya sabes que se llama _roji_, es rociado con agua porque simboliza la limpieza de todos los embrollos mentales que los invitados a la ceremonia puedan tener antes de acceder a la casa-, continuó explicándome él mientras avivaba de nuevo ligeramente el fuego...

-¿Porqué la puerta de entrada es tan pequeña?-, le pregunté con curiosidad, él solo sonrió consciente de que esa sería mi siguiente pregunta y seguramente recordando el pequeño apuro que tuve para entrar, aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto como el caballero que era...

-La entrada es pequeña para que los invitados entren de rodillas lo que significa que cualquier tipo de arrogancia es dejada fuera, solo los humildes pueden entrar-, me explicó él guiñándome un ojo cómplice mientras yo le regalaba una tímida sonrisa...

-¿Y porqué hay que lavarse las manos y enjuagarse la boca?-, le pregunté recordando el recipiente de piedra que había justo en la entrada...

-Por la misma razón que entran de rodillas, hay que limpiarse por dentro, enjuagándose la boca, y por fuera, lavándose las manos, así uno se purifica en cuerpo y alma, no olvides que invitar a la ceremonia del té significa ofrecer hospitalidad, los invitados deben ser dignos del ofrecimiento de su anfitrión- me contestó él con serenidad...

A continuación se hizo el silencio en la habitación, Edward comenzó a disponer frente a nosotros una pequeña tetera de metal que él acababa de retirar del fuego de carbón que aún permanecía con sus brasas rojas y candentes...

Junto a la tetera había un diminuto recipiente de porcelana blanca decorado con pájaros negros, que parecían colibríes a punto de alzar el vuelo, repleto de un polvo verde que enseguida supe era té verde, y destapó otro cuenco de cerámica en el que se encontraban unos dulces variados que servían para acompañar el té potenciando así el sabor del mismo...

-La ceremonia del té suele prolongarse hasta cuatro horas-, comenzó a explicarme Edward mirándome fijamente a los ojos, -incluye un _kaiseki_, que es una comida rápida, aunque nosotros nos saltaremos hoy este paso, _usucha _que es un té ligero, paso que también nos saltaremos, y _koicha_, que es un té espeso, como éste que tengo preparado aquí-, me dijo señalando el delicado cuenco que tenía junto a él...

-¿Todo el mundo puede llevar a cabo esta ceremonia?-, le pregunté a Edward con curiosidad...

-No, mi querida Bella, no todo el mundo-, me respondió él sonriendo, -la persona que realice dicha ceremonia debe de estar familiarizado con la producción y los tipos de té, además del _kimono_ adecuado para el momento, como el que tu llevas que te sienta de maravilla y que yo estoy deseando quitarte-, esta última parte provocó que mi rostro se tornase de un rojo intenso mientras mordía mi labio inferior intentando reprimir las ansias y el deseo que sentía de repente, pero él, consciente y sabedor de lo que provocaba en mí con cada una de sus palabras, continuó como sí nada, -la _caligrafía_ para deleitar a sus invitados con hermosos escritos en japonés, el _arreglo floral_-, en esta parte hizo un pequeño inciso mientras señalaba las flores frescas que yo ya había visto cuando entramos y que eran muy hermosas, -suelen ser flores de temporada-, me aclaró regresando nuevamente su atención a mí que no dejaba de mirarle ni de desearle, -la _cerámica_ que se use durante la ceremonia que debe de ser delicada y estar decorada con lo más representativo de la casa donde tenga lugar dicha ceremonia-, esto me lo explicó mostrándome el delicado cuenco con los colibríes que había llamado mi atención momentos antes por su extrema belleza y sutil delicadeza, - y el _incienso_, que se elige a gusto del anfitrión y que hoy huele a rosas-, continuó explicándome mientras encendía la barrita que descansaba sobre un delicado pie de madera tallada, en el momento en que Edward lo prendió, la estancia se llenó de un agradable y suave aroma a rosas que embriagó todos mis sentidos...

-¿Incienso?-, pregunté con mucha curiosidad, no recordaba ese pequeño detalle en la ceremonia...

-Sí-, me respondió él colocando la barrita más cerca de nosotros para que su aroma nos llegase más directamente, -es un rito muy común entre las geishas, todas llevan una barrita de _sensokai _(incienso) en su _ozashiki-kago _(bolsito o cesta de mimbre)-, me comentó Edward...

-¿Porqué?-, le pregunté con la misma curiosidad...

-Porque el tiempo que una geisha pasa con su cliente se mide con un palo de incienso, cuando éste se consume, el tiempo se ha acabado-, me explicó él con serenidad sonriendo mientras observaba mi cara de sorpresa ante esta nueva información que yo desconocía...

-Es realmente maravilloso, yo diría que incluso mágico-, comenté extasiada por tanta belleza y sencillez, Edward asintió con su cabeza complacido porque realmente era consciente de que yo estaba captando cada una de las partes de la ceremonia...

-La ceremonia del té tiene unos objetivos fundamentales que se busca conseguir-, continuó explicando me él mientras, con una pequeña cuchara de madera, sacaba un poco de polvo verde del cuenco de cerámica y lo echaba en el agua hirviendo que había dentro de la tetera...

Sus movimientos siempre eran lentos, pausados e incluso algo eróticos, aunque suene extraño decirlo así, la sencillez y fluidez de sus manos al moverse resultaban extrañamente sensuales...

-¿Cuáles son esos objetivos?-, le pregunté intentando que mi voz no sonase excitada y nerviosa, que era como de verdad me sentía en ese momento mirando lo que hacía Edward...

-Hacer la vida cotidiana más agradable-, comenzó a enumerarlos él mientras removía muy lentamente el té que se iba mezclando poco a poco con el agua hirviendo tiñéndola de verde, como los ojos de Edward, -vivir en armonía con los cambios de las estaciones, llegar a ser una persona de gustos refinados, llegar a ser una persona honesta y sin miedo, crear mejores relaciones humanas y tener buenas maneras-, y dicho esto, sirvió delicadamente el líquido oscuro y humeante en la pequeña taza sin asa que teníamos delante mientras mis ojos no perdían detalle...

Una vez que las pequeñas tazas estuvieron servidas hasta la mitad, porque no era educado llenarlas ya que sería muy complicado beber porque el invitado se quemaría las manos al sujetar la taza entre ellas, Edward levantó la mía con delicadeza colocándola frente a mi rostro, con unos movimientos lentos y elegantes, la giró cuatro veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj, en ningún momento sus ojos se separaron de los míos, y cuando terminó con el último giro, me dio de beber directamente en mi boca, nuestras miradas conectadas mientras el líquido caliente y amargo bajaba a través de mi garganta y revitalizaba mi cuerpo por dentro con su calidez...

Fue un pequeño sorbo y volvió a dejar la pequeña taza frente a mi, se colocó en su posición inicial con las manos descansando sobre sus muslos y esperó pacientemente, sin hablar, a que yo hiciese lo mismo...

Mis manos temblaban ligeramente pero sabía que debía contenerme y mostrar el mismo respeto, la misma sencillez y toda la elegancia que él me había mostrado a mí, así que, después de respirar profundamente y soltar el aire despacio, tomé la pequeña taza humeante que él tenía delante entre mis manos con suma delicadeza, la coloqué frente a su rostro, y la giré cuatro veces completas como él había hecho con la mía, cuando hube acabado con esta parte de la ceremonia, la acerqué hasta sus labios que se entreabrieron ligeramente para recibir el caliente líquido, pero él hizo algo que yo no hice, sujetó mi mano con delicadeza antes de que yo pudiese apartarla de su boca, bebió un poco más de su taza, y sin dejar de mirarme, ni soltar mi mano, me ayudó a dejarla nuevamente en su lugar, se puso en pie levantándome a mí también en el proceso, bordeó la pequeña mesita que nos separaba, y unió su cuerpo al mío atándolo con un beso...

-La clase ha terminado y yo te deseo, justo ahora-, me susurró de vuelta mientras soltaba mi kimono que poco a poco iba sintiéndose más flojo alrededor de mi cuerpo...

-¿Aquí?-, le pregunté un poco insegura, hasta ahora nuestras muestras de afecto habían quedado limitadas a nuestro lugar mágico, el apartamento de Edward, era la primera vez que él mostraba este interés más allá de lo meramente didáctico en mí en un sitio público...

-Estaremos solos todo el tiempo, la anciana no entra aquí por respeto mientras yo esté dentro contigo, y te deseo con todo mi cuerpo-, y mientras me decía esto último su cuerpo se frotaba suavemente contra el mío haciéndome sentir la necesidad de su deseo en la parte baja de mi estómago...

Mis manos caprichosas se movieron hacia su fajín desabrochándolo con destreza, gesto que gustó a Edward a juzgar por su pícara sonrisa cuando la prenda cayó al suelo. Sus manos quitaron con lentitud mi kimono sacándolo de mi cuerpo que quedó ante sus ojos en ropa interior, para ese momento había elegido un conjunto blanco en encaje, sencillo pero a la misma vez muy elegante, cada momento requiere un atuendo adecuado, me había dicho _Tai _mientras me vestía en la _okiya_, y a juzgar por la cara de Edward parece que a él también le gustaba...

Poco a poco nuestras prendas de ropa resbalaban por nuestros cuerpos cayendo al suelo dejando un extraño mosaico de colores sobre la delicada madera de tarima que cubría el suelo de la cabaña...

Una vez desnudos, descubrí que, justo detrás del rollo de papel que colgaba suspendido del techo, había un futón cubierto de una colcha de color azul al que me condujo Edward con una delicadeza infinita, sin despegar su boca de la mía ni sus manos de mi cuerpo...

Tumbada sobre la delicada tela de la colcha y con el cuerpo desnudo de Edward sobre el mío volví a sentirme mujer cuando su miembro, duro y caliente, entró nuevamente en la humedad de mi cuerpo llenándome con toda su pasión mientras mi piel se erizaba excitada con cada una de sus embestidas que poco a poco me llevaban hasta el cielo...

Con mis manos aferradas a sus hombros, las suyas apoyadas a ambos lados de mi cabeza, nuestras miradas conectadas y nuestras bocas entreabiertas dejando escapar gemidos, llegamos a un glorioso orgasmo juntos...

**Hola gente wuapa...lo sé, lo sé, he tardado algo más de lo que les prometí, pero siempre ando liada y con poco tiempo...bueno nada de excusas, aquí les dejo el capítulo espero que lo disfruten y ya saben...a hacer ceremonias del té con quien ustedes elijan...**

**Les comento que subí un OS nuevo "Arena y Pasión" con un Edward gladiador, y un fic nuevo, "Siempre serás tú", otra de mis locuras sin drama y con mucho lemon...**

**Besos** **キス**


	18. Chapter 18

**LA DELICADA ORQUÍDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 18**

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...Ikebana o Kado es el llamado camino de las flores...

* * *

Tumbada sobre la delicada tela de la colcha y con el cuerpo desnudo de Edward sobre el mío volví a sentirme mujer cuando su miembro, duro y caliente, entró nuevamente en la humedad de mi cuerpo llenándome con toda su pasión mientras mi piel se erizaba excitada con cada una de sus embestidas que poco a poco me llevaban hasta el cielo...

Con mis manos aferradas a sus hombros, las suyas apoyadas a ambos lados de mi cabeza, nuestras miradas conectadas y nuestras bocas entreabiertas dejando escapar gemidos, llegamos a un glorioso orgasmo juntos...

Los minutos siguientes solo nos quedamos tumbados y abrazados, Edward había cubierto nuestros cuerpos, exhaustos y saciados, con la colcha azul sobre la que momentos antes nos habíamos amado tan intensamente...

-¿Me ha gustado mucho aprender este arte?-, le comenté en voz baja provocando que su pecho se agitase con su risa...

-Ya sabía yo que te gustaría-, me respondió él mientras acariciaba con suavidad mi cabeza que estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, con nuestras piernas enredadas formando nudos imposibles, -eres una alumna muy aplicada-, añadió mientras yo empezaba a repartir besitos suaves sobre su pecho desnudo, su vello me hacía cosquillas en la nariz y él se estremecía con cada uno de mis besos. Mi cuerpo empezaba a despertar y era muy consciente de que el suyo también lo hacía...

-¿Tu crees?-, susurré juguetona y mientras besaba su pecho mi mano empezaba a descender hacia su tripa perdiéndose bajo la tela azul que cubría nuestros cuerpos desnudos...

-Estoy seguro-, me respondió él entre gemidos suaves, ahora con sus ojos cerrados abandonándose a las caricias de mi mano...

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos repetir la lección, no me ha quedado muy clara-, y mientras le decía eso me coloqué sobre su cuerpo desnudo, él abrió sus ojos sorprendido de mi osadía y encantado de que fuese tan desinhibida. Me sentía extrañamente poderosa, sentada sobre él, con mi pelo ahora suelto cayendo sobre mis hombros mirando sus ojos que me miraban a mí con hambre, con pasión. Situé mis caderas sobre su sexo, que estaba listo para mí, y sin dejar de mirarnos, como si estuviésemos conectados por un hilo invisible e irrompible, me deslicé sobre él llenándome con todo su deseo...

Cabalgué cual experta amazona sobre su cuerpo sudoroso hasta que llegué a un intenso orgasmo mientras él miraba embelesado como mi cuerpo se retorcía de pasión sobre el suyo para después ser yo la espectadora de excepción de su placer reflejado en su hermoso rostro cuando él llegó al orgasmo...

-Pues yo creo que has entendido a la perfección toda la lección-, me dijo él una vez que ambos nos tumbamos nuevamente sobre el futón. Ahora yo estaba recostada y él me miraba apoyado sobre su codo y con su mano libre dibujaba círculos sobre mi pecho...

-Es que tengo el mejor profesor-, añadí yo regalándole una sonrisa para después fundirnos ambos en un intenso abrazo culminándolo con un tierno beso...

Poco rato después salíamos ambos de aquella pequeña cabaña que había sido mudo testigo de nuestro amor. Como manda la tradición él salió primero ayudándome a mí a hacerlo después e, igual a como entramos, tuvimos que salir de rodillas para después seguirle con pasos cortos y la cabeza gacha. Antes de abandonar aquel lugar Edward me había ayudado a vestirme y peinarme con un esmero y una perfección tan absoluta que me tuve que morder la lengua para no preguntarle dónde había aprendido a vestir a una mujer de esa manera...

Los rayos del sol del mediodía pintaban de reflejos dorados el pequeño camino de piedra por el que se accedía a la cabaña y que esta mañana estaba húmedo y ahora estaba completamente seco. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho, con Edward el tiempo volaba o más bien sentía que se congelaba, no necesitaba comer, no necesitaba dormir, es como si él con su sola presencia llenase y complementase todos esos vacíos fisiológicos...

La anciana salió a nuestro encuentro con el mismo semblante sereno y la misma cálida sonrisa con la que nos había recibido...

-¿Está todo bien, _sensei_?-, le preguntó la anciana a Edward mientras le miraba con una infinita ternura...

-Está todo perfecto, _obaasan_ (abuela)-, le respondió él inclinando su cabeza ligeramente frente a ella que de inmediato, al escuchar la manera en como Edward se dirigió a ella, le regaló una sonrisa que provocó que las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos rasgados se acentuasen...

-_Arigato_-, le contestó la anciana agradeciendo así el gesto de mi _hokan_...

Es todo un honor, como me explicó Edward una vez, para la dueña de la escuela que un _sensei_ elija ese lugar para instruir a su alumna en las _Artes Tradicionales_, porque después, cuando esa alumna se convierta en _Geisha_, y muestre sus aptitudes, se sabrá en que lugar se instruyó, por eso es importante para la anfitriona que sus visitantes se sientan cómodos...

-Me gustaría ir al _Shugakuin_-, le indicó Edward a la anciana que de inmediato giró sobre sus talones encaminándose al lado opuesto del jardín mientras Edward y yo la seguíamos...

-¿Sayuri Bella va a aprender _Ikebana_?-, preguntó la anciana mientras nos guiaba bordeando el enorme edificio que era la escuela adentrándonos después en un pequeño apartado del jardín que estaba oculto por unos enormes árboles de hoja verde azulada, que yo jamás había visto y que me parecían hasta irreales, como irreal era el rincón que se descubrió ante mis ojos una vez que atravesamos el pequeño follaje...

-Sí, esa será su siguiente lección-, le contestó Edward mientras me miraba con esa sonrisa tan suya que tanto me gustaba...

-Entonces les dejo a solas-, fue lo último que dijo la anciana antes de desaparecer justo por donde mismo habíamos llegado...

-¿Te gusta?-, me preguntó Edward cuando nos quedamos solos. Yo estaba tan absorta mirando alrededor tanta belleza que ni siquiera me percaté que ahora estábamos solos y que él me hablaba. De hecho me sobresalté al escuchar su voz, -interpretaré eso como un sí-, añadió él riendo al darse cuenta de mi reacción...

-Este lugar es increíble-, exclamé cuando pude hablar, porque de verdad que el entorno me había dejado sin habla...

Estábamos en una pequeño rincón del jardín aislados de todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor gracias a unos frondosos cerezos de hojas verde azuladas que nos envolvían, como si nos abrazasen. En el centro de ese mágico rincón había un pequeño estanque circular hecho de piedra y salpicado de flores de color amarillo, ocre y naranja. No había profundidad, se apreciaba el fondo lleno de guijarros sueltos y pequeños pececillos de colores que iban y venían a la velocidad de la luz...

-Estamos en el _Rincón de Ikebana_-, me dijo él sentado en un pequeño banco de piedra que estaba cerca del estanque, -siéntate aquí conmigo, la vista desde aquí es mucho más bonita-, me dijo él indicándome con la mano que me sentase a su lado...

Y tenía toda la razón, desde ese lugar se veía el entorno de otra manera diferente. Las flores parecían crear figuras hermosas entre las rocas, y sus colores se apreciaban con más intensidad...

-En este sitio se respira tanta tranquilidad, te llenas de paz-, le dije sintiéndome de repente muy relajada, como si ese ambiente me envolviese con un invisible manto de sosiego...

-Todo tienen un porqué-, me dijo él mientras escogía con sumo cuidado unas ramas secas, unas hojas de colores y algunas pequeñas piedras que había cerca. Yo miraba todo lo que él hacía con suma atención...

Se hizo el silencio entre nosotros, yo esperaba que él continuase hablando mientras miraba como trabajaba esa pequeña muestra de naturaleza muerta que tan exhaustivamente había seleccionado. Poco a poco esa pequeña selección se iba convirtiendo en una preciosa composición de colores y formas a la que Edward, con un esmerado trabajo de sus manos, iba dándole forma...

-¿Te gusta?-, me preguntó cuando terminó su trabajo mientras miraba el resultado muy complacido...

-Me encanta-, exclamé muy sorprendida observando como, en pocos minutos, él había creado una pequeña corona de hojas verdes y amarillas con ramitas secas que le servían de unión y piedras intercaladas para separar cada parte de la corona, -¿cómo es posible hacer este tipo de cosas con apenas unas flores y unas ramas secas?-, le pregunté asombrada mientras tomaba la pequeña composición entre mis manos con suma delicadeza pensando en que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así...

-Esto es _Ikebana_-, comenzó a explicarme él mirando también su pequeña obra de arte que yo aún sujetaba entre mis manos, -un antiguo arte que emerge de un respeto hacia la naturaleza que está profundamente arraigado en la cultura japonesa-, continuó explicándome él mientras señalaba todo lo que teníamos a nuestro alrededor, -es una forma de vivir en contacto con la naturaleza-, añadió él sujetando ahora su obra de arte entre sus manos...

-Yo nunca seré capaz de hacer algo como eso-, le dije convencida de lo que decía sin apartar los ojos de su pequeño _ikebana_ que él aún mantenía entre sus manos...

-Sí que eres capaz, solo tienes que dejar tu mente en blanco y fusionarte con toda la belleza que tienes a tu alrededor-, me dijo él usando un tono de voz suave, casi convincente...

-Ya te lo he dicho, no creo ser capaz, siempre he sido un desastre con los trabajos manuales-, le dije algo sonrojada recordando lo mal que se me daban este tipo de cosas cuando estudiaba en la escuela, incluso escribir en japonés era toda una tortura a la hora de dibujar cada letra. La risa de Edward llenó el pequeño espacio rompiendo la serena tranquilidad que momentos antes nos envolvía y yo, contagiada por su maravillosa risa, acabé riendo también con él...

-Vamos a hacer una prueba-, me dijo él con esa maravillosa sonrisa que a mi tanto me gustaba y que solía aparecer adornando su rostro cuando se le ocurría alguna de sus originales ideas...

-¿En qué estás pensando?-, le pregunté con cierto temor, porque cuando ponía esa cara es que algo tramaba...

-Vamos a dar nuestra segunda clase en el día de hoy-, me dijo él sin dejar de sonreír..

-_Hai, sensei_ (si, maestro)-, le dije yo inclinando levemente mi cabeza con respeto...

-Mi alumna tienta a su maestro-, me susurró él acercando su rostro hasta el mío, muy cerca, como si quisiera besarme pero sin llegar a hacerlo, lo que provocó que mi corazón comenzase a latir desbocado dentro de mi pecho...

-No, es el maestro el que está tentando a la alumna-, le susurré yo de vuelta mirando fijamente esa boca que de repente me parecía tan tentadora y que tantas ganas tenía de besarla pero que no besaría porque estábamos en un lugar público y no está bien visto que una aprendiz bese a su _hokan_ en público...

El se acercó un poco más a mi rostro, ahora su aliento bañaba mi cara provocándome escalofríos, apenas un centímetro nos separaba, apenas un aliento para poder besarle, pero yo seguía sin moverme, solo miraba su boca con ansias...

-¿No vas a besarme?, porque yo muero por que lo hagas-, me preguntó él, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro de su posición, con cada palabra me tentaba más y más, su cálido aliento estaba revolucionando mis sentidos y rompiendo con ello mi frágil decisión de no besarle...

-No debo, _sensei_-, le dije yo sin moverme y sin poder apartar la mirada de esos labios tan tentadores, unos labios que ahora casi rozaban los míos. Mi corazón estaba desbocado dentro de mi pecho. Estoy segura que él podía escuchar sus latidos...

-Tú maestro te lo pide-, me dijo él sin moverse, ahora sus labios rozaban levemente los míos, demasiada tentación, -¿vas a desobedecer a tu _hokan_?-, añadió sonriendo levemente...

Y ahí fue cuando perdí todo contacto con la realidad dejándome llevar por esos labios tentadores...

Sus manos envolvieron mi cintura levantándome de mi sitio y colocándome entre sus piernas. Nuestros labios convertían cada momento en un interminable e intenso beso al compás de unos apenas audibles gemidos que se escapaban de nuestras bocas caprichosas. Mis manos se aferraron a su pelo como si de un bote salvavidas en mitad de un mar revuelto se tratara acercando su boca aún más a la mía, su cuerpo aún más al mío. La quietud del lugar se veía solo interrumpida por nuestros jadeos que, sin control, escapaban de nuestros labios...

Las manos de él comenzaron a apretar mis caderas con firmeza, como si quisiesen tatuarse en mi piel, para después descender hacia mis glúteos y amasarlos con cariño. Sus caricias estaban siendo demasiado para mí, estaban provocando que mi necesidad por sentirle llegase a límites que ni yo misma podía controlar...

-Espera, no te alejes-, me susurró afianzando su agarre alrededor de mi cuerpo cuando yo rompí nuestro beso e intenté alejarme. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas continuar, dejarme llevar por ese momento de pasión, pero también era consciente del lugar donde nos encontrábamos y no quería ponerle a él en un aprieto, a pesar de que era incapaz de dejar de tocarle...

-No quiero ponerte en un aprieto, amor-, le susurré mientras me perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes ligeramente rasgados...

- Me encanta cuando me dices "amor"-, me dijo él mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi mejilla, mi moño había quedado algo destrozado después de nuestra intensa clase de té, -hagamos algo-, añadió soltando ligeramente su agarre de mi cintura mientras respiraba hondo. Me encantaba hacerle sentir de esa manera...

-Dime-, le dije animándole a continuar. Seguía de pie, frente a él entre sus piernas, mis manos enredadas entre los mechones cobrizos y rebeldes de su pelo...

-Ahora continuaremos con la lección, pero después tú y yo nos iremos a nuestro apartamento-, me susurró él acercándose hasta mi oído. Un escalofrío fugaz recorrió mi cuerpo, no solo por tenerle tan cerca de mi oído, sino por lo que acababa de decirme...

-Pensaba que solo iríamos los fines de semana-, le dije yo intentando disimular la sonrisa. Me hacía muy feliz saber que él me necesitaba tanto como le necesitaba yo...

-Yo te necesito, y no solo los fines de semana-, me contestó él sonriendo...

-Yo también-, le contesté regalándole una tierna sonrisa...

-Y no me refiero a nivel físico, para mí eres algo más que eso-, me dijo él mirándome fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviese intentando convencerme de algo que yo tenía ya muy claro...

-Lo se, amor, se que tus sentimientos son de verdad-, le aclaré mirándole también a los ojos, quería que supiese que lo decía de verdad, que lo sentía de verdad, que para mí lo nuestro era lo más importante por encima de cualquier otra cosa, igual que lo era para él...

-Entonces, ¿dormirás conmigo esta noche?-, me preguntó sin dejar de mirarme. Y mientras yo me perdía en la calidez de esos ojos verdes pensaba en lo imposible que era para mí negarle nada...

-Sí, dormiremos juntos-, le contesté sonriendo e intentando disimular la emoción que me producía dormir con él. Las miles de mariposas que aleteaban en mi estómago causando estragos en mí y en mi cordura, -y ahora, dime _sensei_, ¿qué es _ikebana_?-, le pregunté queriendo cambiar de tema antes de olvidarme de mi escaso autocontrol y del sitio en el que nos encontrábamos...

-Ah sí, nuestra lección-, dijo él de repente, como si acabase de recordar porqué estábamos allí, y qué era lo que teníamos que hacer, -siéntate de nuevo, te enseñaré lo que es el _kado_-, añadió él llevándome hasta el borde del estanque cogida de la mano para después indicarme que me sentase en uno de los lados desde donde podía ver mi reflejo en el agua mientras los rayos de sol incidían directamente sobre mí...

-¿El _kado_?-, le pregunté yo con curiosidad...

-Es otra manera de referirse a _Ikebana_, antiguamente también se llamaba _kado_-, me explicó él mientras se sentaba a mi lado, -¿sabes lo que significa _Ikebana_?-, me preguntó mientras buscaba unas cuantas piedrecillas en el agua...

-No tengo ni idea-, le contesté, y mi respuesta fue tan concluyente y sincera que le hice reír a carcajadas y acabé riendo yo también, -por favor, explícame qué significa-, le dije cuando ambos dejamos de reír...

-Te lo explicaré-, me dijo él una vez que dejó de reír, -_Ikebana_ o _kado_ es el llamado "camino de las flores"-, comenzó a explicarme él mientras iba colocando frente a mí flores secas, piedrecillas y ramas pequeñas, -se denomina así por su composición a base de flores, ramas, hojas, frutos y semillas, además de su propósito estético se usa también como método de meditación-, continuó diciéndome él mientras seguía colocando en prefecto orden toda esa pequeña muestra de naturaleza muerta recolectada con sumo cuidado y esmero...

-¿Método de meditación?-, le pregunté algo confundida...

-Sí, antiguamente se usaba como método de meditación, se necesita silencio para poder llevar a cabo una composición de _Ikebana_ así que, mientras el cuerpo se relaja la menta deja que fluya toda su creatividad a través de las manos llegando a crear composiciones increíbles con objetos tan sencillos como una flor, o una ramita-, me explicó él con detalle...

-¿Una _geisha_ también hace _Ikebana_ mientras está con sus clientes?-, le pregunté sin entender cómo sería posible llevar a cabo este tipo de cosas en un local lleno de gente, que era los lugares donde trabajaban las _geiko_ o _geisha_...

-Es posible, siempre que un cliente lo solicite-, me contestó él, -pero normalmente no se usa, es decir, los clientes disfrutan de la compañía de las geishas en locales donde hay más personas, no es muy habitual solicitar un privado de _Ikebana_ con una geisha-, añadió él...

-¿Y si alguien me lo pide a mí?, soy un desastre con este tipo de cosas-, le dije mientras señalaba las ramas, hojas y piedrecillas que él había dispuesto frente a mí...

-Cierra los ojos-, me dijo él usando un tono de voz suave, yo hice lo que él me dijo sin moverme, solo cerré mis ojos y me limité a escuchar su voz, -y ahora solo escucha lo que hay a tu alrededor, procura fundirte con el sonido del viento, de los pájaros, del agua, deja que tu ser forme parte de todo esto-, continuó diciéndome él sin cambiar su tono de voz...

Y fue entonces cuando dejé de oírle a él para empezar a escuchar la naturaleza, a sentir como, poco a poco, mi cuerpo parecía flotar en ese aire que parecía mecerme entre sus invisibles brazos, mi corazón latía al compás de esos pájaros que trinaban apoyados en el árbol que tenía más cerca, y hasta mi sangre parecía fluir libre como libre fluía el agua del estanque. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí parte de esa inmensidad que era la naturaleza, me sentí en paz, me sentí parte del _Ikebana_...

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando abrí de nuevo mis ojos, Edward seguía sentado a mi lado mirándome pacientemente. Me sentía extrañamente renovada, parecía como si todo a mí alrededor hubiese resurgido de nuevo a la vida con más color, más brillo...

-¿Cómo te sientes?-, me preguntó él mirándome fijamente. Hasta su voz me sonaba distinta...

-Me siento diferente, ha sido toda una experiencia-, le confesé con total sinceridad porque de verdad era así como me sentía...

-Ahora intenta crear algo con todo esto-, me dijo él señalando el conjunto de pequeños objetos que aún seguían intactos delante de mí, -deja que esa paz interior que sientes fluya hacia fuera-, añadió antes de que yo si quiera pudiese negarme a hacerlo...

Y fue cuando mis manos, con sumo cuidado, comenzaron a coger cada uno de esos pequeñas muestras de la naturaleza y darles forma sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, solo dejando que, tal y como él me había dicho, esa paz interior fluyese hacia mis manos y pudiese darle forma a ese pequeño conjunto de ramas, flores, piedrecillas y hojas. Y el resultado fue mucho mejor del que esperaba, no quedó tan perfecto como, desde mi punto de vista, había quedado el de Edward, pero quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado...

-Bravo mi delicada orquídea, bien hecho-, me felicitó Edward con sinceridad observando con detenimiento lo que había hecho, sujetándolo con sumo cuidado entre sus manos...

-Me parece increíble que yo haya hecho eso-, le confesé con toda sinceridad observando con detenimiento mi pequeña obra de arte...

-Yo sabía que serías capaz de lograrlo-, me dijo él muy emocionado sin dejar de mirar lo que yo había hecho...

-Pero no creo ser capaz de lograrlo con otra persona-, le confesé con un poco de miedo, se suponía que yo debía de ser capaz de ejecutar cualquiera de las artes si era requerida para ello, pero realmente sentía que esta no podía hacerla, no en privado con otro hombre que no fuera Edward...

-No te preocupes, no tendrás que hacerlo-, me confesó él mirándome fijamente...

-¿Qué quieres decir?-, le pregunté confundida, -¿tan mal lo he hecho?-, le pregunté a continuación sonriendo, aunque yo sabía que él no lo decía por eso...

-No, lo has hecho perfecto-, me dijo él sin dejar de mirarme, - a lo que me refiero es que no tendrás que estar a solas con ningún cliente-, me explicó él, ahora sus ojos brillaban como dos gemas verdes mientras me hablaba...

-Me parece que no te sigo-, le dije yo algo confundida intentando ser capaz de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que él intentaba decirme...

-Que nunca harás ese tipo de servicios-, me explicó él sin mover ni un milímetro sus ojos de los míos...

-Yo pensaba que tenía que hacer todo lo que me dijeran-, le dije sin entender, -siempre cuando no implique sexo-, añadí de inmediato para evitar malos entendidos..

-Ya te lo expliqué, una _geisha_ no es una prostituta, tu trabajo no consiste en hacer favores sexuales a los hombres sino en mostrarles tus habilidades, que no es lo mismo, es un arte saber entretener, y eso es lo que hace una _geisha_-, me explicó él sin dejar de mirarme, ni un momento desvió su mirada, estaba centrado solo en mí, en mis reacciones...

-Entonces, ¿de qué servicios me hablas?-, le pregunté nuevamente deseando que fuese claro conmigo, entendía muy bien a lo qué se refería, sabía exactamente lo que intentaba decirme, pero quería que me lo dijese él, quería escucharlo de sus labios...

-Nunca estarás a solas con ningún hombre-, me dijo él usando un tono de voz que no admitía género de dudas al respecto...

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-, le pregunté con curiosidad. Hasta donde yo sabía las _geiko_ o _geishas_ debían obedecer a su _onna geisha_ que era la que organizaba sus citas con los clientes. No recordaba haber escuchado nunca que alguna de mis hermanas mayores se negasen a hacer algún tipo de trabajo simplemente porque no les apetecía, o no les gustaba...

-Sí, se puede, si yo intercedo-, me dijo él usando el mismo tono de voz de momentos antes...

-Explícame eso, por favor-, le dije yo mientras sujetaba sus manos entre las mías, de repente tenía la sensación de que él necesitaba ese contacto y sí, su mirada y su sonrisa me indicaron que no me equivocaba, hasta su tono de voz cuando habló fue diferente...

-Me refiero a que yo puedo elegir tus trabajos puesto que soy tu _sensei_, y si alguno no me parece adecuado, Taianne será la encargada de disculpar tus servicios-, me explicó él mientras con sus dedos acariciaba el dorso de mi mano...

-¿Y porqué harás una cosa así?-, le pregunté intentando disimular la sonrisa que me producía la satisfacción de saber que a él le importaba tanto como para no permitirme hacer según qué tipo de trabajo...

-Porque no permitiré que estés sola con ningún hombre, no sin mi presencia, eres mía, solo mía-, estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de tomar posesión de mi boca de una manera tan voraz que me dejó sin aliento...

El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad de una manera vertiginosa. Un momento estaba sentada al lado de él, y al momento siguiente estaba entre sus piernas con nuestros cuerpos tan juntos que apenas corría el aire entre nosotros. Su boca seguía devorando la mía con unos besos tan intensos que habían conseguido que mi cuerpo estuviese al borde de la combustión espontánea en un solo instante...

-Edward, debemos parar-, le susurré una de las veces que separamos nuestras bocas para coger un poco de aire...

Se veía arrebatadoramente divino con sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus ojos brillando de deseo clavados en los míos, su respiración agitada y su pelo revuelto. Por un momento pensé en mandar todo bien lejos y volver a disfrutar de esos besos pero la cordura martilleaba mi cerebro obligándome a parar...

-No puedo parar-, me susurró él justo antes de atacar mi boca nuevamente con más fiereza...

-Mi vida, no es el lugar adecuado-, le dije, con mucho esfuerzo, apartándolo de mí aunque en realidad me apetecía más tenerle cerca, muy cerca...

-Lo siento mi amor-, se disculpó él mientras me apartaba ligeramente de su cuerpo, como sí de repente hubiese recuperado la cordura, -pierdo el sentido cuando me pongo celoso-, añadió mirando hacia el suelo, como sintiéndose avergonzado de repente...

-Adoro tus celos-, le dije yo sonriendo mientras levantaba ligeramente su rostro para que pudiese ver sus preciosos ojos verdes, -pero creo que es mejor dejar estos arrebatos de pasión para más tarde-, añadí una vez que supe tenía toda su atención puesta en mí...

-Hemos acabado las clases por hoy-, me dijo él muy decidido mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba mi mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo, -ahora vamos a comer algo y después regresaremos a la _okiya_-, terminó de decirme él mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la salida...

-Pensaba que iríamos a...-, empecé a decir pero me quedé callada sin acabar la frase. De repente me sentía tan vacía y decepcionada, me hacía ilusión compartir esa noche con él, los dos solos en el apartamento, y ahora que sabía que iríamos a la _okiya_ me sentía un poco triste, no supe como continuar la frase así que decidí quedarme callada...

-Mírame-, me dijo él antes de salir de ese pequeño y mágico rincón que nos mantenía ocultos de miradas indiscretas. Obedecí y le miré fijamente a esos preciosos ojos verdes que tanto me enamoraban, -yo he dicho que vamos a la _okiya_, pero en ningún momento he dicho que nos vayamos a quedar allí a pasar la noche-, añadió él guiñándome un ojo cómplice para después reanudar la marcha sin soltar mi mano...

**Hola gente wuapa, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo...espero que no les parezca aburrida y lenta la historia, quiero reflejar en cada capítulo un poco de cada una de las artes, quiero reflejar lo que es la vida cotidiana de una aprendiz a geisha, por eso los detalles, en realidad la historia de amor de ellos es algo secundario aunque está claro que adorna la historia...ainss nuestro Edward siempre adorna...espero que les esté gustando ya saben que acepto tanto las alabanzas, como las críticas constructivas...**

**Besotes**


	19. Chapter 19

**LA DELICADA ORQUÍDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 19**

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...Observa las flores del cerezo, podrías dedicar tu vida entera a la búsqueda de una sola y no habrías desperdiciado tu tiempo. Perfectas, simplemente perfectas...

* * *

-Hemos acabado las clases por hoy-, me dijo él muy decidido mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba mi mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo, -ahora vamos a comer algo y después regresaremos a la _okiya_-, terminó de decirme él mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la salida...

-Pensaba que iríamos a...-, empecé a decir pero me quedé callada sin acabar la frase. De repente me sentía tan vacía y decepcionada, me hacía ilusión compartir esa noche con él, los dos solos en el apartamento, y ahora que sabía que iríamos a la _okiya_ me sentía un poco triste, no supe como continuar la frase así que decidí quedarme callada...

-Mírame-, me dijo él antes de salir de ese pequeño y mágico rincón que nos mantenía ocultos de miradas indiscretas. Obedecí y le miré fijamente a esos preciosos ojos verdes que tanto me enamoraban, -yo he dicho que vamos a la _okiya_, pero en ningún momento he dicho que nos vayamos a quedar allí a pasar la noche-, añadió él guiñándome un ojo cómplice para después reanudar la marcha sin soltar mi mano...

La anciana mujer nos había preparado un pequeño pero sabroso refrigerio con el que nos agasajó agradeciendo nuestra visita a su escuela. La verdad es que yo no tenía mucho apetito, no ahora que sabía que pasaría la noche a solas con Edward y que podría estar nuevamente entre sus brazos, disfrutando de sus caricias, sus brazos se habían convertido en mi lugar favorito para estar. Pero Edward me explicó, aprovechando que la anciana se ausentaba un momento a atender algo, que era de mala educación rechazar lo que ella nos ofrecía, que era como si la insultásemos, así que allí nos quedamos comiendo y disfrutando de la compañía de la anciana que se esforzaba por agradarnos...

El camino de vuelta lo hicimos en silencio, me gustó el detalle de que él me llevaba de la mano, como sí desease mostrar a todas aquellas personas que nos miraban que yo era suya. De vez en cuando él apretaba ligeramente mi mano mirándome de reojo, gesto que me reconfortaba y me hacía sonrojarme ligeramente...

-Necesito hablar con Tai un momento, puedes ir a recoger lo que necesites, en un rato nos vamos a nuestro apartamento-, me dijo él una vez que llegamos a la _okiya_, justo al pie de la escalera, después besó ligeramente mis labios y desapareció rumbo al despacho de la _onna geisha_ que se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa...

Llegué a mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue sentarme sobre la cama y respirar hondo. Sentía como si mi corazón se fuese a salir de mi pecho. Últimamente las cosas con Edward iban cada vez más deprisa, y no es que me importase, que no era el caso, simplemente que no estaba acostumbrada a amar de esta manera. En momentos como éste necesitaba a mi madre más que a nada en el mundo, ella sabría aconsejarme, decirme aquello que yo debía de saber o hacer. Ella tendría las palabras exactas, siempre las tenía...

Estuve un rato tumbada sobre mi cama, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en él, en el hombre que se había convertido en lo más importante de mi vida hasta que escuché que llamaban ligeramente a la puerta saliendo así de mis pensamientos, -adelante-, dije mientras me ponía en pie recordando que debía coger algo de ropa para pasar la noche con Edward. Ese pensamiento provocó que las mariposas revolotearan con fuerza de nuevo dentro de mi estómago haciéndome cosquillas, emocionándome...

-¿Puedo entrar?- era _Tai_ que llegaba con una sonrisa, una con la que iluminaba toda la habitación...

-Por supuesto, entra-, le dije yo complacida de tenerla allí. Para mí ella, junto a _Mameha_, era lo más parecido a una madre que tenía...

-¿Podemos hablar?-, me dijo ella mientras me quitaba la ropa que yo tenía en mis manos y me obligaba a sentarme sobre la cama sentándose ella también a mi lado. Mis manos entre las suyas y sus ojos rasgados color miel fijos en los míos. Trasmitiéndome una paz infinita, esa con la que siempre me reconfortaba...

-¿Lo apruebas?-, le pregunté sabiendo porqué estaba allí y sobre qué deseaba hablar conmigo...

-¿Eres feliz?-, me preguntó ella sin soltar mis manos y sin dejar de mirarme...

-Nunca lo he sido más que ahora-, le respondí con absoluta sinceridad porque así es como de verdad me sentía. Mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados desde que dejé mi casa y llegué a Gion, y cuando conocí a Edward y él se convirtió en mi _sensei_, fue cuando mi vida dio un giro completo, uno del que ahora ya no quiero salir, uno que me hace tremendamente feliz, -ahora entiendo porqué estoy aquí-, añadí sin dejar de mirar a esa mujer que se había convertido en parte importante de mi vida, y de mi felicidad...

-¿Porqué?-, me preguntó ella...

-No estoy aquí para ser _geisha_, eso solo ha sido un medio para llegar a la meta-, comencé a decirle, como si de repente se me hubiese caído de los ojos un pañuelo invisible que no me dejaba ver la realidad, -estoy aquí para ser feliz-, le dije sonriendo con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas...

-Y para hacernos feliz a los que te rodeamos-, me dijo ella mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas, que ahora descendían por mis mejillas, con el dorso de su mano, -porque a mí, y a todos los que vivimos aquí, nos has hecho muy feliz-, continuó diciéndome ella, ahora entretenida en recolocar los mechones que se habían salido de mi moño, -sobre todo a cierto _hokan _al que yo jamás he visto tan feliz como ahora-, terminó de decir sonriendo mientras yo me sonrojaba ligeramente...

-Entonces, ¿lo apruebas?-, le volví a preguntar porque para mí su opinión era muy importante. Era una mujer sabia y, al igual que haría mi madre, ella sabía aconsejarme bien...

-No puedo negarme, se te ve feliz y a él también-, me dijo ella y yo solté todo el aire que, hasta ese momento, mantenía en mis pulmones retenido...

-¿Apruebas que pase la noche con él en su apartamento?-, le pregunté con cierto temor. Mis hermanas mayores no dormían con sus _hokan_ y yo pensaba que la _onna geisha_, mujer sencilla de arraigadas costumbres antiguas y ancestrales, no aprobaría semejante atrevimiento, no mientras durase mi aprendizaje o estuviese bajo su techo...

-¿Sabes?-, comenzó a decirme ella sonriendo, -creo que ha llegado el momento de adaptarse a la nueva era-, continuó diciendo ella mientras se levantaba con suma delicadeza y caminaba hacia la puerta. Yo la seguía con la mirada sin saber qué se proponía hacer, -ya va siendo hora de que mis hijas sean plenamente felices-, continuó diciendo y, justo en el momento en que llegó a la puerta y la abrió, mis hermanas mayores entraron a tropel dentro de la habitación, estaba claro que escuchaban tras la puerta y que habían sido descubiertas...

-Que casualidad, pasábamos por aquí-, dijo Rosalie mientras se recolocaba el pelo con dignidad. Yo intentaba disimular manteniéndome seria pero la cara de ellas y la de _Tai_, que no dejaba de sonreír satisfecha, me lo estaban poniendo muy difícil...

-Ya os he dicho que estoy muy cansada, no tengo ganas de visita-, intervino Ángela en la conversación con la misma dignidad...

-Y yo que llevo todo el rato buscándoos, y mira por fin os encuentro-, exclamó Alice mientras se dejaba caer sobre mi cama como si de verdad estuviese exhausta...

-¿Pero no estábamos escuchando tras la puerta?-, la última en hablar fue Jessica, todas la miraron con ganas de matarla mientras _Tai_ y yo estallábamos en sonoras carcajadas y la pobre de Jessica seguía sin entender, -¿porqué siempre soy la última en enterarme?-, añadió mirando a su alrededor con cara de no saber de qué iba la fiesta, detalle que nos hizo reír aún con más ganas. Al final acabamos todas riendo con ganas...

-Mis niñas se piensan que su _onna geisha_ está ya vieja y no se entera de nada-, comenzó a decir _Tai_ una vez que todas dejamos de reír, -pero yo siempre me entero de todo-, añadió guiñando un ojo sin dejar de sonreír...

-Vale mami, pues entonces explícanos eso de "adaptarse a la nueva era"-, le dijo Rosalie enfatizando justo esa última parte mientras simbolizaba hacer unas comillas en el aire con sus manos...

Ahora estaban todas sentadas a mí alrededor preparadas para escuchar a _Tai_ que permanecía frente a nosotras de pie mirándonos sin dejar de sonreír...

-Mis pequeñas curiosas-, comenzó a decir ella usando un tono de voz con el que siempre nos reconfortaba...

-Dinos _okaasan _(forma cariñosa de llamar a una madre)-, le dijo Alice mirándola con esos brillantes ojos negros rasgados...

-Mis queridas _musume_ (hijas)-, comenzó a decir _Tai_ mientras todas la escuchábamos con suma atención, -somos una _hazoku _(familia)-, siguió diciendo mientras nosotras asentíamos con la cabeza, -mis niñas ya se han hecho mayores y han conocido el amor-, esta última parte provocó que todas, incluso Rosalie que era siempre la que parecía más dura y fría, nos sonrojásemos, -ya va siendo hora de que mis hijas disfruten junto a sus _hokan_, sus amores, porque la vida es corta y no debemos perder la oportunidad de ser plenamente felices-, terminó de decir ella dando paso a un silencio sepulcral que ninguna se atrevía a romper, -¿no vais a decir nada?-, nos preguntó ella unos minutos después al ver que ninguna decía nada de nada...

-¿Bajo este mismo techo, _okaasan_?-, le preguntó Alice a _Tai_, que simplemente asintió con su cabeza...

-Si vosotras deseáis vivir con vuestros _hokan_ fuera de la _okiya_, yo lo respetaré-, nos dijo ella y fue cuando mi corazón se saltó unos cuantos latidos, ella me había mirado a mí, y yo sabía porqué lo decía, era evidente que Edward había hablado con ella ya sobre eso, me gustó pensar que él había hablado con ella como sí le pidiese permiso, me pareció un detalle precioso...

-Y yo mami, ¿podré traer a mi _danna_ aquí?-, le preguntó Jessica con un tono de voz cargado de esperanza y felicidad...

Ellos estaban preparando su boda, solo faltaba que Jessica acabase su formación y se casarían, pero siempre se encontraban fuera de la _okiya_ porque no estaba bien visto que él pasase tiempo con ella aquí...

-Mi querida Jessica, para mí Mike es como un _musuko_ (hijo), se que te ama de verdad y que su intención es casarse contigo, hablaré con él para saber si desea pasar tiempo aquí contigo o prefiere que vivas con él, lo demás será decisión tuya-, le dijo _Taianne_ mientras los ojos de Jessica se llenaban de lágrimas...

-_Arigato okaasan_ (gracias madre)-, exclamó Jessica mientras se levantaba para ir a abrazar a _Tai_ con fuerza que la recibió con los brazos abiertos...

-¿Y tú que harás Bella?-, me preguntó Rosalie sonriendo...

-No lo se, debo hablar con Edward sobre eso-, contesté con total naturalidad, era la primera vez que hablaba de él como parte de mí, de mi vida, era la primera vez que sentía que él y yo éramos solo uno, y me gustó esa sensación...

-Te echaré de menos _kioodai_ (hermana)-, me dijo Ángela mirándome con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro...

Enseguida me di cuenta de que ella no podía compartir nuestra felicidad, ella no tenía una pareja para hacerlo, y me sentí triste y hasta egoísta por ella, porque nosotras disfrutábamos de una felicidad que ella no tenía...

-No me iré mi querida _ane_ (hermana mayor)-, le dije una vez que me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ella, que estaba sentada en el tocador, me puse de rodillas y sujeté sus manos entre las mías, -yo seguiré aquí contigo-, añadí sin dejar de mirar sus preciosos ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de Edward...

-No es necesario mi querida Bella-, me dijo ella mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie dejándome su asiento para ser ella la que se colocase, junto a _Tai_, frente a nosotras...

-¿Qué ocurre hermana?-, le preguntó Alice algo preocupada aunque a juzgar por la cara de Ángela, que sonreía, no debía de ser algo muy malo...

-Díselo hija, ellas se pondrán muy felices-, la animó _Tai_ mientras sujetaba los hombros de Ángela con delicadeza y ternura...

-Dinos querida _Sangmi_-, la animé yo sin dejar de mirar como sus ojos brillaban y la piel de su rostro se ruborizaba ligeramente...

-Estoy enamorada-, lo soltó así, directamente, dejándonos a todas mudas de la impresión. Ángela nunca había mostrado interés en ningún hombre y por eso nos sorprendía tanto saber que ahora estaba enamorada...

-¿Quién es el afortunado que disfruta del amor de una mujer tan bella como tú?-, le pregunté llena de felicidad...

-Se llama Bruce, es un hombre que frecuento desde hace ya un tiempo en la _Casa de Té Ichiriki_, él viene a visitarme cada vez que está en la ciudad, solo desea que sea yo el que le atienda-, comenzó a explicarnos ella con mucha emoción, con la misma con la que nosotras hablábamos de nuestros amores...

-¿De dónde es él?-, le preguntó Jessica toda emocionada...

-Es americano, de Los Ángeles-, respondió Ángela, ruborizándose aún más...

-Que sexy, un occidental-, exclamó Rosalie riendo...

-¿A qué se dedica?-, le preguntó Alice...

-Es un hombre de negocios, se dedica a la explotación inmobiliaria-, le respondió Ángela, ahora todas, incluida _Tai_, estábamos sentadas sobre mi cama hablando...

-Cuéntales a tus hermanas lo guapo que es- la ánimo _Tai_ dejándonos a todas sorprendidas por su atrevimiento...

-¿Lo conoces mamá?-, le preguntó Jessica mientras la _onna geisha_ asentía con su cabeza...

-¿Cuándo pasó eso?-, le pregunté yo sorprendida...

-Él me pidió ser formalmente su novia la última vez que estuvo aquí, hace dos semanas, y se interesó en hablar personalmente con _Tai_ para hacerle saber que él deseaba ser algo más que un cliente, y que no deseaba que yo prestase mis servicios a otros hombres-, nos contó Ángela algo ruborizada mientras las demás suspirábamos complacidas ante el gentil gesto de ese caballero que acababa de convertirse en el hombre perfecto para nosotras, el hombre perfecto para Ángela...

-Cuéntanos mami-, le dijo Rosalie a _Tai_ que sonreía satisfecha ante nuestra impaciencia...

-Así es, vino a verme para pedirme formalmente la mano de Ángela, llevan ya unos meses viéndose y él está pensando en asentarse aquí en Gion para estar con ella-, nos explicó _Tai_ mientras todas la escuchábamos embelesadas...

-¿Cómo es él?-, le preguntó Jessica, aunque más bien esperábamos que nos respondiese Ángela a la que parecía se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y no podía articular palabra...

-Es muy alto, y robusto, de pelo castaño y ojos azules como el cielo-, nos dijo _Tai_ mientras miraba fijamente a Ángela que tenía sus ojos, brillantes y llorosos, clavados en la colcha y su rostro muy ruborizado, -con una sonrisa capaz de eclipsar la luna y un amor puro y verdadero por nuestra Ángela-, terminó de decir _Tai _mientras atraía hacia ella a Ángela que ahora lloraba emocionada...

-Me alegro mucho por ti mi querida hermana, mereces ser feliz-, le dije muy contenta mientras las demás asentían con su cabeza...

-¿Cuándo podremos conocer a ese romántico americano?-, preguntó Rosalie sonriendo...

-Pues este fin de semana, celebraré una cena aquí en la _okiya_ y él, junto a Mike, serán nuestros invitados de honor-, nos dijo Tai, ahora mirando a Jessica, a la que se le iluminó el rostro escuchando a mami...

-_Arigato_ (gracias)-, dijo Jessica, con la voz temblorosa, mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza ante la _onna geisha_ que sonreía complacida...

-Ahora me voy a explicarles a la _obaasan _y el _ojiisan_ (la abuela y el abuelo), sobre los cambios que habrá en la casa, ellos necesitan algo más de tiempo para acostumbrarse-, nos dijo _Taianne_ mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia la puerta, -pásalo bien esta noche _Sayuri Bella_-, fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella...

Ahora ocho pares de ojos estaban fijos en mí esperando que explicase a qué se refería _Tai_. Podía escuchar como ella reía mientras se alejaba por el pasillo...

-Chicas me tengo que ir-, dije levantándome apresuradamente de la cama, pero el cuerpo de Ángela bloqueaba la puerta de salida...

-¿Tienes prisa Bella?-, escuché la voz de Jessica que bloqueaba la puerta del baño...

-Parece que sí-, esta vez fue Alice la que habló, con su cuerpo bloqueaba la puerta del armario...

-Pues no irá muy lejos sin su bolso-, dijo Rosalie que aún seguía tumbada sobre mi cama con el bolso que contenía todas las ropas que pensaba llevarme a casa de Edward...

-Esta bien, qué queréis saber-, dije en actitud derrotada regresando nuevamente a sentarme sobre mi cama, ellas hicieron lo mismo reuniéndose a mí alrededor emocionadas...

-Queremos saberlo todo-, me dijo Ángela...

Y les conté donde pasaría la noche, sin entrar en detalles, a pesar de que ellas insistían. Una hora después de torturarme, no solo con preguntas, sino también con maquillaje, peinado y ropa, a pesar de que les decía que solo sería una noche y que no saldríamos a ningún lado, pero ellas, tan testarudas como siempre, decían que tenía que verme perfecta. Lo que no lograron fue que dejase atrás mi bonito pijama...

-¿No irás a llevarte ese horrible pijama rosa lleno de dálmatas?-, me preguntó Alice horrorizada...

-A mí me gusta-, respondí refunfuñando mientras sujetaba la prenda entre mis manos como si se me fuese la vida en ello...

-Bella, se coherente, ¿quieres que Edward duerma o que no duerma en toda la noche?-, me preguntó Rosalie mientras sostenía un picardías azul de Victoria´s Secret en sus manos, frente a mí...

-No me vais a convencer, los dálmatas se quedan-, dije muy decidida mientras guardaba el pijama dentro de la bolsa...

-Eres tan cabezota-, exclamó Rosalie dándose cuenta de que nada me haría cambiar de opinión al respecto...

-Tranquila, con un poco de suerte no llegará a sacar el pijama de su bolsa-, comentó Jessica en voz baja, al final acabamos todas estallando en sonoras carcajadas, pero el pijama bonito se quedó en mi bolsa, estaba muy decidida a ponérmelo...

Cuando salí de allí y bajé las escaleras lo encontré sentado en una de las sillas del patio. Estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca que marcaba perfectamente su musculosa espalda, que era lo que yo veía...

Me acerqué sigilosamente desde atrás y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca cubrí sus ojos con mis manos haciendo que se sobresaltase aunque de inmediato se relajó y sujetó mis manos con las suyas pero sin apartarlas de sus ojos...

-¿Quién soy?- dije yo juguetona...

-Déjame pensar-, contestó él mientras acariciaba mis muñecas y mis antebrazos. Sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por mi piel provocándome...

-Te daré una pista-, le dije yo mientras él sonreía, mataría por ver esa sonrisa siempre, -te amo con locura-, le dije mientras sentía como sus manos apretaba con firmeza mis antebrazos...

-Yo también te amo con locura-, me dijo él y, antes de que pudiese darme cuenta y sin saber bien cómo, me tenía sentada sobre su regazo y estaba besando mi cuello mientras yo ladeaba m cabeza dándole libre acceso, -y además hueles de maravilla, me vuelves loco-, susurró sobre la piel de mi cuello que se erizaba con su íntimo contacto...

Poco a poco sus labios llegaron hasta mi boca, en un lento y tortuoso camino de besos, hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los míos y ambos nos fundimos en un beso que se hizo interminable hasta que ya no nos quedó más remedio que separarnos por falta de aire quedando nuestras frentes unidas...

-_Arigato sensei_ (gracias maestro)-, le dije yo sin despegar nuestras frentes. Sus abrazos sujetaban firmemente mi cuerpo, tenía la sensación de que él nunca me dejaría caer, que jamás me soltaría, nunca había sentido esa seguridad con nadie...

-¿Porqué me das las gracias?-, me preguntó él sin entender, con esa preciosa sonrisa con la que solía adornar su rostro y que a mi tanto me gustaba...

-Por hablar con _Tai_, se que lo has hecho-, le dije sin dejar de mirarlo, ahora nuestras frentes estaban separadas pero nuestros rostros seguían muy cerca el uno del otro...

-Tenía que hacerlo, te respeto muchísimo, necesitaba su bendición, y también hablaré con tus padres llegado el momento-, me dijo él provocando que mi corazón se acelerase...

-¿Harás eso por mí?-, le pregunté emocionada jugando con los mechones rebeldes de su pelo...

-Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, te amo, nunca he amado como te amo a ti-, me contestó él sujetando mi rostro entre sus manos...

-Mi padre es un hombre difícil-, le dije con cierto temor...

-Nada, ni nadie, impedirán que te ame y que estemos juntos-, fue lo último que él me dijo antes de besar mis labios nuevamente con ternura...

Minutos después salimos de la _okiya_ rumbo al que ahora era nuestro apartamento. Íbamos cogidos de la mano, como dos adolescentes enamorados, que disfrutaban de su amor dando un paseo por las floreadas y coloristas calles de Gión...

El lugar ya no me parecía extraño, de echo cuando Edward abrió la puerta y ambos entramos, el aroma a hogar ya me era familiar, como si yo perteneciese a ese lugar desde siempre...

-¿Tienes hambre?-, me preguntó él una vez que entramos y dejó mis cosas en el dormitorio mientras yo miraba por la ventana como la gente iba y venía. Ya empezaba a caer la tarde y pronto se haría de noche...

-Sí, pero seré yo la que cocine para ti-, le dije una vez que él llegó donde yo estaba, sus manos envolvían mi cintura y su barbilla descansaba apoyada sobre mi hombro...

-Será un placer-, me dijo él depositando un beso suave en mi cuello, pondré música y me daré una ducha mientras tú buscas algo que comer en la cocina-, me dijo antes de desaparecer hacia el dormitorio...

Enseguida me di cuenta que él ya había pensado en todo en cuanto abrí el frigorífico que estaba lleno de comida. Recordé un plato que solía preparar mi madre y que era bastante sabroso y me puse manos a la obra...

Después de una hora, tiempo que estuve sola en la cocina sin que él entrase aunque sí le oía caminar de un lado a otro del apartamento, como si estuviese entretenido haciendo algo, preparé unas bolas de arroz rellenas de pollo llamadas _Onirigi_ acompañadas de una _Sopa de Miso_ caliente. De postre él había comprado _Mochi_, un dulce que sabía me encantaba...

Cogí dos _kiri ichiban_ (cervezas japonesas) de la nevera y salí de la cocina a reunirme con él que estaba en el salón. Quedé anonadada cuando llegué. Había encendido la pequeña chimenea que ahora proyectaba sobras naranjas sobre las paredes, los sillones los había movido de su sitio echando los cojines al suelo, sobre la alfombra, frente a la chimenea. Todo estaba lleno de velas, con aroma a vainilla, encendidas que le daban al lugar un toque mágico y acogedor...

-¿Te gusta?-, me preguntó mientras me mostraba su obra de arte...

-Es perfecto-, exclamé entusiasmada y muy sorprendida...

-¿Esa cerveza es para mí?-, me preguntó él mientras se acercaba a mí...

-Sí, te lo mereces-, le dije mientras le ofrecía la cerveza, -la cena ya está lista-, añadí brindando con él momentos antes de llevar la botella a mi boca para beber un trago...

-¿Puede aguantar la comida un poco más?-, me preguntó él una vez que dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y me quitó a mí la mía de las manos. Ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos, sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y las mías apoyadas sobre sus hombros...

-Sí, puede aguantar, ¿en qué estás pensando?-, le pregunté con curiosidad...

-¿Pensar?-, me preguntó él mientras sus labios recorrían la piel de mi cuello, llegaban a mi mejilla y ascendían hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, -no puedo pensar cuando te tengo tan cerca-, susurró cerca de mi oído y ahí fue cuando perdí todo contacto con la realidad...

**Hola gente wuapa...este ha sido un capítulo de transición, una pausa en las clases...tenía ganas de que nuestra onna geisha por fin se decidiese a que sus niñas viviesen con sus hokan y también pensé que ya era hora de que nuestra Ángela conociese a su romántico americano...se que me quieren matar por dejarlo así, solo espero que no me maten antes de escribir el siguiente...**

**Recuerden que nos seguimos leyendo con "Siempre serás tú"...agradezco la paciencia que tienen conmigo, ya saben que ahora no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir, pero también saben que yo jamás las abandono, ustedes no lo merecen...gracias por seguir ahí, pendiente a mis locuras...**

**Besos** **キス**


	20. Chapter 20

**LA DELICADA ORQUÍDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 20**

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

...soy como un libro que en blanco te espera y que contigo me puedo escribir. Puede que sea yo la ocasión en la vida que nadie te dio, y más aún, yo seré la certeza que necesitas tú...

...quiero dedicar este capítulo a una persona muy especial, vive muy lejos pero aún así yo lo siento muy cerca...por el esfuerzo que para esa persona supone leer en un idioma que no es el suyo, con todo mi cariño...

* * *

-¿Puede aguantar la comida un poco más?-, me preguntó él una vez que dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y me quitó a mí la mía de las manos. Ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos, sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y las mías apoyadas sobre sus hombros...

-Sí, puede aguantar, ¿en qué estás pensando?-, le pregunté con curiosidad...

-¿Pensar?-, me preguntó él mientras sus labios recorrían la piel de mi cuello, llegaban a mi mejilla y ascendían hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, -no puedo pensar cuando te tengo tan cerca-, susurró cerca de mi oído y ahí fue cuando perdí todo contacto con la realidad...

Cuando las manos de Edward recorrían mi piel, caliente y encendida por sus caricias, sentía que todo a nuestro alrededor se desintegraba, simplemente desaparecía, su presencia y sus caricias eran tan intensas que mi cuerpo se doblegaba a sus deseos que también eran los míos...

Poco a poco la ropa fue abandonando nuestros cuerpos, él como un hábil amante, cada vez que me despojaba de una prenda repartía millones de besos sobre la piel que quedaba expuesta provocando que mis gemidos llenasen la estancia. Mis manos recorrían su torso, ahora también desnudo, sintiendo bajo mi tacto como su piel se erizaba con cada una de mis caricias, mientras escuchaba como él me susurraba al oído una y otra vez, -me vuelves loco, ¿lo sabes?-...

Acabamos desnudos y tumbados sobre la mullida alfombra frente a un fuego que ahora parecía brillar con más fuerza, como si compartiese nuestra pasión y participase de ella...

El cuerpo de Edward cubría el mío con delicadeza, mientras su boca saboreaba la piel de mi cuello, sus caderas se mecían despacio contra las mías provocando una exquisita fricción entre nuestros sexos...

-Aún no-, me susurraba él cada vez que yo intentaba que su sexo, que notaba duro y caliente golpeando contra la parte baja de mi estómago, entrase en mi cuerpo que deseaba ese contacto con anhelo...

Sus labios abandonaron la sensible piel de mi cuello para descender despacio hasta la cumbre de mis senos que ahora estaban erectas reclamando sus caricias, -mírame-, me dijo él en un tono de voz que casi sonó autoritario y con el que provocó que mi deseo aumentase y casi llegase a un orgasmo escuchándole. Y así lo hice, mirarle mientras era testigo de cómo saboreaba y acariciaba mis pechos con deleite llevándome hasta la más extrema de las locuras...

Poco a poco comenzó a descender siguiendo un camino imaginario que regaba de besos y que iba desde mis pechos hasta mi ombligo, mi tripa y llegaba a mi monte de Venus que brillaba por la excitación de mi sexo...

-Muero por probarte-, me susurró él, clavando sus preciosos ojos verdes rasgados en los míos que no podían apartarse de los suyos. Sin pensarlo, y movida por un deseo oculto que ahora afloraba a la superficie, abrí mis pernas invitándole a que entrase en mi sexo y me llevase hasta el lugar donde el placer era más intenso, ese que descubrí con él y al que jamás llegaré con otro. Mi gesto hizo que ronronease de placer antes de hundir su cara en mí y saborearme...

Su boca me llevó directa al paraíso deshaciéndome entre gemidos mientras él tomaba ávido todo el resultado de mi pasión. Antes de que los restos de mi orgasmo abandonasen mi cuerpo relajándolo, él se colocó de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo, ahora sudado y caliente, se hundió en mi sexo, que aún estaba sensible, y unió su boca a la mía dejando que yo saborease mi propia excitación mientras él se hundía en mí una y otra vez con fuerza, llegando ambos a un intenso orgasmo que nos hizo gritar nuestros nombres una y otra vez envueltos en interminables jadeos...

El sonido de mis tripas nos hizo salir del sopor en el que ambos habíamos quedado abrazados frente al fuego que seguía crepitando con la misma intensidad de antes...

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre-, susurró Edward sonriendo...

-Un poco-, admití yo algo avergonzada por el poco romántico gesto de mi estómago...

-Tengo una idea-, comenzó a decirme él mientras se sentaba ayudándome a mí a hacer lo mismo. La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo estaba haciendo que me olvidase, nuevamente, de comer, -deja de mirarme así o me olvidaré de mi idea y seguiremos aquí tumbados amándonos-, añadió él sonriendo y mirándome, se había dado cuenta de cómo mis ojos devoraban su espléndida desnudez...

-Esta bien- admití yo un poco gruñona cuando mi estómago volvió a sonar, ahora con más intensidad, reclamando alimento, -háblame de tu idea-, le dije apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro desnudo...

-Mientras tú te duchas, yo calentaré la cena-, me dijo él acariciando mi mejilla, -puedes quedarte desnuda si quieres-, añadió guiñándome un ojo con complicidad...

Minutos después estaba en la ducha disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación del agua caliente cayendo sobre mi piel desnuda. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a enjabonarme el cuerpo sentí sus manos detrás de mí, -me estaba volviendo loco pensándote desnuda dentro de la ducha-, me susurró mientras sus manos acariciaban mis pechos y su dureza chocaba contra la parte baja de mi espalda...

Y así fue como ambos nos amamos de nuevo con la misma intensidad de momentos antes olvidándonos de la cena y centrándonos solo en nuestro propio placer...

Una vez que salimos de la ducha, porque sí seguíamos dentro de ella nunca dejaríamos de acariciarnos a pesar de que el agua ya hacía rato que se había enfriado. Él se vistió con una camiseta y sus calzoncillos y se fue a preparar la mesa mientras yo, después de secarme, me puse a pensar en sí ponerme mi bonito pijama rosa de dálmatas, o una camiseta de él que me hacía las veces de vestido por lo grande que me quedaba...

Aún recordaba las palabras de mis amigas odiando mi pijama y mi decisión de traerlo así que, ni corta ni perezosa, me enfundé en mi pijama rosa de dálmatas y salí de la habitación hacia el salón calentita y muy a gusto...

Cuando llegué al salón Edward ya me esperaba sentado a la mesa, había puesto una música suave de fondo, y sonreía abiertamente cuando me vio aparecer vestida con mi pijama, unos calcetines como zapatillas y el pelo húmedo y suelto cayendo sobre mis hombros...

-Me encanta tú pijama-, me dijo él mientras se levantaba con su mano extendida hacia mí invitándome a acercarme...

-Sabía que te gustaría-, admití yo sonriendo y aceptando su mano mientras él me ayudaba a sentarme...

Disfrutamos de una rica cena mientras hablábamos de todo en general, sin profundizar en un tema en concreto. La conversación con Edward siempre era muy amena, jamás nos quedábamos en silencio, siempre había algo que decir...

-¿Entonces te vendrás a vivir aquí conmigo?-, me preguntó cuando disfrutábamos del _mochi _con té...

-No he pensado sobre ello-, le dije intentando ocultar las ganas de reír que tenía al ver la expresión de desconcierto que se reflejó en su cara al escucharme...

-¿En serio?-, me preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa, yo no dejaba de mirar mi postre porque sí lo miraba a él acabaría riéndome, -quiero decir, sí no lo tienes claro...-, intentó decir él, su voz cada vez era más débil y me fijé que sus manos temblaban ligeramente así que no le dejé terminar de hablar...

-Me encantaría vivir aquí contigo-, admití sonriendo mientras veía como él soltaba todo el aire que hasta ese momento tenía retenido en sus pulmones...

-¿De verdad amor?-, me preguntó él buscando mis manos, que descansaban sobre la mesa, para sujetarlas entre las suyas con firmeza...

-Sí mi vida, nada me haría más feliz, ahora se que no puedo vivir sin ti-, le contesté sonriendo y apretando sus manos que no me soltaron en ningún momento...

-Podemos cambiar la decoración, ponerla a tu gusto, todo lo que tu desees lo haré-, me dijo él con los ojos brillantes de emoción...

-Está todo perfecto tal y como es, no quiero cambiar nada, este es tu espacio y yo ahora formo parte de él, solo quiero adaptarme a él-, le dije con toda la sinceridad que fui capaz de imprimir a cada una de mis palabras, no quería cambiar nada, este era su rincón y yo solo quería formar parte de él porque todo lo de él me gustaba tal y como estaba...

-Baila conmigo-, me dijo él, ahora que se había puesto en pie con su mano extendida hacia mí invitándome, de fondo sonaba una preciosa balada antigua que yo recordaba porque mi madre solía tararearla a menudo...

Me levanté ayudada por su gentileza, nos abrazamos con mucha ternura, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y me dejé llevar por la dulce melodía que sonaba de fondo acompasada por los latidos del corazón de Edward...

Cuando la canción terminó ambos nos miramos fijamente dándonos cuenta que no hacía falta usar palabras para definir como nos sentíamos en ese momento. Dejamos que nuestras bocas tomasen el control uniéndose en un beso profundo que nos llevó nuevamente a ese lugar en el que Edward y yo disfrutábamos del placer y de la pasión sin límites...

-Despierta dormilona-, me susurró él muy cerca del oído. Su cara estaba apoyada en mi hombro y sus manos acariciaban mi cintura debajo de las sábanas...

-Un ratito más-, respondí yo en un susurro sonriendo. Estaba demasiado a gusto como para querer moverme en ese momento...

-Debemos volver a la _okiya _y continuar con tu aprendizaje, el viernes por la noche te llevaré a la _Casa de Té Ichiriki_-, me dijo él, como sí tal cosa...

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, de repente ya no me sentía cansada, ahora dentro de mi estómago parecía que se estaba librando una cruel batalla mientras mi corazón latía desbocado. Me giré sobre mi misma empujando ligeramente a Edward con mi exagerado movimiento mientras mis ojos se clavaban en los suyos que seguía impasible mirándome sin inmutarse...

-¿La _Casa de Té Ichiriki_?-, le pregunté incrédula sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar...

-Eso he dicho-, me respondió él sin perder la sonrisa que mi exagerada reacción le había provocado...

-Pero ahí es donde trabajan mis hermanas-, le dije yo como sí de repente tuviese que explicarle a él algo que para mí era más que obvio y que parecía él había olvidado...

-Lo se-, respondió él con tranquilidad mientras, muy meticulosamente, colocaba un mechón de mi pelo que caía sobre mi mejilla ahora sonrojada...

-Entonces, ¿porqué me llevas allí?-, le pregunté intrigada. Llegados a este punto no cabía duda de que había escuchado bien y de que él estaba decidido a llevarme...

-Porque quiero ver cómo te desenvuelves-, me respondió con total tranquilidad mientras yo solo abría y cerraba mi boca sin ser capaz de encontrar algo que decir a pesar de que deseaba decir muchas cosas...

-Pero yo no soy _Geisha_-, le dije a media voz...

-Pero estás a punto de serlo, tú formación casi ha terminado-, me respondió él con naturalidad, -no te preocupes yo estaré allí en todo momento, como tu _sensei_ tengo derecho a vigilarte durante todo el tiempo-, añadió él, seguramente al ver mi cara de susto, una cara que de repente había perdido todo el color, y no porque me estuviese mirando al espejo para verlo, no hacía falta, la notaba fría...

-No se Edward-, contesté yo con voz temblorosa...

-Baby, lo harás muy bien, no te preocupes-, me dijo él colocando un dedo sobre mis labios para impedir que siguiese hablando. Después me besó acallando mis miedos y dando paso a la pasión por la que ambos nos dejamos llevar...

Un rato después llegamos ambos a la _okiya Iwasaki_, nuestro hogar, encontrándonos con Tai que estaba sentada en la cocina organizando el almuerzo que tendría lugar el sábado en honor a Bruce y Mike, los _danna _de Ángela y Jessica. Edward y yo íbamos tomados de la mano, él no quiso soltarme cuando yo intenté hacerlo una vez que entramos en la _okiya_, así que no me pasó desapercibida la rápida mirada, seguida de la disimulada sonrisa que Tai nos echó en cuanto entramos...

-_Ohayo gozaimasu_ (buenos días)-, saludó Edward cuando entramos inclinando levemente la cabeza...

-_Musume_ (hija), _musuko_ (hijo)-, nos dijo Tai a modo de saludo indicándonos que compartiésemos la mesa con ella...

Edward, tan caballero como siempre, retiró la silla para que yo pudiese sentarme y después lo hizo él a mi lado. La _obaasan_ (abuela) enseguida nos sirvió unas tazas de café caliente y colocó unos pastelitos que ella hacía de vez en cuando, a base de pasta de arroz y judías aderezados con miel, que estaban exquisitos...

-¿Cómo va el aprendizaje de nuestra querida Sayuri Bella?-, preguntó la _onna geisha_ centrando la atención en Edward...

-Ya casi llegando a su fin-, le contestó Edward sonriendo mientras colocaba otro mechón de mi pelo que se había salido de la improvisada coleta que llevaba. Mi rostro se tiñó ligeramente de rojo ante ese íntimo gesto delante de Tai y no pude más que bajar mi mirada centrándola en mi taza de café...

-Me alegra mucho oír eso-, comentó Tai con un tono de voz cargado de ternura, la misma ternura de una madre que habla orgullosa de un hijo...

-Me gustaría llevar a Bella el viernes por la noche a la _Casa de Té Ichiriki_-, comenzó a decirle Edward a Tai que le escuchaba atentamente mientras mi estómago se retorcía escuchándolo, -creo que sería bueno para ella, antes de su debut, practicar un poco las artes-, continuó diciendo él mirándome de vez en cuando de reojo consciente de mis nervios, -solo si tu estás de acuerdo-, terminó de decirle Edward a Tai mientras sujetaba mi mano bajo la mesa apretándola ligeramente, como queriendo transmitirme seguridad...

-Creo acertada tu idea _sensei_-, le contestó Tai inclinando levemente su cabeza, -¿estás de acuerdo _musume_ (hija)?-, me preguntó ella mirándome fijamente, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza, me aterraba la idea pero cualquier cosa que me propusiese Edward la haría sin pensarla, ni cuestionarla, él solo deseaba lo mejor para mí...

-Bella es muy valiente-, comentó Edward mientras me miraba con esa sonrisa que sabía derretía hasta los cimientos más sólidos del infierno...

-¿Qué le queda por aprender?-, le preguntó Tai interesándose por los progresos en mi formación, algo que hacía también con mis hermanas que, aunque ya eran _geishas_, seguían aprendiendo cada día...

-Literatura y poesía-, le respondió Edward que aún tenía su mano sujetando la mía bajo la mesa...

-¿Vas a llevarla a la biblioteca central?-, le preguntó Tai mientras terminaba su café. Yo les escuchaba con atención...

-No-, respondió con firmeza Edward, sus preciosos ojos rasgados me miraban fijamente y nuestras manos, que seguían unidas, descansaban ahora sobre la mesa a la vista de Tai que las miró de reojo disimulando una sonrisa de satisfacción, -voy a llevarla a un sitio mejor, un lugar mágico-, añadió él sin moverse y sin dejar de mirarme...

-¿Y que sitio es ese, _sensei_?-, le preguntó Tai que parecía saber a la perfección ese lugar misterioso al que él parecía querer llevarme y del que yo aún no tenía ni idea...

-La llevaré al _Templo Kinkaju-ji_-, dijo él con un tono de voz solemne y, mientras a Tai se le abrían los ojos de forma desmesurada, yo me devanaba los sesos buscando en mi memoria que lugar era ese porque ya lo había oído nombrar alguna vez...

-¿El _Templo Dorado de Kyoto_?-, le pregunté en cuanto me vino a la memoria el lugar. Es un lugar increíble ubicado al lado de un precioso lago y rodeado de un maravilloso jardín japonés. Se le denomina así porque está cubierto de oro. De inmediato recordé que yo lo había visto de pasada la primera vez que llegué, junto con Jacob, a Kyoto y lo mucho que me impresionó verlo en su momento...

-Así es, ¿te gustaría visitarlo?-, me preguntó él con los ojos brillantes de emoción, le encantaba sorprenderme y era consciente de que ahora lo había logrado...

-¿Se puede visitar?, pensaba que sólo era usado por los monjes budistas-, le pregunté con curiosidad y cada vez más emocionada pensando en ir a aquel lugar...

-En realidad no todo el templo, pero yo tengo un pase especial-, me comentó Edward mientras me guiñaba un ojo cómplice, -¿estás de acuerdo Tai?-, le preguntó a Taianne asegurándose que ella aprobaba que él me llevase a Kyoto para mostrarme la enseñanza de las artes que nos quedaban por aprender..

-_Hai, genki desu_ (sí, me parece muy bien)-, respondió Tai levantándose momentos después para comenzar a organizar sus preparativos para el fin de semana...

Se la veía feliz organizando la cena del sábado, era la primera vez que ella se saltaba sus propias normas, la primera vez que entrarían en esa casa dos hombres que no eran _senséis_ y que nada tenían que ver con la _okiya_ y, desde mi punto de vista, era la primera vez que veía a Tai con esa sonrisa tan auténtica dibujada en su cara...

-¿Te gustaría darte un paseo conmigo a Kyoto?-, me preguntó Edward, usando un tono de voz juguetón ahora que nos habíamos quedado solos en la cocina, su dedo índice dibujaba círculos en el dorso de mi mano mientras sus ojos verde jade se clavaban en los míos que le miraban con amor...

-Me encantaría-, le susurré y, movida por un arrebato de valentía que no sabía que tenía, le besé con ternura, no hizo falta profundizar el beso, ambos fuimos capaces de transmitir todo el amor que sentíamos con un solo roce de nuestras bocas...

Y así fue como nos pusimos en marcha dirección a Kyoto, volvimos a tomar el mismo camino que años atrás yo había recorrido con mi _danna_ aunque esta vez lo hice en tren, uno que nos llevó directamente hasta la moderna estación de Kioto, _la Kioto-Eki_, un precioso y moderno edificio futurista que me causó la misma impresión que la primera vez que lo vi...

Durante todo el camino Edward fue hablándome de la literatura y la poesía japonesas, de la importancia que tenía que una _geisha_ estuviese versada en estas artes para poder mantener conversaciones interesantes con sus clientes...

-¿Las _geiko_ (geishas) hablan con sus clientes?-, le pregunté yo interrumpiéndole, no se porqué tenía claro que hablar no era parte del trabajo de una _geisha_...

-Por supuesto que sí, amor-, me contestó él estallando en una sonora carcajada de la que yo también acabé contagiándome...

-Pensé que ellas solo estaban junto a ellos atendiendo sus necesidades-, le dije intentando explicar el porqué de mi razonamiento, -como una "mujer florero"-, añadí sin encontrar otro adjetivo que definiese mejor lo que quería decir exactamente. Esto provocó que Edward volviese a reír aún con más fuerza que antes...

-Una _geisha_ es mucho más que una "mujer florero"-, comenzó a decirme él una vez que dejó de reír, -son mujeres inteligentes y bellas que saben como hacérselo pasar bien a los hombres sin necesidad de recurrir al sexo-, añadió él, -la geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo, canta, baila y entretiene-, terminó de decir él besando mi mano con cariño...

Continuó hablándome de la literatura y poesía en Japón sorprendiéndose de mi nivel cultural, -puedo presumir de tener una madre que siempre se preocupó por enseñarme mucho más de lo que cabía esperar que aprendiese- le contesté sonriendo con orgullo...

-Se nota que has sido educada por una reina que ha hecho de ti una preciosa princesa-, me dijo él fundiéndonos después ambos en un beso cálido y dulce...

Desde la estación tomamos un taxi que nos llevó directamente al _Templo Dorado. _De repente caí en la cuenta de que ambos vestíamos como dos occidentales, -¿qué ocurre?-, me preguntó Edward al darse cuenta de mi expresión...

-Nuestras ropas-, le dije yo señalándonos a ambos que vestíamos vaqueros y camiseta...

-Yo te veo preciosa-, me dijo él sonriendo...

-No seas bobo-, contesté yo algo sonrojada y riendo también, -me refiero a que no se si podremos entrar vestidos así, a fin de cuentas estás instruyéndome-, añadí sin dejar de sonreír...

-No te preocupes, diremos que, solo venimos de visita turística-, me dijo él justo en el mismo instante en que el taxi se paraba frente a la imponente entrada que daba acceso al templo...

La imponente belleza del edificio no dejaba impasible a nadie. Se alza majestuoso envuelto en un manto de oro sobre las tranquilas aguas de un lago coronado de islotes de piedra salpicados de flores de colores y envuelto en la hermosura de unos jardines japoneses que transmiten paz y quietud...

-¿Te gusta?-, me preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. Llevaba unos minutos de pie en el camino de gravilla que conducía a las escaleras que daban acceso al templo y que también eran de oro...

-Estoy fascinada-, contesté incapaz de apartar los ojos de esa magnificencia...

Edward tomó delicadamente mi mano y juntos comenzamos a caminar hacia el templo, -empezaremos por el interior-, me iba diciendo él a medida que subíamos los escalones, -aquí entenderás un poco más de la literatura y filosofía-, continuó diciendo una vez que atravesamos el enorme arco de entrada, custodiado por dos enormes budas meditando, que daba acceso al interior del templo, -y después pasearemos por los jardines y será aquí cuando entiendas lo que significa la poesía-, terminó de decir justo en el mismo momento en que un hombre ataviado con una bata de color naranja y cabeza rapada se acercaba a nosotros sonriendo...

Durantes unos minutos Edward y el hombre hablaron entre ellos mientras yo admiraba el interior de ese templo que, tal y como Edward me había dicho, inspiraba y transmitía solo paz y sosiego. Minutos después el hombre se alejó y Edward y yo continuamos la visita...

-El templo fue construido originalmente en 1937 como villa de descanso del shogun _Ashikaga Yoshimitsu_, fue su hijo quien, años después convirtió el lugar en un templo budista-, me explicaba Edward mientras recorríamos cada una de las tres plantas con las que cuenta el templo. La belleza era tan increíble que no se me ocurrían palabras para describir todo lo que veía...

-No tengo palabras-, admití aprovechando uno de los silencios de Edward mientras admirábamos el lago y el jardín desde uno de los balcones del templo...

-Eso es lo que necesitaba que sintieses-, comenzó a decirme él mientras yo le miraba, -la literatura y la poesía son artes que deben sentirse, en el alma y en el corazón, esa es la única manera de aprender y saber transmitir-, me explicó él y ahí fue cuando comprendí porqué me había traído a este lugar, no importaba lo mucho que una persona supiese sobre algo si no era capaz de sentir y transmitir la belleza de la historia a los demás...

En silencio, y con nuestras manos entrelazadas, nos dirigimos hacia los maravillosos jardines. El silencio reinante era cómodo y ninguno de los dos se atrevió si quiera a romperlo con palabras. Cada árbol, cada planta, cada flor, transmitían algo diferente llegando a conseguir que te mimetizases con el entorno como si formases parte inherente de el...

-Esto es poesía, la facilidad con que se forma parte del entorno solo con el silencio-, me dijo él una vez que nos sentamos bajo un árbol de cerezo que aún estaba desnudo de flores pero guardaba celosamente sus capullos esperando la llegada de la primavera...

Pasamos el resto del día en aquel precioso lugar, los monjes fueron muy amables con nosotros enseñándonos tradiciones, música e incluso invitándonos a degustar sus alimentos. Fueron muy condescendientes con nosotros además de unos maravillosos anfitriones. Al final de la tarde regresamos a la _okiya_ llenos de una sensación de paz, humildad y sosiego que se reflejaba en nuestras caras y que a nadie le pasó desapercibida cuando regresamos...

El resto de la semana Edward y yo decidimos pasarlo en la _okiya_, él tenía que preparar mi prueba como aprendiz a _geiko o geisha_ en público que tendría lugar el viernes, y yo por mi parte, había decidido olvidarme de eso porque cada vez que me acordaba mi estómago se contraía, y decidí centrarme en mi _onne san_ (hermana mayor) Ángela que estaba muy nerviosa pensando en su americano que vendría a visitarla el sábado para disfrutar de la cena que la _onna geisha_ estaba preparando para sus hijas, sus _hokan_ y sus _danna, _que era el caso de Ángela y Jessica...

-Estoy deseando conocer a tu chico-, le dije yo cuando entré a la habitación y la encontré suspirando con el teléfono en la mano, acababa de hablar con su americano, aún se podía respirar el amor en el aire...

-No puedo mas de la emoción-, me confesó Ángela sentándose sobre su cama mientras me miraba hacer lo mismo sobre la mía, -él está aún más nervioso que yo-, añadió con unos ojos brillantes de felicidad, los únicos ojos que podría tener una mujer enamorada pensando en su amor...

-Estoy muy feliz por ti mi querida amiga-, le dije justo antes de fundirme con ella en un abrazo. Ángela no había tenido una vida fácil y a pesar de eso jamás la escuché quejarse, desde que llegué a esta casa ella siempre ha sido para mí como una hermana, por eso ahora me encantaba verla tan feliz, ella lo merecía...

-Y tu, ¿cómo te sientes?-, me preguntó ella después que nos separamos de nuestro abrazo, ahora ambas estábamos sentadas sobre su cama...

-Estoy muy enamorada-, confesé abiertamente sintiendo como mi rostro se calentaba ligeramente seguramente debido al inevitable rubor que sufría cada vez que pensaba en Edward...

-Eso se nota, no hay más que mirarte a los ojos, o mirarle a él, para saber que son el uno para el otro-, me dijo ella a modo de respuesta mientras mi corazón se hinchaba de alegría, -pero yo me refiero a lo del viernes, será una prueba como aprendiz, ¿cómo te sientes?-, me preguntó ella preocupándose de mí y de cómo me sentía...

-Prefiero no pensar en eso, muero de nervios-, le dije mientras mi estómago volvía a contraerse de nuevo que era lo que solía ocurrir cada vez que pensaba en el viernes noche...

-Escúchame Bella-, me dijo Ángela usando un tono de voz con el que me pedía que le prestase atención así que clavé mi mirada en la de ella asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza para que se asegurase de que la estaba escuchando, -no estarás sola, nosotras estaremos allí, y por supuesto también estará Edward, él será tu sombra esa noche-, me dijo ella refiriéndose a Rosalie y Alice, detalle que me tranquilizó...

-Pero, ¿y si no se que hacer?-, le pregunté angustiada. No era la primera vez que, debido a los nervios, me quedaba en blanco, incapaz de moverme o de decir palabra alguna...

-No te preocupes, estarás siempre con nosotras, solo nos acompañarás y te fijarás en lo que hagamos-, me explicó ella para que me tranquilizase, -estaremos solo el tiempo que la barrita _senkodai_ (incienso) tarde en consumirse-, me explicó ella enseñándome uno de esos palos que yo había visto que ellas guardaban en su _ozashiki-kago_ (bolsito de mimbre hecho de seda que usan las geishas para guardar sus enseres personales)...

-¿Es cierto que el tiempo que una geisha pasa con su cliente se mide con un palo de incienso?-, le pregunté con curiosidad, ya lo había escuchado antes y me parecía realmente curioso...

-Sí, lo es, cuando el palo se consume el tiempo ha terminado-, me contestó Ángela...

-¿Me vestiré como una geisha?-, le pregunté cada vez con más curiosidad. Eran estas cosas las que no me había atrevido a preguntarle a Edward porque cada vez que pensaba en esa noche se me contraía el estómago pero ahora, hablando con Ángela, se me estaba pasando el miedo y solo tenía curiosidad. Saber que tanto ella como el resto de mis hermanas estarían allí, me tranquilizaba mucho...

-Sí, esta vez seré yo la que te ayude, estarás perfecta-, me dijo ella mientras sujetaba mis manos entre las suyas...

El resto de la semana pasó tan deprisa que casi no me di cuenta. Edward estaba tan atareado organizando mi prueba del viernes y yo ensayando junto a Ángela, porque Tai decidió que fuese con ella con quien estuviese esta primera vez, que apenas pasamos tiempo juntos. Dormí con Ángela en nuestra habitación y cada noche nos pasábamos horas hablando de su americano. Era maravilloso escuchar a mi hermana tan enamorada y verla tan feliz...

Llegó la gran noche, se que solo era una prueba pero yo me sentía como si fuese mi debut. Desde por la mañana Tai y Ángela comenzaron a prepararme, ya no podía ver a mi _sensei _hasta caída la tarde, momento en que me iría, junto con Ángela, a la _Casa de Té Ichiriki_, ubicada en la calle _Hannamikoji_ cerca de nuestra _okiya_ , así que iríamos dando un paseo, que era el lugar donde mis hermanas solían trabajar y donde yo haría mi prueba...

Esa noche vestí un kimono de mangas cortas con discretos colores en oro y marfil, de corte bastante elegante y poco llamativo, el tipo de ropa que vestían las _geiko_ o _geishas_. Debajo llevé el _nagajuban_ (prenda que se usa bajo el kimono de color rosa y rojo, los colores que solo usan las _geishas_). El cuello de mi obi esa noche aún sería como el que llevan las _maiko_ o aprendices, con bordados blancos, plateados y dorados con el escudo de mi _okiya_ bordado. Mi atuendo se completaría con unos zori (sandalias planas de madera y laca que usan las geishas)...

Respecto a mi maquillaje y peinados, Tai eligió un moño _ojuku_, que era el que solían llevar las _geishas_ a diario, ella decidió que el _mishidashi_, que era el que llevaba una _geisha_ el día de su debut, solo lo luciría ese día. En mi pelo llevaría como adornos _bira bira_ (que se enganchan a la izquierda del peinado), el escudo de mi _okiya_, la flor de cerezo, para que todos los allí presentes supiesen de dónde veníamos y así honrar a nuestra _onna geisha_...

Respecto a mi maquillaje, esa noche Tai solo aplicó una poco de pasta de arroz para aclarar el, ya de por sí, tono blanquecino de mi piel, la idea era que mi cara pareciese la de una muñeca de porcelana, sin imperfecciones, ni manchas, algo que se valora mucho en una _geisha_, solo resaltaban mis ojos en negro y mis labios dibujados sensualmente en un rojo intenso...

Por supuesto no faltó mi ozashiki-kago (bolsito de mimbre) que me regaló Mameha donde llevaba mi osensu (abanico) aunque esa noche no fuese a bailar, que había sido regalo de mí _danna_. Sin olvidar los palos de incienso que llevaba yo esa noche y que usaría con Ángela...

Como siempre solía ocurrir, cuando me miré al espejo horas después, me costaba reconocer a la mujer que veía reflejada. Una mujer mucho más madura, mucho más mujer...

Salimos de la _okiya_ cuando el sol comenzaba a caer sobre la floreada calle de Gion. La gente nos miraba con enorme curiosidad, incluso había personas que sacaban sus cámaras de fotos pero enseguida el ojiisan (abuelo), que por supuesto nos acompañó a pesar de que el camino no era muy largo, les decía amablemente que no estaba permitido fotografiarse con nosotras. Tanta atención me abrumaba mientras Ángela parecía pez en el agua, sonreía y miraba levemente hacia abajo resultando ser coqueta sin llegar a ser condescendiente...

Era la primera vez que entraba en la _Casa de Té Ichiriki_, era un lugar íntimo y protegido de miradas indiscretas. Un lugar al que solo tenían acceso los hombres de negocios influyentes que buscaban pasar un rato agradable con alguna _geisha_ que supiese entretenerles...

Cuando traspasé el umbral de entrada mi corazón se detuvo, jamás habría imaginado que el interior del local fuese de esa manera. Mesas redondas dispuestas alrededor de un enorme escenario central en el que en ese momento había una _geisha_ bailando al ritmo de una suave música que salía de un _shamisen_ (guitarra japonesa) que otra _geisha_ tocaba...

Algunos hombres miraban embelesados hacia el escenario disfrutando con verdadera admiración del espectáculo, otros conversaban alegremente entre ellos y otros hablaban con las _geishas_ que se dedicaban a entretenerles mostrándoles las artes. En cada mesa donde se encontraba una _geiko_ había un palo de incienso quemándose lo que me hizo recordar la conversación mantenida con Ángela respecto a que el tiempo que una _geisha_ pasa con un cliente se mide con un palo de incienso...

-Estás impresionante-, me susurró Edward que se había acercado por detrás y hablaba cerca de mi oído lo que provocó que mi corazón se acelerase y mi piel se erizase. Estaba tan absorta con todo lo que veía que ni siquiera me había parado a pensar dónde podría estar él...

Sujetó mi mano con firmeza y ese contacto logró que me relajase un poco, -_onegai, teni hanasanaide kundasai_ (por favor, no sueltes mi mano)-, le susurré yo mientras intentaba controlar los erráticos latidos de mi corazón...

-Nunca-, me contestó él, -_aishiteru_ (te amo)-, añadió clavando sus preciosos ojos verdes en los míos que me miraban con adoración, todo a nuestro alrededor quedaba eclipsado cuando me perdía en los ojos de Edward, -haz que me sienta orgulloso de mi chica-, me dijo antes de besar mi mano con ternura y hacerle una señal a Ángela para que se acercase a mí...

-¿Estás preparada hermana?-, me preguntó Ángela regalándome una espléndida sonrisa...

-Tengo miedo-, confesé en voz baja, intenté que fuese más para mi misma que para ellos, pero me escucharon perfectamente...

-Estaré pendiente de ti durante todo el tiempo, cuidaré que no te pase nada-, me susurró él muy cerca de mi oído, -además, no he venido solo, esta noche tendrás un cliente especial-, añadió sonriendo mientras yo seguía la dirección de su mirada, allí frente a mí sonriendo estaba Jacob san que en cuanto me vio inclinó levemente su cabeza...

-¿Él será nuestro cliente?-, le pregunté a Edward mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Jacob, ahora me sentía mucho más tranquila...

-Seremos-, me aclaró Edward teniendo que disimular una sonrisa que casi se le escapa cuando vio mis ojos tan abiertos al igual que mi boca...

-Cierra la boca o se te correrá el maquillaje-, me susurró Ángela en voz baja, ella también intentaba disimular su sonrisa...

-Primero ayudarás a Ángela con unos clientes, y después tu sola estarás con nosotros-, me explicó Edward y, por primera vez en la noche, sonreí de verdad, me sentí tranquila y con muchas ganas de demostrar todo lo que había aprendido...

-Hai sensei-, le contesté inclinando levemente la cabeza...

Y ahí empezó la noche...

**Hola gente wuapa, les pido disculpas por el retraso pero ya saben que no tengo casi tiempo pero también saben que yo nunca abandono mis historias así que, tarde, pero llegan...espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, verán que es más largo que los demás...he tomado una decisión, voy a dedicarme a terminar esta historia a la que ya no le quedan muchos capítulos y, cuando la acabe, continúo con "Siempre serás tú", a la que tampoco le quedan muchos capítulos y después comenzaré con los OS que tengo peticiones de ustedes pendientes...**

**Mil gracias por su paciencia y por seguir pendientes de mis locuras...**

**Besos** **キス**


	21. Chapter 21

**LA DELICADA ORQUÍDEA DE SHANGAI**

**Capítulo 21**

"_Ella se pinta el rostro, para ocultar su rostro,_

_sus ojos son como el agua profunda,_

_el deseo no existe para la geisha,_

_el sentimiento no existe para la geisha._

_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo,_

_ella canta, baila, te entretiene todo lo que quieras,_

_lo demás son sombras,_

_lo demás es secreto..._

* * *

Como mujer, siempre admiraré la delicadeza de estas hermosas mujeres, aunque mi parte guerrera no deja de clamar constantemente, por esto es que tengo plena convicción que una verdadera _geisha_ es la que encuentra el perfecto equilibrio entre ambos mundos, la que es una perfecta flor y sin que nadie lo note, la mas peligrosa arma.

* * *

-¿Estás preparada hermana?-, me preguntó Ángela regalándome una espléndida sonrisa...

-Tengo miedo-, confesé en voz baja, intenté que fuese más para mi misma que para ellos, pero me escucharon perfectamente...

-Estaré pendiente de ti durante todo el tiempo, cuidaré que no te pase nada-, me susurró él muy cerca de mi oído, -además, no he venido solo, esta noche tendrás un cliente especial-, añadió sonriendo mientras yo seguía la dirección de su mirada, allí frente a mí sonriendo estaba Jacob san que en cuanto me vio inclinó levemente su cabeza...

-¿Él será nuestro cliente?-, le pregunté a Edward mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Jacob, ahora me sentía mucho más tranquila...

-Seremos-, me aclaró Edward teniendo que disimular una sonrisa que casi se le escapa cuando vio mis ojos tan abiertos al igual que mi boca...

-Cierra la boca o se te correrá el maquillaje-, me susurró Ángela en voz baja, ella también intentaba disimular su sonrisa...

-Primero ayudarás a Ángela con unos clientes, y después tu sola estarás con nosotros-, me explicó Edward y, por primera vez en la noche, sonreí de verdad, me sentí tranquila y con muchas ganas de demostrar todo lo que había aprendido...

-_Hai sensei_ (sí, maestro)-, le contesté inclinando levemente la cabeza...

Y ahí empezó la noche...

Pensé que no iba a ser capaz de recordar todo lo que me había enseñado mi _sensei_ y todo lo que yo había visto a mis hermanas hacer cuando practicaban en casa o cuando me contaban sus historias, pero lo recordé, y fue cuando se consumió el primer palo de _senkodai_ (incienso) pasando así el primer rato con mi primer cliente junto a Ángela. El momento en que pude respirar y ser yo misma olvidándome de mis miedos...

De vez en cuando desviaba mi atención de lo que hacía Ángela y la centraba en la mesa donde mi _sensei_ estaba sentado con mi _danna_. Sus ojos verdes me quemaban mirándome con intensidad, su sonrisa me reconfortaba y los ligeros asentimientos de su cabeza me indicaban que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Me tranquilizaba saber que él estaba allí, cuidándome y vigilándome, nada malo me pasaría sabiendo que él velaba por mí...

-Creo que tu _sensei_ está deseando tener todas tus atenciones-, me susurró Ángela después de consumirse otro palo de _senkodai_ (incienso) indicándonos que acabábamos de terminar con nuestro nuevo cliente que, con mucha delicadeza, inclinó su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y después se fue dejándonos a Ángela y a mí a solas...

-Entonces tendré que atenderle-, le dije yo a ella sin despegar mi mirada de mi _sensei_ que seguía mirándome con una intensidad con la que me rozaba el alma, -dame una barrita de _senkodai (_incienso)-, le pedí a ella sin dejar de mirar a Edward que seguía todos mis movimientos...

Con la delicadeza propia de una experimentada Geisha, como sí flotase en vez de caminar, algo que me llevó mucho aprender pero que al final logré, me acerqué hasta la mesa donde Jacob san y Edward charlaban animadamente, como si no se percatasen de mi presencia, a pesar de que yo sabía que ambos llevaban toda la noche pendientes de cada uno de mis movimientos. Pero ahora yo era una _Geisha_, una artista del placer y el entretenimiento, y así debía comportarme con ellos...

-_Konichiwa _(hola)-, saludé con voz dulce y tranquila una vez que me acerqué a ellos inclinando ligeramente mi cabeza. Ellos me miraron e hicieron lo que se solía hacer en estos casos, ponerse en pie e inclinar su cabeza ante mí mostrando el mismo respeto, -¿puedo hacer la velada de los señores más agradable?-, añadí sin dejar de sonreír, pero de una manera coqueta, casi imperceptible, manteniendo el mismo tono de voz pausado y tranquilo propio de una _Geisha_ distinguida y formada...

-_Hai_ (sí), será todo un honor para nosotros-, fue Jacob san quien respondió primero mientras apartaba la silla para que pudiese sentarme entre ellos. Normalmente era un tatami el lugar donde una _Geisha_ trataba con sus clientes, pero no todas las Casas de Té mantenían las mismas tradiciones y ésta, _La Casa de Té Ichiriki_, era un ejemplo claro de ello...

Edward no hablaba, solo me miraba como sí estuviese obnubilado, como si fuese la primera vez que me veía. Ambos cruzamos nuestras miradas un instante y en sus ojos pude ver lo emocionado y enamorado que estaba. Su orgullo hizo que olvidara mis miedos y siguiese adelante siendo una auténtica _Geisha_ demostrando así todo lo que había aprendido durante esos años...

Delicadamente coloqué la barrita de incienso sobre la mesa y la encendí comenzando así a consumir lentamente mi tiempo con ellos. Nos dedicamos a hablar sobre literatura, poesía, Edward me hacía preguntas especiales con las que solo pretendía que yo sacase de dentro todo aquello que había aprendido a través de los sentimientos que, según Edward, eran los mejores aprendizajes y los únicos que jamás se olvidaban...

Cuando me quise dar cuenta la barrita de incienso ya se había consumido y significaba que mi tiempo se había acabado. Con la misma elegancia que llegué me fui. Ángela me esperaba en la puerta para regresar juntas a casa...

-Vamos, él vendrá ahora, no es conveniente que una _Geisha_ salga acompañada de su _sensei_-, me explicó Ángela al verme dudosa entre si irme con ella o quedarme a esperar a Edward mientras sujetaba con delicadeza mi brazo obligándome a caminar hacia la salida...

-¿Lo he hecho bien?-, le pregunté una vez que ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos del lugar y podíamos hablar con tranquilidad...

-Has estado perfecta, como una auténtica _Geisha_-, me respondió ella apretando ligeramente mi brazo para transmitirme con su gesto el mismo entusiasmo que transmitían sus palabras...

-¿De verdad lo piensas?-, le pregunté mirándola fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos que brillaban emocionados mientras asentía con la cabeza, -¿crees que Edward también estará orgulloso?-, añadí después de pensarme durante unos segundos si hacer o no la pregunta, pero sabía que Ángela no me mentiría y sería sincera...

-¿Orgulloso?-, me preguntó sorprendida deteniendo un momento el paso justo antes de entrar en la _okiya_, -hermana, yo he estado muy pendiente de ti mientras has estado con ellos-, comenzó a decirme ella mientras mi corazón galopaba dentro de mi pecho, -y créeme cuando te digo que estaba más que orgulloso, nunca he visto a ningún hombre mirando con tanta devoción y respeto a una mujer como Edward te miraba a ti hoy-, terminó de decirme ella mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, acabamos ambas abrazadas en la puerta de nuestro hogar...

-¿Sabes?-, le dije yo después de dejar de abrazarnos y antes de entrar en la _okiya_. Ella solo asintió indicándome que me estaba prestando atención, -se que mañana, cuando conozca a tu americano, veré la misma mirada en su cara que la que tú has visto esta noche en Edward-, añadí mientras acariciaba su rostro limpiándole una solitaria lágrima que ahora caía de uno de su preciosos ojos...

-Gracias hermana-, me susurró ella y ambos nos abrazamos nuevamente...

Tai nos sorprendió abrazadas y llorando cuando abrió la puerta de la _okiya _, -¿algo ha ido mal?-, preguntó visiblemente preocupada mal interpretando nuestras lágrimas...

-Todo está bien _okaasan_ (madre)-, le dijo Ángela para que ella dejase de preocuparse...

-Vamos mis _musume_ (hijas) hace frío aquí fuera-, nos dijo con ternura, ahora más tranquila porque sabía que nada malo pasaba, mientras nos hacía entrar en casa...

Subimos las tres a la habitación que Ángela y yo compartíamos, esa noche Rosalie y Alice estaban con sus _hokan_ en una fiesta privada y Jessica había salido con Mike, así que estábamos solo nosotras tres. Le contamos a Tai todo lo que había pasado durante la noche, como había sido capaz de atender a Jacob y a Edward pareciendo una auténtica _Geisha_. Con cada cosa que le contábamos a Tai a ella se le iba iluminando la cara de satisfacción y orgullo...

-Sabía que serías capaz de lograrlo, ya estás a un paso de ser presentada oficialmente como una _Geisha_-, me dijo Tai muy contenta después de contarle todo lo que había pasado esa noche...

-Gracias madre-, le dije yo realmente agradecía una vez que ya nos habíamos quitado el maquillaje y puesto el pijama...

-Y ahora a dormir, mañana tenemos un día muy intenso-, nos dijo Tai mientras corría las cortinas y se quedaba mirándonos para asegurarse que nos metíamos en la cama como dos buenas y obedientes niñas...

Edward aún no había llegado así que decidí pasar la noche con Ángela, ella estaba muy nerviosa porque faltaban solo horas para ver a su amor, así que decidí quedarme con ella y así ayudaríamos a Tai con los preparativos del día siguiente...

-Todo va a salir bien-, le dije a mi _ane_ (hermana mayor) cuando ambas estábamos ya metidas en la cama con la luz apagada refiriéndome a la mañana siguiente cuando su chico vendría a la _okiya_ y sería formalmente presentado como su pareja ante todos porque Bruce, a diferencia de nuestras parejas, no sería un _hokan_ para Ángela, sería su pareja...

-Estoy muy nerviosa-, me confesó ella con emoción en su tono de voz...

-Es normal, estás a escasas horas de verle de nuevo-, le dije yo contagiándome de su emoción...

-Estoy segura de que te va a gustar-, me dijo ella cada vez más emocionada...

-Hermana-, le dije incorporándome ligeramente para mirarla, -solo con ver tu cara y palpar tu felicidad ya adoro a ese hombre sin conocerlo-, añadí, lo que provocó que ella sonriese ampliamente...

Me quedé dormida apenas sin darme cuenta despertándome horas después cuando aún era muy temprano. Ángela dormía plácidamente así que me levanté de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, entré al baño a darme una ducha saliendo minutos después vestida cómodamente con unos vaqueros y un jersey de lana azul porque la mañana estaba fría, y me encaminé hacia lo que yo llamaba "mi santuario" que no era otro lugar más que un pequeño cobertizo que Tai tenía en su jardín y que yo usaba para pintar, una de mis pasiones y a la que hacía tiempo que no le dedicaba espacios...

Cuando llegué a la _okiya_, con apenas doce años recién cumplidos, y Tai se enteró de que pintar era una de mis pasiones, ella misma adaptó el cobertizo para mí dejándome un pequeño y coqueto rincón donde tenía todo lo necesario para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación de pintora. Alguna vez había estado aquí, después de mi llegada, pero no había sido capaz de pintar nada, más bien venía a estar sola, como si solo perteneciese a ese rincón y no al resto de la casa, un rincón donde estaban mis pinturas, mi lienzo y mi preciosa muñeca Yune que estaba allí y me hacía recordar las últimas palabras que me dijo mi madre cuando me la dio para que la llevase conmigo a Gion, "ella te dará las fuerzas necesarias cuando estas te abandonen", y así había sido, ella era la único testigo de mis lágrimas y de mis miedos...

Pero esa mañana quería intentarlo de nuevo, me sentía inspirada para pintar, sentía una paz interior que hacía tiempo no notaba y sabía que había llegado el momento de dejar que mi imaginación volase libremente sobre el lienzo blanco transformándose en un tapiz de color y lleno de vida...

Pasé por la cocina porque sabía que, a pesar de ser tan temprano, la _obaasan _(abuela), ya tendría preparado el café y alguno de esos dulces con los que solía endulzar nuestros desayunos y no me equivoqué, ella había dejado la cafetera enchufada y los dulces tapados con un paño...

Llené un pequeño termo, que Tai tenía en uno de los armarios de la cocina, de café y cogí un par de dulces, tenía pensado pasar parte de la mañana refugiada en el cobertizo intentando pintar algo...

La casa estaba en el más absoluto de los silencios, me sentí tentada a acercarme a la habitación de Edward pero desistí en la idea, aún no me sentía cómoda estando bajo el techo de Tai y tampoco sabía sí él había pasado la noche allí o se había ido al apartamento...

Unos minutos después estaba instalada cómodamente en el cobertizo sentada frente al lienzo en blanco con una taza de café en mi mano y un pastelito en la otra mientras pensaba qué quería plasmar exactamente...

-Hola Yune-, saludé a mi muñeca de trapo con su pelo de lana de color verde que simbolizaba la esperanza, -ha llegado el momento de pintar-, añadí guiñándole un ojo a la muñeca que miraba en mi dirección, porque la tenía colocada justo frente a mí, como si me entendiese...

Estaba ya entrada la mañana cuando tenía la mitad del lienzo pintado, había dejado que mi imaginación volase libre, mi mano tomó autonomía propia y se deslizó por el tapiz reflejando el rostro de una _Geisha_. Me tomé unos minutos para mirar esa cara que ahora me miraba a mí con unos profundos y rasgados ojos oscuros, como los míos, una delicada piel blanca como la porcelana y un pelo negro que brillaba gracias al radiante sol que había plasmado en una de las esquinas del lienzo...

De repente sentí que no estaba sola y también sabía quien era mi acompañante su aroma a menta fresca encendió mis sentidos, -¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí?-, le pregunté sin girarme a mirarlo sintiendo como mi corazón galopaba dentro de mi pecho mientras él se acercaba...

-El suficiente para enamorarme aún más de ti-, me susurró él cerca del oído, ya había llegado hasta mí, sus manos rodeaban mi cintura y su barbilla estaba apoyada en mi hombro...

-No deberías verlo hasta que esté acabado-, le regañé con cariño girándome sobre mi misma para tapar así su campo de visión, me daba vergüenza que alguien observase mis pinturas antes de que estuviesen terminadas...

Pero él no dijo nada, acercó mi cuerpo al suyo y fundió sus labios con los míos en un intenso beso cargado de pasión, amor y desesperación. Mis manos no dudaron en enrollarse entre su pelo acercándolo aún más a mi rostro sintiendo el calor que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos que parecían ansiosos por unirse, que parecían que haber estado toda una eternidad sin tocarse cuando solo habían sido horas...

-Amor no podemos-, le susurré cuando, por falta de aire, tuvimos que separar nuestras bocas rompiendo así el beso que estaba empezando a transformarse en algo más. Las manos de Edward ya estaban bajo mi camiseta y las mías acariciaban su abdomen con un único objetivo, llegar hasta el cierre de su pantalón...

-Te necesito-, me susurró él con devoción mientras se esforzaba por sacar mi camiseta sin hacer caso a mi reticencia de seguir. En casa de Tai me sentía algo cohibida...

-Amor para-, le dije intentando hacerle entrar en razón, mi camiseta ya estaba en el suelo y él se entretenía besando mis pechos mientras con sus manos buscaba el cierre del sujetador en mi espalda...

-No te preocupes, nadie nos molestará-, me susurró él de vuelta sonriendo satisfecho cuando soltó el cierre de mi sujetador...

-Pero puede entrar cualquiera-, intenté de nuevo. Él no parecía escucharme, ahora sus manos se peleaban con el cierre de mi pantalón mientras las mías intentaban empujarlo para que atendiese mis ruegos...

-Nadie entrará-, me dijo él deteniéndose a mirarme, había sentido mi miedo, -nadie molesta a un _sensei_ cuando está con su alumna-, añadió sin dejar de mirarme mientras soltaba mi pelo que yo llevaba recogido en una coleta, -y mucho menos si he cerrado la puerta con llave y la he dejado puesta para que nadie pueda abrir-, terminó de decir guiñándome un ojo justo antes de atacar nuevamente mi boca y yo entregarme así a todos sus deseos que también eran los míos...

Acurrucados sobre una manta, que no se de donde, salió nos quedamos Edward y yo después de amarnos durante un rato. Era maravilloso estar entre sus brazos, esos brazos se habían convertido en mi lugar seguro, en parte de mi día a día, sabía que jamás podría resistir vivir sin estar entre ellos el resto de mi vida. Mi espalda rozaba su pecho sintiendo como subía y bajaba de manera pausada. Su cálido aliento golpeaba mi nuca erizándola mientras mis manos se aferraban a la placentera cárcel que eran sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo...

-Anoche me enamoraste mil veces más-, me susurró él de repente sobresaltándome porque pensaba que dormía...

-¿De verdad?-, le pregunté sin atreverme aún a mirarle...

-Tengo que admitir que, por un momento, quise matar a todos aquellos hombres que disfrutaban de tu compañía-, comenzó a decirme él mientras en mi cara se reflejaba una estúpida sonrisa, -pero saber que eres mía, que soy yo el que te tengo cada día entre mis brazos, que es tuyo mi corazón, me hacía disfrutar mirando como te desenvolvías entre ellos, como si fueses ya una _Geisha_ experta, como si hubieses nacido para ello-, terminó de decirme él aferrándome más contra su torso desnudo...

-Estaba tan nerviosa-, le contesté mientras soltaba todo el aire que había tenido contenido en los pulmones escuchándole, -no quería decepcionarte-, agregué revolviéndome ligeramente nerviosa entre sus brazos...

-¿Decepcionarme?-, me preguntó él que enseguida me giró colocándome frente a su rostro, ahora nos mirábamos fijamente...

-Quiero decir, que no te sintieses orgulloso de mí después de todo lo que me has enseñado-, me expliqué sin dejar de mirar sus preciosos ojos verdes rasgados...

-Jamás podrás decepcionarme, todo lo contrario, cada día me enamoro más y más de ti, cada día tengo más claro que mi vida no tiene sentido si tú no estás en ella, cada día tengo más claro que si no es contigo yo no quiero vivir-, me dijo él y con cada palabra que decía me mataba de amor...

Después de eso ya no dijimos nada más, mis labios volvieron a unirse a los suyos y nos hablamos con nuestros cuerpos que era la mejor manera que teníamos de entendernos y transmitirnos todo el amor que sentíamos sin necesidad de usar las palabras...

Fue casi al mediodía cuando ambos regresamos al interior de la casa, el ruido de pisadas, platos y voces amortiguadas llenaba el ambiente, la casa ya estaba viva y se notaba la emoción que se sentía en el ambiente por la cena de esa noche. En seguida me acordé de mi _ane _(hermana mayor) Ángela y me encaminé, después de despedirme de Edward con un beso de película, a nuestro dormitorio porque seguramente mi pobre hermana estaría comiéndose las uñas de los nervios...

-Bella díselo tú-, me gritó Rosalie en cuanto abrí la puerta de la habitación...

Frente a mí estaban Ángela llorando a lágrima viva, Rosalie a un lado de ella limpiándole las lágrimas, Alice preparando no se que cosa para evitar que se hinchen los ojos y parezcas, como dice ella, un sapo y Jessica a los pies de Ángela masajeando sus piernas...

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-, pregunté alarmada cuando vi el panorama...

-A Ángela le ha entrado un ataque de pánico-, comentó Alice, tan calmada como siempre, sin dejar de remover el ungüento que estaba preparando...

-¿Un ataque de pánico?-, pregunté acercándome a Ángela y sentándome al lado de ella...

-Sí-, respondió ahora Rosalie, porque Ángela estaba tan alterada que no era capaz de hablar...

-Ella cree que Bruce no vendrá-, intervino Jessica en la conversación antes de que yo pudiese preguntar qué pasaba exactamente...

-Pero, ¿de dónde has sacado semejante idea?-, le pregunté yo ahora a Ángela obligándola a mirarme fijamente a los ojos...

-Porque le está llamando y él no contesta al teléfono-, esta vez fue Alice la que habló con el mismo tono de voz pausado de siempre, -y ahora cierra los ojos que no quiero que te vea como si fueses un sapo-, añadió ella a continuación colocándose frente a Ángela que, sin rechistar hizo lo que Alice le ordenó...

-Pero eso no significa que no vaya a venir-, le dije yo intentando tranquilizarla además de que estaba segura que no significaba nada de eso que ella pensaba...

-Estate quieta-, la regañó Alice cuando Ángela intentó moverse para mirarme. Tenía los ojos cubiertos de una pasta de color verde con muy mala pinta, pero cualquiera le llevaba la contraria a Alice...

-Ya debería de haber llegado su avión-, me contestó Ángela con la voz rota de dolor entre hipos, -he estado llamándolo y no coge el teléfono-, añadió sin moverse ni un centímetro para que Alice no la regañase de nuevo...

-Ya le he dicho que eso no significa nada-, dijo Rosalie interviniendo en la conversación...

-Pero ella es una testaruda y no quiere entenderlo-, añadió Jessica que aún estaba sentada en el suelo masajeando las piernas de Ángela...

-Hermana-, le dije yo mientras retiraba unos mechones de pelo de su cara, -tú le conoces bien-, continué hablándole usando un tono de voz tranquilo y sosegado, ella solo asentía con su cabeza escuchándome, -¿crees que sería capaz de hacerte algo así?-, le pregunté...

-Se que no pero...-, intentó decir ella cuando unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron...

-¿Puedo pasar?-, se escuchó la voz de Tai al otro lado de la puerta. Todas respondimos al unísono que sí, ahora Ángela estaba más calmada tumbada con el ungüento verde sobre los ojos...

-¡Qué pasa aquí!-, exclamó Tai cuando entró en el dormitorio y nos vio a todas allí, Ángela ya no lloraba pero había evidentes signos en el suelo, que estaba lleno de pañuelos de papel, para intuir que algo malo pasaba...

-No te preocupes Tai, es una crisis pasajera-, le contestó Alice sin abandonar ese tono de voz tranquilo con el que ella siempre afrontaba todas las cosas, ya fueran buenas o malas, ella era como una balsa de aceite ante los contratiempos...

-¿Pero porqué esa crisis?-, preguntó Tai preocupada mientras abría el armario de Ángela y comenzaba a mover las perchas con rapidez, como si necesitase encontrar algo con urgencia. Ángela no la veía porque seguía tumbada con el ungüento en los ojos, pero las demás la mirábamos fijamente...

-Ángela piensa que su americano le ha roto el corazón y no ha venido-, le contó Rosalie...

De repente Tai tuvo que sofocar una sonrisa tapándose la boca con la mano para que Ángela no se diese cuenta, y mientras Rosalie seguía hablando porque Tai le había hecho gestos con las manos para que continuase, ella nos decía con gestos que Bruce estaba en el jardín con los chicos, había venido de sorpresa y por eso no había querido coger el teléfono. Las demás tuvimos que aguantar la emoción para no ponernos a chillar como locas...

-Creo que ya es hora de quitar eso de tus ojos-, le dijo Alice pareciendo de repente ansiosa mientras levantaba con facilidad a una muy, sorprendida, Ángela de la cama...

-Alice, ¿eres bipolar?-, le preguntó Ángela mientras Alice le retiraba el ungüento de los ojos con rapidez...

-Tu solo estate quietecita o te sacaré un ojo sin querer-, fue lo único que contestó Alice mientras estaba concentrada en acabar su trabajo sobre el rostro de su amiga que debía de quedar perfecto...

Las demás íbamos y veníamos de un lado a otro, Tai se afanaba en buscar un modelito lindo para Ángela dentro de su armario, yo buscaba unos bonitos zapatos, Rosalie se esmeraba en hacerle a Ángela un bonito peinado, Alice seguía a lo suyo, ahora maquillando a Ángela y Jessica intentaba dar conversación sentada sobre la cama de Ángela...

-Parad todas un momento-, nos gritó Ángela dejándonos a todas como congeladas en nuestro sitio mirándola, -¿se puede saber qué mosca os ha picado?-, nos preguntó mientras nos miraba una a una, ninguna se atrevía a contestar, -estoy esperando-, añadió Ángela con impaciencia al darse cuenta de que ninguna decía nada...

-Solo estamos ayudándote a sentirte mejor, y estar guapa ayuda mucho-, fue la respuesta que le dio Alice intentando continuar de nuevo con la tarea de maquillar a Ángela pero ésta se lo impidió cogiendo su mano...

-¿Tai?-, fue lo único que preguntó Ángela mirando fijamente a la _onna geisha_ que ahora también la miraba a ella. Las demás suspiramos aliviadas de que no nos hubiese hecho la pregunta a nosotras, porque ninguna sabía qué decir...

-Pues muy sencillo-, comenzó a decir Tai mientras sacaba un bonito vestido de color verde, como los preciosos ojos rasgados de Ángela, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su busto cayendo después suelto sobre sus piernas...

-No entiendo Tai, no deseo salir de este dormitorio en todo el día, simplemente no puedo, no estoy de ánimos para fiestas-, le dijo Ángela sin entender porqué todas nos empeñábamos en vestirla, peinarla y maquillarla mientras ella solo intentaba controlar sus lágrimas y esconder su dolor...

-Pues entonces-, comenzó a decir Tai dándole un poco de fingido misterio al momento mientras las demás nos mordíamos la lengua para no gritar de emoción, -tendré que decirle a ese apuesto americano que espera abajo con un ramo de rosas blancas en su mano que se marche-, añadió Tai sin ocultar ahora su enorme sonrisa mientras las demás saltábamos y aplaudíamos cuál niñas pequeñas...

-¿Qué?-, preguntó Ángela que parecía haberse quedado en shock...

-Que nos dejes ponerte bellísima-, le contestó Alice volviendo nuevamente a su tarea mientras las demás hacíamos lo mismo...

-¿Está abajo?-, preguntó Ángela mientras nos miraba a todas que solo asentimos con nuestra cabeza emocionadas...

-Él quería darte una sorpresa, por eso no cogió el teléfono ni te devolvió los mensajes-, le explicó Tai mientras colocaba con suavidad el vestido sobre la cama, -con este estarás preciosa-, añadió satisfecha mirando la bonita prenda, que ahora descansaba sobre la cama, como la que admira una obra de arte...

-Le voy a matar-, exclamó Ángela aunque ahora su tono de voz ya no estaba cargado de tristeza sino de alegría y emoción...

-Sí, pero mátale a besos tonta-, contestó Rosalie mientras le guiñaba un ojo cómplice a Ángela a través del espejo, todas estallamos en sonoras carcajadas...

-Iré a atender a mis invitados-, dijo Tai mientras se dirigía a la puerta, -por cierto Jessica-, añadió antes de salir, -Mike también está abajo-, dijo justo antes de salir guiñándole un ojo cómplice a Jessica que se dejó caer sobre la cama de Ángela emocionada...

-Tú serás la siguiente-, le dijo Alice señalando el lugar donde estaba sentada Ángela indicándole a Jessica que sería sometida a la "tortura estilo Alice", pero ese día todas aceptábamos la tortura, ese día todas queríamos estar perfectas para nuestros chicos que ya nos esperaban en el patio...

Pasamos un día precioso, era la primera vez que Tai permitía que dos hombres, ajenos a la _okiya_, entrasen dentro y compartiesen mesa junto a sus parejas, en este caso Bruce que era occidental y Mike que, a pesar de ser _danna_ de Jessica porque cubría su formación, nunca sería considerado como nuestros _hokan_ porque Jessica nunca podría llegar a ser _Geisha_ por su condición de occidental...

Bruce era un hombre muy guapo y se le veía completamente enamorado de Ángela. Cuando ella llegó al patio vestida con aquel precioso traje que hacía juego con sus ojos, y la mirada de ambos se encontró, todo lo que había alrededor dejó de existir para ellos, se fundieron en un abrazo que culminó con un beso tan intenso y romántico que ninguno de los allí presentes nos atrevimos si quiera a respirar para no estropear ese íntimo y lindo momento...

Mi _ane_ (hermana mayor) tenía las mejillas encendidas y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, una felicidad que ahora todos compartíamos alrededor de una mesa llena de exquisitos manjares que la _obaasan_ (abuela) había preparado con cuidado esmero, hasta ellos, la _obaasan_ y el _ojiisan_ (abuela y abuelo), compartían la mesa con nosotros disfrutando de esta nueva felicidad...

Lo más emocionante llegó justo en el momento del postre, Bruce se levantó con solemnidad después de pedirnos a todos que prestásemos atención, plantó su rodilla en el suelo y colocando una rosa blanca frente a Ángela con un anillo de oro blanco insertado alrededor del tallo, le pedió formalmente matrimonio...

Todas mirábamos a nuestra hermana emocionadas mientras éramos conscientes de que ellos, nuestras respectivas parejas, nos miraban a nosotras, quizás evaluando nuestra reacción...

El "sí" de Ángela llenó la habitación seguido del solemne momento en que él le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular y después ambos se besaron, momento que aprovechamos para irrumpir en sonoros aplausos compartiendo así la felicidad de los recen comprometidos...

Después de la cena pasamos al patio, la noche era cálida, Tai había decorado el lugar con farolillos de colores que se mecían con la suave brisa que corría de vez en cuando mientras una antigua gramola llenaba el ambiente de una música dulce y suave que ninguno de los allí presentes renunció a bailar. Jacob y Mameha se unieron a nosotros después de la cena compartiendo así la felicidad que a todos nos embargaba...

-¿Vendrás al apartamento esta noche conmigo?-, me susurró Edward cerca del oído mientras bailábamos meciéndonos suavemente al ritmo de la música...

-¿Me has echado de menos?-, le pregunté haciéndome la remolona porque la noche anterior no habíamos dormido juntos a pesar de haber estado esa mañana amándonos como si no hubiese más días...

-No puedo dormir si tú no estás a mi lado, tu cuerpo es mi lugar seguro, tus besos son el bálsamo que necesitan mis sueños-, me contestó él mirándome fijamente a los ojos con una ternura infinita...

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir si no estoy entre tus brazos-, le susurré de vuelta y después ambos nos fundimos en un beso que no pudimos culminar porque Tai nos interrumpió tocando mi hombro suavemente...

-Disculpa Bella, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-, me dijo ella en voz baja, solo para que la escuchásemos Edward y yo. Su cara no auguraba nada bueno, estaba tensa y su piel parecía más pálida que de costumbre...

-¿Qué ocurre Tai?-, le pregunté con preocupación, aún estaba agarrada a Edward y sentía como él me sujetaba con fuerza compartiendo mi preocupación y mi miedo...

-Aquí no, mejor vamos a mi despacho-, me dijo Tai sin levantar el tono de voz...

-¿Os puedo acompañar?-, le preguntó Edward que parecía se negaba a soltarme por miedo a que las piernas me flaquearan y cayera al suelo...

-_Hai_ (sí) Edward san-, le contestó Tai mientras se dirigía a su despacho seguida de Edward y de mí que llevábamos nuestras manos entrelazadas con fuerza...

Mientras caminábamos hacia el despacho de Tai, que no estaba lejos del patio, mi cabeza iba a mil intentando descifrar qué era eso que Tai tenía que decirme, a juzgar por su cara y su visible nerviosismo, yo sabía que no eran buenas noticias. Mi mano se agarró con más fuerza a la de Edward en un acto reflejo, instintivo, como si él fuese el talismán para todos mis miedos, él respondió colocando su otra mano sobre las nuestras entrelazadas dándome ánimos...

Tai abrió la puerta de su despacho haciéndose después a un lado para que entrásemos nosotros. Nos sentamos en las dos sillas vacías que estaban junto a su mesa y, después de cerrar la puerta, ella se sentó justo frente a nosotros cruzando sus manos sobre la lacada superficie de madera mirándonos fijamente antes de empezar a hablar, como si estuviese buscando la mejor manera de comenzar y no supiese cómo hacerlo...

-_Onegai_ (por favor) Tai-, le supliqué con desesperación incapaz de mantener más ese incómodo suspense...

-¿Qué ha pasado?-, preguntó Edward con la misma preocupación que sentía yo, en ningún momento soltó mi mano que ahora estaba cubierta por las dos suyas...

-_Gomenasai_ (lo siento)-, comenzó diciendo Tai después de soltar todo el aire que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones, -se trata de tu _otosan _(padre), Bella-, siguió diciendo ella mientras mi corazón latía cada vez más deprisa dentro de mi pecho...

-¿Mi padre?-, le pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos. Era cierto que nuestra relación nunca había sido buena pero no dejaba de ser mi padre, el hombre que mi madre amaba a pesar de todo, y no deseaba que nada malo le pasase...

-_Hai_-, contestó Tai con un tono de voz cargado de tristeza que no nos pasó desapercibido ni a Edward ni a mí...

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-, pregunté sin poder disimular mi angustia. Edward soltó mi mano y me aferró a su cuerpo cubriendo mis hombros con su brazo...

-Tu _okaasan_ (madre) me ha llamado hace un momento para decirme que tu _otosan_ (padre) está muy enfermo y ha pedido verte antes de cruzar al otro lado-, me explicó Tai mirándome fijamente...

Yo conocía bien la expresión "cruzar al otro lado", solo se empleaba cuando alguien estaba a punto de morir. Mi _otosan_ (padre) se estaba muriendo y necesitaba irse con el alma en paz y yo no iba a negarle su último deseo...

-Debo ir con él entonces-, le dije a Tai con una voz que sonó solemne y fría, estaba intentando controlar el torrente de emociones que de repente me embargaba y me oprimían el corazón, no era momento para eso, era momento de ser fría para poder pensar con claridad...

-Ya está todo dispuesto, puedes salir en cuanto lo estimes oportuno-, me dijo Tai con el mismo tono frío y solemne...

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-, me preguntó Edward mirándome fijamente con unos ojos que mostraban la misma tristeza que los míos. Era la primera vez que él no pedía permiso a Tai antes de dirigirse a mí...

-Por supuesto-, fue lo único que respondió Tai cuando yo, sin poder evitarlo, busqué la mirada de ella antes de responder a Edward que seguía mirándome con desesperación e infinita tristeza...

-Te necesito a mi lado-, le dije yo a Edward clavando mi mirada nuevamente en la de él...

-Arigato (gracias)-, respondió él mirando primero a Tai, que inclinó levemente su cabeza a modo de respuesta, y después mirándome a mí...

Preparamos todo lo necesario y salimos rumbo a mi pequeña aldea de Shangai a la que hacía años que no regresaba, como la primera vez que salí de allí, Jacob san, como mi _danna_ y como prometió en su momento, se encargó de preparar el viaje pero esta vez iba acompañada del amor de mi vida y estaba dispuesta a perdonar a mi padre para que pudiese morir en paz...

**Hola gente wuapa...¿pensaban que había desaparecido?...pues no, ya saben que no abandono mis locuras nunca...solo que no he estado en condiciones de escribir, mi musa me abandonó y mis ánimos no han sido los mejores...ruego me disculpen la tardanza y mil gracias por seguir ahí esperando cada una de mis actualizaciones...recuerden que voy a terminar esta historia antes de seguir con mi otro fic "Siempre serás tú", y cuando ambos estén acabados volveré a los OS atendiendo a sus peticiones...**

**Mil gracias por su paciencia y por seguir pendientes de mis locuras...**

**Besos** **キス**


End file.
